Zim the King
by Shin and Gan
Summary: When Zim gets put down by the Tallests, he ventures into the forest to clear his mind, but he stumbles across a couple of items that make him become a king! While he finds these items, the Tallests send dangerous beasts to Earth to get rid of Zim forever! Will Zim be able to get a grip on this newfound power and protect Earth or will he lose to the invading beasts?
1. Chapter 1

**Shin: Hello people of fanfiction and welcome to our very first fanfic!**

**Gan: We thought of this idea randomly. I thought "hm… what if Zim became this type of king?" Even though it wouldn't make much sense really, because Zim's an alien and isn't from Earth.**

**Shin: I thought about the idea and ended up liking it. Personally, I thought it was really cool.**

**Gan: We hope that you guys like the idea too.**

**Shin: Yeah, I spent some time thinking about whether or not to post this story… I was pretty self-conscious about it.**

**Gan: But then I was like "honestly… fuck it, if they like it, they like it, and if they don't, they don't so be it."**

**Shin: So yeah, enough talk, let's get into the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: So It All Begins...**

Ah… Monday. A day where no one wants to go to skool, but has to anyway. Well, besides a green alien with red eyes named Zim. He didn't necessarily like going to skool either because he didn't learn _anything _the previous years he went, but he liked it because he got to see the other humans's misery and suffering as they complained about it.

Zim was eating waffles that his S.I.R. Unit, Gir, made for him.

"How do you like the waffles, Master?" Gir asked as he gave Zim a goofy smile.

"As great as always, Gir. You know, you could probably become a chef if you practiced making other foods." Zim complimented as he took a bite out of one of the two waffles that Gir made for him.

"REALLY?! I could become a chef?!" Gir asked as he jumped up.

"Mhm, you have the skills to do so, surprisingly. And think about it… you could make any food that you wanted to without having to _buy _it. You could also cook for Zim too." Zim answered as he ate a piece of bacon.

"I WANNA BECOME A CHEF!" Gir screamed as he stood on his chair. He was in a pose that you'd see a hero do while powering up or something.

Zim smiled as he watched his companion getting excited about being a chef. He finished his breakfast and stood up.

"Gir."

"Yes, sir!" Gir responded, instantly going into a salute as he became serious and his eyes turned red.

"If you want to become a chef, you'll have to practice making different sorts of food. To do that, you'll need _ingredients_. Remind Zim later to go get some and we can get started." He told the little robot.

"YIPPEE! MASTER'S GONNA HELP ME BE A CHEF!" Gir rejoiced as he instantly went back to being goofy and hopped in his chair in excitement. Zim chuckled as he walked over to the sink and put his plate in it. He grabbed Gir's plate and set it in the sink as well.

Zim and Gir walked to the front door and stopped. He turned around and looked at Gir. "Okay, Gir, Zim is heading off to Skool. It's his first year as a junior and while he is gone, _please _try not to wreck the house. If you don't, Zim will get you tacos and we can watch that stupid monkey show you love with you."

"YAY! I WILL DO AS MASTER SAYS!" Gir replied as he smiled a big one.

Zim patted the robots head. "If you ever get bored play around with Minimoose or Computer."

"Okie dokie! Have a good day at Skool, master!" Gir said as he waved his master goodbye for now.

"Thank you, Gir. Zim will be back later." Zim said as he put on his disguise using his watch on his right wrist, which was really just black hair combed back and human indigo eyes. He opened the front door and left the house.

It was a nice and cool day outside. Zim was wearing his standard Irken uniform. A red long sleeve shirt with black stripes and pink sleeves that also had black stripes. He wore black gloves and black pants with boots that were also black. Zim didn't carry around a backpack as he could use his PAK as one.

Zim made his way to Skool with ease and stopped at the front doors. He took a deep breath, but right as he was about to open the left door, he heard someone menacingly say his name.

"_Zim…_" He slowly turned around and was met by a boy wearing a black trench coat, blue shirt with a ghost on it, black pants and red boots. He was wearing glasses and his hairstyle was in the form of a scythe… strangely.

"Well, well, well if it isn't _Dib-monkey_." Zim spoke with a harsh tone.

"Yes, it sure is… I'm watching you Zim, I won't let you ruin this day, _especially_ because it's the first day of _junior_ _year _for me." Dib declared.

"Ah, but today would be the _perfect _day to cause some trouble, no? Zim thinks he'd be doing you _humans _a favor by ruining this day. It's the first day of Skool, who would _ever _want to be here?" Zim quizzed as he fully turned around.

"True, many people _don't _want to be here, but you could still cause an unnecessary amount of destruction… and I'm here to stop you from doing that." Dib replied.

"Try all you want, _Dib-stink, _but sooner or later this… _Earth _of yours will be destroyed… BY ME, THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM!" Zim declared as he followed that up with a maniacal laugh.

"Can you two _bozzos_ not do this right now? It's starting to give me a headache." A purple haired girl next to Dib intervened. She was wearing a black dress with grey sleeves and red leggings with black shoes. She had on a skull necklace and was playing a Game Slave, more specifically a Game Slave 3. Also, her hairstyle was quite unique. It was a weirdly designed bob cut that was into five spikes, three up top and one on each side of her head.

"Oh, hello, Gaz. Didn't see you there." Zim spoke as he looked at the goth girl.

"_Of course you didn't…_" She mumbled. "Yes, hello to you too, _Zim,_ now either go inside or move before I make you."

"Okay, okay, Zim's going." Zim complied as he quickly turned around and pulled open the doors of the skool. He was greeted by a bunch of kids in the hallways either by their lockers or talking in groups. Dib and Gaz walked in after him and only Dib was enraptured by the amount of kids there were.

"This skool is most _definitely _better than the elementary one…" Dib noticed as he looked around. Gaz just walked away, only paying attention to her Game Slave.

"PAK, give me my schedule." Zim commanded. His PAK opened and a robotic spider leg came out, carrying a piece of paper that had Zim's classes on it. Zim took the piece of paper and observed it as the robotic spider leg retracted back into his PAK.

_Zim has… History first with… MS. BITTERS?! _Zim bewilderedly thought as he reeled his head back a little in surprise. He wouldn't have known that the old coon would still be a teacher after elementary. He scratched the side of his head as he sighed and started walking to Ms. Bitters' History classroom.

Dib also took out his schedule from his backpack and examined it. He groaned as he too, had Ms. Bitters for History. _Well this is just fantastic…_

Zim reluctantly made it to Ms. Bitters class as well as Dib. Ms. Bitters shortly entered after they had arrived.

"Hello, you doomed children, my name is Ms. Bitters and welcome to History. I see some familiar faces that I wish to not see at this time, but I can't control that. Anywhom, let's get started with today's lesson." Ms. Bitters introduced herself. She was an old hag and no one knew how old she really was. She was wearing a slim black coat with black skinny jeans and black shoes. "Today we're learning about the Aztecs and how they were doomed from the moment they started their civilization."

**XXX**

As the bell rang, the students got up out of their seats and headed for the door. "And remember children, you have to write a 3 page essay on the Aztecs and their downfall!" The students audibly groaned as they left. History was already painful as is simply because of Ms. Bitters being there, and now this just made it worse.

Zim was looking at his schedule as he walked down the halls. His next class was English. His teacher was someone named Mr. Flint.

"Zim!" A familiar voice called to him.

Zim looked away from his schedule and saw Dib. "Oh, hello there, _Dib-stink_."

"Just remember, Zim, I'm going to expose you to the whole world! So, you better watch your back carefully, _space boy_." Dib declared as he clenched his fists.

"Zim would like to see you try, worm baby." He challenged as he crossed his arms.

"Be careful, Zim. I'm always watching." Dib warned as he smirked and headed off to his next class in the other direction. Zim sighed as he turned around and continued on his way back to English.

Once Zim made it to English, he sat in his seat and relaxed a little bit as he was thinking about how the Dib-stink would or could _possibly_ expose the almighty Zim. He chuckled to himself as he imagined the possible ways that Dib could expose him, but also fail miserably. For example, recording Zim in his original form, but then having the recording become corrupt… Man, that'd sure be unlucky.

**XXX**

The bell rang and Zim's next class was Calculus, he shared that class with Gaz. English was somewhat interesting, but overall boring.

Zim quickly made his way to Calculus and once he entered, he saw the gothic girl sitting in the back corner playing her Game Slave. He made his way to the back and sat next to her.

"Yes, Zim?" She asked him as she was button mashing on her Game Slave.

To Zim's surprise, she somehow knew it was him without even looking. "Oh nothing, just thought Zim would sit here." Gaz grumbled at his response as she continued playing her Game Slave.

"So, what game are you playing?" Zim asked her as he peered over her shoulder.

"Expedition to the East." Gaz stated.

"Interesting title, what's it about?" Zim queried as he watched Gaz play.

"Some journey to the east side of the world or something." She answered.

"Zim sees." He commented. "But what about that _other _game that Zim has seen you play a couple of times?"

"Vampire Piggy Hunter? Well, this game just came out so I thought I'd give it a try." Gaz replied. Zim nodded his head as he returned back to his original sitting position. The rest of the Calculus students made it in shortly after and the bell rang.

"Alright kids, today we're gonna start off with one-sided limits. Make sure you pay attention like you should _always_ be." The Calculus teacher spoke. Zim felt as if that was a jab at Gaz, mainly because she was playing her Game Slave and most certainly _wasn't _paying attention.

**XXX**

The bell rang and both Gaz and Zim got up to leave. It was Lunch and the two made their way towards the cafeteria together. Gaz, surprisingly, didn't have her Game Slave out as they were traveling to their destination. Zim figured she didn't want to bump into anyone or anything while walking.

"Hey Zim." Gaz spoke.

"Yes?" Zim asked.

"Could I come over to your place for today?"

Zim was caught off guard by this. Why would Gaz possibly want to come over to his place? "Um, sure, but may Zim ask _why_?"

"Because I don't want to deal with Dib's incessant ranting about you."

"Yooo, Gaz!" A random person called behind the two. They both turned around and saw a pale kid that had messy dark green and black hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a flaming skull necklace and had on a leather jacket with a white shirt under it and black leather pants. He was also wearing black boots.

"Yes?" She asked him as he caught up to the two. He was slightly taller than Zim and could've been mistaken for a gang member.

"So, I've been wonderin'... you wanna come chill with me after school?" He asked.

"No thanks, I've already got plans with this guy." Gaz declined as she cocked her head at Zim.

The gangster looking guy glanced at Zim and scoffed."Pfft, you mean this green weirdo?" He punched Zim's stomach and grabbed his head, throwing him near some lockers.

"Hey!" Gaz shouted at him.

"Listen, babes, he ain't worth your time. Why not just come with me instead of that loser?" He proposed again. Zim coughed a little before using the lockers to get himself up. He glared at the gangster.

"So I see your still up, huh?" He rhetorically asked as he walked up to the stumbling Zim. "Remember this, you little shithead, stay outta my way from me getting Gaz and your bones will stay intact, 'kay?"

Zim just glared at him as he patted his shoulder. "Glad to see that we could come to an agreement." He walked back over to Gaz. "My offer still stands, babes."

"No way! After what you just did, I'm not going with you. And _don't _call me babes…" Gaz warned darkly as she glared at the guy.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll be on my way. See ya later, _spitfire_." He said as he turned and walked away.

_Spitfire…? _Gaz thought as her eye twitched. She shook her head and went over to help Zim up as they watched the gangster walking down the hall. "You okay, Zim? You got hit pretty hard."

"Zim… is _fine_…" He responded as he let Gaz help him out. He gritted his teeth at the gangster's back.

"Are you sure?" Gaz questioned. Zim just nodded his head. "Okay then…" Gaz said as she led him to the cafeteria.

The two of them made it to the cafeteria and found Dib. They sat down and Dib cocked an eyebrow at Zim as he saw him clutch his stomach.

"What happened to you?" Dib asked as he started eating his sandwich.

"Zim got punched in the stomach." Gaz responded for Zim. Dib laughed as he heard that while Zim just glared at him.

"Zim would rather _not _be laughed at right now, _Dib-shit._" He insulted.

"You being in pain is funny, _space boy_." Dib responded with a smirk.

Just then, both Dib and Zim's heads were slammed on the lunch table. "Then you _both _being in pain is fucking hilarious! HAHA!" Torque added as he passed their table and went to go sit at his own where his friends were laughing at what he just did.

Dib picked his head up and surprisingly his glasses didn't break. He lowly growled at Torque's back while Zim didn't pick his head up for a few seconds.

"You two okay?" Gaz asked the two. Dib nodded while Zim just sighed. He got punched in the stomach, got slammed into some lockers, and _now _got his head slammed into the table. What the hell was happening to him?

"Zim is fine, Gaz." Zim responded.

The rest of lunch was spent by Dib being forced to share his food with Gaz and Zim or else his arms would be ripped off… by Gaz. Zim was in the hallway, walking to the stairs to get to his next class, which was Human Biology.

_What is going on right now? Why didn't Zim say something to the guy that was talking trash to him, and why didn't Zim say something to Torque-human? Is Zim just out of it today? _Zim thought as he made it to his class. Whatever it was, it was diverting his attention to class which made him miss the whole lesson.

The rest of the school day was boring. The lessons weren't as enticing to Zim as they were for the other students and he didn't pay attention to the remaining two classes.

Now it was officially the end of the day and Zim was waiting at the front of the school for Gaz. A few moments later and she was seen walking out with Dib-stink. The two stopped as they saw Zim.

"_Zim…" _Dib began as he glared at Zim.

"_Dib…_" Zim spat as he glared back.

"Enough, you two. Dib, I'm gonna hang out with Zim." Gaz told her older brother who suddenly adopted a shocked look on his face.

"Wait, _what?!_" He questioned as he was now looking at Gaz bewildered.

"You heard me, I'm hanging out with Zim." She restated as she walked next to Zim.

"But, Gaz-"

"Nope, I don't want to hear it from you, let's go Zim." Gaz interrupted as she began walking away.

"Right away, Gaz." Zim complied as he began walking after Gaz, leaving Dib in a state of shock.

… _What… THE FUCK?!_

Gaz and Zim were making their way towards Zim's house before he remembered something. "Oh wait, Gaz, can we go to MacMeaties?"

"What for?" She asked as she looked up at Zim.

"Zim promised Gir that he'd give him tacos if Gir didn't destroy the house. Zim will pay for yours if you want."

"Sure, whatever." Gaz accepted as they changed their direction to go to MacMeaties.

The two went to the fast food restaurant and ordered tacos for Gir and themselves. Zim paid for it and they went on their way back to their original destination.

Once they arrived at Zim's base, he opened the door to reveal Gir on the couch, watching some random cartoon. He noticed the door open and smiled when he saw his master.

"MASTER, YOU'RE HOME!" Gir happily announced as he hopped off the couch and ran up to give Zim a hug.

"Ah yes, Zim is home, Gir." He said to the little robot as he looked up and noticed that the house wasn't destroyed. "Oh wow, Gir… the house isn't destroyed. Looks like Zim didn't buy these tacos for nothing after all.

"Y… You actually bought the tacos…?" Gir asked as he started tearing up.

"Yes, Gir, he did." Zim confirmed, making Gir cry in joy.

"I-I love you, master!" He sobbed.

"Zim loves you too, Gir. Now let's hurry up and eat these tacos before they get cold." Gir stopped hugging Zim as he ran to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Gaz… you know how Gir is." Zim apologized to the goth girl.

"No problem, I see he hasn't changed that much."

"Haha, yeah, you're right." Zim agreed as he led the way to the kitchen.

Once they made it, Gir was patiently waiting in his chair. Zim sat down the two bags of MacMeatis and opened them up. He grabbed two tacos for Gir, a taco for Gaz and a taco for himself. All three of them began to eat.

"Oh, master, don't forget about buying ingredients!" Gir reminded the alien.

"Oh, why thank you, Gir. I'll be sure to get them tomorrow."

"Ingredients? What do you need ingredients for?" Gaz asked Zim.

"Zim is gonna teach Gir how to cook." Zim answered as he took a bite out of his taco.

"You know how to cook?" Gaz quizzed, surprised.

"A little bit. Mostly Irken food."

"Wow, _that's _new." She commented. Zim chuckled as he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, right! Zim has to update the Tallests!" Zim announced as he finished his taco and left the kitchen.

"Hey, let me come with! Gir you can have the rest of my taco." Gaz said as she left the kitchen.

"YAY! THANK YOU GAZZY!" Gir thanked as he began munching on the leftover tacos.

Zim and Gaz were in an elevator that was leading them down to Zim's lab.

"Why did you come exactly?" Zim asked.

"Why not?"

"Fair enough."

They arrived at Zim's lab. Zim began walking towards the main screen while Gaz looked around. She was a bit impressed when she saw the many weapons and inventions that Zim created. Who woulda thought that he was an inventor?

Zim finally made it to the main screen with Gaz. "Oh, right! Zim needs you to hide."

"Why?"

"Because if the Tallests see you, they'll think Zim has developed relations with an enemy, and then they'll deem him as a traitor." Zim explained.

"Well where should I hide?"

"Hm… hide behind that tube over there." Zim pointed to a tube not far away from where they were standing. Gaz made her way over there and hid behind it. "Okay, Computer!"

"Yes, sir?" The computer instantly responded.

"Call My Tallests, will you?" Zim asked.

"Yes… calling the Tallests."

_**On the Irken Armada:**_

"Hey, remember that Irken named Zam or something?" A tall, purple Irken asked.

"Oh… you mean, _Zim_?" A tall, red Irken corrected.

"Yeah, _him_, you wonder if he's dead yet?" The purple one asked as he ate a chunk of a donut.

"I hope he is, Purple, I can't _stand _that defect…" The red one responded.

"Well what if he _is _alive, Red, then what would we do?" Purple wondered.

Red thought about it for a moment before getting an idea. "What planet did we assign him to?"

"I think it was planet Earth, why?" Purple asked his comrade.

"You know those weird beasts that we captured from other invaded planets and don't know what to do with?" Red quizzed Purple.

"Yeah…?" Purple answered, not quite catching on.

"Well, if Zim _is _still alive, why don't we just send those beasts over to where Zim is! While we're at it, once he calls us to update us, why not just tell him the truth about him? That way he'll be too mentally broken to do anything about the beasts!" Red explained his genius plan to Purple.

"That's an _AMAZING _plan, Red! We could call this mission: Operation Free The Beasts!" Purple added.

"Yeah!" Red agreed. "Crew members! Don't say anything about this mission to Zim if he calls, okay? Say a peep or a _hint _of this mission and you're heads are gone, got it?"

The crew members of the ship all vigorously shook their heads, afraid of what their Tallests just said.

"Let's call Tak and inform her, she could help send them off." Purple said as he started calling Tak.

A few rings later and a blue female Irken picked up. "Yes, My Tallests?"

"Tak, we have a task for you. We just made this awesome operation called Operation Free The Beasts, right? It's an operation evolved around sending the beasts that we have locked up to Earth where Zim is and they'll try to kill him. So, what we need from you is to send off some beasts, think you can do it?" Purple explained to the female Irken.

"Yes, I can easily do that." She accepted.

"Awesome! Get to the Organic Sweep room as fast as you can, we'll have some other Irkens there too." Purple told Tak.

"Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can." Tak said as she ended the call.

"Sweet! Now we just need to wait for Zim to call!" Red said in joy.

**XXX**

Tak made it to the Organic Sweep room and saw the caged beasts that were from other planets. They were large, and vicious… they weren't just any _normal _beasts, they were the most feared beasts on their planet and they were definitely urging to kill something… or someone.

Tak also saw some Irkens getting ready to board their ships. She saw an open ship and got in it. _I don't like this at all… as much as I hate Zim I wanted to kill him myself… not have these _beasts _do it for me._ Tak thought as she started up the ship. _But, I can't deny My Tallests requests, even if I despise them_. She then got up in the air and hooked her ship to a couple of cages. Some of the other Irkens already set their path to Earth, and Tak did the same, following them.

**XXX**

"Alrighty, they're off, Red." Purple informed the other leader of Irk.

"Good, now we just have to wait for Zim." Red said.

As if on cue, one of the crew members got a call from Earth. "My Tallests, we're getting a call from Earth! It has to be Zim!"

"Forward it!" Red commanded. The crew member did and the two Tallests saw the alien that they absolutely hated.

**XXX**

Zim called the Tallests with a prideful smile and they instantly picked up. "Ah, My Tallests! Zim is very glad to see you!"

"Yes, we're glad to see you too, Zim." Purple said in an obviously sarcastic tone that Zim was oblivious to.

"Zim has an update for you!" Zim stated. "He has started his junior year in high school, and he thinks he's slowly but surely making his way up the ranks of this human society! Sooner or later, Zim will be able to do much more with this Earth once he is able to get his hands on a few things. It will be EPIIIIC!"

"Yes, I'm sure it will be Zim." Red said as he didn't care. "Listen Zim, we have something really important to tell you."

"What is it My Tallests?" Zim curiously asked as he gave his full attention to them.

Red and Purple both gave each other a look and cleared their throats. They both took a deep breath. "YOU WERE _NEVER _AN INVADER!"

Zim just stared at the screen dumbfounded. "S-sorry… what?"

"You were _never _an invader to begin with Zim, we _never_ gave you an assignment! You got banished to Earth!" Purple shouted.

"Honestly, how did you not get the hint, Zim? We banished you to Foodcourtia to work there for your entire lifespan! You weren't supposed to just up and leave that place, and when we gave you an assignment, how did you not know it was fake?! For fuck's sake Zim, IT WAS ON A FUCKING STICKY NOTE AT THE SIDE OF THE SCREEN, THE PLANET WAS MILLIONS OF LIGHT YEARS AWAY FROM HERE!" Red added harshly.

Zim was at a loss for words. "Zim, you made everything worse for the Empire of Irk. No one likes you here and we all hate or despise you in someway. You literally fucked up Operation Impending Doom I by almost destroying all of Irk. _How _do you do that?! Huh, how?!" Purple grilled.

"You also are _extremely _annoying. You're always yelling all the time and you're so _arrogant_, it pisses us off entirely when you always talk to yourself Almighty-like and in the third-person. If you're so _almighty_, Zim, why did we send you off to Foodcourtia? If you're so 'almighty' why haven't you already conquered that planet yet, huh?!" Red belittled Zim.

Zim couldn't speak as he heard all of this, he was trying to process what they were saying.

"Zim, you're whole life is just a fucking joke. The whole Irken Empire would be _so _much better if you would just stop contacting us, even better, it would be more beneficial for us, and yourself, if you just died." Red said.

"Also, hopefully you have good pest control on that planet, you defective nobody." Purple insulted as they ended the call.

Zim stood there as he recalled what the Tallests just said his facial expression didn't change. _Zim…. Zim is defective? _He thought as he dropped to his knees on the floor and tears started to well up in his eyes. He let them fall to the metal floor as he began crying.

Gaz was still behind the tube, her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she just heard as well. She peered around the tube and saw Zim crying to himself. She went up to him and was on the floor next to Zim.

_That was harsh… I mean, why would they do that to him? _Gaz thought as she put a hand on Zim's shoulder. She didn't really know how to console people.

"Zim... Zim doesn't understand… he never had a mission to begin with…? Wait, no… it all makes sense now… he was banished for a reason and Zim didn't realize that… and now he's banished _again _and still didn't realize it! How could Zim have been such a fool to not see this! Zim should've known from the start… He almost killed all of the Irkens on Irk… it makes sense that they'd hate him. Zim fucked up everything, Zim _is _a fuck up. Maybe he _should _just die…" Zim whispered depressingly as he cried hard.

_What… _Gaz thought as she looked at him. "Oh _hell _no!" She yelled at him. He flinched as he looked at her. He'd forgotten that she was still there for a second. "Like hell you're gonna just _die _like that! I won't let you, Zim. Your planet may have banished you, but you can still live on."

"Gaz… an Irken's purpose is to invade other planets and conquer them… if an Irken has no assigned planet to conquer, then what good are they? If they're left with nothing to do at all, then why are they still alive at that point? They're not useful to the Empire whatsoever…" Zim informed.

"So what? Just because they don't have anything to do on _your _home planet, doesn't mean that they can't be useful somewhere else. Zim, you could make yourself useful here on Earth… I _know_ you can…" Gaz countered.

Zim sniffed as he took this in. _Hopefully I got to him… I can't imagine having a whole _Empire _dislike you… wait, yes I can, because that's kinda like me… _Gaz thought as she looked down at the floor.

"But, Gaz, what is Zim supposed to do on this planet…?" Zim asked.

"Live, Zim. Just simply live. If you don't… you won't understand how mad I'd be." Gaz responded strongly.

"What…? Why?"

"Because, Zim, you could be very useful. I mean, look at all the stuff you've invented, that could be put to good use and you're also a good friend. We have a lot in common and we had some good moments together! It would be sad if you just left all that behind..." Gaz replied.

"Zim… guesses so." He said as he wiped his tears away.

_And it's also because I _want _you to live Zim… _Gaz thought as she gave him a hug. He returned it and they stayed like that for a few moments, neither one wanting to leave the others embrace. They soon stopped hugging.

"Also, how would _Gir _feel if you weren't here anymore?"

Zim's eyes widened as he hadn't thought about that. _Zim promised Gir that he'd help him become a chef… Zim can't go back on his promise to him, and he'd be devastated if Zim wasn't here anymore… _he thought as he sighed.

"You're right… Gir would be destroyed emotionally. Zim can't just leave him. He needs Zim and Zim needs him." He stated as he stood up. "Zim sincerely thanks you, Little Gaz… without you he would've probably attempt suicide."

Gaz got a chill down her spine as she heard that. "Anything for a friend, dude."

"How could Zim ever repay you?"

"Hm… you could promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Promise to live… for me, please?"

Zim stood there, surprised at such a request. _Zim didn't think that Gaz could be so tender to anyone, nor an _alien _at that! _He thought as he grew a small smile.

"Zim promises." Zim told the goth girl, she gave him a hug and he returned it.

"Also, we should try and fix that third-person talk of yours. If you wanna be normal to others, you don't speak in the third-person." Gaz explained to him.

"Got it."

The moment was interrupted by a phone ringing. Gaz stopped the embrace and fished for her phone in her pocket. Once she got it, she audibly groaned as she looked who was calling her.

"What it is, _Dib?"_ She grilled as soon as she picked up.

"Gaz, come home _now_, it's dark outside and I'm worried that _Zim _might do something to you." Dib demanded.

Dib should know that _no one _tells her what to do. "Dib, I'll come home whenever I want to, you don't tell me what to do just because of your stupid paranoia."

"Agh! Whatever, just be safe and please come home! Who knows what that alien is up to?!" Dib exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Gaz responded as she hung up on him.

"Was that the Dib-stink?" Zim wondered as he overheard the phone conversation.

"Yeah… and he's still annoying as ever. Guess I gotta go before he goes mentally insane, as if he already hasn't."

"Ah okay, and thank you once again Gaz… Zi- I really appreciate your help."

"That's surprising. Thought that you were too arrogant for giving people thanks." Gaz pointed out as they made their way to the elevator.

"Well, I was just belittled by the people that I've looked up to for so long… I don't feel any sense of pride anymore…"

The two made it to the living room and saw Gir watching a cartoon show about a cat and a bird.

"Hi, Master! Hi, Gazzy!" He greeted the both of them.

"Hello, Gir." They both greeted back at the robot. They walked to the door and Zim opened it, revealing the outside of the world.

"See you in school tomorrow, and don't you _dare _try to get all touchy-feely with me in school, alright?" Gaz warned.

"Aww, but why not? I think it would be cute if I could, Little Gaz." Zim jokingly complained.

"Don't push it, dude." Gaz said as she playfully shoved Zim with a small smirk on her face. She left and made her way to her house.

Zim shut the door and slumped to the floor, sighing a huge one. Gir took notice of this and looked over the couch.

"Master, what are you doing? Why do you look so sad?" Gir wondered as he hopped off the couch and went up to Zim.

"Gir… we never had an assignment in the first place…" Zim revealed to Gir. He gasped as he couldn't believe it. "The Tallests banned us here because of me… Zim's sorry, Gir."

Gir took a few seconds to realize what his master was saying before giving him a loving hug. "It's okayyyy, I feel as though being here isn't so bad. We have tacos!"

Zim chuckled before returning the hug. "Yeah… having tacos _isn't_ so bad."

Gir was back on the couch and Zim was standing next to it. He put on his usual bad disguise and went to the door.

"I'll be back, Gir, I'm going on a little walk." Zim announced.

"Okie dokie!" Gir responded.

"Oh wait, Computer!" Zim called out to the house.

It audibly groaned. "Yes?"

"Can you write Zim a 3 page essay about the Aztecs and their downfall? It's for History." Zim requested.

"Sure." It answered.

"Good, Zi- I mean, _I _will go out for a bit to think. Be right back." Zim told the computer as he left his house.

Zim walked through the city and soon found himself in the forest. He was still thinking about what his Tallests said to him, but he was _also _thinking about what Gaz had said to him. _Zi- I will take Little Gaz's advice and keep on living. I promised her after all._ He thought as he was walking off of the path.

Zim then remembered what the Tallests said at the end. _What about pest control? Why would they ask about that? _Zim pondered as he stumbled across a random and weird looking staff. Both of its ends were golden while the middle was red. It was resting against a tree and Zim noticed. He picked it up and examined it.

_Hm… this is an interesting find_. He thought as he was finished examining it and carried it on his shoulder. _I'll keep it_.

Zim kept on venturing deeper into the forest and stumbled across a weird looking headband. It was golden and he picked it up. _Interesting… _he thought as he put it on. He felt the headband tighten a little to perfectly to fit his head. _Strange… _

Little to Zim's knowledge, as soon as he put on the headband, he started to change. Zim's wig was now brown, his eyes were now yellowish-red and his outfit was different too. Instead of his standard Irken uniform, it was slim red chain mail armor with gold dragon faces as shoulder pads. He was now wearing baggy red pants with black boots and gold lining. His antennae was pushing against his wig, as if it were unable to fit under it and something was pushing against the back of his pants.

Zim all of a sudden felt a surge of power course through his body. _What is… going on right now…? I think it's best if I go home now._ He thought as he backtracked his way out of the forest.

Zim finally made it out of the forest faster than he expected and was now back into the city. As he walked the way to his home people were giving him strange looks. He just raised an eyebrow at them, not knowing why they were staring at him.

Zim made it to his base and opened the door, he deactivated his disguise and his antennae were longer than they originally were and were a bright red.

He walked past Gir and made his way to the kitchen to use that elevator. Once he was in the kitchen, he went up to the trash can and opened it. He stepped in the trash can.

"Elevator, take me down to my lab." He commanded. Soon, Zim was descending down beneath his house and to his lab. Once he arrived, he stepped out and went to the big screen.

"Computer!" He shouted.

"Huh? W-what is it?" The computer questioned as it just woke up. "Woah, sir… you look… _different_."

"How so?" Zim asked the computer as he cocked his head. The computer displayed an image of what Zim looked like and his jaw dropped. Zim rapidly looked himself over and saw that he wasn't wearing his original Irken uniform. "AHHHH!"

"Sir, calm down for a moment!" Computer shouted at Zim, making him freeze. "What happened when you went out?"

"Well, I was just walking in the forest when I saw this weird staff thingy." Zim explained as he held out the staff to the computer. "Then, I found this headband that perfectly fits my head, and it won't come off."

"I see… maybe I could try to find something about that staff. Let me see it." Computer told the confused Irken as a mechanical arm dropped down and was in front of Zim, waiting. Zim dropped the staff into the open mechanical hand and the hand got severed off as it dropped to the floor along with the staff, making some cracks in the tiled floor.

"Um… Computer… are you getting rusty?" Zim concerningly asked as he looked from the severed hand to the ceiling.

"I am most certainly not! I'm in peak condition! That thing must be really heavy if _I _can't pick it up." The computer answered.

"So then… how come I can? It feels so light." Zim wondered as he picked up the red staff with ease.

"I… have no idea…" The computer responded as it hummed in thought.

"Ah, Zi- I have an idea. Look up 'red staff' on the Google and click on the image that looks similar to this, maybe we could find it then." Zim suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get right on it." On the big screen, the computer began typing the words 'red staff weapon' and soon, a numerous amounts of staff showed up, but none of them looked like the one Zim was holding. He scrolled down a little bit and saw someone holding something similar behind his back. The computer clicked on the image, then clicked the link and it was sent to a wiki.

"Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang…? That doesn't exactly sound right." Zim commented.

"Hm…" The computer hummed in thought as a cursor hovered over the name 'Sun Wukong.' The computer went to a new tab and looked up the name. A millisecond later, and the computer read what was on the screen. It then scrolled down and found a wiki on the mythological being. Once it brought the computer to the wiki, it began skim reading. It went to the 'Possessions' section and read it. "Huh… that staff is called Ruyi Jin Gu Bang… and apparently it can change its form to the user's command... and weighs _tons_."

"How much?" Zim curiously asked as he picked up the staff and looked at it.

"It says 8.1 tons… but if it weighed that much I should've been able to pick it up no problem… so maybe it's wrong…" The computer read to Zim.

"Huh… and you said that it can change it's form to the user's command?" Zim double-checked.

"Yes." The computer confirmed.

"Hm… Ruyi Jin Gu Bang, extend." Zim spoke. The red staff instantly extended to the length of the roof. Zim stated in shock as he didn't expect it to work. "Uh… shrink, Ruyi Jin Gu Bang." The staff shrunk to Zim's command. _Woah…_

"Sir, it says here that the headband was used to control Wukong's powers under control. So don't use it too much or else you'll feel excruciating pain." The computer warned Zim.

"Hm… expand a bit, Ruyi Jin Gu Bang." Zim commanded. The staff got a little bigger. "Shrink again, Ruyi Jin Gu Bang." As he did this, the golden headband around Zim's head squeeze against his head. "AGH!" He fell on his knees as he held his head. Zim gritted his teeth as he couldn't bear the pain any longer. A couple seconds passed before the headband stopped suffocating Zim's head and went back to its original state.

"Told you." Computer smugly said.

"Shut up! I didn't know!" Zim shouted at the ceiling. "Seems like I can only do it 3 times… maybe I can do it more if I got some familiarity with these new powers."

"I could set up some training dummies for you." Computer chimed in.

"Ah! Perfect, that would work just fine!" Zim joyfully said. "Now, let's put you in my PAK for now. Shrink into capsule size, Ruyi." The staff shrunk, fitting in the palm of Zim's hand and he was able to store it in his PAK easily. After he'd done that, he transformed back to his normal Irken self, but the headband stayed on.

"Huh, that's interesting…" Computer noted as it saw this transformation.

"What is?" Zim asked.

"Well, whenever you put Ruyi in your PAK, you transformed back into your normal self." It explained.

"I did?" Zim looked at himself all over before realizing that he was, in fact, back to his normal self.

"Seems like that staff is needed for your transformation." Computer concluded.

"Well, after all of this fiasco I think I should sleep, we can dive into this more tomorrow." Zim said as he was heading for his elevator.

"Okay, sir."

Zim made it to his bedroom and hopped in his bed. He was still thinking about all the crazy events that had just happened. _It seems like asnif my life is taking a weird turn… and I don't know how to handle it_. He thought as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Shin: Man, Zim's about to be on a crazy adventure, huh? From being brought down by his Tallests to now accidentally finding a pretty cool looking rod with a strange power to it ****_and_**** being able to transform too. What else is in store for Zim? (Also this chapter wasn't intentionally supposed to be this long, but fuck it amiright?)**

**Gan: Also leave a review. We want your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gan: Hello and welcome to the second chapter and thank you for the reviews, honestly, and I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying it so far. Shin was too much of a wuss to even **_**look **_**at them when he saw that we had 3 reviews. I basically had to force his head in place and make him read them. He's in his room in total shock… for whatever reason. **

**Invader Johnny: Whenever we were writing that scene, I thought that we were gonna somehow mess it up and not make it as impactful, but I'm glad that we did!**

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Excalibur would've been interesting, but I didn't even think about that lol. And going with a mythical being from China was indeed interesting, but that's what makes the story more awesome (and because I like the Monkey King), right? There may or may not be ZAGR. Even though I'm new to the IZ fandom, ZAGR is my favorite pairing as well, but that kinda depends on Shin. I'm supportive of it, but he might not be, we'll see though. **

**But for now let's get back into the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who's This Chick and What Kind Of Beast Is That?!**

Zim woke up and stretched. He wiped his eyes and flung himself out of bed groggily. He made his way to his closet and lazily opened the door, revealing many… many of the same invader outfits. Without much thought on what outfit Zim wanted, he grabbed a random one and threw it on.

Zim made his way downstairs and found Gir all jumpy on the couch, watching a cartoon about a bunny and a duck this time.

Gir noticed the sleepy Zim and widely smiled. "Morning master!"

"Morning Gir…" Zim mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. To Zim's surprise, there were already waffles on the table with a syrup bottle next to them. Zim smiled as he sat down and began eating, he still had some time to spare before school.

"Here's your report, sir." Computer spoke to Zim as a mechanical hand came down holding 3 pieces of paper that were stapled together. Zim took the stapled papers and skimmed through it.

"Thank you, Computer." He said as he put the papers in his PAK. He later finished eating and stretched. Zim made his way to the front door and stopped as he put on his disguise. "I'm leaving for school Gir, don't ruin the house please."

"Bye master, have a good day!" Gir waved as he displayed a goofy grin on his face. Zim returned the wave and left the house, making his way down to skool.

**XXX**

"Gaz, are you _sure _you're okay?" Dib frantically asked his sister as he circled her, inspecting for any injuries.

"Dib… for the twentieth time, I'm okay, if you don't stop asking questions your arms and legs will be switching places…" Gaz warned darkly as she was getting irritated by her annoying brother.

"But Gaz, that alien could've secretly done something to you like put a mind controlling bug in your clothes!"

"And _how _do you suppose he could've done that overnight, more especially known I was going to wear this outfit?" Gaz questioned the paranoid Membrane sibling. She was wearing a purple sweater with black leggings and black boots. She also had her skull necklace on. Gaz surprisingly looked nice today.

"You don't know if he has hidden cameras in our house or not!" Dib seethed.

"Yeah right, like Zim would spy on us, he'd know the consequences if I found out about it." Gaz informed. The Membrane siblings were making their way towards skool.

The siblings arrived at the front of the school, with Zim arriving just a little bit earlier.

"Zim!" Dib screeched as he ran up the stairs. Zim quickly turned around confused as he saw a blurry figure run up to his face.

"AHH!" Zim screeched as he got into a defensive position, but Dib stopped before colliding with him.

"What did you do to my sister, alien?!" Dib began to grill as he gritted his teeth.

"What?" Zim confusingly asked as he slowly got out of his defensive position. Gaz just shook her head as she facepalmed.

"You heard me! _What _did you do to my sister?" Dib asked again.

"I didn't do anything…" Zim answered honestly. He looked at Gaz who just shrugged and walked up to them.

"Liar! You had to have done something to Gaz, like mind control!" Dib accused.

"Why would I do that…? Or rather, why would I _try _to do that? Your sister is far too smart for my mind control to work on her." Zim countered.

"Well then… I know that you've set up hidden cameras in our house!"

"If I did that and Gaz found them, I'd be as good as dead, Dib." Zim pointed out, crossing his arms.

"W-"

"If you haven't noticed, we're going to be late to History, Dib-stink, hopefully you did your 3 page essay on the Aztec's downfall." Zim interrupted as he began walking to his class with Gaz following beside him. Dib's eyes widened as he'd completely forgotten about the homework assignment. He scowled as he walked into the school. _Damn you, Zim!_

"You sure have changed. Normally, you would've been screaming back at him." Gaz spoke as she pulled out her Game Slave.

"Eh, after being heard that I'm not an invader, there's no point in fighting with Dib. I don't plan on taking over your Earth. Though I have to say, you do look nice today." Zim complimented the goth girl.

Gaz slightly blushed as she turned her head. "Th-thanks."

They soon arrived at Zim's class.

"See you in Calculus?" Gaz asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, see you in Calculus." Zim answered as he walked into his History classroom. As Zim entered he saw Ms. Bitters audibly groan and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and sat down in his seat. Dib shortly entered afterwards looking mad.

"Alright, brats, hopefully you've done that 3 page essay assignment. If you didn't you're already getting a D in this class." Ms. Bitters spoke. Zim winced as he heard that. Already having a D the second day of skool didn't sound pleasant. "Hand me your essays!"

Zim and the rest of the class got up from their seats and walked to the front to form a pile of essays on Ms. Bitters desk. When he turned around, he noticed that Dib didn't get up and grew a smirk on his face.

_Seems like the Dib-stink didn't do the assignment._ Zim thought and he quietly chuckled to himself. He sat down and kept the smirk as he eyed Dib. Dib seeing this, frowned and turned away from him, mumbling to himself.

"_Dib_." Ms. Bitters spoke in a firm tone. Said boy looked up at the teacher and saw her staring at him. "Where is your essay?"

"Oh, um… you see… I-uh… I forgot it at home…" Dib stuttered.

"So what you're saying is… you don't have it with you?" Ms. Butters assumed.

"Um… I did it, though!" Dib lied.

"But do you have it with you?" Ms. Bitters quizzed.

"N-no…"

"D for you then. I don't care if you did it. If it's not here, it doesn't count!" Ms. Bitters stated as she huffed, turning to the board and quickly writing something on it. Zim snickered as he looked at Dib, who glared back at Zim. Zim waved as he turned to look at the board. "Today class, we're gonna be learning more about the Aztecs and their interactions with the Mayans."

**XXX**

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. The lesson about the Aztecs and Mayans was surprisingly not that boring as Zim thought it would be. Though Dib, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to it at all. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to embarrass Zim.

"No homework for today, you brats." Ms. Bitters announced. The students left the history class, all sighing in relief.

Zim was walking to English when he felt that someone was following him. He peered around his shoulder and found an angry Dib storming up to him. Zim fully turned around and stopped as he waited for Dib to catch up.

Finally, Dib was able to catch up. "You may have been able to one up me _this time _alien, but next time, _I'll _be the one to one up and expose you for what you truly are!" Dib declared as he raised his fist in the air.

Zim just looked at the fist with a flat expression and looked back at Dib. "Okay, Dib, whatever you say. Hey, aren't you gonna be late for class?"

Dib's eyes widened as he ran the other direction. "I'll get you, Zim!" Other kids in the hallway watched as Dib ran down the hallway to his classroom. Zim shook his head and sighed as he walked to his English classroom. _There might _actually _be something wrong with Dib's head, and I don't just mean the size of it. _

Zim was sitting in English, balancing a pencil on his finger while he was waiting for his teacher to arrive. A girl walked up to him and he didn't realize. This girl had short black hair that faded to purple in a pixie bob haircut. She had light green eyes and was wearing a black sweatshirt with rolled up sleeves, black leggings. She also had a light blue wristband on and black sneakers.

"Hey, your Zim, right?" The girl asked Zim. He perked up a little as he heard someone talking to him.

He looked up at the girl. "Oh uh… yes, I'm Zim, is there something you need?" Zim quickly spun the pencil around his fingers before setting it down.

"Nah, not really, just thought I'd talk to you is all." She answered as she took the seat next to him. "Though I _did _notice something."

Zim grew a little nervous as he thought of the things that she could've noticed about him. _Did she notice that I'm an alien? But how, I was acting perfectly normal! Oh no… what should I do?! _"Um… what was that?"

"I noticed that Dib kid's been arguing with you, I just wanted to know why." She answered. Zim mentally sighed as she _didn't _realize that he was an alien.

"Yeah, Dib loves to investigate the paranormal a little too much and suspects me as an alien. He's always yelling and stuff saying how he was gonna expose me or something like that." Zim explained.

"But the people here don't listen to him because he's _always _trying to expose you and they get annoyed so they just ignore him and call him crazy?" The girl guessed quite precisely.

"Yep." Zim confirmed.

"So you _are_ an alien." She concluded.

"Y-No, where'd you get _that _from?!" Zim questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you can't _possibly _think that the green skin and no ears was gonna fly." She pointed out.

"It's a skin condition." Zim lied, hoping she'd buy it.

"Pfft, yeah right, and what skin condition is that?"

"Uh… it's called um… Scorbutus Uteri… Yeah, that's it!" Zim answered as he remembered seeing it on some random name generator.

"Dude… that has to do with your uterus… and that's nowhere near your head." She pointed out.

"Um… _fine_, since you're too smart for my lies… I'll admit that I'm an alien… but please don't tell anyone, please! I'll do anything as much as I hate saying this." Zim pleaded as he confessed.

"No problem dude, your secret's safe with me. Though I do find it cool." She commented.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, normally humans don't believe in aliens. There's a few exceptions here and there, but we just think that they're made up or something. There may have been a few sightings of UFOs or whatever, but some of us think that's bullshit. Plus, we don't know what's in the universe so how are we supposed to know if aliens are real or not? We don't have the technology to figure that out."

"Hm… you don't?" Zim wondered.

"Yeah, we don't. If we did, we probably would've found something by now." She answered.

"You probably wouldn't… the planets that inhabit aliens are millions of light years away, so it would take _years _for Earth to go that far." Zim informed.

"Whatever the case may be, it's still shocking to see an alien from millions of light years away come to this dump of a planet."

"Well… so far it's not so bad. Also, I'm banished here so I kinda can't go back to where I came from." Zim told as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why's that?"

"It's a long story."

"Well make sure you tell me later, I want to hear about it." She told Zim. "Oh, I forgot, my name's Seina."

"My name's Zim." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, and also you _could _do something for me if you want me to keep your secret."

"And what's that?"

"You have to meet my other friends, they've been wanting me to meet a guy forever but I couldn't find anyone that I've had an interest to. So could you meet them at lunch?" Seina asked.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that, as long as my secret's safe." Zim replied with a smile.

"Awesome, then it's official."

"What is?"

"We're friends now."

The rest of the students walked in and following them was Mr. Flint. As soon as he put his stuff down, the bell rang, signaling for class to start.

"Alright class, let's get started with some writing prompts." Mr. Flint began as he flipped open a binder. Zim didn't exactly like to write things when told to, but with his new friend Seina here, it might not be so bad.

English ended with Zim and Seina laughing at each other's writing prompts. Zim's about making the humans of Earth do the most ridiculous things while Seina's was about destroying the school and humiliating the teachers.

"So, what class do you have now?" Seina asked as the two were walking down a hallway.

"I have Calculus, you?" Zim responded.

"I got Chemistry." Seina said.

"And it's the same way I'm going?"

"It appears so."

The two made it to their destined classrooms, which was right next to each other.

"Well this is unexpected." Zim spoke first.

"Yeah, but we should go in before we're accounted as late." Seina suggested as she opened the Chemistry classroom door.

"Yeah, you're right, see ya later." Zim said and he opened the Calculus classroom door.

"See ya." And with that, the two newly made friends parted into different classrooms.

Zim sat next to Gaz and took a look at what she was playing. It seemed to be the same game that she played yesterday.

"Yes, Zim, it's the same game that I was playing yesterday." Gaz answered a question Zim hasn't even asked yet. _How does she do that?_ Zim thought as he was shocked.

"Can you perhaps read minds, Gaz?" Zim asked.

"No, I can't, it's just intuition." Gaz responded.

"Well that's some crazy intuition you got there."

"I guess you could say that."

The teacher, Mr. Drogue walked in shortly after and had his stuff laid out on his desk. He began organizing as the other students walked in. The bell rang shortly after and he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright kids, we're going to do some more practice with one-sides limits. Pay attention if you don't understand 'cause you're gonna have homework on this tonight!"

Some kids groaned as Gaz growled a little. Zim didn't really care, the homework was gonna be a piece of cake.

Mr. Drogue's continuation on one-sided limits was boring. Zim fell asleep fifteen minutes in and Gaz's Game Slave somehow died even though it should've lasted her the rest of the skool day.

Gaz was drawing in her notebook as she heard a soft snore from the right of her. She looked and saw Zim sleeping, he was facing her and she was able to see how peaceful he looked. Gaz smiled a little as she saw how cute he was while sleeping.

_Aw… Zim looks so cute when he's sleeping._ Gaz thought, then her eyes widened as she slightly blushed at the realization and turned away from Zim. _Wait, there's no way in hell that I just thought that! Get yourself together! Where did that thought come from?! _Gaz thought as she held both sides of her head.

She stopped for a second and looked at Zim, her blush was returning a little bit harder than before. She felt her heart beat faster and harder. Gaz took a deep breath before shaking her head. _No, focus on your drawing and not Zim, whatever that feeling was isn't important and I highly doubt I'll feel it again._ Gaz thought as she flipped a page in her notebook and started to draw.

After a few minutes, Gaz zoned out and wasn't paying attention to what she was drawing. She absentmindedly drew Zim and smiled as Mr. Drogue finished the lesson on one-sided limits and started handing out the homework. Gaz was still admiring her drawing when the teacher was going to give her the math homework.

"Hm… that's a cute drawing, you should give it to him." Mr. Drogue suggested as he set the homework down in front of Gaz, snapping her out of her weird state. The teacher then knocked on Zim's desk and the alien groggily opened his eyes. He sat up properly and rubbed them a little before blinking a few times.

"W-What happened?" Zim asked as he looked up at Mr. Drogue.

"You fell asleep. Here's the homework, make sure you do it." He answered as he moved passed them.

Gaz was staring down at her drawing as she moved the paper away and her eyes widened once more. She didn't even realize that she drew Zim. Her heart was beating harder and faster as her face was now red. The feeling returned and she was conflicted with herself.

_How did I draw this? When did I draw this? Why did I draw this? _She barraged herself with questions that she didn't know the answer to.

"Hey, Gaz." Zim spoke.

Gaz quickly looked at Zim and he saw Gaz's blushing red face, his eyes widened a bit as he never saw Gaz like this before. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Zim asked her slowly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your face is all red." He pointed out. Gaz looked away from him and took deep breaths. She turned around and faced him with her usual squinted face.

"I'm fine, Zim, really, don't worry about it." She said as she showed a small smile.

Zim relaxed a bit as he saw this. "Okay, I believe you."

**XXX**

The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria as it was Lunch. Zim and Gaz were walking down together when he felt an unnerving presence behind him. He turned around to find a fist fly in front of him. Zim quickly put up his arm and blocked the punch with a loud sound coming from the contact.

Everyone in the hallway stopped as they looked at the two. Gaz stopped as she turned and saw Zim narrowly block the green-haired kid's punch. Zim himself was surprised as he hadn't expected to block it. He did it out of instinct. _What… how did I do that…?_

"What did I tell you yesterday, goblin?" The gangster said as he pulled away. "Get away from Gaz now."

"Like I'd do that, you incompetent worm. Gaz is walking with me as you can see." Zim retorted as he put his hand down.

"Huh, guess I'll just have to beat some sense into you to stay away from her, you goblin!" He screamed as he was about to run up to Zim and punch him. But Zim was faster though, much, _much_ faster as the only thing the kid could see was a blur before getting sucker punched in the chest and sent flying backwards.

Zim's punch had so much impact, that the kid flew through the wall at the end of the hallway. Zim stood there amazed as he saw the human sized hole. _What… what the hell?!_ He thought to himself as he started to panic. _How did I do that?!_ He looked around and saw that everyone was shocked to see a kid flying down the hall, but later cheered. Zim was rendered confused as he didn't expect them to cheer at him.

"Zim, that was awesome!" Gaz commented as she ran up to him. "How did you do that?!"

"Um… I have no idea myself… I just punched him." Zim answered honestly.

"That wasn't a normal punch, did you drug your arm or something?" Gaz questioned jokingly.

"What? No way!" Zim denied, not getting that it was a joke.

"It was a joke, dummy, now come on. Let's get to lunch before we miss it." Gaz said as she grabbed Zim's hand and led him to the cafeteria. Zim was still puzzled as to how he had that much force in a single punch.

The two made it to the cafeteria and Gaz let go of Zim's hand.

"Oh right, uh Gaz." Zim began to speak.

Gaz looked up at Zim. "Yeah, what it is?"

"I'm gonna go sit with other people today, this person wanted me to sit with them, if that's okay with you." Zim answered.

"That's fine, make sure you sit at my table tomorrow though." Gaz said as she walked off to sit with Dib, who was glaring at him. Zim ignored it as he looked around the cafeteria to find Seina. He soon spotted her waving him down and smiled as he walked over to her table.

Zim made it to Seina's table and sat down next to her. She smiled as she turned to him, then back to her friends.

"Well everyone, this is my new _guy _friend, Zim, Zim, these are my friends." Zim looked at the three other girls on the other side of the table. He smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Zim." He introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Kayla!" The girl in the middle introduced herself. She had long brown hair that ran down to the middle of her back and had blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and yellow sneakers.

"Hello, I'm Morgan." The girl to the right of her spoke up. She had wavy red hair that went down to her neck and brown eyes. She was wearing a beige sweater, black leggings and black sneakers.

"And I'm Rina, nice to meet you Zim." The last girl introduced herself. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red sweatshirt with black skinny jeans and red shoes.

"Nice to meet you all too!" Zim said as they started to talk to each other.

**XXX**

Gaz was sitting with Dib and was looking over at her drawing of Zim. She really didn't know what got into her so suddenly to be acting like this.

"That stupid alien, I'll expose him, I swear it! How should I do it…? Maybe I should set up secret cameras in his house? No, he'll know right away. Oh no, I should burrow underground and record his base! Or maybe I could strap his robot wi- wait, is Zim sitting with a table of girls?" Dib was plotting to himself before he took a glance around and found Zim sitting at a table with girls. They were all laughing as they talked to each other.

Gaz wasn't paying any attention until she heard that last part. She took a look at where Dib was looking and frowned. Gaz didn't like what she was seeing and it was irritating her. _Why am I acting like this? It's just Zim sitting with different people is all. _Gaz thought, trying to convince herself. She was still watching as Zim was laughing with the girls at the table. For some reason, Gaz wanted Zim to be sitting with her and not some random chick…

**XXX**

Zim was now enjoying his time at Seina's table. He felt happy that he could official declare that he now fit in with these humans. _Finally, I'm normal to them, well, to some of them at least._ He thought as he smiled. Just then, he felt like someone was walking up to him, but he ignored it.

"So, Zim-" Seina was cut off as Zim cocked his head to the left and narrowly avoided a fist to the back of his head. Everyone at Seina's table was silent while Zim displayed a shocked expression on his face. He looked to his right and saw someone's fist just hanging there.

"Huh, seems like you somehow avoided it." A rather annoying and familiar voice commented. Zim fully turned around to see Torque retract his fist.

"Why would you try to punch me?" Zim asked as he looked up at Torque.

"Because you're annoying, why else?" Torque answered. Zim got a little pissed at his answer as he stood up to Torque. Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet as they saw this. Why the hell would a kid like Zim stand up to Torque of all people? Torque was taller than Zim by like 2 inches and was captain of the football team, not to mention he lifted heavy weights, which meant if Zim were to get into a fight… we'd know whose ass would get beat.

"You mean to tell me that you tried to punch the back of my head because I'm _annoying_?" Zim restated what Torque said.

"Uh, yeah, I just said that. You deaf or somethin'?" Torque asked. Zim just frowned. "Whatever it is, you should probably sit back down."

"Or what?" Zim challenged. Everyone gasped as he said this. Zim was really asking for a death wish.

"Or else I'll beat your ass."

"I'd like to see you try, meathead."

"Fine, but it's your funeral!" Torque said as he pulled back his right fist, he released it and was about to punch Zim's face, except that Zim caught it.

A smacking sound was heard along with the air getting windy from the impact of Torque's fist with Zim's palm. Everyone was shocked when they saw that Zim didn't fly across the cafeteria, but instead was still in place. No one would've thought that he'd catch Torque's fist.

"Huh?" Torque asked as he tried to pull away, but he couldn't get out of Zim's grasp. Zim squeezed Torque's fist, making him cringe and squirm as he was cracking Torque's knuckles. "OWWWW!"

Zim didn't let go of the bully's fist as he knelt to the ground and held his arm. "Well this is certainly embarrassing, huh? Captain of the football team gets beat by a random junior."

"OW, LET GO!" Torque yelled as Zim kept on squeezing, he heard crunches rather than cracks and stopped for a second.

"Next time you try to harm me, it won't just be your arm that's disable." Zim warned as he extended Torque's arm and kicked the inside of it.

"AGH!" Torque screamed and Zim let go of his arm. Torque's arm dangled to his side as he couldn't move it. "W-what'd you do to my arm?!"

"I just disabled it, hopefully you aren't right handed." Zim responded as he turned around and walked back to Seina's table. Torque panicked as he didn't know what to do and was scared for his life. He got up and ran out of the cafeteria to go to the nurse's office. Everyone was dazed, they all turned around, but were talking about what happened.

"Dude… what the actual hell?!" Seina exclaimed as Zim sat down.

"What?" Zim asked in confusion.

"You literally just took down Torque by grabbing his fist, never have I seen that shit happen in real life! That was badass!" Seina replied. Zim just looked at nothing for a second as he thought over what just occurred. _Wait… what _did _I do? I literally disabled Torque's arm!_

"Wow, that was so cool!" Kayla commented.

"Yeah, never have I seen someone beat up a bully _that_ way." Morgan added.

"He must be crying right now!" Rina joked, getting a laugh out of everyone.

**XXX**

_What did I just witness?_ Dib asked himself as he saw Zim make Torque run out of the cafeteria.

"That was awesome…" Gaz whispered to herself.

"He's even more of a threat than I thought…" Dib mumbled as he realized he had to get serious about this. Zim was becoming more and more dangerous than he could imagine.

**XXX**

"Alright, listen up invaders, we've arrived at the planet Earth. Everyone, locate Zim and send the beasts off!" An Irken flying a spaceship commanded through a communication device.

"Sir!" The other Irkens responded as they pressed a couple of buttons and their locators activated.

"Find Former Invader: Zim." Tak commanded the ship. The visor turned green as it scanned the whole planet and made a sound as it located Zim.

"Has everyone found Zim?" The Irken asked. He received 12 yeses. "Alright, send em off!"

The Irkens that were flying above Earth all pushed a button and the ships detached the cages containing the beasts. Miniature rockets were activated on the cages as they began to take off into the Earth's orbit.

_Zim, you better kill these beasts before they kill you. _

**XXX**

Zim was walking home by himself and yawned. _Ah, today was a good day! I made a new friend and I somehow won against Torque! Could today get any better?! _Zim thought to himself. He heard a strange sound emit from the nearby city. This sound was foreign to Zim as he changed his path to go to the city.

Once Zim arrived, the city was oddly deserted. He would've at least thought that there would be _someone _walking these streets, but there wasn't. Zim looked around for any signs of life as he began to go deeper into the city. Just then, he heard a deep growl from somewhere and began looking in all directions to find where the noise came from.

"Um… hello? Is anyone here?!" Zim called, but to no avail did anyone shout back. Instead, a large beast came stalking around one of the buildings and stared at Zim. Zim turned around and saw the beast. "AHHH!" He screamed as he backed up. The beast was blue and had the body of a boar. This thing had red hungry eyes and giant deer horns, it had a pig's nose and its legs were a little stubby, but could crush you. It's underbelly was a bright orange and when it opened its mouth, its teeth were sharp and yellow.

Zim was surprisingly not scared. _Why am I so calm… I've never seen this beast before, and Earth shouldn't contain these kinds of hideous mutations! So, where could it have come from? _Zim asked himself as he stood in an attacking position.

The beast looked around before spotting Zim. It roared a loud one and started to rush Zim without a second thought. Zim dodged out of its path and skidded across the asphalt, shortly halting to a stop.

"PAK- Wait no, Ruyi!" Zim commanded. His PAK opened and Ruyi flew out of it and into Zim's waiting hand. Fire started to form over Zim as he transformed into his other form. He glared at the beast as it stopped and turned around, now angry that it's snack had just dodged.

Zim twirled Ruyi before stopping and getting ready to rush the beast. _I think that if I can take out its legs, it will be more easier to kill, those things are just _waiting _to be taken out! _Zim thought as he took off, the beast also started running as well.

"Ruyi, expand a little!" Zim commanded. Ruyi expanded a bit and was almost the size of a pillar. When Zim was close enough, the beast tried to stomp on him with its front legs, but Zim danced around them and hit its right back leg, causing it to fold on itself. The beast let out a cry of pain as it stumbled away from Zim. It turned around and glared at Zim with pure hatred.

Zim had an idea to try out, but he only had 2 tries left. He moved to the right a little bit and aligned himself with the beasts left front leg and back leg.

Zim aimed Ruyi at the legs. "Extend a lot, Ruyi!" Ruyi extended straight through the beasts legs. It cried out as it was officially stuck. "Expand a lot, Ruyi." The red staff expanded until it blew off the beasts legs. It fell down on top of Ruyi as it lost balance.

Zim slowly walked up to the beast. "Ruyi, come back!" Ruyi transformed to its regular size before flying back to Zim, he caught it and stood in front of the beast. "If only you could talk…" Zim whispered as he climbed on top of the beast.

Once he was on the beast's side he held Ruyi up. "Say, if you perhaps weigh more than 8 tons, you _should _be able to cut through a mutation, right?" Zim wondered as he dropped Ruyi. It indeed, _can _cut through mutations as it fell straight through the beast's side, causing it to die and split in half. It's blood escaped its body and it was now covering the streets.

Zim sighed as he climbed down the beast and looked at the mess it made. "This is _definitely _going to be a pain in the ass to clean up…" Zim ran a hand through his wig as he got an idea. "PAK, give me my communication device!" The PAK opened up and a mechanical spider leg protruded from it with a little box. Zim grabbed it and pressed the button.

"Gir, do you read me?" Zim asked.

No response was given for a few seconds. "Hello Master!" Gir responded happily.

"Gir, I need you to put on your disguise and fly over here, make sure that you bring the containment box and super sponge, okay?" Zim commanded the robot on the other side.

"Yes, sir!" Gir firmly complied as he hung up. Zim's PAK opened up and he put the device back in there with Ruyi. A fire was formed over Zim again as he was back in his normal form. Now it was time to wait for Gir.

* * *

Gir came flying to where Zim was and landed next to him.

"Here you goooooo!" He held up the two items that Zim requested.

"Thank you, Gir." Zim said as he went up to the split boar. He threw the box near the body and it sucked up the two pieces. Zim then, threw the sponge on the blood and it sucked all of the blood up. The sponge stayed the same as there were no hints of any blood nor rotting corpse of a beast. The only thing that lingered was the smell. Zim put the two items in his PAK.

Zim stretched as he turned to Gir. "Alright Gir, let's go home, I'm tired."

"Master… what was that…?" Gir worriedly asked as he looked up at Zim.

"I… honestly don't know, Gir… though it's not from this planet." Zim responded as he rubbed Gir's head to try and calm him down.

"Are we safe here? I like this planet too much and I don't wanna leave…" Gir wondered as he started to tear up.

"Gir, don't worry, we _are _safe here. If anything bad comes up, I'll handle it. You just sit back and enjoy your tacos." Zim promised.

"I believe you, Master! You're strong!" Gir stated.

"Thanks Gir, now let's go home, yeah?" Zim asked his robot.

"Yes, sir!" Gir answered as his feet started to convert to engines. Zim climbed on Gir and he turned Gir around and blasted off to the direction of their house.

Zim and Gir made it to their base. They stepped inside and Gir instantly ran to the couch. He zipped down his disguise yo where his head was poking out. Zim walked past him and went to his kitchen. He opened up the trash can and stepped inside of it.

"Elevator, take me to my lab." Zim started to descend down to his lab. Once he made it, he stepped out and walked to the big screen. "Computer, I need you to scan something."

A weird sound was heard before a response. "Hm? What is it?"

Zim took out the box from his PAK and pressed a button, releasing the two pieces of the beast he fought.

"W-Where did you get that from?! That's not from Earth!" Computer pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, but I need you to can it because you might be able to find out what it is." Zim explained.

"Alright, I'm on it." Computer said as a mechanical arm carrying a scanning device came down and scanned the two body pieces. The information was being processed and an image of the mutated boar was up on the screen. "This thing is called a Voredeboar. It's origins are the planet Achiuq… that's one of the banned planets for Irkens because of how bad it is there."

"Okay… so if that's the case, _why _is it here on Earth? That planet is millions of light years away. How could it have _possibly _gotten here?" Zim questioned.

"That's a good question… there had to have been an outside force in this. Achiuq can't possibly have their own people send them here, because there aren't any people _on _Achiuq." Computer pointed out.

"Argh… it doesn't make any sense… why would someone from the outside want to send them _here _of all places?" Zim wondered.

"I don't know, it doesn't add up."

"Maybe we'll figure it out later… I'm tired right now from the events that happened today." Zim said as he yawned.

"Well, where did you get this thing?"

"I fought it in the city. There was no one around, I think that they were afraid of it."

"Oh. Well, have a good night, sir."

"Thank you, Computer." Zim left the lab and made his way to his room. He found Gir sleeping on the couch with the TV still on. He grabbed the remote and turned it off before heading to his room and taking off his disguise. Zim changed into some pajamas and went to bed. _Hopefully I don't have to fight another one of those things…_

But if only it were that simple.

* * *

**Shin: Th-Thanks for the reviews, hopefully you liked this chapter! We actually wrote this the day after the first chapter went up, we were happy from the positive reviews and got amped up to write the second chapter a lot faster than anticipated, but decided to release it a couple days earlier as to not rush things.**

**Gan: OH SO NOW YOU WANNA TALK!**

**Shin: AHHHHHHHHH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gan: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Zim the King! **

**Shin: This one's based on Zim teaching Gir how to cook, so there won't be any action in this one, sorry, but we hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**Gan: Yeah, we felt like we needed to make this a separate chapter, would've made any other chapter too long for our standards.**

**Shin: We need a break, I'm getting tired.**

**Gan: No, no, no, I think you mean we need to get back on that writing! Dude, we wrote three chapters in the timespan of like 4 days or somethin'! We're on a roll here!**

**Shin: … whatever… **

**Invader Johnny: A jealous Gaz is indeed a dangerous one. If she wants it, she's gonna get it one way or another… and Zim does seem to be getting more friends, which is good!**

**dannyrockon122: Thank you, and maybe Zim will learn Kung Fu or he might just naturally know it, who knows.**

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Yes, it might be Wukong's skills being passed down to Zim slowly and the drama will be important later on, just not in this chapter lol. Well with Zim practically disabling a kid's arm, I'd **_**also**_ **find out a way to try and defeat him if I ever got into a tussle with him.**

**Now, let's enjoy this little filler chapter (hopefully I'm using that right).**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gir's First Cooking Lesson!**

Zim woke up with a nagging feeling as if he was forgetting something. He sat in his bed thinking hard about what it was that he forgot about. _Gah! Why can't I remember? _Zim thought as he grabbed his head. He _knew _that it was something important, but he just couldn't think of what it was. _If I can't think of it now, I'll just think of it later. _Zim thought as he shrugged and hopped out of bed.

He went up to his closet and opened the door. "I _really _have to get some new clothes… maybe I could do that on Friday…" He said as he grabbed an invader outfit. Zim made it downstairs as he finished putting on his outfit. He looked at Gir and he was still asleep.

Zim stared at Gir for a few seconds. _Did I have to do something with Gir…? _He thought. _Maybe not, if I did he'd remind me most likely. _Zim shrugged as he went into the kitchen and prepared himself 2 waffles.

As Zim was eating his waffles, a thought came to his mind. _I need to know who this staff belongs to… maybe I could do some research with Computer and find out after skool._ He thought as he finished with his breakfast. Zim got up and put his plate in the dishwasher before heading for the door.

As Zim made it to the door, he put on his disguise and looked at Gir. He smiled as he saw the little robot resting peacefully. Zim left the house and as he walked out, he noticed that something was wrong with his lawn. Zim could feel as though something was watching him, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was. He walked to the middle of his lawn and looked around, finding that everything _seemed _to be in place. As much as Zim wanted to find out if something was watching him or not, he didn't have the time as he had school. So, Zim ran off to the direction of the skool, if he remembered, he could search his lawn some more after skool.

**XXX**

"BAHAHAH! Gaz, I'm a genius! Zim will _never _know that I've placed a hidden camera on one of his gnomes!" Dib rejoiced as he was watching Zim look around his lawn before running off. Dib was watching Zim from a device that looked like a flip phone.

"Dib… that is _extremely _creepy. I mean, I get it that you're trying to expose him, but watching him from his lawn?" Gaz commented on her brother's suspicious actions.

"Gaz, you don't understand! This alien might take over the world and I have to stop him before he does it, so I need to be a step ahead at all times." Dib explained as they were walking to skool.

_Should I tell him? If I do then something bad might happen to him… maybe I could tell him some other time._ Gaz thought as they arrived at skool the same time Zim did.

"Oh, hey Gaz!" Zim greeted. Gaz just waved and couldn't manifest a smile at the moment. Something was telling her that she should be mad at Zim, but she didn't know why.

"Don't talk to my sister, space boy!" Dib yelled as he stood in front of Gaz.

"Dib-stink, I've _been _talking to your sister and you just now say something about it?" Zim questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it! Just know that you won't be safe for long." Dib stated as he clenched his fist.

"Yikes, whatever you say, man. Oh, hopefully you did Ms. Bitters History homework, would be a shame if you got an F in her class." Zim said as he smirked.

"Wait, what-"

"Oh not again, Dib… how many times are you going to forget? Here, I have an extra copy of it. You're lucky, Dib-stink." Zim said as he passed Dib a folded piece of paper from his PAK.

"Thanks?" Dib thanked as he raised an eyebrow. He accepted the folded piece of paper but didn't understand why Zim would have his back like this. "But don't think that we're friends because of this!"

"I know, I know. Now c'mon, let's get to class." Zim turned and headed for the front doors of the skool with Dib and Gaz following behind him. Zim opened the doors of the skool and headed inside with Gaz closing them.

The trio headed down the hallway and Gaz departed from them, heading to her own class. The alien and the boy made it to History on time. Dib ran up to Ms. Bitter's desk as Zim sat down in his and watched him

"Here's the homework, Ms. Bitters! I didn't forget this time!" Dib frantically spoke as he placed down the folded piece of paper. Ms. Bitters looked at Dib confusingly as Zim was quietly chuckling behind his hand. Dib sat down and sighed in relief as Ms. Bitters grabbed the folded paper and unfolded it. She read the message and scowled.

"So, you think I'm some coon who's as old as dirt, huh, Dib?" Ms. Bitters questioned as she read the paper.

"Wait, wha-"

"Well, I think that you're some large-headed brat who's headed straight for detention!" Ms. Bitters told Dib, who had a face of shock on. Zim couldn't contain himself anymore as he started laughing, but toned it down a little. Dib looked at Zim before glaring at him with pure rage. Zim looked back and waved before he continued laughing.

The bell rang and everyone got up out of their seats. The history lesson today was about the Mayans instead of the Aztecs. For the whole class period, Zim laughed every time Dib would look at him, he couldn't possibly _believe _that Dib was that gullible.

Zim walked to English and could just _feel _Dib's burning eyes aimed at the back of his head. Zim audibly laughed as he turned around.

"Yes, Dib-stink, what is it now?" Zim asked as he grinned.

"You tricked me! You knew we didn't have homework, but still told me we did!" Dib responded angrily.

"Listen, Dib, it's not _my _fault that you forgot what Ms. Bitters told us. Maybe you should pay more attention instead of trying to take me down, cause you can't." Zim explained to Dib.

Dib scoffed as he heard that. "We'll see about that one, _alien_." Dib turned and stormed off to his class. Zim kept his grin as he walked to English.

Once Zim made it to English, he sat in his seat and was trying to recall what he had forgotten yesterday. He was too focused to realize Seina sit next to him.

She looked at Zim to see him deep in thought. "Hey, Zim."

Zim perked up as he heard Seina's voice. "Hm? Oh, hello Seina."

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Seina asked.

"I forgot what I was gonna do yesterday, all I know is that it had to be important…" Zim responded.

"Hm… have you tried relapsing what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, but some parts are blank… oh well, I'll be sure to remember it before the skool day ends." Zim shrugged off as he cracked his neck.

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you have a phone?" Seina wondered.

"Yeah, why?" Zim answered.

"Well, we should exchange phone numbers, we're friends now, remember?" Seina suggested as she dug out her phone from her pocket.

"Ah, right! PAK, give me my phone." Zim commanded. His PAK opened up and a mechanical spider arm loomed over him with his phone. Zim grabbed it and the arm retracted back into the PAK.

"Woah… that was cool." Seina commented as she watched it happen.

"Hm? Why thank you." Zim said. The two friends later exchanged phone numbers.

"Awesome! Now I can talk to you over the weekend if I want to." Seina explained.

"Yes, you're right!" Zim agreed.

"Oh, where do you live?" Seina randomly asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to know that?"

"In case I have to give something to you or if I wanna crash at your place." Seina responded.

"Alrighty then, I guess…" Zim said as he told her where he lived. Seina took a note of that and smiled at him.

Mr. Flint, walked into the room with some students following him. The students sat down in their seats and the bell rang. Mr. Flint went to his desk and opened up his binder as he was selecting on what they were going to do today.

"Alright class, today we're gonna be starting a book called Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury, I'll start us off first. Lincoln, you'll read the next page." Mr. Flint informed the class as he started handing out copies of the book Fahrenheit 451. After all the students got a book, Mr. Flint began to read.

The bell rang and Zim and Seina were the first to get out of English. They were assigned to read pages 10-13 by tomorrow.

"Great, already reading and we have an assignment. Ugh!" Seina complained as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't think it's _that _bad. The book seems decent so far." Zim commented as they were walking down the hall.

"Zim, I'm not a reader. I _hate _reading with a passion. It's just _so boring_. How can you just sit there for a long time and read pages on a book? Not to mention, I can't visualize it at all!" Seina confessed.

"Well, Seina, you must not have an open mind then." Zim concluded.

"What?"

"If you can't visualize the words on the page, then you're not a creative thinker and thus, don't have an open mind. You should at least _try _to imagine the setting and what's taking place. Plus, it's your mind so as long as you can understand it, then that's good enough." Zim replied.

Seina was shocked, to say the least. "Huh… well then I guess I'll do that, smartass."

The two friends made it to their destination and parted ways as they entered their respective classrooms.

Zim took his seat next to Gaz and noticed that she wasn't playing her Game Slave. "Gaz, where's your Game Slave?"

"Who were those girls that you were sitting with at lunch?" Gaz avoided the question by asking a question.

"Huh? Oh, that was the friend that I was talking about." Zim answered.

"I'm pretty sure that friend is _singular_, not _plural_, who were the other people sitting with you two?" Gaz interrogated Zim.

"Um… those were her friends… she wanted to introduce them to me." _What's gotten into Gaz?_

"And you didn't tell me, _why_?"

"Because I didn't think that was important…? Why does this matter to you?" Zim asked he was really confused as to why Gaz was acting so weird all of a sudden.

"Didn't think it was important? Of course it's important, _dimwit_, you shouldn't be hanging out with random people, Zim." Gaz scolded as she crossed her arms, then it struck Zim. Gaz was jealous.

"Gaz… are you _jealous_?" Zim asked as he couldn't believe it. He didn't realize that Gaz could even _feel _jealous. He'd thought that she didn't care what other people did, but that was proven wrong today.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous, and who am I jealous of?" Gaz questioned Zim.

"For one, you're jealous of Seina for having me at her table for _one day_. Two, you're acting as if I cheated on you, and yes I know what that looks like." Zim replied. Gaz didn't respond as she turned around. "You think she's gonna try and take me away from you, right?"

Gaz scowled as she heard that. _Yes_ he was right, but was she going to admit it? No.

"Gaz, you know that people can have more than one friend, right? I realized that yesterday when I was at Seina's table. Plus, I'd never leave you, Gaz, you've helped me through my darkest moment, so I gotta return the favor too." Zim pledged to Gaz. She opened her right eye and looked at him before sighing.

"I know that people have multiple friends, Zim, but you're my first _real _friend and… I _do _fear losing you to someone else because they're more social than me and are more interesting…" Gaz confessed.

"Well, Gaz, I do find it pretty interesting that you've so far beaten every game on Earth and how you strike fear into everyone without even trying." Zim complimented.

Gaz looked at Zim with opened eyes. "Really?"

Zim nodded, but before he could say more, Mr. Drogue came in the classroom and the bell rang. "Alright, students, I'm not sure if you know this but tomorrow is Pi Day. Basically that means that you bake or buy a pie and bring it in for us to have a little party. Today we're gonna finish up one-sided limits and that will be all until Friday, where we'll start a fun project."

As soon as Mr. Drogue finished his announcement, Zim _finally _remembered what it was he had forgotten. _Shoot! I forgot how to teach Gir to cook! That fiasco with that beast took up all of my time and worn me out… I bet that Gir was patiently waiting for me to bring home ingredients too, damnit. But luckily this is a good opportunity to teach him how to bake a pie! _Zim thought as he smirked. He started brainstorming on what type of pie he wanted to show Gir how to bake.

"Be careful of the pie that you're going to eat, ask what ingredients are in it before you eat it if you're allergic to anything. I don't want to be responsible for your possible death." Mr. Drogue told the class honestly. "Whoever has the best pie will receive a good grade and tickets to some gaming convention or something."

Gaz's eyes widened. _A gaming convention?! I'd _die _for those tickets, I need them! But… I don't know how to bake a pie._ She thought as she frowned. _Maybe I could get Zim to help._ She looked at Zim and saw that he had a smirk on his face. Gaz assumed that he had some sort of plan in mind.

Zim stretched as Mr. Drogue finished one-sided limits, it was about time he did too. The bell rang and it was time for Lunch to start. Zim and Gaz were walking together to the cafeteria like they usually did.

"Well if it isn't the goblin…" A familiar voice spoke in front of the two. Zim and Gaz looked at who was talking to them and saw the gangster wannabe.

"Oh, it's you…" Zim glared as the gangster was leaning against a locker. He pushed himself off of it and walked up to the two. "What do you want?"

"You may have punched me into the wall, but don't think that you've one just yet, I'll get you back!" The green-haired boy declared as he walked past them.

Gaz frowned as she watched him walk away. "What a nuisance…"

"Yeah, you said it."

The two made it to the cafeteria and found Dib sitting at their usual table. They sat down with him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Zim wondered, confused as to why he wasn't.

"That's _next _period…" Dib answered as he had his head resting on his arm.

"What's wrong with him?" Gaz asked.

"I tricked him into thinking we had homework when we really didn't. I gave him a note that was an insult towards the teacher." Zim explained. Gaz chuckled as she heard this. Just then, Seina came over at their table.

"Hey… mind if I sit here?" Seina requested as she pointed next to Zim

"Sure thing!" Zim accepted as he scooted over a little. Gaz glared a bit as she saw Seina. "So what brings you here?"

"Ah, my friends recently got boyfriends out of the blue and are talking about em. And ya know, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't want to hear them talk about theirs." Seina explained.

Dib looked at Seina sitting next to Zim. "Watch out! There's an alien next to you!"

Seina laughed at this. "I already know, dude."

"Look don't you- wait, what?" Dib was confused and so was Gaz.

"Yeah, she figured it out whenever she saw me. She's a lot smarter than she looks." Zim answered.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Seina grilled.

"I didn't say that, just take it as a compliment."

"Wait, so if you know he's an alien then why haven't you exposed him yet?" Dib questioned.

"Well, we made a promise. He meets my friends, I keep his secret. Zim met my friends so his secret's safe with me." Seina explained.

"Wait, that's not a fair exchange! You could make him do more than just meet your friends with a secret like his!" Dib pointed out.

"Dude, I wanna keep a _friend_, not a _slave_." Seina countered as she crossed her arms. Dib didn't respond as he was trying to process that.

"Zim, are you really just gonna trust this girl with your secret?" Gaz worried a little.

"There's nothing else I can do, plus she isn't a bad person." Zim answered as he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I _promise_ to not say a word." Seina added.

"You better, or else I'll gutter your throat out." Gaz threatened as she looked at Seina.

"Woah, scary. By the way, my name's Seina, nice to meet you."

"I'm Gaz."

"Oh great! You made another friend, Gaz!" Zim noticed as he clapped his hands.

Gaz's eyes widened. "What?! No I didn't! I don't consider her a friend!"

"Well, I'll consider you one. Tell me when you change your mind, then we can officially be friends." Seina told.

"Whatever… I'll think about it."

"Awesome!"

For the remainder of Lunch, Dib, Gaz, Seina, and Zim talked about space and aliens. Surprisingly, Dib didn't go off on Zim about taking over the Earth.

When the bell sounded, the table got up and dispersed to go to their own classes. Zim was in Chemistry and he was thinking about what kind of pie Gir should make.

_Should he make Thunreonian pie? No… if the other kids ate that, they'd be shocked to death surely… then how about Taubosian? No, that'd make them explode… Oh, I know! I'll get him to make Ucorilian pie, it's rainbow colored _and _tastes amazing! Plus, I have all the ingredients in my house! _Zim thought as he nodded his head at his excellent idea.

"Heyyyy, Zim." Someone greeted from behind him. He turned around and noticed it was Kayla, one of Seina's friends.

"Oh, hello Kayla, I didn't realize that you were in this class with me." Zim greeted back.

Kayla giggled a bit. "Hey, do you understand this question? I'm a little confused."

Zim fully turned around and looked at what problem she was pointing at. He turned the paper around so it was facing him and looked at it.

"Oh, this is easy, the oxidation state of chlorine is 1-." Zim told Kayla.

"Really? Thank you, Zim!" Kayla thanked as she wrote down the answer.

"No problem."

"Oh, wait, I have one more question."

"What is it?" Zim asked.

"Say… do you know what I should do with my boyfriend? I want to do something nice as our first time together, but I just don't have any clue what to do."

"Hm… I don't know much about relationships, but… maybe going out to a nice restaurant may be a nice start." Zim suggested.

"You think that'd work?" Kayla wondered.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Hm… yeah, I guess that could work, thanks Zim!" Kayla accepted the idea of going out to a restaurant with her newfound boyfriend. Zim smiled as he turned around. _Good thing I did a little bit of studying on relationships. _He thought as he continued doing his worksheet while Kayla grinned at Zim's back.

The next class which was Visual Art was quite boring. They went over historical artists which put Zim to sleep. He wondered if he ever even _chose _that class.

Skool ended and Zim was walking home. He was in a little bit of a rush as he had to apologize to Gir for not teaching him how to cook.

Once Zim got home he paused. _Oh right, there's a _stupid _camera in_ _my lawn_. Zim thought as he looked around his lawn. He looked at his lawn gnomes and noticed that one of the four had a blinking red eye. He walked up to the gnome and plucked a hidden camera from it.

_If I had to guess… this was most _definitely _the_ _Dib's doing… _Zim thought as he sighed and crushed the camera. He swore he could've heard Dib screaming from his house.

**XXX**

"NOOOOOOO! How did he find out?! It was perfectly hidden!" Dib screamed as he was on his knees.

"Dib, shut up!" Gaz yelled at him.

**XXX**

Zim entered his base and found Gir sitting on the couch, flapping his legs as he was watching a cartoon show about a human and a dog. Zim walked in front of the TV.

"Oh, helloooo Master!" Gir greeted as he waved at him.

"Gir, I'm sorry." Zim apologized as he bowed his head.

Gir tilted his head in confusion. "Master… what are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, I was going to teach you how to cook, but I forgot. I'm sorry." Zim explained.

"Oh, Master, don't worry about it. I knew you'd forget once you didn't come home at your usual time." Gir waved off as he smiled.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I knew that you'd be distracted by something and it must've been the beast you met yesterday." Gir responded.

"Huh. Gir did I give you an upgrade recently?" Zim asked.

"Nyooooope!"

Zim was confused at how Gir was acting a bit different than usual lately, but he dismissed the thought.

"Alright then, with that out of the way, let's get you started with your first cooking lesson." Zim said as he walked to the kitchen.

"YAY! MASTER'S GONNA TEACH ME HOW TO COOOOOOK!" Gir screamed as he jumped off the couch and ran after Zim.

Zim and Gir made it to the kitchen and Zim prepared the things that were needed.

"Okay, Gir, as a starter we're going to be making pie, but not just any pie. We'll be making Ilneshanese pie. It's like making apple pie except it's more delicious and the ingredients are slightly different. But anyways, Gir, the first step is to shave the skin off of that Baglomquat fruit." Zim ordered.

"Okayyyy!" Gir responded as he grabbed a nice and started shaving the skin of the orange fruit. Zim was closely observing and he had to admit that Gir was doing a perfect job. Well, what more could you expect from a robot?

"Okay, Gir, now what you want to do is cut the fruit in half and dig out the seeds with a spoon." Zim instructed. Gir nodded as someone knocked on the door. "Don't do anything after you're done those two steps, okay? I'll be back."

"Yes, sir!"

Zim walked to the living room and went up to the door. He looked through the peephole to find Seina waiting there and opened the door.

"Hey Zim, how are ya?" Seina asked as she first saw Zim.

"Oh, I'm alright, uh… what are you doing here, though?" Zim asked getting straight to the point.

"I just wanted to chill was all. Your gnomes are a little creepy though…" Seina pointed out.

"Oh… well okay then, come in." Zim invited as he moved out of the way. Seina walked past him and examined Zim's living room.

"Huh… this place isn't that bad. Pretty sizable." Seina commented as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh wai-"

"Woah! You got a robot that makes food?!" Seina questioned as she poked her head from the kitchen area.

"I'm teaching him how to make a pie..." Zim answered as he sighed. Zim took a step and someone was knocking at his door. He groaned as he turned on his heel and opened the door. Gaz stood there with her arms crossed. "Gaz?! What are _you _doing here?!"

"I can't deal with Dib right now so I decided to come over. Now move." Gaz answered as she pushed her way past Zim. He sighed as he closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Seina was inspecting Gir, as he finished taking out the seeds of the Baglomquat fruit.

"Alright, Gir, now what you wanna do is-"

"Who's da pretty ladyyy?" Gir interrupted as he pointed at Seina.

"That is Seina, Gir, she's a friend of mine." Zim responded.

"Are you sure she's not your giiiirlfriiiend?" Gir teased. This got a blush out of Seina and Zim, Gaz just lowly growled.

"Gir, we're just _friends_, _not _girlfriend and boyfriend!" Zim denied.

"Yeah, what he said!" Seina agreed.

"Heartbeats are going through the roof I see." Computer interjected. Seina looked around, confused as to where that voice came from.

"Computer, shut your mouth! That was an embarrassing and random question!" Zim told.

"Mmm, I don't think it was random to me, seemed pretty reasonable. I mean you did bring a gir- holy smokes! You brought two?!" Computer exclaimed as it saw Gaz.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?! Plus, I didn't _bring _them, they just came over!" Zim explained.

"Wait… who's that talking?" Seina wondered as she was puzzled.

"Oh, I'm Zim's computer. I have access to all of the things here. Nice to meet you, Seina." Computer introduced.

"Uh… nice to meet you too…? But… what computer has this kind of free speech?"

"It's Irken technology… it's far more advanced than Earth's." Gaz answered.

"Oh… well, nice to meet you too, Zim's computer…" Seina returned.

"Please, just call me Computer, makes it easier." Computer said.

"Can we just continue on with the cooking lesson…?" Zim asked as he facepalmed.

"Oh yeah! What's next, Master?" Gir asked as he got back to the counter.

"Okay, good, now what you have to do next is to cut the rest of the fruits, there should be at least six cups of sliced Baglomquat fruit." Zim told Gir.

"But master… that'll take forever!" Gir complained.

"Which is why I have a supercharger, Gir, it'll help the process a lot faster." Zim said as he took out a device that looked like a magnet. He stuck it to Gir whose eyes turned green. "Now, let's get cutting, Gir!"

"Wait, what food are you making?" Seina asked as she saw Gir rapidly cut the Baglomquat fruit.

"Ah, it's an Ilneshanese pie." Zim answered.

"Ohhhh… Wait, a _what _pie?" Seina confusingly questioned.

"It's a pie from a planet called Ilneshan, one of the neighboring planets of Irk." Zim responded as Gir was done cutting the apples and placing them in a large bowl. "Alright, Gir, now you need to sprinkle the Iotato juice in."

Gir grabbed the tablespoon of pink Iotato juice and lightly sprinkled it onto the sliced Baglomquat.

"Good, now you need to mix it and then add half of the packed blue Tulongow sugar in a separate bowl." Zim instructed. Gir did as Zim told.

"Do you have _any _idea on what he's talking about?" Seina asked as she turned to Gaz.

"Not a single clue. I have _never _heard of those words before." Gaz responded.

"Now, add half a pack of Tulongow sugar with the blue and then add Gillesh flour."

"This is fuuuuuunnn!" Gir exclaimed as he added the Tulongow sugar, which was purple, in with the blue, then added the Gillesh flour.

"Zim, how do you know how to make a pie?" Seina wondered.

"I was banished to a food court before as a service drone, meaning that I was a cook. I learned a lot about making food, but man was it not fun." Zim answered as he looked at Seina. "Now add the Jenja ginger, cinnamon, and nutmeg, then mix it together."

"Is this edible for humans?" Gaz asked.

"Yep, it's _way _better than normal pie. With this you'd be _begging _for more." Zim explained as he smirked.

"Like some alien pie is better than human pie. Not gonna lie, I expected you to put something disgusting in there." Seina told. Zim just glared at her.

"Alright Gir, mix it up until it looks disgusting, then sprinkle it onto the Baglomquat slices and mix it together." Zim ordered. Gir started to mix it together and it looked like vomit.

"Dude, what the fuck?! That looks disgusting!" Seina pointed out as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm not eating this pie anymore." Gaz commented.

"Jeez, will you two just calm your tits? It won't look this disgusting when finished." Zim reassured the two female humans. Gir began to pour the mixture onto the Baglomquat slices and mixed them together. The slices adopted a weird and hypnotic look to them as they were mixed together. "Good, Gir, now put the bowl to the side and grab the pastry, you're gonna be stretching it out with a roller."

"Yay!" Gir happily yelled as he put the bowl to the side and grabbed the pastry along with the roller. He set down the pastry and began to flatten it.

"Okay, after you're done, use the roller to roll up the flattened pastry, then put it in the pie plate. After that, put the mixed slices of Baglomquat in there." Zim told Gir.

"On it!" He started to roll up the pastry and took the roller out from it. Gir then, unrolled the pastry on the pie plate. He dumped the mixed Baglomquat slices in the hole.

"Alrighty, now put the little slices of Tonlon butter on the slices, after that get the yolk and start painting the sides of the fruit slices. Grab another pastry and place it on top." Zim instructed.

"Well… what should we do? I don't feel like waiting although I wanna know how it's made." Seina posed.

"You could watch TV." Zim suggested.

"Guess I'll go and do that, you comin' Gaz?" Seina invited as she began walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything else to do." Gaz accepted as she began to leave.

"Well, what about your Game Slave?" Zim asked.

"It broke. I don't know how, but it just stopped working." Gaz answered.

"Bring it to me, I can fix it." Zim said.

"Wait, you can fix it?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"Well… th-thank you, Zim, honestly…" Gaz's eyes widened and sparkled as she heard this. She then walked away and went into the living room where Seina was lying on the couch.

"Move over." Gaz commanded as she sat down.

"Not like there's much space for you to fill in anyway." Seina commented as she slightly moved over.

"Excuse me?" Gaz questioned.

"You heard me, cardboard." Seina shot as she grinned.

"_Cardboard?! _I'm not flat!" Gaz yelled at Seina.

"Well there ain't much behind you nor in front of you." Seina inspected.

"Shut it, bimbo, I have a chest and an ass." Gaz defended as she curled up.

"Then stand up and lemme see." Seina demanded.

"Why should I?" Gaz asked.

"So that you can prove it. The only thing I ever see you wear is dresses, can't exactly define if you have a butt or not 'cause of that." Seina explained.

"... Whatever…"

**XXX**

"Awesome job, Gir! This pie is going to be epiiiiiic! Now just put it in the oven, bake it at 375° for twenty-five minutes, and then we should be good." Zim instructed.

"Okay! Thanks for teaching me how to bake, Master! I FEEL LIKE I'M ALREADY BECOMING A CHEF!" Gir thanked as he raised a fist in the air. Zim laughed at his robot's antics.

"After we have the girls try this pie, we need to make another one. This one is going to be for school, though, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Gir replied as he saluted.

"Good. Now let's join Gaz and Seina."

Zim and Gir walked into the living room and noticed that Gaz and Siena were both looking a bit weird.

"You two alright?" Zim wondered as he sat in between the two with Gir following suit.

"We're fine, Zim…" Seina responded.

"Yeah… _totally_." Gaz answered as she glared at Seina with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Alrighty then."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes passed and Zim and Gir got up and went to the kitchen.

"The question still stands, Gaz." Seina reminded.

"You're disgusting…" Gaz responded.

"It's a reasonable question." Seina defended

"No it's not!"

"What do you mean it's not?! Gaz, have you _never _talked about this before?! Have you ever even _thought _about it?!" Seina quizzed.

"No, I haven't because I never thought it would be _important_!" Gaz replied.

"What do you mean, of course it's important! This is crucial information, Gaz, this could change _everything_." Seina exclaimed with hand motions.

"But why should I care?"

"Because what if it's a preference, and if you don't have that preference, then your chances are gonna plummet." Seina answered as she put her thumb down.

"And what about you?"

"Well, _I _got it, you do too, but you don't show it off. If you do, who knows what might happen."

**XXX**

Zim brought out the pie from the oven and it looked like a galaxy. The middle part was pitch black as well.

"Wow… Master… this looks incredible!" Gir exclaimed as he stared at the pie.

"Mhm, this is the final product of the Ilneshanese pie." Zim said as he left Gir for a second. He made his way to the living room. "Hey, you two, the pie is done."

The two girls got off the couch and followed Zim to the kitchen. They saw the pie on the table and were amazed.

"Wow… so it didn't turn out like shit…" Seina commented as she stared at it.

"Awesome…" Gaz whispered.

Zim scooped up two pieces of pie and gave them to both Seina and Gaz. They both looked at it before taking a bite. Both of their eyes widened as they chewed on the pie.

"Oh… oh my god…" Seina whispered.

"This is literally so much better than Earth's pie… like _so _much better…" Gaz complimented as she took another bite.

"You said it, this shit's delicious!" Seina agreed as she began destroying her pie with Gaz doing the same. Zim looked concerned as he watched the two females devour their pieces of pie. They both looked at Zim with hungry eyes.

"Uh… here, have the rest…" Zim said as he held out the pie to them. Gaz grabbed it and they both began to eat the whole pie in a record time of ten seconds. At this point, Zim was beyond scared. He just watched Gir's freshly baked pie get destroyed in a matter of seconds.

As the two finished, Gaz handed back the empty pie plate and they both went back to the living room.

"Master… they're scary…"

"Eyup."

* * *

For the next hour or so, Zim instructed Gir on how to make the Ucorilian pie. Zim went into the living room to find both Gaz and Seina asleep on the couch. He pulled out a blanket and set it over them.

"Computer." Zim spoke.

"Yes, sir?" Computer responded.

"Could you perhaps make some clothes for these two? Make sure that it matches their style and don't embarrass them, please." Zim requested.

"Sure thing, sir."

"Alright, thanks." Zim returned back to the kitchen and wrapped up the Ucorilian pie that Gir baked. Gir was already asleep on the table and Zim just left him like that. Zim went into the kitchen before making _another _pie, but this one was for Gaz to take with her.

After he'd finished making it, he went upstairs and changed out of his invader uniform. Zim went to bed and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

"Did you find out who killed Voredeboar…?" A deep and grumbly voice asked in the darkness.

"Sadly, no, it's kinda hard to find out who killed him when they left no trace of him whatsoever." A girl replied stepping out of the darkness. The girl had purplish-brown hair and red eyes. She had long black horns and was wearing a small black leotard with a red stocking on her right leg and a black stocking with red stripes on her left leg with black boots. Her black wings weren't that big, but she had a long and spaded tail.

"Well now, Krynlea, we need to find this beast hunter before he kills all of the beasts." A man spoke as he stepped out of the darkness as well. He had fur all over him and was black. His eyes glowed an orangish-red and he had bat-like ears on his head. He had a nose similar to that of a bear's and his chest was as hard as an armadillo's shell. His arms looked like a tiger's and his legs were similar to a cheetah's. He had dragon-like wings and a poisonous tail like a coral snake.

"If you're so worried then why don't you send out your crew of deadly beasts?" Krynlea suggested as she crossed her arms.

"I can't just do that and you know it. If this person is able to kill Voredeboar, then who knows how strong he is. We have to be cautious of this." The man responded.

"Then trust me. Just sit back and let me do all of the work, _King of the Beasts, Khisa_."

* * *

**Gan: Just a heads up, Kayla will be a really important character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gan: Ya know… this chapter was **_**supposed**_ **to be posted 2 days ago… but **_**someone **_**didn't do their part.**

**Shin: Sorry, I was playing SMITE and Rocket League. They're both good games.**

**Gan: Pfft… whatever…**

**Shin: I feel as if this chapter was rushed, but I'm not sure. Enjoy it anyways!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: There's a Beast In the Skool?!**

Zim woke up and hopped out of bed. Today was Thursday, and after Thursday was Friday, then it was the weekend, and with that thought in mind, Zim was already in a good mood.

He went up to his closet and opened it, grabbing an invader uniform and putting it on. He made his way downstairs and saw Gaz and Seina still sleeping on the couch.

"Computer." Zim called.

"Yes, sir?" Computer asked.

"Did you give them new clothes?"

"Yes, I did, and I very much think that it fits their style." Computer responded.

"Alright, good, and thank you."

"Oh, no need to thank me, sir, anything for you." Computer waved off.

Zim chuckled. "Yes, yes, I guess so." Zim walked into the kitchen and saw that Gir was sleeping on the table still. _Huh, guess I'll just keep him there for now_. He thought as he walked past Gir.

Zim woke up surprisingly early, giving him a lot of time to prepare breakfast for everyone. He cracked his knuckles and started preparing the things he needed.

**XXX**

Gaz woke up and yawned. She looked around and noticed that she was still in Zim's base. _Seems like I spent the night here… oh shit, Dib… _Gaz cringed as she could already tell he was worried sick and since she was at Zim's, he wouldn't dare come over here.

Gaz grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw the thirty missed calls from Dib. _Holy shit… _she thought as she pocketed her phone and stood up. Gaz thought it'd be a good idea to not call Dib for now. She stretched and looked down and saw that she had new clothes on. Gaz was currently wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, grey sleeves, a black skirt, black stockings with purple stripes and black boots. _I have new clothes on… Did Zim put new clothes on me? If he did, then he saw me naked! _Gaz assumed as she grew angry. She heard whistling from the kitchen and stormed her way in there.

She saw Zim making pancakes. "Zim!"

"AGH!" Zim yelled in surprise as he jumped. He turned around to find an angry Gaz behind him. "Oh, morning Gaz."

"Don't 'morning' me! You saw me naked didn't you?!" She accused as she walked up to Zim.

"Saw you naked? Gaz what are you talking about _this _time?" Zim questioned.

"How did I get these clothes on then?" Gaz quizzed.

"I told Computer to put some different clothes on you since I figured you'd want to change out of them." Zim answered as he got back to making breakfast.

"So, Computer dressed me?"

"Yes, that's not a problem, right?" Gaz went up to Zim and turned him around. She then punched his stomach. "OW! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" Zim cried out as he kneeled to the floor.

"Of course it's a problem! Your computer can save live images, no? If your stupid computer saw me naked then that image would be saved!" Gaz told Zim.

"Please, Gaz, calm yourself down for a second. I scanned your clothes and simply swapped them." Computer explained.

"Oh. Well then why didn't you say _that_, Zim?" Gaz asked as she turned to the kneeling Zim.

"Because I thought you'd understand… but clearly not." Zim said as he used the counter to support himself.

"Whatever." Gaz mumbled as she sat down at the table and moved Gir in a seat. It was then that Seina waltzed in. She yawned and stretched.

"Morning you two, what's up?" Seina greeted as she rubbed her eyes.

"Other than getting punched in the sque… _gut_, I'm fine." Zim reported as he shot a look at Gaz. She just sneered.

"Other than practically being violated, I'm fine as well." Gaz answered as she glared at Zim.

Tension was in the air and Seina could feel it. "So like… what happened between you two?"

"Gaz accused Zim of him seeing her naked." Computer responded.

"Woah really? What the hell have you two been doing while I was asleep?" Seina joked as she chuckled.

"We did nothing! I didn't even do anything to Gaz, I simply had Computer change your clothes by swapping them. He didn't take them off and put on new clothes, right?" Zim explained, looking at the ceiling.

"Right, all I did was scan your clothes and swapped them to fit you, like I said before." Computer added.

"Huh…" Seina looked down noticed that she had a new change of clothes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black joggers, and black sneakers. "Yeah, I'd wear this."

"See, Gaz, I _didn't _change you personally and look at you." Zim said as he crossed his arms.

"Not like there's much to look at anyways." Seina fired. Zim got the insult as his eyes widened while Gaz gritted her teeth at Seina.

"We had this talk _yesterday_, Seina…" Gaz reminded Seina who took a seat.

"Y'know I'm playing, I think that Zim would agree with me when I say you got it." Seina said as she smirked while Gaz looked away.

"Got what?" Zim asked, confused. Seina just simply looked at him. Zim raised a brow then decided it wasn't a good idea to ask. He went back to making breakfast.

"So, what're you making?" Seina asked.

"Regular, human pancakes." Zim answered as he finished making them. He put two on four plates and carried two of them to the table. Zim set them down in front of Gaz and Seina and went back to grab his and Gir's plates. Zim set them down, and Gir automatically woke up.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Gir screamed, partially scaring everyone.

"Damn Gir, calm down, you psycho." Seina chuckled as she rubbed her ear.

"Soooorrryyy, it's just that I loooove pancakes! Just like how I love waffles and tacos-"

"Gir, please don't say your whole list of what you love, we'll die and I'm not joking about that." Zim interrupted as he put a hand over Gir's mouth. Gir just gave a thumbs up and Zim removed his hand.

"It's pretty cool that you have a little robot, Zim." Seina commented as she ate a piece of her waffle.

"Yeah, all invaders get one, I just got a garbage one." Zim told.

"Hey, he's not garbage!" Seina defended.

"No, literally GIR means Garbage-issue Information Retrieval." Zim informed.

"Really? Why would they name him that?" Seina wondered.

"They just got a random disabled SIR Unit and put some trash in his head. I was surprised when I figured that out because he just runs on trash, causing him to not act like a normal SIR Unit, but I still love him." Zim explained.

"Wow… that's harsh." Seina commented as she sat back.

"Yeah… but I'm quite glad that I have Gir, he's a little goofball that brightens my day with his silly shenanigans." Zim said as he smiled at Gir. Gir stuck his tongue out as he continued eating.

"Aww…" Seina uttered as she smiled.

Zim finished his pancakes and put the plate in the dishwasher. He stretched before sitting back down.

"Oh wait, isn't your brother worried about you, Gaz?" Zim asked the goth girl.

Gaz shrugged. "Yeah, but I could care less. His worries aren't mine."

"I guess…"

Seina finished her pancakes and stood up to go put the plate in the dishwasher while Zim took out a tablet. He was studying the beast he fought the other day. Seina put her plate in the dishwasher and walked up to Zim. She peaked over his shoulder curiously then got an idea. Gaz was watching her from the corner of her eye.

Seina draped her arms over Zim's shoulders and pushed her chest up to the back of Zim's neck. Zim felt her chest and froze, he blushed on the spot. Gaz practically choked as she saw this.

"S-"

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Seina interrupted as she pointed at Zim's tablet. She gave Gaz a devilish smile and Gaz bared her teeth at her in return.

"Oh! Uh… I'm just uh… studying a beast is all…" Zim squeaked.

"Oh? What kinda beast is it?" Seina wondered as she was slightly interested in this.

Zim shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's called a um… a Voredeboar… found on the planet of Achiuq…"

"Ohhh, that's interesting, have you ever seen it in person?"

"Y-Yeah, I have…" Zim stuttered. Seina looked at Gaz who was glaring daggers. "Y-Y'know I think that we should be heading to skool now, it's almost time to go."

Seina backed up. "Oh, you're right! Shit I need to get my bag as well."

Gaz's eyes widened as she realized that too. _Wait I could just get Dib to get mine._ Gaz thought as she pulled out her phone.

Zim sighed as he tried to calm himself down. He just remembered an invention that he could give to Seina. "Seina, how far away do you live from here?"

"About like… fifteen minutes." Seina estimated.

"I have a way for you to get to your house fast enough so that you won't miss skool." Zim stated as he got up from his chair.

"Really? What is it?" Seina questioned as she tilted her head.

"Computer, flash storage!" Zim commanded. A little tile on the floor opened and a random box came out from it. Zim grabbed it and opened it to find three little bombs in there. He took them and set the box back down where it was. The box went back into the floor and the tile closed up. Zim then gave the three little flash bombs to Seina.

"Are these bombs?" Seina guessed as she inspected them.

"Correct! Those are flash bombs. They take you anywhere you want to go as long as you say the destination." Zim explained as he puffed out his chest.

"Just to be clear, can I say 'my house' or do I have to be specific?" Seina checked.

"As soon as someone touches a flash bomb, the bomb reads their fingerprint and searches for your information online. After it's found that information it will specifically look for where you live and after that, it will save that information in a little flash drive. After that, you should be able to say 'my house' and it will bring you there." Zim clarified.

"And how long does this take?"

"Thirty seconds, so you should be able to get to your house now." Zim answered.

"Really? Thanks a lot Zim, I owe you one!" Seina said as she smiled.

"No problem, now try it."

"Alright… my house!" Seina yelled as she threw a flash bomb on the floor. As the bomb hit the floor it exploded, only leaving a cloud of smoke left.

"Huh… it actually worked." Gaz commented, a little surprised.

"Of course it did, Little Gaz, it's one of the amazing Zim's creations." Zim said as he put a hand to his chest.

Gir stood on his chair in amazement. "Is pretty lady a magician now?!"

"No Gir, I just gave her a device that makes her disappear." Zim replied as he facepalmed.

"So she's a magician now!"

"Gir, magicians don't use bombs! They use wands, cloths, and hats!" Zim argued. Zim walked to the counter and grabbed two pies. One was the Ucorilian pie that he and Gir baked while the other was a mystery pie.

"What're the pies for?" Gaz asked as she pointed to them.

"They're for Pi Day, did you forget?" Zim responded.

"Shit, I did!" Gaz cursed as she facepalmed.

"Thought you would, here." Zim handed a pie over to Gaz.

Gaz accepted the pie, but raised an eyebrow at it. "What kinda pie is this?"

"Ah, it's just a Diphusian pie and trust me, it's not dangerous or anything so you don't have to worry about that." Zim answered.

"Better not be, I'm trying to get these gaming convention tickets." Gaz stated. She and Zim walked up to the door.

"Alright, Gir, we're off! Don't ruin the house!" Zim shouted to the little robot who was still in the kitchen.

"Aye aye, sir!" Gir shouted back, and with that, the two friends left Zim's base.

"Will Seina know that we'll be at skool after her?" Gaz asked.

"Most likely, and if not she'll text me. What is it, you worried for her?" Zim teased as he smirked.

"PAH! Don't make me double over, Zim." Gaz responded as more of a threat.

"Say, I wanna know what was with you yesterday when you two were acting weird. What happened?" Zim asked.

"It's nothing, just girl talk." Gaz responded as she looked away.

"Girl talk, huh? Alright, whatever that means." Zim shrugged.

"You've been on this Earth for how long and you don't know what 'girl talk' means?" Gaz questioned as she looked at Zim.

"Listen, I felt a bit guilty if I studied up on you girls. It just felt wrong." Zim defended himself.

"Well, at least your mind's in the right place, but how else are you gonna make a girl happy if you don't know anything about girls?" Gaz posed.

Zim thought about it for a moment. "Hm… but not every girl is the same, right? So what if I get a girl something, but it isn't what she wanted and it makes her mad?"

"Well you should study the girl and see what she's into. You gotta pay attention to them, you can't just guess either." Gaz informed Zim.

Zim took it all in. "Okay, yeah, I understand, thanks Gaz!"

"No problem, dude, just trying to help a friend out is all." Gaz shrugged off. They made it to the front of the skool where Dib was anxiously waiting.

Dib spotted Zim and Gaz walking together and rushed over to them. "Gaz! Are you alright?! I called you like thirty times and you didn't pick up!"

Gaz leaned back a bit. "Woah, I fell asleep."

"At Zim's house?!" Dib grilled.

"Uh, yeah, problem?"

"Yes! He could've done something horrible to you! He's an _alien trying to take over Earth_!" Dib shouted.

"Dib! Stop worrying about me going over to Zim's or sleeping over, I have him under control." Gaz told the paranoid Membrane sibling as she grabbed her bag from him.

"Add two melons and that changes." A random voice inputted out of nowhere. Zim, Gaz, and Dib looked around before spotting Seina on the staircase leading to the skool doors. Gaz growled as she understood what Seina meant.

"Melons? What does that have to do with what Gaz said?" Zim asked, not getting it.

Seina just shook her hand. "Nothing, nothing."

"Okay then… let's get inside the skool before we're accounted as late." Zim said as he walked up the stairs. Seina smirked as Gaz went up after him. She glared at Seina as she passed.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "What's going on with you and my sister?"

Seina started matching Dib's walking pace. "Oh, we're just rivals is all."

"Rivals? For what?" Dib wondered as he tilted his head.

"Hehe, that's a secret." Seina answered as she grinned and put a finger to her lips. Seina began to catch up to Zim and Gaz.

_So her and Gaz are rivals, but it's a secret… strange. _Dib thought as he sighed.

Zim and Dib were in History with Ms. Bitters. The bell rang and it was time for class to start, but she just kept on staring at them, more specifically Dib.

Ms. Bitters got up and went to the board. "Okay, brats, today we're going to be learning about the Mayans specifically, so pay attention and no talking!"

Zim sighed as he sat in a comfortable position and readied himself for a boring lesson.

The bell rang and everyone stood up, ready to leave. "You have a test tomorrow about the Aztecs and Mayans, make sure you study it, you doomed children!"

Zim grabbed his wrapped up pie and walked off to English. He walked in and saw Seina resting her feet on his seat and he braced himself for any weird antics that she might pull on him.

Zim walked to his seat. "Excuse me, Seina."

"Hm? Oh, sup Zim." Seina waves as she moved her feet. He took his seat and set the pie down. "Did you read the chapters like Mr. Flint said to?"

"Shit, I didn't… I was too busy making pies instead of that." Zim groaned as he leaned back. "Did you?"

"Yep! I actually did before I got to your house and what you told me really helped, surprisingly. To be honest I thought that you were just sputtering bullshit, but you weren't!" Seina replied.

"Well that's good for you, glad it's working."

"Ah don't worry, I'm pretty sure that we won't do a sheet or somethin', we'll most likely have a discussion and that's it." Seina reassured Zim.

Zim longingly sighed. "I hope you're right."

The rest of the students walked in and a few minutes later Mr. Flint walked in too.

"Alright everyone, get out your books. We're gonna have a little discussion before we begin to read." Mr. Flint informed as he grabbed his book. Seina smirked at Zim who just rolled his eyes.

English was over and Zim and Seina stood up to leave. Zim was lucky that Mr. Flint didn't call on him. He grabbed his pie and they were off to go to Calculus and Chemistry.

As Zim and Seina were walking down the hallway Zim remembered something. _Shoot, I need to practice my powers after skool, but first I should learn some fighting techniques or something. If any more beasts attack I need to master them. _He thought.

"So, whatcha thinkin' about?" Seina wondered as she got closer to Zim's face.

"Oh, I'm just thinkin' about what I'm doing after skool." Zim answered as he looked at Seina

"And what's that?"

"Just practicing some fighting skills."

"Ooo, what for?"

"Oh nothing important, just figured I'd learn some, ya know?" Zim half lied.

"Yeah, I feel that." Seina nodded.

They made it to their classrooms and waved each other goodbye. Zim entered his Calculus class and saw Gaz drawing with the pie he gave her on her desk. He sat in his seat and set the pie down.

"Hey Gaz, what're you drawing?" Zim asked as he took a peek.

"Death." She simply responded.

"Interesting."

The rest of the students filed in with Mr. Drogue behind them. The bell rang and he got his stuff ready.

"Okay, class, so today is Pi Day and we won't be doing anything today besides eating each other's pies. So what I want you to do is if you have a pie with you, come up and get a card to label your pie." Mr. Drogue instructed. Gaz was about to get up, but Zim put his arm in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Zim said as he walked up to the front. He grabbed two notecards and came back to his seat. He gave one to Gaz and they both wrote their names on it.

"After you've done that, put your pie on the table in the back. We'll begin to eat shortly." Mr. Drogue said as he adjusted his glasses. Zim went to the back, followed by Gaz and they set their oddly looking pies next to each other. They went back to their seats as other students did the same. Mr. Drogue went to the back and started unwrapping the pies. The students watched with curiosity.

Mr. Drogue came across Zim and Gaz's pies and unwrapped them. He was flabbergasted as he saw how colorful the pies were. The Ucorilian was rainbow colored and the Diphusian pie was blue and red.

"Zim… Gaz… what kind of pies _are _these…? They look beautiful!" Mr. Drogue complimented as he looked at said alien and girl.

"Oh! It's a rainbow pie and the other one is a mixer pie." Zim answered.

"I see… well, let's get started then, can't wait to eat these." Mr. Drogue said as he began to cut the Diphusian pie first.

As expected, most of the students went for Zim's Ucorilian pie. Zim and Gaz sat back as they watched students crowd the back table.

"They're like animals." Gaz commented as she saw this.

"Humans _are _mammals, no?" Zim pointed out as he smirked.

"Whatever." Gaz shook her head as she smirked as well. Out of the corner of Zim's eye, he spotted something move near Mr. Drogue's desk. He turned his head and saw what it was. There was a small green head that was peeking from behind Mr. Drogue's computer monitor. It sniffed the air before opening its mouth a little bit and slightly drooling.

_Is that a beast…? _Zim asked himself as he squinted his eyes. Suddenly, the green head was surrounded by a green aura. Zim's eyes widened as he saw this. _Wait… what is this? Why is it surrounded by green? _He thought. He shook his head as he realized he needed to catch this thing before it could cause any trouble and as he did that, the green aura disappeared.

"PAK, do I have any trapping devices?" Zim asked. The PAK opened and the spider leg gave Zim a container. "... a container… really?" The leg made a shrug motion and went back into the PAK. Zim rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. He looked at the head and saw the rest of its body. The beast had orange eyes and on it's forehead was a diamond. On the back of the beast's head were spikes that looked like a triceratops'. Its body had little wings and the tail was long and spiky as well. Overall, it looked like a velociraptor.

_Thank goodness for the dinosaur lesson back in middle skool. _Zim thought as he observed the creature.

Zim turned to Gaz. "Hey, Gaz, do you have any snacks that I could see for a second?"

"Uh… sure, you hungry?" Gaz asked as she opened up her backpack and started digging for snacks.

"Yeah… something like that." Zim replied as he looked at the green beast who was still staring at what Zim assumed was the pies. Gaz brought out some chips and handed them to Zim. He opened them and took one out.

Zim got up from his seat with a chip and a container and slowly crept towards the beast who was distracted. He went up to the beast and held out the chip in front of its face. It turned and curiously tilted its head. When it was about to take a bite, Zim then slammed the container on it, capturing it. He relaxed a little as he felt the little velociraptor thingy try and claw its way out. He looked at the back to still see the students picking out pies.

Zim slid the container a bit over the edge and then slid the lid under it. He fully closed the container and carried it back to his seat. Through that whole interaction, Gaz was confused as to what he just did.

"Zim, what were you doing?" Gaz asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Zim sat in his seat and quickly put the container in his PAK. "Oh, nothin' of importance."

Gaz stared him down before shrugging and going back to drawing.

A little later and the other students in the class had gotten their slices of pies. Most of them had Zim's, Gaz's, or both on their plates. Mr. Drogue's plate was mostly Zim and Gaz's pies. He took a bite from Gaz's pie first and his eyes widened.

Mr. Drogue devoured the pie within seconds and smiled brightly. "Gaz, what was in that pie? It was so delicious!"

Gaz smirked as she shook her head. "Can't tell ya." He just nodded and moved on to eating Zim's pie.

"Taste the rainbow, bitch." He whispered as Mr. Drogue took a bite, Gaz laughed as she heard Zim say that. Mr. Drogue basically had the same reaction and ate Zim's pie within seconds. It seemed as though the other students did the same thing. Guess no one's ever had alien pie before.

After Mr. Drogue's Calculus class ate and cleaned up, Mr. Drogue took out the gaming convention tickets.

"And as promised here are the gaming convention tickets, these will go to Zim for having the best pie… god, that pie was so good." Mr. Drogue announced as he gave Zim the tickets. Gaz growled as she watched this.

Zim turned to Gaz to see her growling. "Woah, Gaz, calm down, here's one for you as well." Zim gave one to Gaz and she instantly stopped.

"Oh, thanks, I guess." Gaz accepted the ticket and looked at it before smiling. Zim just shook his head.

The bell rang and lunch was starting and Zim and Gaz were walking down the hallway with Zim's PAK making a bunch of weird noises that Gaz was oblivious to. As they were walking down the hall, Zim was feeling as though something bad was going to happen.

Zim stopped Gaz as they made it to the cafeteria.

"Why'd you stop me?" Gaz wondered as she looked up at Zim, who was looking down the hallway. He walked forward and someone sprinted out from the corner with a textbook. Just as he tried to swing down on Zim, Zim high kicked the textbook with enough force to blast a hole through it.

He stared at the person who tried to hit him with a textbook. "A textbook, really?" Zim lowered his foot and just deadpanned at the student. He had red spiky hair, brown eyes and was wearing a red windbreaker with jeans and red shoes. The student was frightened at what had just happened and ran off screaming. Zim wore a look of confusion on his face as he turned to Gaz, whose face had a shocked look on it.

"Zim… you realize what you just did right…?" Gaz checked as she pointed at him.

"No… not really."

"You straight up kicked a hole through a textbook… _how _the hell do you do that?!" Gaz questioned.

Zim looked confused. "What, is that not normal?"

Gaz just stared at him. "No, it isn't! No one just kicks a hole through a textbook!"

"Oh." Zim said as he looked dumbfounded. _Was I able to do that before? I don't think I was… _Zim thought.

Gaz just shook her head. "Whatever, let's just get to lunch already."

The two entered the cafeteria and made their way towards their table. Seina was already there and so was Dib.

"Yo! What up, Zim!" Seina greeted as she waved them down. Zim waved back respectively and took a seat next to her, Gaz sat next to Zim.

"Oh, it's _you_." Dib spat as he glared.

"Yes it is, _Dib-stink_." Zim returned as he glared back.

Just then, Kayla walked by their table, but stopped and turned to face them. "Hi Zim! Thanks for the suggestion yesterday, it actually worked! I owe you one!" Kayla then walked off and sat at Seina's original table.

"What was she thanking you for?" Seina asked as she turned to Zim.

"I just suggested that she'd go to a restaurant with her boyfriend. Glad it worked, too." Zim responded as he proudly smiled.

"Zim's actually _helping _people? What has the world come to?!" Dib screamed as he held both sides of his large head.

Zim realized that he never told Dib he wasn't going to take over Earth anymore… should he tell him now? _Eh, why the hell not._

"Dib, I got something to say..." Zim began as. Dib noticed that he didn't add '-stink' after his name, something was up.

"Well… what is it Zim?" Dib asked, curious as to what the alien was about to reveal.

Zim avoided Dib's look. "I… I'm not taking over the Earth anymore."

Dib's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he heard. _What… no, this has to be some sort of plan, right? To get me to put my guard down and he'll take advantage of it, yeah! _Dib thought as he fixed his face.

"I know what you're thinking, _Dib, _but it's true. My Tallests told me the truth about my mission and how it wasn't real. It was only a way for me to get as far away as possible from them as I could." Zim explained.

Dib looked down at the table in thought. He was debating whether or not to believe him. _It seems good enough… to be a lie!_

"Dib, I _know _what you're doing and if you don't believe Zim your head is getting shoved up your ass." Gaz threatened as she glared at Dib. He jumped a bit and looked at Zim who looked serious.

Dib scratched the back of his head as he had to think about this. _If Zim really _is _telling the truth then… what am I going to do? His own leaders sent him here for a false mission… that's cruel. _Dib thought as he sighed.

"Fine… I'll believe your story for now, alien, but I still have my suspicions." Dib decided as he sat back.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me…" Zim told as he lightly chuckled. "Glad you do."

Dib looked away. "Yeah… whatever." _What am I gonna do now? Zim was the greatest paranormal thing I ever found… and now this alien invader doesn't even want to invade Earth! How am I going to protect the Earth from something that doesn't even want to destroy it?! _

Seina was surprised to hear Zim say that. "Wait, so you were sent here to invade the Earth?"

Zim looked at Seina and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah, or at least that's what I thought."

"Huh." Seina said as she thought about it for a moment. "So, besides that, what are you gonna do over the weekend, Zim?"

Zim looked down in thought for a moment. "I need new clothes, so I'm going to go shopping."

"Sweet, could I come too?" Seina asked.

"Sure thing." He accepted.

"I'm going as well." Gaz added as she invited herself to go.

Dib opened his mouth, but Gaz spoke first. "No, Dib, you're not coming."

He frowned as he crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"Because you just can't. It's a girls' night out sort of thing." Gaz answered.

"What?! But Zim's a boy!" Dib pointed out.

"A boy could be a girl where he comes from, _Dib_. Not every planet is the same as Earth, idiot." Gaz countered. Zim was confused as to why Gaz said that. _Boys are boys and girls are girls on Irk, the names don't switch so why would she say that? _He wondered as he raised a brow at Gaz.

Dib was baffled by what Gaz was saying. _Surely _she was just messing with him, but by the look on her face, he didn't want to call her out on it.

The bell rang and it was time to transition to the next class. Zim made his way into the Chemistry classroom and saw Kayla with a furrowed brow. He sat in his seat and looked at her.

"Hey, Kayla, something wrong?" Zim asked her.

She looked up and looked surprised. "Oh, hi Zim, no, nothing's wrong…"

Something was telling Zim that there _was _something wrong. "Kayla if something's bothering you, you can always tell me."

She smiled as she looked down and sighed. "Fine… something _is _wrong… it's just that, I've recently met my boyfriend and we went out and stuff like that… but the thing is that he's a real jerk. I don't know how I didn't notice this before, but I don't want to be dating an asshole…"

"So… you want to find a way to break up with him?" Zim speculated.

"Yeah… but I just don't know how to." Kayla sighed as she slumped.

"Well, how is he a jerk?"

"He bullies others and has the most dumbest reasons why, he always has me pay for stuff and he rarely talks to me and he curses me out for no reason!" Kayla vented as she sat up and frowned.

Zim nodded slowly. "I see… well, in my opinion I think that the best option would be to tell him why you're breaking up with him, and then do it."

"You think that'd work?" Kayla asked.

"Well… it might, I don't know much about relationships, Kayla." Zim told her as he shrugged.

"I'll take your advice for it, Zim, it's helped me so far." Kayla said as she smiled.

"Glad my assistance could be of use."

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

Chemistry was pretty simple. Zim just had to do more worksheets about the periodic table, easy stuff. He stood up and went to the door before Kayla wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug from behind.

"Eh?" He mumbled as he was surprised by the sudden action. He turned and saw Kayla rest her head on his back.

"I'm sorry, Zim, I just need to hug something… didn't expect my first relationship to turn out shit… sorry again." Kayla apologized.

"Yeah… no problem." Zim dismissed as he stood there. Kayla let go of the hug and they went to their last class.

Zim was doing a free draw as a part of a project and started drawing Gir. He then heard a weird noise emit from his PAK and remembered that the green velociraptor was still in there. _Damnit, that's right! He needs food._

He raised his hand and the Visual Art teacher, Ms. Tillanhan, acknowledged him with a head nod. "Can I go to the vending machine?" Zim asked. She nodded and he left the classroom.

Zim found a vending machine not too far away and deposited the five dollars that he had into the machine. He selected three bags of chips and the vending machine spat them out at Zim. He caught them and gave the vending machine a disgusted look as he walked away and back to his class.

"Jason, you gotta believe me, that green-skinned kid did this!" He heard a voice yell. Zim his behind the corner and peaked around it. He saw the red-haired kid from earlier and he had three other students with them.

"Yeah right, like someone could kick a hole through a textbook." A student with orange hair, who's name was Jason, doubted as he scoffed. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with black joggers and orange high top sneakers.

"No, you don't understand man, I'm tellin' you the truth!" The red-haired student said as he started quivering.

"Look at you, Eric, you can't even stand still. Man, you're really adding dramatic effect." A blonde-haired student joked as he laughed. The other three laughed with him.

"If he was here right now and did it, you wouldn't be laughing…" Eric mumbled.

"Anyways, how's your girl doin', Tyler?" A purple-haired student asked as he leaned against a locker.

"Oh, Kayla? She's bein' a bitch like usual, Jackson. I need to do somethin' about that." Tyler responded as he frowned.

"Pfft, if you don't keep her under wraps, someone's boutta intervene." Jason warned Tyler.

_So this is the worm baby who's being abusive to Kayla? Best do something about that. _Zim thought as he stepped from around the corner. The four students noticed and looked at him with Eric cowardly hiding behind Tyler

"Who're you?" Tyler asked as he stepped closer to Zim.

"That's the kid I told you about!" Eric told as he pointed straight at Zim.

"So I hear that you're treating Kayla like shit." Zim said as he cracked his knuckles.

"What do you know, goblin?" Tyler questioned.

Zim grinned. "I know that you're a piece of shit."

"So, you talk big, huh? Alright then, take this!" Tyler threw a rapid punch at Zim, who easily blocked it by throwing a punch. Tyler's arm rippled before a large cut appeared at the top of his shoulder, splurging a bit of blood. "Ow, shit! What the hell?!"

Even Zim was surprised by this, but he didn't show it. _Now I understand why I need that headband. _Zim thought as he saw Tyler back up and hold his right shoulder with his left hand.

"That's all you got? You monkeys are pathetic." Zim insulted as he adopted a shit-eating grin.

"Don't talk that way, you bitch!" Jackson screamed as he ran up to Zim, Zim high kicked and Jackson stopped before he could get kicked in the face. He then spun on his left leg and swept Jackson's legs, tripping him. As Jackson was falling, Zim raised his leg and kicked downward into Jackson's chest, slamming him into the floor and cracked a few of his ribs.

"GRAAAGH!" He yelled in pain as he clutched his chest. Zim looked from him to the others. The only two that weren't hurt was Eric and Jason. He didn't need to hurt Eric as he'd already been taught a lesson, but as for Jason…

Zim took off and stopped right in front of Jason. His eyes widened as Zim kicked the side of his head, smashing him against the locker. He slid down and was knocked out cold.

Zim then looked at Eric. "You're lucky, y'know. I would've beaten your little weakling ass as well, but as a warning… talk or _do _anything to one of my friends and you _will _face my wrath, puny Earth boy." Zim turned around and walked back to his art class, leaving Eric and the others _terrified_.

Zim got back to his art class and sat down. He looked at the clock and the period was almost over, surprisingly.

The weird noise from his PAK returned. "PAK, hand me the container." The spider leg handed Zim the container and retracted back into the PAK. He opened up a bag of chips, then opened the container just enough to slide a chip in. He slid about four chips in before closing it and placing it gently in his PAK. Zim then proceeded to draw Gir to pass the time.

The bell rang and Zim was the first one out of the Visual Art classroom. He made it to the front of the skool and went directly home.

Once he made it home, he opened up his PAK and took out the container. Wasting no time, he opened it and released the velociraptor. At first it looked around confused, then turned towards Zim and tilted its head.

"MASTER!" Gir shrieked as he came running into the living room. He instantly stopped as he saw the green beast. "What is that?"

"I have no idea, Gir. He was at skool so I decided to take him home. He doesn't seem harmful." Zim answered as he stuffed the container away. "Computer, I need you to scan this!"

"Right away, ma'am." Computer said as a mechanical arm carrying a scanning device came down and quickly scanned the beast. "Come down to the lab if you want more info, sir."

"Okay." Zim nodded as the arm went back up into the ceiling. "Gir, I need you to watch this thing. If it's friendly, play with it. If it's harmful, keep your distance and _don't kill it_."

"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted as Zim walked into the trash can in the kitchen that led to his underground lab.

Once Zim got there, he went to the big screen and it turned on by itself.

"Sir, this thing is called a Triveraraptor. They're docile beasts and don't do any harm." Computer read to Zim his findings.

"Okay, and tell me, what's with the diamond in its head?" Zim inquired.

"Yes, that lets the mother know where it is at all times." Computer answered.

"Wait… as long as that Triveraraptor has that diamond in its head, the mother knows where it is?" Zim restated, double checking if what he heard was correct.

"Yes, as long as that thing is in its head, the mother will know where it is, and as it grows older the diamond sinks into the head." Computer informed the confused Zim.

"Wait, even _if _the distance is millions of light years away, it would still know where it is?"

"Yes."

"So then… it knows that it's child is on Earth…" Zim stated.

"Mhm, and it will stop at _nothing _to get its baby back." Computer added.

"So then… how will it get to Earth? I assume that they're original planet is very far from here."

"I don't know the methods, but it _will _come here. Whether or not it's already on a planet far far away from here or on Earth and is in a different country it will still come here."

Zim took a minute to take that in. "Guess we'll just have to prepare ourselves for when the mother comes… but moving on to other matters, I need to get a grip on this new power. Computer, tell me who originally possessed this power."

"Right, it was a monkey named Sun Wukong…" Computer began.

"Wait, so like… _Dib-monkey _monkey or the animal?" Zim questioned.

"The animal." Computer clarified. "He was originally a rock on Mountain Huaguo

and was shaped into a monkey by the winds-"

"Wait, wait, wait, he was a _rock _and then turned into a _monkey _by _wind_?!" Zim restated as he was perplexed.

Computer sighed. "Yes, Zim, that's what I _just _said… this is a _myth_, it's not real."

"So then how come I have this staff?!" Zim quizzed.

"I don't know, _Zim_, let me finish the damn backstory before we ask and answer questions…" Computer responded as he was getting a bit irritated. "Anyways…"

Computer went over Sun Wukong's life and how he called himself the 'Great Sage, Equal of Heaven', how he becomes a Buddha, and his Monkey King title.

"So… he calls himself Great Sage, Equal of Heaven because he had a low rank?" Zim double checked.

"Yes, Zim, he also had the power to prove it to." Computer explained.

"I see… Computer, what can he do?"

"Well, let's see… he has the 72 Bian or Transformations which allows him to shapeshift into any form, but his tail stays the same… he can also use the hairs on his body to create any form." Computer informed.

"But… I don't have hair…" Zim pointed out.

"You can probably use it without having to use any hair." Computer told Zim. "Let's see… he has Bi Huo June which allows him to survive fire, he has Bi Shui Je which allows him to survive in deep water-"

"Could I survive regular water if I use that?" Zim asked.

"Hm… maybe though I'm not sure… but he has a body freezing spell, golden gaze which allows him to see any evil, Jie Suo Fa is a lock breaking spell which can break any lock. Cloud Somersault allows him… to jump… _33,554 miles _in a single hop."

"Wait… you mean…"

"You could go around the Earth with a single jump…" Computer finished.

"That's amazing… that is actually so cool!" Zim shouted as he ripples with glee.

"Moving on, Wukong can make an impassable barrier by drawing a circle on the ground with Ruyi… Shen Wai Shen Fa is specifically used for duplicating yourself… he can summon local deities and finally, he can summon strong winds and storms." Computer finalizes with a huff.

Zim thought about all the things he just heard and was excited that he was able to use them… but something was off.

"Computer… if he's a myth then how come I have his stuff? Why was _I _the one to be able to pick this up and not anyone else?" Zim posed.

"Hm… this may be far fetched but I'm guessing that since Sun Wukong isn't a human and you're not a human either, that you're compatible with his staff." Computer theorized.

"Yes, but aren't monkeys closely related to humans?" Zim asked.

"Yes, but Wukong was originally a rock shaped into a monkey." Computer added.

"But… I wasn't shaped from an inanimate object." Zim pointed out.

"But you were a test tube baby."

"I don't see what that has to do with me and Sub Wukong being compatible…"

"Zim… I have no idea why you're able to pick up Ruyi, but maybe the answer will just become clearer at a later time." Computer said.

"Alright, fine then. Now let's move on to other important matters. I need you to make training dummies" Zim wondered.

"What for?"

"I need to practice my fighting skills, it's only necessary, right?"

"Right."

Zim brought out Ruyi and his transformation started. As he finished, he took off his disguise and showed his longer and golden antennae along with his fully yellowish-red alien eyes. His tail forcefully poked a whole through his pants and wavered behind him.

"Alright, Computer, what I want you to do is to not let _anyone _in the house no matter what or who it is, got it? Make sure you keep Gir occupied and his new friend." Zim ordered Computer as the training dummies were set in front of him.

"Got it, sir, but what fighting skills are you going to practice? Do you even know any?" Computer questioned.

"Well, for one, I'm going to practice a random mix of fighting skills and see which ones suit me the best. Plus, I have military training, but that can only get me so far." Zim answered as he spun Ruyi around.

"Alright sir, have fun."

**XXX**

"Hey babe, how's your day been?" Tyler asked as Kayla walked by him.

"Shitty." She responded.

"Hey… where ya goin'? You don't wanna have a little bit of fun before you go home?" Tyler proposed.

Kayla stopped and took a deep breath. "Tyler… you're a really shitty person and I can't express that enough. You treat me like shit, don't even talk to me, and you act as if you're the toughest guy around, well, you're not. You're just an asshole who needs to learn respect. God, makes me wish _Zim _was my boyfriend instead of you."

Tyler grew angry at hearing that. She spoke the truth about him and he didn't like it. As Kayla was about to walk away, he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Tyler… get your hand off of-"

"You mean that green-skinned weirdo?! Yeah right, like he's better than me. I don't like the way you speak to me, Kayla. You forget who you're talkin' to?" Tyler asked.

"I said-"

"I don't care what you sai-" Tyler was stopped when Kayla grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. "Ow!"

"I said let go… and you do the opposite of that… Tyler, we're done, do _not _try to talk to me or even look at me at skool… and that goes for outside as well. Also, Zim is _way _better than you in so many ways" Kayla said as she let go. Tyler looked at her face and noticed her eyes were red instead of blue eyes. She walked away and Tyler had a shocked expression on his face. _What the fuck just happened?_

**XXX**

For hours, Zim tried out different types of fighting styles and they all seemed to work out pretty well. _Maybe I should be a mixed fighter… that could work. _Zim thought as he was sitting on Ruyi, a habit he started doing recently.

"Are you done, sir?" Computer asked as he took away the training dummies.

"Yes, I am." Zim answered, still deep in thought.

"Have you decided on why fighting style suits you best?"

"No… I'm thinking of becoming a mixed fighter. All of the fighting styles seem to go well with me… but that might change, for now, how is Gir and the Triveraraptor?"

"I see… well, Gir and his new friend are sleeping with Minimoose, and no one came by the house." Computer informed.

"Ah… good, I'll be going to bed now, got a lot to work on and stuff… sooner I need to test out my abilities." Zim yawned as he started leaving the lab.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Night, Computer." Zim went up and into the kitchen. He walked past the living room and spotted Gir sleeping with Minimoose and the Triveraraptor. Zim weakly smiled as he made his way upstairs. He took off his uniform and hopped into bed, going to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Gan: Also, if you want to, PM us what you think is the reason for Zim being the next Wukong. We'd like to hear some theories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gan: Seina's my favorite character.**

**HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: That is… actually a pretty good theory, never thought of it like that lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: School Pranks and Going to the Mall!**

Tak was sitting in her room on the Massive with a SIR Unit deactivated beside her. She was resting her eyes when someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"The Tallests want to see you personally." Someone from the other side answered. Tak sighed as she reluctantly got up and left her room. _What could the Tallests want _this _time…? _She thought as she made her way to the control room.

Once Tak got their, she entered and saw both Red and Purple eating donuts.

"Oh, hey Tak!" Purple greeted as he noticed her standing there.

"Hi Tak." Red greeted.

"You wanted me for something, My Tallests?" Tak addressed.

"Yes, we did! So, we recently realized that there was a fault in our plan to kill Zim." Red answered.

"We realized that the beasts don't even know what _Zim _looks like and they might just decide to go somewhere else." Purple added.

"Even though it wouldn't matter either way… Zim might survive if that happens so we came up with an even better plan…" Red smirked as he held his head up high.

"We're going to send you to where Zim is and you're going to call the beasts to his location and kill him by doing that." Purple finished.

_What…? _"Excuse me, but how am I supposed to do that?" Tak questioned. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Right! You're going to use this whistle that is able to call all of the beasts on that planet to a single spot, they'll rip Zim to shreds once they lay eyes on him. Genius plan, right?" Purple answered as he handed Tak a silver whistle.

"Yes…" Tak agreed as she wanted to throw the whistle back at Purple. _Why do I have to go to Earth _just _so that I can call some dumb beasts?! I am so mad, but I can't show it… _Tak thought as she stored the whistle in her PAK. "So… when am I leaving?"

"In a few hours. We need you to be on Zim's planet in a short amount of time. Can't have the beasts all over the place." Red responded as he turned around. "You should probably get ready."

"... Yeah…" Tak mumbles as she turned around and walked back to her room. Once she entered, she shut the door and instantly yelled out in frustration. "God damn it! Why do I have to go to where Zim is?! AGH, FUCK!"

Tak's SIR Unit reactivated due to her screaming and looked at her master in slight confusion. Tak looked at her SIR Unit and sighed.

"Mimi… we're gonna have to go to Earth, to where _Zim_ and _Gir_ live…" Tak told her SIR Unit. Mimi scowled as she remembered her last visit to Earth. Tak deeply sighed as she started getting her things ready. She really didn't want to go to Earth…

**XXX**

Zim woke up and did his usual morning routine of putting on the same invader outfit and going downstairs to eat waffles. While Zim had some time to spare, he sat on the couch and started watching TV with Gir. The Triveraraptor was sleeping peacefully and Minimoose was sitting on Gir's head.

"So, Gir, how was it yesterday with the beast?" Zim asked as he turned to Gir.

Gir smiled widely. "It was soooo fun! We played tag, hide and seek, we ate a bunch of food, and watched TV!"

Zim lightly chuckled. "Sounds like you had an adventure. Did you pick a name for the beast?"

"Yes! I named him Sir Raptor!" Gir answered.

"Sir Raptor, huh? Not the worst name I've heard of." Zim commented as he thought about it.

"I looove him…" Gir said as he started petting Sir Raptor.

"Gir… we're going to have to give him up sometime soon." Zim told the little robot.

Gir grew sad and looked at Zim with tears brimming his eyes. "What?! Why?!"

"Because it's mom is going to come here and if we don't give her child back… well we might be in for some trouble."

"I… I understand…" Gir whispered as he sniffed.

Zim patted his head. "I'm sorry Gir… but not everything good can last forever."

"I know…"

"Enjoy your time with Sir Raptor while you can, Gir. Make the most of it so that you can have some good memories with him." Zim said as he got off the couch. "I'm going to skool now, don't wreck the house while I'm gone!"

"Bye master!" Gir waved as Zim left the house. Gir sighed as he continued watching his TV shows. "Oo! I love this shooooow!"

Zim made it to skool and was walking down the main hallway to get to his History class when he saw the green-haired student.

The student was walking towards Zim and stopped him. "So… you're the one who beat up Eric, Jackson, Jason, Tyler, _and _Torque?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" Zim asked.

"Nothin'... just warning you that you might wanna watch your back, goblin." He smirked as he patted Zim in his shoulder and walked down the hallway to wherever he had to go.

Zim continued walking to his History class as he thought about that. _I wonder what he'll do… I should be on the lookout for anything suspicious. _Zim thought as he made it to Ms. Bitters' class.

As Zim walked into the classroom, he saw that his desk was on the floor and without legs…

"What… where's the legs to my desk…?" Zim asked no one in particular as he stared at the empty space where is desk would've been. The other students walked in and started giggling as they saw Zim stand there confused. They went to their seats and started whispering about it while Zim was too busy trying to find an answer as to where his desk was. Torque walked up behind him, unnoticed.

Torque put Zim in a chokehold. "Hey there, _Zim_! What's up!"

Zim failed to yell as he was being choked. Torque soon released Zim and he turned to face Torque with an angry look. "What the hell, _Torque_?!"

"Woah! Chill out dude, I was just play wrestling, y'know?" Torque said as he backed up and raised his hands innocently.

"That wasn't play wrestling, _Torque-beast, _you were choking me!" Zim stated.

Ms. Bitters slithered in and noticed Zim's desk on the ground.

"Zim, why doesn't your desk have legs?" Ms. Butters questioned as she looked at the alien.

"I have no idea, Ms. Bitters. When I walked in, it was like this." Zim answered honestly.

"Torque?"

"No ma'am, I didn't do it." Torque denied as he put his hands behind his back. Zim lowly growled at him.

"I'll call a janitor after class, for now you're just going to have to sit like that, Zim." Ms. Bitters told as she sighed.

Zim frowned and Torque laughed as he went to his seat. Zim sat down on the hard floor and restrained himself from killing Torque.

Dib looked at the upset Zim and cackled. Oh, it was surely karma that made this happen. Dib relished this moment for some odd reason and kept his smile on his face.

The bell rang and everyone was getting ready to leave. All they learned in History was the downfall of the Mesoamerican civilizations.

"Class, you have a test Monday about Mesoamerica, make sure you study!" Ms. Bitters told the students as they were leaving, most of them groaned at this.

Zim made his way to English and sat in his seat. As he sat down, the seat collapsed and he was now on the floor. Seina came in and saw him sitting there in visible frustration.

"Dude… what the hell?!" Seina exclaimed.

The other students walked in and saw Zim on the ground with a collapsed chair. Mr. Flint came in soon after and saw this.

"Zim… what the _hell_ happened with your chair?" He asked the alien.

"I sat in it and it collapsed…" Zim answered as he crossed his arms.

"So Zim's a fatass?" A voice in the crowd of students insulted. Zim growled and Mr. Flint just glared at whoever said that.

"Alright, I'll call in a janitor. For now you'll either have to stand or sit on the desk." Mr. Flint told Zim as he walked to the phone and made a phone call.

Zim sat on his desk and sighed. _Is _this _what he meant by watch your back?! _He thought angrily as he visibly scowled.

"Zim, you alright?" Seina asked concerningly.

He looked down at Seina. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Zim sighed as Mr. Flint went to his desk. "Alright… we'll get Zim a new chair, but in the meantime, let's continue reading Fahrenheit 451."

Everyone took out their books and Mr. Flint began to read to the class.

Class ended and Zim and Seina walked out. Zim trudged along Seina as he was thinking about what else could happen. He would've liked to punch Torque in the face, but he didn't want to start anything first or else _he_ would be the one in trouble.

Zim made it to Calculus and found Gaz with her Game Slave. She noticed him and stopped playing.

"Zim! This Game Slave is awesome! Thanks a lot!" Gaz thanked as she gleamed.

"Yeah, no problem…" Zim waved off as he sluggishly made it to his seat. He pressed down on it to make sure it wouldn't collapse. Zim sighed in relief as he sat down, then the desk was the one that collapsed. He was shocked at this point. How the hell does a whole desk collapse when you don't even touch it?

Gaz looked at the now destroyed desk, then looked at Zim. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, it just collapsed." Zim answered as he deeply sighed.

Mr. Drogue came in and saw that Zim's desk was on the floor in pieces. "Zim-"

"It just collapsed on its own, I promise." Zim interrupted as he put his hands up.

"Guess I'll have to call in a new desk…" Mr. Drogue went over to the phone and was about to call a number. "For now, sit in front of Gaz."

Zim moved in front of Gaz and slumped in the chair.

"You okay, Zim?" Gaz asked as she looked at Zim.

"Yeah… it's just that first period and second period was the same as this…" Zim replied.

"Wow, someone's really got it out for you." Gaz commented as she continued to play her Game Slave.

"Yeah… and I think I know who too."

The rest of the students came in and a couple laughed as they saw the mess at Zim's original spot. He rolled his fake eyes and decided it was best to just take a nap.

Gaz glared at the students that were laughing at Zim. _You'll get it soon… _She ominously thought.

Class ended and Zim and Gaz made their way to the cafeteria. It was Lunch and Zim thought that he could finally get a break from desks and chairs.

The two made it to the cafeteria and found where Dib and Seina were sitting. They joined them and began talking.

"So, Zim, how was sitting on the floor?" Dib recalled as he chuckled.

"Oh yes, the floor, it was very friendly to me and _only _made my ass hurt a lot." Zim answered sarcastically.

Dib laughed and Gaz shot him a glare as well as Seina. Suddenly, the spot where Zim was sitting at started creaking then broke, causing Zim to fall on the floor whereas both Gaz and Seina stood up as soon as it happened. They were all shocked besides Zim who just curled up in a ball and made a strange noise, almost like groaning.

Zim heard loud laughs come from behind him and he looked to see Torque practically hopping in his seat. Zim glared as his eyes started turning yellow-ish red. He thought about smashing Torque's face through the table, but knowing that he actually _could_ do it, he stopped himself and just shook his head. Zim's eyes turned back to normal and he stood up.

"Let's find another table to sit at." Zim said as he started walking to another table. He sat down with Dib, Gaz, and Seina at the table he chose. Zim didn't realize it, but the other people that were at the table were Gretchen, Melvin, Keef, and Todd were sitting at.

"Zim?!" Keef exclaimed, causing Zim to stop in place.

Zim looked up and saw Keef widely smile at him. "Oh… hey, Keef…"

"Wow, it's been awhile since I last saw you, Zim!" Keef told.

"Yes, it has been…" Zim agreed as he sat down.

Dib, Gaz, Seina, and Zim got situated with Keef's table and started having a conversation. Zim introduced Seina to the others and vise versa.

Skool ended and Zim was walking to the front of the skool. He was lucky that none of the other chairs or desks broke in his last two classes.

As he was walking, someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was and it was Kayla.

"Heya, Zim!" Kayla greeted.

"Hey Kayla." Zim droned.

Kayla tilted her head a bit. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"A little bit… some people have been tampering with the desks and chairs and every time I sat down, either the desk or the chair would collapse." Zim explained.

Kayla put her hand to her chin. "Hm… I see… well, I'll deal with it 'cause I know who it is."

"Wait, you will?" Zim asked as he stopped.

"Yeah, why not? You've been helping me so I should return the favor, right?" Kayla answered as she stopped too.

"Well… thanks Kayla, honestly." Zim thanked as he bowed.

"Ah, don't mention it, now get goin' dude, see ya later." Kayla playfully shoved him and Zim chuckled as he started walking towards the main entrance. He gave her a wave and she returned it.

As soon as Zim was out of sight, Kayla instantly turned around and began to walk to a specific area. She made it to where the back of the skool and found Torque by himself at his locker.

"Hey Torque." She greeted him friendly.

He turned around and grinned as he saw Kayla. "Sup, Kayla, how's it goin'?"

"Meh, it's alright, but I have to talk to you about something." Kayla said getting straight to the point.

"And what is it?"

"It's about you messing with Zim. Tell me why you're doing it." Kayla replied.

"Hm… I'm not sayin' nothin', unless we do somethin' of course." Torque stated as he smirked.

Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever… but you better tell me or else you won't have a throat."

"Heheh, sure…" Torque agreed as the two walked off together.

**XXX**

Zim arrived home and sat on the couch where Gir was.

"Hello, Gir, where's Sir Raptor?" Zim asked his little robot companion.

"He's in the bathroom, but it smells sooooo bad that even _I _can't handle it, Master. And I don't have a nose!" Gir replied as he pointed to his face.

"It most certainly can't be that bad." Zim doubted as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

"MASTER NO! YOU'LL DIE!" Gir screamed after Zim who just rolled his eyes.

Zim opened the bathroom door and a waft of smell came rushing to his face. It took a minute before he fell backwards and with a super scrunched up face.

"MASTEERRRRR!" Gir cried out as he ran towards Zim. As soon as he got towards the bathroom he stopped and fell face forward. Gir has forgotten the power of the smell.

A vent was opened and the air began to fill out, reviving both Zim and Gir.

Zim gasped for air while Gir was rebooting. After Gir was done rebooting, Zim turned to look at him.

"Gir… we need to give him a bath." Zim told Gir.

"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted as he went red. "But how?"

"We have to wear masks." Zim answered as he got up.

"Where are the masks?" Gir wondered. Zim presses a button on Gir and his face began to transform into a gas mask. "WAAAAH! THIS IS COOL!"

Zim chuckled as he opened his PAK and grabbed a cube. He pressed it and it transformed into a gas mask, allowing Zim to put it on.

"Alright, Gir… let's do this!"

**XXX**

Krynlea was walking down a dark and narrow path. It was difficult to see, but she was able to see just fine thanks to her night vision ability. Krynlea made it to an open are filled with a bunch of different ancient items and modern technology. It was like an odd mix between old and new times. She saw Khisa standing in front of a computer on a desk.

Khisa noticed her walk in and turned around to see her. "Hello Krynlea."

"Hello, Khisa." Krynlea greeted as she stopped in front of him.

"Where is the Chaoshag going to attack?" Khisa asked as he leaned on the desk.

"It's going to attack the City Center Mall." Krynlea replied.

"And how are your powers? Are they charged?"

"Not really, no."

"Wait… you haven't _slept _with anyone yet?" Khisa queried as he raised an eyebrow.

"No… I haven't…" Krynlea hesitated. She knew that it was bad if she didn't sleep with someone once every couple of weeks. Her powers wouldn't be able to ignite if she wasn't able to seduce anyone.

"You're telling me you, _a_ _succubus_, hasn't slept with _anyone _for how long now?!" Khisa queried.

"I have _standards_, Khisa!" Krynlea defended as she pointed to herself. "I'm not just some _whore _who goes around and sleeps with just anyone!"

"Isn't that what a succubus _is_?" Khisa retorted.

"You're a bitch, Khisa." Krynlea insulted as she turned around and stomped her way out of the open area. Khisa just shook his head as he faced the computer and began to go back to work.

**XXX**

Seina arrived home and went straight to her room. She threw her backpack near her bed and went over to her dresser. She stood there and thought about what she wanted to wear for her outing.

_Hm… should I wear a sweatshirt? Nah, I'm feelin' carefree, so I'll just wear a crop top! _Seina happily thought as she picked out a black hoodie crop top with white stripes on the sleeves. She placed it on the bed and walked to her closet.

_Now what pants should I wear? Maybe I should wear leggings… does Zim even know what leggings are? Wait a minute, why am I thinking about what _Zim _cares about? Oh God, don't tell me… _Seina dissed the thought as she ran a hand through her hair. _Fuck it, I'll just wear jeans, don't want any creeps checking me out. _Seina grabbed a pair of ripped black jeans and placed them on her bed.

Seina walked out of her room with her new outfit on. She was holding her phone and was talking to Zim via text.

**Seina**: yo zim! you ready yet?

**Zim: **Give me about 5 more minutes. I'm helping Gir with something.

**Seina: **alrighty then just text me when you are, I'll check if Gaz is ready or not.

**Zim: **Okay and will do!

Seina put her phone away and made her way down the stairs. She walked into the living room and found her mom sitting on the couch watching some sitcom.

Seina's mom, Galara, had black hair that faded into blue and was in a short sidecut. She had on a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and pink slippers on.

Seina's mom heard Seina and turned to look at her. "Oh, hello Seina! You going out?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with some new friends." Seina responded.

"New friends? Well, what are their names?" Galara asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Gaz and-"

"Zim." A voice interrupted. Seina quickly turned around and found her sister walking into the living room from the kitchen drinking a soda. She had brown hair that had a few pink highlights in it with an undercut. She was wearing a black sweatshirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Oh, so you know him too?" Galara wondered as she smiled.

"Nope, never seen him, just heard Seina talk about him a lot." Seina's sister shrugged as she took a swig from her soda.

"Laura!" Seina shouted at her younger sister as she grew a small blush.

"What? Not _my _fault you keep on rambling about him." Laura said as she put her hands up.

"Aww, does Seina have a crush?" Galara teased.

"No Mom, I _don't _have a crush… he's just a friend." Seina denied as she crossed her arms.

"Then _why _do I hear you talk about him all the time? I think that you even j-"

Seina slapped her hand over Laura's mouth, silencing her at once. "That's enough outta you."

"Oh, I _must _meet him! You should bring him here on Sunday." Galara planned.

"But Mom, is that _really _necessary?" Seina questioned. She didn't want Zim to meet her parents so soon.

"Of course it is! I need to know if he's good or bad!" Galara responded. Seina groaned as she stopped covering Laura's mouth.

"Also, you're getting chubby, Seina. Are you sure you wanna wear a crop top out?" Galara pointed out, causing Seina to look down at her stomach.

"I'm not _that _chubby, Mom. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say… Don't stay out _too _late and be safe, okay?"

"Yeah, got it Mom, see ya later!" Seina said as she walked past her mom and to the door. She opened it and left her house right as Laura insulted her.

"Bye, piggy!" Laura shouted as Seina shut the door. She growled as she began walking towards Zim's house.

**XXX**

Gaz got home with Dib and made her way to her room. Once she made it in, she shut her door and locked it. Gaz tossed her backpack to the side and went over to her dresser and opened it, revealing plenty of dark clothes. She picked out a plain black t-shirt and an open, red plaid sweater with shorts and got dressed.

Gaz walked out of her room with her new outfit and her phone vibrated. She checked who texted her and it was from Seina.

**Seina: **sup gaz. you ready? meet at zim's house so we can go to the mall

**Gaz: **okay

Gaz made her way down the stairs and to the living room where Dib was watching Mysterious Mysteries.

"I'm going to the mall, Dib, see ya later." Gaz informed her sibling as she made her way to the door.

Dib looked at her and saw her new outfit. "Gaz, what are you wearing? I've never seen those clothes before!"

"Mind your own business, Dib." Gaz told him as she left the Membrane household. She began walking down to Zim's house and began to listen to music. She remembered to bring her Game Slave so that Zim could fix it.

**XXX**

Zim has finished giving Sir Raptor a much needed bath with the help of Gir and was now on the couch watching TV with Minimoose.

"Nyah." Minimoose spoke as he scowled at Zim.

"Yes, I know Minimoose… it _has_ been awhile since we last talked. It's just that a lot has been happening lately. I'm not sure if you know or not, but Earth is being invaded by beasts from other planets and I have to stop them or no one else will." Zim explained as he had a sorrow look on his face.

"Nyah."

"I know it doesn't make much sense for an invader to protect the planet that he's supposed to conquer, or _was_, but I need you to understand."

"... Nyah." Minimoose squeaked.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you, Minimoose, I should've known…" Zim apologized as he bowed his head.

"Nyah!" Minimoose shouted as he glared at Zim.

Zim looked up at Minimoose in confusion. "You sure, Minimoose?"

"Nyah." Minimoose responded. Zim looked down in thought before nodding.

"Hm… if you say so." Zim said as he smiled along with Minimoose and patted the robotic moose's head.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Zim got up and walked over to the door, he opened it and Seina was standing there.

"Ah, hello, Seina!" Zim greeted as he made way for her to come in.

"Sup." Seina greeted back and walked in. She walked to the couch and flopped on it.

Zim took a seat next to her. "So, where's Gaz?"

"She's comin', there's no way she wouldn't." Seina answered.

"Why do you say that?" Zim wondered as he tilted his head.

Seina looked at him and smirked. Another knock was heard from the door, this one being more forceful than Seina's.

Zim got up and went over to the door. He opened it and Gaz was standing there with her broken Game Slave. "Hello Gaz!"

"Hey." Gaz greeted as she made her way into Zim's house.

"Seems like we're all here, so let's get goin'!" Seina hollered as she jumped up.

"Hold on, bimbo, Zim needs to fix my Game Slave first." Gaz interjected as she handed Zim her Game Slave. Seina groaned and sat back down.

Zim instantly got to work as his PAK legs started operating on the Game Slave and not even five minutes later, he was finished. Looked exactly the same as it did before.

Zim handed the Game Slave to Gaz. "Made a couple of improvements to it as well, it's super durable plus some other surprises."

"Thanks Zim, I owe you one." Gaz thanked as she tucked her Game Slave away in a purse.

"Don't mention it. Now, let's get going." Zim dismissed as he stretched his arms.

"Alright!" Seina jumped up and went over to where Zim and Gaz were standing and took out Zim's flash bomb.

Zim raised an eyebrow as he saw this. "Wait… didn't you already use the three that I gave you?"

"Nope, I had an extra one." Seina replied as she smiled. "To the City Center Mall!"

The trio left within a second and appeared in front of the mall.

"Hehe! Let's go!" Seina giggled as she tugged on Zim's arm.

"Someone's jumpy." Zim pointed out as he followed Seina with Gaz next to him.

"Duh, of course I am, we're hanging out for the first time!" Seina reminded as she beamed.

"Hm… yes, that's true." Zim agreed as he remembered that he never hung out with Seina before.

The three were walking around the mall before Gaz thought of something.

"Hey Zim, your Computer is able to make clothes, right?" Gaz checked as she looked at Zim.

"Yes, why?" Zim confirmed as he looked back at Gaz.

"Well if that's possible, then why do you need to buy clothes if you can just make them?" Gaz wondered.

"Well, Little Gaz, Computer can only make clothes if he knows what style they are. For example, if he were to scan the clothes you regularly wear, he could make copies of clothes that were similar to it, and since I only have invader outfits that are the same, he can only make those invader outfits." Zim explained.

"So, you only need to buy one piece of clothing that fits your style and computer can just make some clothes that are similar to it?" Seina guessed.

"Yes." Zim confirmed.

"Interesting…" Seina commented as she thought about it for a bit. "So… do you know what kind of clothes you're looking for?"

"Nope! I was going to just browse around, but maybe you two could help me?" Zim suggested as he looked between the two girls.

"Sure!" Seina accepted.

"Why not?" Gaz joined too.

"Okay, I suggest we go to that clothes store just ahead of us." Seina told the other two as she pointed to a store that was indeed in front of them. The three walked in and a male staff member walked up to them.

"Hello and welcome to IDUV! If you need any help just call us and we'll be there!" The Male staff member greeted as he smiled. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with a name tag that said 'Matt' and khaki pants with black shoes.

"Oh, yes, we actually _do _need a little bit of help. Our friend here doesn't exactly know what kind of clothes work for him the best and we wanted to know if you could help us." Seina explained as she pointed to Zim.

The staff member looked Zim over and put his hand to his chin. "I might have something in mind, follow me." The trio followed behind Matt and they made it to the Men's section of the store which was behind the Women's.

Matt picked up a pair of black jeans that had a couple of holes in them, he then passed by the shirts and picked up a random white one. Matt then picked up a white sweatshirt that faded into black. He turned around to the group and handed the clothes to Zim.

"Go try them on dude, see how you like them." Matt said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Will do, sir." Zim saluted, then made his way over to the male's changing room.

"I noticed something about your friend… why's he green?" Matt asked as he looked at the two girls.

"Oh, uh… he has a rare skin condition." Gaz quickly lied.

"Yeah… it's called uh… Scorbutus Uteri!" Seina added.

"Doesn't that have to do with your uterus…?" Matt pointed out.

"No! Uh… where he's from uh… Uteri means head!" Seina denied.

"Oh, okay." Matt accepted as he turned around and watched the other customers in the store. Gaz and Seina sighed in relief.

"Scorbutus Uteri, really?!" Gaz silently grilled Seina.

"I didn't come up with that, _Zim _did!" Seina countered.

"Still could've came up with a better name than 'Scorbutus Uteri'!" Gaz stated as she gritted her teeth.

"Like you could've came up with a better name for a fake disease, cardboard!" Seina insulted.

"I'm not fla-"

"So, how do I look?" A voice interrupted. The girls looked away from each other and at Zim. The girls just stared in shock as they couldn't find any words to muster, Zim must've looked that cool to them

"Man, that style suits you, dude! You should totally buy it!" Matt complimented.

"Why thank you, and I will certainly buy it!" Zim declared as he went back into the changing room to change.

Zim came back out a couple minutes later in his original outfit. He went to the register with Matt and paid for his clothes. Zim grabbed his bag and he headed out of IDUV with Gaz and Seina.

The three were walking when Seina got a devious idea. Seina leaned back and silently called Gaz. Gaz heard and leaned back to see Seina with a devilish smirk on her face. Gaz could've sworn that she saw Seina mouth the words: "I'm gonna kiss him." Gaz's eyes widened as she couldn't let that happen.

Seina stopped leaning back and got closer to Zim. She walked on her tippy toes and was getting closer to Zim's face.

_Oh hell no!_ Gaz thought as she quickly grabbed Zim's shoulder and used it as a leverage to help her get to his face faster. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and returned back to her original position.

Zim's eyes widened as he hadn't expected that _at all_. He quickly looked at Gaz with a shocked face on. "Gaz! What was _that _for?!"

"O-oh… nothing…" She blushed as she looked away. She then heard snickering and glanced over at Seina, who was covering her mouth. Gaz realized that Zim didn't even mention Seina, only _she _kissed Zim and Seina didn't.

Gaz growled at Seina, who only stuck her tongue out. Seina then grabbed Zim's face and turned it towards her. She gave a quick peck on the lips and stopped grabbing him. She turned away and blushed.

"Gah! Seina w-what the heck?!" Zim questioned as he backed up while Seina giggled in response and stuck her tongue out. Gaz had a bewildered look on her face as her eyes were open, but she turned that into an angry look. She growled as Zim backed up even more.

"I-I'll be back… I'm gonna put this on!" Zim told the two as he ran the other direction towards the bathroom. Seina looked at Gaz with a dirty smirk.

"You dirty skank…" Gaz insulted.

"Sometimes you just gotta make your move out of the blue to confuse your opponent." Seina stated as she held her head high. "It's not easy to just kiss someone like that, Gaz."

"But you did it anyways!" Gaz shouted at her.

"That's because I have something called _confidence_, Gaz. I'm confident that I wouldn't have made a wrong move if I kissed him and that was right." Seina explained. "Gaz, you need to learn to be bold sometimes with your actions. If you don't make a move he'll never notice you."

Gaz stayed silent as she looked down in thought. "I… don't know what you mean…"

"Gaz, you usually tend to just stay away from everyone and vise versa. I'm surprised that Zim hasn't kept his distance from you, but this is like your chance to finally _not _be quiet about things, y'know?" Seina explained as she sat down on a nearby bench.

Gaz joined her and thought about it. "Yeah… I know what you mean… I guess I'll take your advice. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem! It's not fun if there isn't any competition, right?"

"Right." Gaz agreed as she smiled.

"I'll be right back, stay there." Seina said as she got up. She went over to a nearby ice cream stand and got herself chocolate ice cream and Gaz vanilla. Seina returned back to where Gaz was sitting and handed her the ice cream.

"Thanks." Gaz said as she accepted the ice cream and began licking it. "But I don't understand… why would you be nice to me?"

"Well, why not? Everyone needs a friend and even though you may not consider me one, I consider you one. Reason being 'cause you _haven't_ torn off my arms yet." Seina replied as she began to lick her ice cream too.

"Yeah… I guess I haven't." Gaz agreed.

The two girls finished their ice cream and mostly joked about random things. Zim came back and they diverted their attention to him.

"Woah… who's the stud?" She joked as she put her hand to her mouth.

"I dunno, looks cool as hell though." Gaz added and they giggled.

"Thanks, I guess?" Zim thanked confused as he stood in front of the two. "So, now what?"

"We could just walk around for a bit." Seina suggested and stood up.

"Sure." Gaz agreed as she stood up too.

"Okay then." Zim said. The group of three walked together when something caught Zim's eye, or rather, some_one_. He looked to his left and found Kayla leaning against a pillar. She had on a grey shirt with a jean jacket and a pink skirt with brown flats. "Hey Kayla!"

Kayla looked up and smiled as she saw Zim. She waved at him and he waved back.

"Kayla's here?" Seina asked as she peaked around Gaz and Zim.

"Yep, over there, by the pillar." Zim confirmed as he pointed to where Kayla was standing.

"Oh cool." Seina commented and stopped peaking.

Just then, Zim got a strange feeling and stopped for a second. He felt as though something was off. Gaz and Seina noticed this and stopped too.

"Hey Zim, you okay?" Gaz asked concerningly as she looked at Zim. He put a finger up and stood completely still.

"Get down!" Zim shouted and he tackled both Gaz and Seina. As he did that, the skylight to the mall was shattered where the trio originally stood. A loud crash was heard and dust was kicked up. Everyone stopped and looked at where the sound came from. They saw a black thing just stand there and began to back up.

Zim looked up and behind him to see a fully black creature. Its mouth was vertical and was on the right side of its face and the eye was vertical as well. It was on the left side and it was orange. It had claws on its hands and feet. This was the Chaoshag and it was creepily smiling at Zim.

Zim looked down at Gaz and Seina who weren't unconscious thankfully.

"Gaz! Seina! I need you two to get up and run somewhere safe!" Zim told the two girls.

"Wait, why?" Seina wondered as she raised an eyebrow.

"There's no time! Just get up and go somewhere safe!" Zim ordered the two.

"Alright, alright, jeez." Gaz said as the two girls got up and went somewhere presumably safe. Zim got up and turned around to look at the Chaoshag.

_Damn it… I don't think I can just up and transform in front of a crowd. _Zim thought as he looked around. Everyone else was a bit curious and scared as to what that thing in the middle was.

The Chaoshag made a rumbling sound as it got into an attacking position. _Shit…_ Zim thought as he too got in an attacking position. The beast made the first move and dashed towards Zim. Zim was barely able to see it kick for his head, but he dodged it. He went for a punch, but the Chaoshag blocked it with its free claw. Zim jumped back and tried to think of a way to beat this thing.

_I can't take out Ruyi without transforming… otherwise this fight would've been easy… _Zim thought. _This guy… doesn't seem to have a weakness-_ Zim's thought was cut off as the creature opened its mouth and fired a pinkish beam. He ducked right before it could shave his head off.

Everyone now was screaming and frantically running around the mall. Zim got back up after the creature was done firing. _Maybe instead of finding a weakness, just fight it normally! _Zim told himself as he straightened his back. The Chaoshag widened its grin and began to rush Zim.

Just as the Chaoshag threw its punch, Zim ducked under it and low swept its legs with his right leg. The Chaoshag fell and as it was falling, Zim spun on his left leg and raised his right leg above the its chest. He then slammed it on the Chaoshag's chest, causing it to crash against the floor and make a hole in it. Zim backed up a bit as the beast got up and scowled.

"What the hell is that…?" Seina quivered as she stared at the beast in fear.

"I… don't know, but it's not human… and Zim's fighting it!" Gaz responded.

The Chaoshag opened its mouth and shot another beam at Zim, but this one was larger. Zim quickly spun out of the way and using his momentum, he took off with his right leg and appeared next to the beast. It stopped firing, but didn't have enough time to react to Zim's punch to its side. It screamed in pain, but Zim didn't let it have any time to breathe, if it could.

Zim then kicked its stomach and it flew back a bit as it landed on its back. The Chaoshag sat up as Zim appeared in front of it and knees its face. As it cried out, it was again, flown back, but it stopped as it hit the fountain. The Chaoshag was getting mad and stood up. A red aura began to envelope around the beast as it was stared at Zim. Soon, the red aura consumed the beast and the aura dissipated into thin air, revealing an upgraded Chaoshag. It had red markings along its whole body and the claws were fully red. Its head gained a red circle on its forehead and the beast smiled. It let out a terrifying roar before firing a giant beam from its hand.

Zim dashed for a pillar as the beam whimmed past him and started destroying the mall. _Wait, this is perfect! _Zim thought as he had a plan in mind. He put up his hoodie and called out Ruyi. Ruyi flew from Zim's PAK and into his waiting hand as the transformation began. Luckily for Zim, the hood was still on, but it was different in color as it was now gray.

Zim stepped out from behind the pillar and twirled around Ruyi. The Chaoshag recognized the new person and smirked. It rushed Zim, but he was prepared.

"Ruyi, extend." Zim ordered. Ruyi extended and the Chaoshag ran into Ruyi, stabbing him right through the chest. The beast stopped and looked down to find a pole in its chest. "Contract." Ruyi shortened and Zim ran up to the Chaoshag. As he was close enough, Zim jumped up and roundhouse kicked the beast into a wall. The beast stopped moving as its head was stuck in the wall.

"That was easier than I thought." Zim said out loud as he cracked his neck. He quickly fled into a deserted store as he heard a bunch of footsteps come near him. He quickly put Ruyi away and changed back into his original form.

Zim stepped out unnoticed and went to go find Gaz and Seina. He soon found them shaken up a bit.

"You girls alright?" Zim wondered as he looked at the two. He knew they weren't, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"No... not really…" Gaz responded in a whisper.

"That thing was scary…" Seina added.

"Come on, we should go now. The cops are here." Zim suggested as he held out both of his hands. The girls grabbed them and he helped them up. The trio began to walk towards the main entrance and saw the police tape off the area where the Chaoshag was. Zim looked around and didn't see Kayla anywhere. _She must've either hid or ran. _He thought as he shrugged. The trio walked out of the mall and was now in the city.

"I must thank you both for being with me as I was shopping for clothes." Zim thanked as he bowed.

"Yeah, no problem dude." Seina waved off.

"Anytime." Gaz added as she flashed a smile.

"Oh wait, that reminds me. Zim, you have to meet my parents on Sunday." Seina informed Zim.

"I do?" Zim asked.

"Yeah… my mom wants to and there's no saying 'no' to her…" Seina explained as she sighed.

"No worries, Seina, I shall meet your mother on Sunday!"

"Thanks, Zim."

"No problem, now we should go home." Zim said as he began to dig around in his PAK for something. He took out what was believed to be a small transport device and he threw it up in the air. It levitated above the trio's head. "Take Gaz to the Membrane household, Seina to her household, and me to my base!"

The three were transported at different times with Zim being the last one. He reappeared in his living room and shook a bit. Zim wasn't going to get used to that at all.

He looked around to find Minimoose asleep with Gir and Sir Raptor. Zim smiled as he sat on the couch with them and got into a comfortable enough position. A little bit later and Zim was asleep.

**XXX**

"Explain to me how Chaoshag was defeated." Khisa was waiting at his computer and got a notification saying that the Chaoshag was unavailable.

"I… don't know myself, Khisa…" Krynlea said as he rubbed the back of her head.

"You didn't see anything…?" Khisa asked as he was starting to lose his patience.

"No… well, there was a boy who began fighting it a-"

"Wait. You're telling me a regular _human _was fighting against Chaoshag?"

"N-Yes…"

"Do you know what he looked like?" Khisa interrogated.

"I couldn't, there was a lot going on and so many people running around scared." Krynlea lied. She saw exactly what he looked like, but couldn't say it for some reason.

"So then how was he able to defeat Chaoshag?"

"I don't know… he ran somewhere, and then someone new showed up out of nowhere."

"And what did _he _look like?"

"He has on armor, I think… and he was holding a golden rod. It was able to extend and shorten."

Khisa's eyes widened. "No… no way…"

"I'm serious, Khisa." Krynlea said.

Khisa put a hand to his head as he realized something. "Shit… damnit, Krynlea you _need _to get your power back soon."

Krynlea raised an eyebrow as she watched Khisa rush out of the base.

"What's so bad about an extendable rod?" Krynlea asked herself.

* * *

**Shin: A week without writing sure has gotten me rusty**

**Gan: Yeah, same here, but at least we got the chapter out!**

**Shin: Agreed and now we got more canon characters in the story!**

**Gan: Sweet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tak's Arrival**

Tak was flying through the galaxy as she was approaching Earth. She was sitting in a spare Voot Cruiser because her personal Spittle Runner was still on Earth with Dib.

Tak was bored out of her mind. It was a surprisingly short travel, but it still took sometime to actually _get _there. She looked at Mimi who was deactivated at the time and frowned.

"I need to get a voice box for you… maybe Zim has one." Tak thought as she put her hand to her chin. She later shrugged and began to think about what she'd actually _do _on Earth when she got there.

_What would I do if I saw Zim? I want to strangle him, but I can't… _Tak thought… she then got an idea, but it was one she didn't want to think about.

"Mimi." Tak called. Mimi reactivated quickly and stood up straight, facing her master. She saluted, awaiting for her Tak to continue speaking. "When we get to Earth… _do not _kill Zim or Gir. We have to h… we have to hel… helll…. we have to heellll- FUCK! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

Mimi wanted to laugh at her master's struggle of saying the word "help," but thought against it. Mimi simply nodded and looked forward at the empty galaxy in front of them. Oh, if only Mimi could express her words like Gir could.

The duo traveled through the galaxy rather slow until they arrived at their destination. It only took about a days time.

"Finally, we made it to this shitty planet…" Tak state's as she pressed a button which made the Voot Cruiser speed up. Tak easily tracked down Zim's location and set its destination.

"Location set. Going to [REDACTED]." The ship told.

"Wait, redacted? Why is the location redacted?" Tak asked as she looked at the location on the screen. Mimi tilted her head in confusion.

"Setting boosters to: MAX. Hold on tight." It said as the ship started to shake a bit.

"Wait a minute! I didn't say tha-" Tak was cut off by the ship taking off without her command. She was forced against the back of her seat while Mimi was against the wall. If she could scream, she would've.

**XXX**

Saturday, a perfect day for doing absolutely nothing and that's what Zim and Gir we're doing at this very moment. They were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Master…" Gir said as he turned to look at Zim.

"What is it, Gir?" Zim asked as he looked back at Gir.

"Do you remember that SIR Unit that came here that one time?" Gir checked.

Zim thought about it for a minute. "Wait, you mean… _Mimi_?" Zim answered.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, I do, what about her?"

"I… think she's cute." Gir replied as he turned away.

"Huh?" Zim was baffled. He wasn't sure if he heard right.

"I think I might like her, Master…"

Now he was _really _baffled. He hadn't heard Gir use _like _like this before. He only ever said that he loved things.

"Gir… you know that Mimi tried to _kill us_, right…?"

"Yesssss, buuuut, that doesn't change the way I feel about her…" Gir said as he looked at the floor.

Zim sighed as he didn't know what to do. Gir had feelings for a robot who tried to kill him, what the heck was going on right now?

"Well… there's a first for everything I guess…" Zim mumbled to himself as he glanced at Gir. "I… don't know what to tell you other than you'll just have to wait to see her again."

"I knowww, but won't that be fooreeverrr?" Gir wondered as he started to tear up.

"Of course not, Gir. She'll most likely be here soon!" Zim reassured the robot.

"YAAAAY!" Gir screeched as he started running around in circles.

"Sir…" Computer whispered to Zim.

"I know, I know. He can't even act normal for five minutes! How is he going to act normal around a functional SIR Unit that _doesn't _act like him?!" Zim aggressively whispered back to Computer.

"Maybe he'll take this seriously?" Computer suggested.

"I hope he does or else he'll make a fool out of himself… and I don't want an emotionally distraught Gir on my hands…" Zim voices as he looked back at Gir who was still running in a circle.

**XXX**

Tak was flying overhead the cul-de-sac that Zim lived in. She needed to find a house to stay in for the time being. Tak soon spotted Zim's horribly looking base and sighed as she didn't want to deal with Zim, but there wasn't any other choice.

Tak saw a house that was close to Zim and hovered above it. She pressed a few buttons on the control panel and soon a large whitish beam shot out from the bottom of the Voot Cruiser, covering the whole house. The house got sucked into the cruiser and a laser came out from the top. Tak pressed a button and the laser shot out a red beam consisting of the house. Where it was going, Tak didn't know, all she knew was that there was a free space for her to put her house.

Tak pressed another button and a house was formed where the original house was. Tak's newly formed house was about the size of the other houses in the cul-de-sac, but it was purple. Tak flew down in the backyard and got out of the Voot Cruiser. She stretched as she gazed upon the back of her house. Mimi stepped out and looked at it.

"Well, Mimi, this is where we'll be living for awhile." Tak informed the SIR Unit. Mimi looked at Tak and nodded before walking towards the door.

_Hm… how should I approach Zim? Should I just walk to the front door? If I do will he attack me? What if I lured him out…? _Tak thought as she put a hand to her chin. While she was thinking about ways to approach Zim, Mimi came back outside with a piece of paper. She showed the paper to Tak who took a glance at it.

"Just put on a different disguise? Hm… yes, that could most _definitely_ work, that way he won't be able to attack me once he sees me. Good thinking, Mimi!" Tak praises as she patted the little robots head.

**XXX**

Gir was now playing with Sir Raptor and Minimoose while Zim was resting on the couch.

"Sir." Computer said.

"What is it, Computer?" Zim asked as he looked at the ceiling.

"You said how you don't know what fighting style to go with, right?" Computer recalled.

"Yes."

"Well… why not make your own?"

"Make my own? How would I be able to do that?" Zim asked as he was slightly interested in what Computer was saying.

"Well, combine other styles of fighting with each other… don't you think that would work perfectly for you?"

Zim pondered on it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes, yes… I see… but Computer, what would it be called?"

"Hm… why not Monkey Song?" Computer thought.

"Monkey Song…? Why that name specifically, Computer?" Zim asked as he folded one leg over the other.

"Well I thought of it like this: you create the fighting style called Monkey Song, the moves you use in Monkey Song are like dances relating to the song." Computer expanded.

"I see… that doesn't sound too bad actually, Computer, nice job." Zim praised. "But… what should the moves be called?"

"I was thinking… why not call them in a different language?" Computer proposed.

"Wouldn't that be harder to remember though?"

"Yes… but it _does _sound cool, right?"

"Hm… yes, it sure does… I'll ponder on it, but for now I need to think of some moves to go with this _Monkey Song _fighting style."

As Zim was brainstorming, someone came knocking on the door. He got up and went over to the door. Without care, Zim opened the door thinking that Seina or Gaz was here, but he was wrong.

Someone new was standing there and it was a girl. She had a choppy dark blue pixie bob cut with long side bangs and purple eyes. She was wearing purple sweatshirt with dark blue stripes on it and black pants with black steel toe boots. This girl kinda looked like… _Tak._

Zim looked at her skeptically. "Is there something that you want?"

"Oh no, not really, I'm your new neighbor and I just wanted to greet you was all!" She replied.

Zim glared at her. "Okay… well I'm Zim, you?"

"I'm Tak." She introduced as she smirked. Zim reeled back as he couldn't believe it.

"T-Tak?! What're _you _doing here?!" Zim questioned.

Tak stepped into Zim's house with Mimi in disguise and closed the door. "I'm here because the Tallests _sent _me here."

Zim raised an eyebrow. "Why would they send you here…?"

"They had this plan to kill you with beasts from different planets, but realized that they'd have no idea what you look like so they sent me here with a whistle to call them at your location." Tak explained.

_So _that's _where the beasts kept on coming from… _Zim thought as he lowly growled. He scowled as he had a new objective. Once he was done cleaning up this mess he was going _straight _to Irk.

"But here's the thing, I'm going to hel…. hellllll…. I'm going to hel-"

"Help you." Zim completed with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah… I'm going to do _that_."

Zim sighed. "I've never liked working with my enemies… but I don't have a choice."

"Also, do you have a spare voice box? Mimi needs one." Tak said as she tilted her head at Mimi.

"YES, WE HAVE SOME!" Gir screamed.

"Wait, Gir-" _Oh wait, of _course _he'd want to help… he wants the best for Mimi… _"-do you even know where the voice boxes are?"

"Nope!" Gir replied.

"They're on the first shelf on the right, third row, make sure that you get a female voice for Mimi. The boxes have a tiny button on them that will play a sample of the voice." Zim described. Gir paid full attention and saluted once he understood. Gir started running towards the kitchen.

"Last time I saw him he was crazy." Tak commented.

"Things change." Zim said.

"I guess they do. Anyways, how are you going to defeat these beasts? I'm surprised you've survived this long." Tak wondered.

"Well, I already killed two and knocked out one who was taken away by the police." Zim informed.

"What? How?"

"Ruyi." Zim called as he held his hand out. His PAK opened and the red staff flew out of it into the waiting hands of Zim. As soon as he received it, fire started to form over Zim as he was in his Sun Wukong form.

Tak was a bit surprised at seeing this. "So… what exactly does this signify?"

"Well, you'd have to know a bit of mythology from China to know what I look like, but I'm the Monkey King, Sun Wukong!" Zim answered with a grin.

Tak's eyes widened at this. "W-Wait… hold on, _what?!_" Tak started laughing at Zim.

"What's so funny, why are you laughing at me?!" Zim grilled as he scowled.

"P-Please tell me that you're joking!"

"Ruyi, extend." Zim ordered as he pointed Ruyi near Tak. Ruyi extended and made a loud bang once it hit the door. Tak stopped laughing as she glanced at how close Ruyi was to stabbing her.

"Wait… this is real…?"

"Yes and tell me how you know about Sun Wukong!" Zim commanded.

"Zim… how do you _not _know? Every Irken knows about him when they're _smeets_." Tak said as she sighed.

"Expand on this, please."

"_Fine… _Sun Wukong was an ordinary Irken, except he was a troublemaker, to say the least. He'd always pull pranks and when he wasn't included in something major he'd find a way to be included, but he was the best elite any Irken had ever witnessed. He mastered his military training and conquered _many _planets on his own." Tak explained.

"Wait… so then what's his real name and why is he called the Monkey King?" Zim wondered.

"They originally called him the Monkey Irken because he acted like the Fululian monkey and his real name is just Wukong."

"Okay… so then how did he obtain these… strange powers?"

"He went on a mission on the planet Jiyuzhe, I think, and found some stone statue and touched it obtaining some mysterious powers. After that, he returned back to Irk and said something about going off to one of the planets that no one's ever been to and it seems like he chose this planet."

"Huh… well that's a startling discovery, isn't it?" Computer chimed in.

"I knew that there had to be _some _science behind it, but wait… where did he get his weapons and why does he have weird eyes and long antennae?" Zim wondered.

"He looks like that because of him touching the statue and he got his weapons from it as well."

Zim nodded as he took this new information in. _So Sun Wukong was an Irken… that would explain the compatibility of me and Ruyi. _Zim thought.

"But Zim… knowing that _you're _holding his staff without any problems is unbelievable… no one was able to do it before and here you are carrying it around no problem! You might just be… _related _to him…" Tak told Zim.

"What… related to him? How?" Zim asked. Tak was going to say something, when Gir arrived with a voice box.

"Voice box is here!" Gir informed as he started hopping. Zim grabbed the voice box and pressed the tiny red button on the top.

"Hello, this is a voice sample." It said in a sort of high-pitched feminine voice. Zim looked at Tak who looked at Mimi who looked back at Tak and nodded. He tossed the voice box over to Tak who caught it and looked at Mimi's torso. She opened it up, revealing a bunch of wires and other parts. Tak moves the wires out of the way and found a space for a voice box and plugged up the one she had in her hand. Tak moves away from Mimi and waited for her to say something.

"H-Hello?" Mimi greeted.

"Hey." Zim greeted back.

"Oh my gosh… I-I _finally _have a voice now! Thank you, Zim!" Mimi thanked.

"No, no, don't thank _me_, thank my robot companion." Zim said as he nudged Gir forward a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you, Gir. I owe you one." Mimi bowed her head at Gir.

"N-No problem…" Gir whispered.

Tak smiled as she diverted her attention to Zim. "So, Zim, we should get this beast problem checked out."

"Yeah, what do you-" A small screech interrupted Zim as he quickly turned around to find Sir Raptor running towards him. Sir Raptor jumped and started fluttering his wings. He flew at least three feet in the air before Zim caught him. "Heh, good job, Sir Raptor."

"Is that a… _Triveraraptor…_?" Tak asked as she grew worried.

"Yup, this little dude was found in the skool by me." Zim told her as he started petting Sir Raptor.

"Zim… you _do _realize that it's mother _will _find it… right?"

"Yes Tak, I'm well aware of that, but its mother isn't on Earth or else he wouldn't be here right now." Zim replied as he set Sir Raptor down. "Anyways, you said that we should deal with this beast problem right? Well let's get in it."

**XXX**

"Moragov!" Khisa called. A figure walked out of the shadows wearing a grey cloak on.

"Yes, Khisa?" Moragov asked.

"We have a problem on our heads and I need you to try and find the other crew, if you know what I mean." Khisa answered.

"What's the problem that you need the whole crew for?"

"Wukong is back."

"Youre shittin' me, right?" Moragov checked as he got slightly worried.

"I wouldn't be asking you to gather the rest of the crew if I was joking." Khisa countered.

Moragov rubbed his head. "Shit… alright then, I'm on it."

As Moragov walked back into the shadows and disappeared, Khisa started brainstorming. _There's no way that he's back, right? He wasn't heard of for years so why now? _

**XXX**

Dib was in his room when he received a reading of an alien ship nearby. He gasped and quickly got some things. _I _knew _that alien was lying when he said that he wasn't going to take over the world anymore! _Dib thought as he ran out of his room and practically jumped down the stairs.

In the living room was Gaz playing her fixed Game Slave when Dib ran past her and to the door.

"Gaz, I'm going to Zim's be back in a second!" Dib told his uncaring sister as he threw open the door and sprinted towards Zim's house.

"Yeah whate-wait a minute, if Dib is going over to Zim's then he's probably going to spy on him or something! DIB GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Gaz yelled as she ran after Dib.

Dib was sitting in front of the fence to Zim's yard. He pulled out a little hearing device and tuned in on Zim's conversation.

"The Tallests gave me a special whistle that'll call all the beasts into one area." A voice that didn't sound like Zim's spoke. Dib recognizes this voice but he hadn't heard it in three years. _Is this… _Tak's _voice? _

"Does it reach across the whole planet or only a specific radius?" Zim asked.

"It reaches across the whole planet. Normal animals won't be able to hear it either."

"That's good…"

"Should I call all the beasts now or-"

"No, we have to wait. I haven't gotten used to my powers yet." Zim interrupted. _Why is Tak working with Zim? I thought that they were enemies… _

"Zim… you _do _realize that the Tallests haven't _actually _given you a mission and are just trying to kill you, right?" Tak checked.

"The first part, yes, the second part, no. The Tallests told me personally about my fake mission, but then trying to kill me with beasts is new information."

"I can't believe that you're actually trying to _protect _this planet. If it were me, I'd have left these humans to try and find their _own _way to deal with these beasts." Tak said.

"Well, me and Gir don't have anywhere else to go. Plus this planet isn't so bad. If you lived here for a few years you'd think the same too."

"Yeah, whatever… I'd only do that if _I _was exiled as well."

Dib didn't notice his sister standing next to him as he was too busy trying to listen in on Zim and Tak's conversation.

"Dib!" Gaz shouted. Dib jumped as he whipped his head to look at Gaz standing over him.

"O-oh, h-hey Gaz… didn't see you there…" Dib stuttered as he looked up at his sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaz questioned.

"Um… n-nothing! I was just uh… taking a little break from running!" Dib lied.

"Why do you have that listening device?" Gaz started interrogating.

"Oh this?! This isn't… a… listening device…" Dib denied unconvincingly. Gaz growled as she took a few steps towards Dib.

Zim and Tak were talking when they heard an inhuman screech coming from right outside Zim's house. They both ran out to find Gaz twisting Dib's right arm.

"Gaz?! What are _you _doing here?!" Zim asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm here to retrieve my brother. He was spying on you." Gaz answered as she let go of Dib's arm.

"Huh, didn't take Dib as a stalker." Tak insulted as she grinned.

"I'm not a stalker! I'm a paranormal investigator and I was _spying _not _stalking_."

"Aren't they the same thing though?" Tak countered.

"No, they're not! Plus, I heard you talking about _beasts! _What do you mean by that?!" Dib questioned as he got up.

Zim's face turned into a glare as he _didn't _want Dib nor Gaz to hear about this. "Listen up, _Dib_, there are beasts sent here by our Tallests from different planets roaming here and I'm going to kill them all. They were originally supposed to be sent after me, but the Tallests realized that there was a fault in their plan and that the beasts don't know what I look like or who I am."

"Beasts from different planets are here?!" Dib yelled.

"Yes Dib, now shut up before you draw attention!" Zim aggressively whispered at Dib.

"Wait, what do they even look like?" Gaz asked.

"They come in different shapes and sizes so they're not the same. Some are bigger than the… Empire State Building while others are about as small as a small dog." Tak explained.

"And you're telling me that they're on this very planet right now?" Dib wondered. Tak simply nodded in confirmation. "Oh man, this is _way _worse than Zim trying to take over Earth!"

"Zim, how the hell are you going to kill them anyway if they're as big as the Empire State Building?" Gaz wondered.

Zim opened his PAK and took out Ruyi and started transforming. "By using this and some other things."

Gaz couldn't help but stare at him as she swore she saw it from somewhere before. She instantly remembered as it was from the new game that she played in Calculus class. "Are you supposed to look like Sun Wukong?"

"Not _look like_, I _am_." Zim corrected.

"Zim… you do know that Sun Wukong is a _myth _right?" Dib pointed out.

"Are you sure he's a _myth _or is an actual _being_?" Zim quizzed Dib who looked confused.

"What?"

"Do you know how ludicrous it sounds that the wind formed a rock into a monkey?"

"Well yeah, but it's a my-"

"What if he was an alien?" Zim posed as he interrupted Dib.

"_What?" _Dib couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sun Wukong being an alien sounds stupid, Zim." Gaz commented.

"Alright then, explain how I got this?" Zim held out Ruyi in front of Dib and Gaz.

"You made a fake one." Dib answered. Zim glared as he set Ruyi down.

"Then pick it up." Zim challenged as he looked at Dib. Dib rolled his eyes and went to pick Ruyi up, but couldn't.

"W-What the heck?! It won't budge!" Dib said as he tried to pull on Ruyi.

"Exactly." Zim said as he easily picked up Ruyi and rested it on his shoulder.

"Hand it over." Gaz told Zim as she put her hand out.

"No can do Gaz. If I do, your arm is coming _right _off." Zim denied as he shook his head.

"Yeah right, like-" A loud crash was heard when Zim dropped Ruyi on the ground. Ruyi creates large cracks on the sidewalk, signifying how heavy it was. "-it can… do that…"

"My point exactly. Anyways, you might as well should come in since you're already here, as much as I don't want you to." Zim invited as he turned and headed for the door to his house.

Dib looked at Gaz who just shrugged and followed him along with Tak. Dib stopped Tak for a moment.

"Are you _really _teaming up with Zim?" He asked the Irken female.

"I kind of have to. The Tallests want to kill _my _enemy, I mean, he's all of Irk's enemy, but I want to kill him myself, ya know? So that's why I'm helping him, to keep him alive for when the day that I get my revenge…" Tak explained.

"But… what if you _don't _decide to kill him?" Dib wondered.

"Then I'll just he… helll… I'll _help_ him." Tak struggled to get her words out.

"But w-"

"Dib, I understand your concerns, but it's alright. I mean, I can already tell that Zim has changed since the last three years, I mean just _listen _to him, he hasn't screamed like a maniac yet!" Tak said as she raised her arms. "Now come on."

**XXX**

It was 12:00PM and Seina was out in the park with Kayla. The two were having a nice stroll, just talking about things.

"We haven't talked in awhile, y'know. What's up?" Seina asked her friend.

"Oh nothin' much… just got busy with other things." Kayla answered.

"Like?"

"Like, family matters, Tyler and _his _group…" Kayla expanded.

"Ohh, I see." Seina commented.

"So, what about you? How are you and Zim doing?" Kayla wondered.

"Oh I've been pretty great lately and Zim I'd say is doing great… we aren't dating or anything if you were getting that idea." Seina replied.

"Hm… I don't know, I'd say more like… being pimped." Kayla joked as she giggled.

"Being pimped?! Hell no, what makes you say that?!" Seina grilled as she scowled at Kayla.

"Because Gaz is always there too, don't think I haven't noticed." Kayla answered. Seina remained silent as she turned away and huffed.

"Aw come on, Sei, I was just jokin' no need to take it to heart." Kayla apologized as she pulled Seina closer.

"Yeah whatever." Seina mumbled as she let herself get pulled in. The two friends sat on a bench and relaxed a bit.

"We should do a get together with the other girls." Seina suggested.

"That would be fun, how about this Friday?" Kayla asked.

"Sounds good to me."

**XXX**

"So, Tak, you're not here to try and destroy Earth again, are you?" Gaz asked as she looked at Tak.

"No Gaz, I'm not. I'm simply here to he… hel-"

"Help." Zim finished.

"Thank you… _help_ Zim out with this beast problem, then I'm going back to Irk." Tak told.

"Won't the Tallests be mad at you if they figured out that you helped me?" Zim asked.

"They would be, but there isn't really a way for them to know, right? I could just lie and say that you killed all of the beasts on your own." Tak answered.

"I guess."

"So Tak, what _have_ you been doing ever since you got here?" Dib wondered.

"I haven't really been doing much since the last time I came here. I mostly just helped out around the Massive and whatnot." Tak responded.

A few minutes have passed and it was just Dib, Gaz, and Tak. Zim was in his lab, training.

Dib was looking around suspiciously as if he was waiting for something to happen. Gaz noticed this instantly.

"Dib, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking around for any traps, Gaz, this alien may be up to something." Dib responded.

"What do you mean "up to something?" He's just in his lab." Gaz stated.

"Yes, but he could be setting up traps _from _his lab." Dib pointed out.

"There would be no point in doing that since he doesn't have a real mission." Tak countered.

Dib gave her a look as he noticed that her robot wasn't with her. "Hey, Tak, where's your robot?"

"Oh, Mimi? She's with Gir." Tak answered.

"With Gir? Why?"

"Like I'd know. They're probably acting dumb or whatever."

"Anyways, back to Zim, I can't help but feel like he's up to something and I'm going to find out!" Dib declared as he jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

Gaz jumped as she saw her brother make a dash for the door. "Dib no! Get back here!"

"Dib, hold on!" Tak shouted after him as she got up.

Dib dived into the trash can and the elevator was activated instantly, closing the lid for it. Gaz and Tak didn't make it in time as they saw the lid was closed. They ran back into the living room.

"Computer, elevator, now!" Gaz ordered. The couch was pulled into the wall as an elevator was revealed right under it. Gaz and Tak got on it and descended down into Zim's house.

Gaz and Tak made it a little after Dib did. They saw him run towards Zim's main lab and chased after him.

Dib made it to the main lab and was about to say something when he saw Zim in his transformed alien form. Dib saw the long and golden antennae on Zim as well as his yellowish-red eyes. Gaz and Tak were about to say something to Dib when they too, saw this.

Zim was holding Ruyi as he stood still. He was debating on what he wanted to do, but the training dummy in front of him sprinted towards him.

"First move of Monkey Song, Zhu Bagong!" Zim shouted as the dummy was in his proximity. It threw a punch at Zim who deflected it and used the other end of Ruyi to strike three vital points on the dummy's chest: below the Adam's apple, above the right lung, and the middle of the chest. The dummy stumbled back as it gripped its chest.

"Second move, Zhu Jian!" Zim dashed forward and struck the dummy in the chest, he lifted it up a bit and began slashing the air with Ruyi. He did a back handspring and a second later the slashes materialized, cutting up the dummy. It fell to the floor and didn't move for a moment before it stood up.

"And lastly… Zhu Fa, Quan Zhang." Zim lifted Ruyi up and set it horizontally. He made an open palm and touched Ruyi with it as he closed his eyes. The staff glowed a light green as Zim opened his eyes to reveal they turned light green as well. He rushed the dummy and it couldn't do anything as Zim was up in its face. Zim spun around and struck the back of the dummy, propelling it forward. He then spun Ruyi around and hit the dummy's head, making it fall down. Before the dummy could fall to the floor, Zim hit the dummy's chest and made it fly up a few feet before planting Ruyi down right under it. As soon as Ruyi was planted, it burst into a huge bamboo stabbing straight through the dummy. The newly bamboo-looking Ruyi reached the ceiling and was a bit wide in width.

"And that is the beginning of the bamboo set." Zim said as Ruyi transformed back to normal. Zim huffed a sigh as he stretched.

"That was quite spectacular, sir. Awesome techniques!" Computer complimented as it clapped.

"Thanks. Your advice helped a lot." Zim complimented back as he smiled.

"That was interesting." Tak whispered.

"Wouldn't want to get hit with _that _combo…" Gaz added.

Dib just stared unbelievably. He wasn't totally convinced that Zim was Sun Wukong but this might've just done it.

_If Zim _is _that Chinese mythological being then… there's no _way _I can defeat him!_ Dib worriedly thought as he grabbed his gigantic head. _My head's not big! _

Zim went over to another elevator and went up it, leaving Dib, Gaz, and Tak alone once again.

"So, how was that?" Computer asked the three.

"Huh? You're still here?" Tak questioned as she looked at the ceiling.

"I sure am, now how was my master's performance?"

"Pretty cool." Gaz replied.

"Yeah, it was cool." Tak agreed.

"Dib?" Computer said awaiting for the boy's response.

"It was… alright." He responded.

"Meh, I'll take it."

Zim was in the living room when the couch retracted into the wall and the elevator rose up revealing Dib, Gaz, and Tak on it.

"Eh? Since when were you guys down in my lab?" Zim questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like five minutes after you went down there." Tak estimated as she shrugged. Zim shook his head as he sat down on the floor and stretched.

"So now what do we do?" Gaz asked as she glanced at everyone. They all shrugged as they didn't know what to do either. A stack of Uno cards was dropped from the ceiling and stacked perfectly on the ground.

"Why not play Uno?" Computer suggested.

"Why would we?" Tak questioned as she looked at the ceiling.

"You guys have nothing else to do." Computer pointed out.

"I guess we could play Uno…" Dib said as he walked over to where the Uno cards were and sat down.

Someone knocked on the door and Zim went to go answer it. He opened the door to reveal both Seina and Kayla.

"Yo." Seina greeted.

"Hey!" Kayla greeted back.

"Hey you two, what brings you here?" Zim greeted.

"Just thought we'd stop on by, hope we weren't interrupting anything." Kayla answered.

"No, you weren't. We were actually about to play Uno, wanna join?" Zim invited as he made way for the two to enter.

"Why the hell not?" Seina accepted as she walked in followed by Kayla.

They both saw Tak who looked back at them.

"Zim, who's the new girl?" Seina inquired as she nudged at Tak.

"Oh her? That's Tak, we… know each other." Zim answered as he sat near the stack of Uno cards.

"Oh?" Kayla voices as she raised an eyebrow.

"That's about as far as it goes." Tak added, shooting a glare at Kayla who giggled.

"Right, right." Kayla said as she sat down with Dib and Zim.

"Oh that's Kayla and Seina, Tak, friends of mine." Zim informed as he pointed to each respectively. Tak simply nodded as Seina and Gaz took their seats.

"Alright everyone! Tonight we're gonna be playing Uno and I'm your official voice caster, Computer!" Computer announced. "Here we have the contestants: Dib, Gaz, Kayla, Tak, Seina, and Ziiiiiiiiim! Zim will be the dealer!"

Zim grabbed the deck and began handing out seven cards to each person. He put the deck back and grabbed his hand while flipping the top card over. It was a green two.

"Alrighty then, let the games begin!"

* * *

**Gan: Sorry for the short chapter and credit to HanyouExorcistAlchemist48 for the idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gan: Seina's household is a bit interesting if I do say so myself.**

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant: Dib **_**still **_**doesn't trust Zim yet so he mostly thought that he was lying to Tak. So until Zim does something worthy enough or if Dib gets slapped with facts, he will continue to think that Zim's still trying to take over Earth.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

The group of six were playing Uno while Gir and Mimi were somewhere in the house talking.

"Y'know, Gir, I expected you to talk more and not be… so quiet." Mimi told as she looked at Gir skeptically. Since Gir and Mimi went away from Zim and the others, Gir had only spoken a few times and wasn't acting like himself.

"N-No… it's just that I'm not uh… feeling it right now…" Gir answered as he looked away from Mimi. Mimi noticed that Gir wouldn't look at her when he talked.

"Gir… why aren't you looking at me?" Mimi asked as she tried to peer around Gir who just rotated his head. He gave no response as he didn't know how to respond to that. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Gir whipped his head around faster than Mimi expected. "No way!" His response was fast and came out more forceful than he'd expected.

Mimi had no idea why Gir was suddenly so well-behaved. She was trying to figure out what that reason was but couldn't come to a conclusion.

"YOU BITCH!" A voice that sounded like Gaz's was heard from the floor below.

Gir was a bit worried as he heard that. "Should we…"

"No, I'm pretty sure that they're fine down there." Mimi dismissed as she waved a hand.

**XXX**

Uno wasn't going as well as Zim expected. The first few times around and everything had turned aggressive and downhill and it all started with a +4…

Now Gaz was being held back by Zim as she was trying to get at Seina, who was being held back by Kayla. Tak who was just sitting there beside Dib didn't understand what the problem was. All that Seina did was insult Gaz, right?

Wrong. Seina said something intrusive and Gaz fired back.

"I don't understand why they're acting like beasts..." Tak said as she watched them struggle to free themselves.

Gaz glared at Tak. "You _look _like a beast, Tak, you shouldn't be talking!"

Tak's eyes widened as she grew a frown on her face. "What was that, cardboard?!" Tak stood up and Dib stood up as well, getting ready to grab her.

"CARDBOARD?!" Gaz was getting more aggressive and started to shake Zim off her.

"Haha, you got called cardboard!" Seina laughed as she attempted to point at Gaz.

"Shut up, hippo!" Gaz fired at Seina.

"HIPPO?! I'M NOT A DAMN HIPPO!" Seina denied as she tried to attack Gaz with no success.

"You definitely look like a hippo." Tak agreed.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING POSSUM!" Seina shot at Tak.

"WHAT?!" Tak shouted as she attempted to jump Seina which was successfully stopped by Dib bear hugging her from behind.

Kayla was losing her grip on Seina. "Zim do something damnit!"

"Yeah, please! I can't hold on to her!" Dib pleaded as he was starting to get dragged slowly by Tak.

Zim nodded as he held Gaz with one arm and hovered over her neck with his free hand. He began drawing the symbol of sleep in Chinese on her neck and pressed two points on the wind pool point, it's the mastoid point behind ears.

Zim let go of Gaz and she stumbled forward before falling to the ground and started quietly snoring.

"Heh… serves you right, bitch." Seina commented as Zim walked up to her. He drew the symbol on her forehead and lightly pressed on it. Kayla let go and she fell to the ground. The last one was Tak and Zim just stood in front of her.

"Touch me and I'll-" He didn't let her finish as he appeared beside her and chopped the back of her neck lightly. She quickly fell asleep and Dib set her down.

Kayla plopped on the floor near Seina and let out a sigh. "Woo… that was intense…"

Dib joined her. "Yeah… who woulda thought that _Uno _would turn out this way?"

Zim sighed as he sat down as well. "I don't think we're ever going to do this again…"

"Agreed." Dib and Kayla said in unison.

**XXX**

Mimi and Gir waited a moment after the shouting had stopped.

"See, told you they were fine." Mimi said.

"Yeah… but it sounded like they were on the verge of fighting." Gir pointed out.

"Meh, I guess so." Mimi agreed as she shrugged.

"So… what have you and Tak been doing?" Gir asked as he changed the subject.

"Nothing really, we've just been helping around here and there." Mimi replied. Gir nodded and there was a moment of silence. He didn't know what to say and neither did Mimi.

The silence only grew longer as the two robots just sat next to each other. Mimi was too busy trying to think about how Gir was acting while he was trying to think about what she was thinking.

_She might be thinking about how I'm acting… what should I do? _Gir wondered as he scratched his head.

"I think that we should play a little game, Gir." Mimi suggested as she turned to Gir.

Gir perked up. "A game? What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare." Mimi answered.

**XXX**

"Computer… did you know that Uno was going to turn out this way?" Zim asked.

"Nope." Computer simply responded. Zim was now sitting between Gaz and Seina as they were sleeping Kayla was on the couch and Dib was sitting next to Tak as she slept.

"Zim… how did you make Gaz and Seina fall asleep?" Kayla asked as she turned her head to look at Zim.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just sort of… drew a symbol and bam, they're asleep."

Kayla nodded and shifted herself into a more comfortable position. "Mind if I sleep here for tonight?"

Zim shook his head and Kayla closed his eyes. He looked across the room to where Dib was. He too was asleep and Zim sighed. Tonight… wasn't the best night ever.

* * *

The sun breached the horizon line and started shooting its rays of sunlight through people's windows, including Zim's. He awoke to the sunlight and covered his eyes. He stood up and went over to the windows to close them.

As he closed them he looked around to find everyone else still asleep. _Seems like I'm making a big breakfast… _He thought as he made his way to the kitchen. As he entered, Sir Raptor jumped from the table.

"RAAAAAH!" Sir Raptor screeched.

"AH!" Zim jumped as he saw Sir Raptor cling to him. "Oh… it's just you… jeez Sir Raptor, I could've had a heart attack!"

Sir Raptor chuckled as Zim set him on his shoulder.

"Hm… what should I make for breakfast, Sir Raptor?" Zim asked the little Triveraraptor.

"Raaargh." He responded.

"Yes, yes, I see. Alright then, it's decided!"

Kayla woke up shortly after hearing Zim scream and rubbed her eyes. She got up and wobbled her way to where Zim was making breakfast.

"Mornin', Zim." Kayla greeted as she took a seat.

"Morning Kayla! You still sleepy?" Zim greeted back. He got a mumble as a response and took it as a 'yes.'

There was a long silence as Zim was cooking and Sir Raptor kept on looking at Kayla.

"Zim… why are we friends?" Kayla asked out of the blue.

This caught Zim off guard a bit as he didn't know what kind of question that was. "Well, we have a mutual friend, Seina, also you're a pretty cool person to hang with. So why not be friends with you?"

"Mm… so… back at the mall… what was that? I saw you transform into something else." Kayla revealed. Zim stopped as Sir Raptor glared at Kayla.

"So you _did _see, huh? Well… I should've known this would slip." Zim said as he resumed cooking. "I have the powers and abilities of Sun Wukong."

"Sun Wukong? As in the Chinese mythological Monkey King, Sun Wukong?" Kayla checked.

"Who said he was a Chinese mythological Monkey King?"

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I think you know what I mean, Kayla." Zim stated. Kayla fully sat up now as she stared at Zim's back. _What the hell… _

"Kayla, I wouldn't openly admit that I'm Sun Wukong if I didn't know that you already knew that I was." Zim said.

"What do you mean by that…?" Kayla asked as she was getting a bit nervous.

"I _mean _that you already knew who I was after we met, or at least suspected who I was." Zim explained.

Kayla froze. "How…?"

"I've always had the feeling that there was a beast near me, but I never could figure out where it was coming from. After being alone in that hallway with you, there was no doubt about it that you were a beast. The only reason why I didn't expose you was because of you and Seina's friendship. And I didn't want to ruin that."

Kayla was flabbergasted. Never had she thought that Zim would have figured that out so easily. "Wow… I'm impressed."

"So tell me, what _really _are you?" Zim asked.

Kayla chuckled a bit. "I'm a succubus, Zim, from the planet Dentroleous."

"And I assume that you were captured and sent here by us Irkens?" Zim guessed.

"Yep, but I wasn't always a succubus." Kayla admitted.

Zim turned around to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was a normal girl on that planet… but at the age of sixteen, I was tricked into becoming a succubus by a beast named Khisa. He tricked me into becoming a succubus because I had _potential _or whatever… and now I can't kill or leave him because of some stupid loyalty spell he put on me." Kayla explained.

"So if I kill Khisa, the spell will be lifted?" Zim concluded.

"Well yeah… but Khisa isn't that easy to kill. He's the King of the Beasts." Kayla added.

"Y'know Kayla, I needed to kill Khisa for trying to take over this Earth and now there's another reason for me to do so." Zim said.

"Wait… you're going to free me of this spell?"

"Mhm."

"But… why? I'm your enemy, Zim."

"Seina doesn't consider you an enemy, so I don't consider you one either. You haven't done anything bad to me as of yet, so there's no reason to make you one." Zim said as he was done making breakfast.

"Now I remember why you're my friend… you're too damn caring." Kayla said as she chuckled.

"I wasn't always like this." Zim told. Kayla raised an eyebrow at Zim. "I was narcissistic, overzealous, megalomaniacal, and most of all I was a defective. My people looked down on me because of that and hated me, but I was too blind to notice that. The only thing that made me realize what I was, was my leaders having to shout it at me. After that, I wanted to change the way I was because I wasn't doing anyone any good being who I was… so yeah."

"Huh, that surely is sad… couldn't imagine how that felt." Kayla said as Zim set down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, it's done and over with." Zim waved off as he tore a piece of pancake off and fed it to Sir Raptor.

"So what are we gonna do now that we know each other's secrets?" Kayla wondered as she started eating.

"They're called secrets for a reason, right? We'll just have to keep it that way." Zim answered.

"I can get behind that… but what if we have to fight each other?"

"That's going to be inevitable, but I can't kill you, so I'll spare you." Zim replied. "You still have to regain those years that you lost thanks to Khisa."

Kayla remained silent as she smiled a bit. _This damn alien… _

Dib walked in and noticed the pancakes Kayla was eating.

"Sit down Dib, I got your plate right here." Zim said as he sat down a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks, I guess?" Dib thanked as he began eating.

"That's a first, you didn't suspect me of poisoning the pancakes. Are you beginning to trust me now?" Zim joked, causing Dib to realize that he began to eat absentmindedly. Dib choked before swallowing the pancake stuck in his throat.

He glared at Zim who was grinning while Sir Raptor was chuckling. "You damn alien…"

"Might as well continue eating, Dib." Zim said as he shrugged.

"Hey, I just realized something, that beast on your shoulder seems to understand us better than a dog would." Kayla pointed out.

Zim looked at Sir Raptor as Sir Raptor looked back at him. _Now that I think about it… he _did _just_ _now laugh at Dib…_

"I guess you're right…" Zim agreed, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it as the three girls who were fighting last night wobbled into the kitchen. Their hair was all messy. "Look who arrived."

"You all look like you have a hangover." Kayla commented.

"Shut up…" Gaz said as she took a seat at the table. Zim slid her a plate of pancakes and she began eating. Seina and Tak took their seats as they began eating too.

Breakfast was shortly over and Dib, Gaz, Kayla, Mimi, and Tak left the house to go back to their own houses. Seina stayed as she and Zim were going to walk back to her house.

Zim looked at Gir who was smiling like an idiot. "So I assume it went well?"

"You could… say that…" Gir answered as he shuffled.

Zim was a bit curious as to what had happened between him and Mimi, but didn't want to pry.

"Okay, Gir. Me and Seina are going over to her house for the day, keep the house safe and not destroyed while I'm gone, okay?" Zim ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Gir saluted and Zim carries Seina on his back. She was still too sleepy to walk all the way to her house.

"Zim… you don't have to do this." Seina said.

"You can't even walk without falling asleep. I think I kind of _have _to do this." Zim countered as they left his house.

Seina smiled as she hugged his neck. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you big lug."

The two made it to Seina's house with practically no directions as Seina fell asleep giving them. Her house was two stories tall and was a light purple. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later a woman answered it. She had black hair that faded into blue and was in a short sidecut and was wearing a light blue shirt with green leggings.

"Oh hello! Who might you b-wait are you Seina's friend?" The woman asked as she glanced at Seina on Zim's back.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Zim responded politely. The woman smiled as she made way for him to enter.

"Well come on in!" She invited. Zim walked in and set Seina comfortably on the couch. He stretched as he turned around and bowed.

"Hello Seina's mom, I'm Zim. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Oh, how polite you are, you can just call me Galara." She complimented. "So… what happened to Seina?"

"Um… well, we were playing Uno and things got a little bit out of hand… so I put her to sleep." Zim recalled.

"You put her to sleep? What like, _drug _her?" Galara guessed as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no no no no no, I simply used an acupuncture technique! No drugs were involved, ma'am!" Zim denied as he raised both of his hands.

"Hm… I don't believe you, but isn't acupuncture where you can relax your muscles and whatnot?" Galara asked.

"Well, it can both be used as a relaxation method, or it can really hurt someone." Zim explained.

"I see… well, I've been getting aches all over, I'll believe that you didn't drug my daughter _if _you're able to make me feel spry." Galara challenged.

"Deal." Zim accepted. _Does she not notice that I'm green or…? _Zim asked himself_. Oh well, if she doesn't notice, the better._

Laura came downstairs with her headphones in her ears and listening to loud music. She was going to the kitchen for a soda, but somehow overheard talking in the living room. Curious, she walked into the living room to find some green weirdo giving a massage to her mom.

"What the hell?!" She shouted, alerting both Zim and Galara.

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Galara greeted nonchalantly. Zim gave a friendly wave as he went back to massaging Galara.

Laura had no words as she watched him continue giving her a massage. "Mom! Who is that?!"

"This is Seina's friend, Zim. Zim, this is my youngest daughter, Laura." Galara answered.

"Hello, Laura." Zim greeted.

Laura didn't greet him back as she was confused as to why her mom was getting a massage from Seina's friend.

"If you're wondering why he's doing this, it's because he brought Seina home but she was sleeping and apparently he put her to sleep because of a heated Uno game. At first I didn't believe him… but now I think I do~" Galara explained as she sighed.

Laura just looked at her mother. _She's taking advantage of this dude… _

"Laura, you need to… try this… it's so relaxing." Galara said as Zim was finishing up the massage session.

"Ms. Galara, if you want to feel even more refined than before, I can make it happen… but it will hurt a lot." Zim informed.

"Yeah, just do it. A little pain won't be that bad." Galara said.

"Then brace yourself." Zim told her as he touched the middle of her back. Galara's eyes widened as it felt like all of her bones were being popped, cracked, and dislocated all at once. She couldn't even produce a sound as her mouth was shut tight, but she was able to cry and cry she did.

The pain lasted for only three seconds, but after that she felt better. Galara wiped her tears away and moved her right arm.

"Oh wow!" Galara commented as Zim got off of her. She got up and moved her arms and legs with an open smile. "I feel amazing! Thanks, Zim!"

"No probl-" He was cut off by a tight bear hug from Galara.

"No problem, my ass, I owe you big time, Zim." Galara stayed as she let him go. She walked off to the kitchen in a confident stride, leaving Laura, Seina, and Zim by themselves. Laura looked at Zim.

"I… don't even know what to say… the fact that you got my mom into such a happy attitude is… unbelievable. I mean, you only fixed her bones, but seeing her _that _happy is a whole other thing." Laura commented.

"What do you mean?" Zim asked.

"Our mom has only been truly happy three times in her lifetime. One: getting her first pet, two: getting married, three: having us. We weren't in the best place to be as we were living in Michigan. The state isn't that bad, but the place we were in was. Our dad left us when I was born and he couldn't handle the responsibility of taking care of another child while also trying to get us out of poverty and that badly affected our mom… we barely made it out thanks to the support of her parents and friends. She planned on leaving us, but she couldn't handle that major guilt and hates herself for thinking like that every single day. It never leaves her mind…" Laura elaborated.

Zim looked down in thought. _Jeez… and I thought the Earth had a bunch of nice things, but it seems like it also has a bunch of bad things as well… how'd I not realize that? _Zim thought as Scratches his head.

"Well, I guess I owe you one. This is probably the fourth time that she's been truly happy. Thanks, Zim." Laura thanked as she put her fist out.

"Anytime." Zim said as he bumped her fist.

"I can see how Seina likes you." Laura revealed.

"Eh?" Zim asked as he looked at her. _Seina… likes me? _

"You have to be one dense motherfucker to not realize that, but I guess that's what makes it more fun to tease you." Laura stated.

"I'm not some _toy, _Laura." Zim said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I'll show you that you're a toy alright, Zim. I'm the marionettist and you're the marionette." Laura declared.

"Wouldn't puppet and puppeteer be a more… _understandable _term?" Zim asked.

"Just let me sound smart, okay?" Laura said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Lunch is ready!" Galara shouted from the kitchen.

Laura and Zim both walked into the kitchen and found two bowls of ramen with sodas. They both took their seats and Laura grinned at Zim. He raised an eyebrow as he was confused.

"Yo Zim, could you please get me some ice?" Laura requested.

"Sure…" Zim accepted as he got up. He walked past Laura and she tripped him.

"Woah!" He accidentally pushed Galara against the counter. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Galara sighed. "You men and your forwardness…"

Zim stepped away from Galara and glared at Laura who just chuckled away. "I'm sorry again, Ms. Galara, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Zim, but please do watch your step next time." Galara said.

"Yes, ma'am." Zim went over to the freezer and grabbed two small ice cubes. He returned back to Laura and practically threw the ice cubes in there, splashing Laura's shirt and face. "Here's your ice cubes, Laura."

Laura frowned as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. Zim sat down and began to eat his ramen. Laura pulled down her shirt to where her bra was visible and Zim quickly spat out the noodles he was consuming onto the side.

"Laura! What are you doing?!" Zim whispered.

"Hm?" She looked up at Zim. "What, never seen boobs before?"

"No! Aren't you, ya know, _not _supposed to do that?" Zim asked.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Laura said as she put her shirt back up. Seina walked into the kitchen and rubbed her eyes.

"Good afternoon… everyone." She greeted sluggishly.

"How was your nap?" Zim asked.

"Too good… I want to take another one." Seina replied as she chuckled. Seina looked at Zim's bowl and grabbed it. She placed it in front of her and looked at it before drinking it.

"B-y'know what? Never mind." Zim said as he just let Seina drink his lunch. He opened his soda and began drinking that.

"That… was refreshing." Seina commented as she set the bowl down. Galara turned around and clapped, alerting the attention of everyone.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit, I should reserve my energy and whatnot." Galara announced as she began to leave.

"Oh wait! I know a little trick to help you sleep better." Zim said as he got up. He began explaining as the two walked out and she seemed very interested.

After a moment of silence, Laura turned to Seina. "He made her truly happy, y'know."

Seina looked at Laura with a raised brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"When you were asleep, Zim gave Mom a massage and she seemed to be really happy after that. I don't understand how, but she was." Laura explained.

"Are you sure…?" Seina checked.

Laura nodded. "She has an open smile, just like a kid would when they get a treat or something."

"And just because of a massage?"

"Yep."

"Huh… that's… interesting."

**XXX**

Fifteen minutes have passed since Zim and Galara left. They were in her room and Zim was practically doing a therapy session instead of making Galara go to sleep.

"So… tell me why you would've thought of leaving Laura and Seina behind?" Zim asked.

Galara sighed. "Zim, do you know who Hel is?"

"Hel…? Isn't she the goddess of death in Norse mythology?" Zim guessed.

"Correct, and that used to be my name." Galara confirmed.

"Wait… _used to? _What do you mean by that?" Zim asked.

"I'm Hel." Galara revealed.

"Really? Well that's a surprise." Zim reacted nonchalantly.

"I'd… expect a more surprised reaction out of you."

"Well… I don't really know much about Hel, so I don't know how much of a deal she is, sorry." Zim told as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine… should've known anyway, it's been _years _since anyone's last talked about me." Galara said.

"Well anyways, back to the main question."

"Oh right. I thought of leaving them because I knew that they were going to die and I was going to see them in the realm of the dead, the place where I ruled, but then another thought occurred: why should I even do that when they barely even lived their life? I mentally beat myself up for even thinking of that, because I never did that before so why do it now? Maybe because this world is so… _different _from back then and even though I've lived here for many years, I still haven't gotten used to this Earth…" Galara admitted.

"Well, I see no reason for you to keep on beating yourself up like this. You made the right choice by not abandoning them and look at them now! You made two cool kids and you should be proud of that." Zim told the goddess of death.

Galara took that in for a moment before smiling. "Yeah… you're right. Gosh, how many times are you going to help me out like this?"

"As many times as needed. Who wouldn't want to help a goddess out?" Zim rhetorically asked.

"Are you complimenting me or rhetorically asking?" Galara wondered.

"Take it however you want to."

"Aaaand now you're flirting with an older woman." Galara and Zim laughed at that.

"Wow. I never expected the goddess of death to be _here _of all places."

"Well, Zim… all gods and goddesses of different religions or mythologies are connected. We all reside in the same Heaven or Hell, it's just split into different parts. We're able to travel to different universes _because _of this. Heaven and Hell don't stay in the same universe. We gods and goddesses chose this universe because this one was the one that caught our attention the most. I mean… you have _alien gods! _No one has ever heard of that before!" Galara explained.

"Huh, that's something else." Zim commented as he was quite surprised.

"Also, there was something strange about this place too and it happened to be you, Zim. You're an alien that has Sun's powers and abilities." Galara added.

"Wow… seems like _everyone's_ starting to know my identity now." Zim said sarcastically.

"You can't hide your identity from a _god_, Zim." Galara informed.

"Can't Loki-"

"We don't talk about him." Galara interrupted with a smirk.

"So you _can _hide your identity from a god." Zim concluded. Galara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you about that sleeping technique!" Zim remembered.

**XXX**

Zim was now downstairs on the couch, watching TV. He was getting ready to take a nap when heard someone else sit on the couch. He took a glance and it was Laura.

"Sup." She greeted.

"Hey." Zim greeted back.

"I've always wondered… why are you green?" Laura asked.

"Skin disease."

"And what skin disease is that?"

"Scorbutus Uteri."

"Isn't that-"

"-Your uterus, blah blah blah, no it means head." Zim interrupted.

"Mm… if only that were believable." Laura doubted.

Zim raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Laura?"

"I mean that I call bullshit on that. That's not a skin disease Zim that's just a dumb name you came up with." Laura called out.

Zim sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Your household is just full of surprises."

"Heh. Does Seina know?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Since we met." Zim answered. Seina waltzed in the living room and took a seat in between Zim and Laura.

"Sup guys." Seina greeted them both.

"Hey look, it's piggy." Laura insulted.

"Shut up." Seina told her younger sibling who giggled. "So what're you two up to?"

"Just figured out that Zim's skin disease isn't real." Laura told as she grinned.

"Huh, didn't think you'd be that smart to notice." Seina commented.

"Who wouldn't?" Laura rhetorically asked.

"Most of Earth." Zim said.

"Really? That's surprising." Laura said as she thought about it for a moment.

The three continued talking and later got bored so they decided to play truth or dare.

**XXX**

Seina's family and Zim ate dinner together and Zim was about to leave.

"Zim? Where are you going?" Galara asked.

"Oh, I was going to leave, thanks for the meal and your hospitality." Zim responded as he bowed.

"Why not stay the night?"

"Eh?" Seina asked as she looked at her mom.

"Really? Is that okay?" Zim checked.

"Of course! You've done a lot of nice things in such a short amount of time, Zim, so why not repay you by having you sleep over for tonight?" Galara answered as she clapped her hands together.

"Well… thanks! I guess I'm staying for the night." Zim said as he walked away from the door.

"No worries! I'll get you a blanket and you can sleep on the couch!" Galara told him as she left the living room.

"Seems like my mom's taken a liking to you, Zim, nice job." Seina congratulated.

"Thanks." Zim said as he smiled. Galara shortly returned with a blue blanket and gave it to Zim.

"Goodnight Zim!" She waved and went up the stairs.

"Night Zim." Seina followed Galara up the stairs and Laura stayed back.

"So, when are you going to show me your 'marionettist' skills, hm?" Zim asked challengingly.

"Don't worry, marionette, next time I'll show you." Laura stated as she grinned.

"I'll be waiting for when that happens." Zim said as he rubbed Laura's head. She helped and quickly retreated to the stairs. Zim saw the blush and chuckled as she glared and went up the stairs. Zim fell on the couch and went to sleep with the blanket partially on him.

**XXX**

"And now for the first preliminary match, we have Borologh versus the unknown dude!" An announcer boomed. There were two people in a giant coliseum-styled arena. One was a boy in a black cloak, grey pants and black boots while the other was a grey beast with a diamond-shaped head, red eyes, sharp teeth, four arms and was wearing brown pants. He was muscular as well and was carrying around a giant sword in one of his arms. Millions of beasts were cheering on the sides, rooting and hollering.

"Let the first fight, commence!" The announcer shouted.

"You're goin' down, pipsqueak! I'm Borologh, the Death Bringer!" He announced as he charged at the cloaked boy.

Once Borologh was close enough he took a swing and the boy deflected it with his bare hand.

"Reformed Kung Fu, Tiger Palm Strike." The cloaked boy said. He twisted on his right foot and forcefully shoved his palm into Borologh's chest. sending him flying backwards. Borologh skidded against the floor before crashing into the wall. "Man, you talk too much."

Borologh struggle to stand, but he managed to do it. "What the hell…"

"Get up, 'Death Bringer!' Bring me some death already!" The boy commanded.

"Grr… what an annoying kid…" Borologh grumbled to himself. The boy only let him stand up as he was right in his face.

"Reformed Kung Fu, Li Zhang Bo!" The boy positioned his hand downwards and struck Borologh with his palm.

"GAGH!" Borologh was sent flying back into the wall.

"You're too slow! Maybe drop that giant sword and you'll be faster!" The boy suggested.

"Shut up you little runt!" Borologh shouted as he stumbled out of the hole. "Ground Spikes!"

Borologh stomped and sharp spikes started to shoot up from the ground. They came up fast, but the boy was quick enough to dodge them all.

"Hey, that was a neat trick, but you're not using it right!" The boy told as he stomped on the ground with both feet. Twice as many spikes shot up and Borologh was struck by most of them.

"And it seems like we have a winner! That was an amazing counter attack!" The announcer commented. The crowd went wild as they saw the cloaked boy win. He threw off his cloak and revealed that he had light blue hair with a purple outline. He was wearing a black tattered t-shirt with fingerless gloves.

He got a whiff of a faint smell and instantly whipped his head around in an unknown direction. _I smell… _power _and it's strong… _really _strong. _He thought as he smiled widely. _But… it's too far away. _He realized as he frowned. _Oh well_, _guess I'll check it out after I get this item first._

* * *

**Shin: First week of this story is finished! Sorry for the lack of action right now! We're trying to take this story at a slow pace to see how things work out and whatnot.**

**Gan: There **_**will **_**be a bit of action in the next chapter, and the one after that will focus on Zim and his powers, so hopefully that will be exciting.**

**Shin: We also hope that you enjoy this story so far! Please do leave a review as we appreciate them a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shin: Hello people! Just a heads up, me and Gan are making a new story! It may or may not be in the same universe as this one, but if it is then it will take place much later in the future. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gaz's All-Knowing Stalker**

"You know that you shouldn't be going around telling people that you're Hel, right?!" A giant grey wolf with red eyes and giant orange cracks along his arms, legs, and chest checked in a deep and rumbly voice.

"What's it matter to you, Fenrir? I only told _one _person." Galara defended as she crossed her arms. Galara's appearance was different. The left side of her face was black, her left eye was simply white with no pupil, and her hair was black. On the right side, her face was normal besides the hair color being blonde. Galara was wearing a black dress and a white furred coat with the hood up.

"You ignorant fool! If people know we exist, they'll most surely stop at nothing to try and find us and do unspeakable things!" Fenrir pointed out.

"You think that those humans could _possibly _know where we are? And even if they do, how are they going to come down here?" Galara asked.

"If you keep on exposing yourself like you are now, it'll be _much_ sooner than you expect!" Fenrir replied.

"Would you two shut up!" A deep voice shouted. In came a giant light blue serpent with small orange eyes and many sharp teeth. "Jeez, how am I related to you two?"

"Jör, tell Fenrir that he should stop being such a bitch about me being down on Earth." Galara said to the serpent, insulting her brother.

"Fenrir, we both know that Hel doesn't understand the consequences of being down on Earth, there's no point in arguing with her. If she gets caught, she gets caught." Jörmungandr reasoned with Fenrir.

"Yes, yes… Hel is a dumbass anyways." Fenrir agreed with Jörmungandr.

"What?! You both are assholes!" Hel shouted at the two monsters.

Jörmungandr glared at Hel. "Listen, you need to understand how dangerous it is for a goddess to be walking around so freely on Earth."

"Nothing would happen, I have powers, y'know."

"Exactly, that's what makes it so dangerous."

"Don't worry, I have a monkey to keep me in check." Galara confidently added.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "You're not… talking about Wukong are you?"

"What other monkey god do you know?" Galara rhetorically asked.

"Hanuman is a monkey god, but if you're talking about _Sun Wukong_, that boy is about as responsible as a child. He's too carefree." Jörmungandr stated.

"No not Sun Wukong himself. I'm talking about the one on Earth." Galara denied.

"Huh? There's one on Earth? Since when was there multiple of the same god?" Fenrir questioned as she scratched his head.

"Well… he technically _isn't _a god, it's just that he has Sun's powers and all." Galara clarified.

"Oh I see now. Well, I need to see how Sköll and Hati are doing. Don't do anything stupid, Hel." Fenrir told as he turned to leave.

"Are you going to leave too, Jör?" Galara wondered as she looked up at the giant serpent.

"Not yet… tell me more about this second Monkey King." Jörmungandr responded.

"Very well then."

**XXX**

Gaz woke up in a good mood. She still had her usual squinted face, but internally she felt good. Maybe it was because of the rest that she got? Or was it because she spent the whole day grinding that new game she got a week ago? Whatever it was, it put her in a good mood.

Gaz was getting dressed when she felt like something was watching her. She looked over at her window, but it was covered by the blinds and they were shut. _Weird… _Gaz thought as she continued to get ready for school. She walked out of her room in a purple sweater, black pants and grey boots.

She made it downstairs and found Dib eating cereal. Gaz went over to the fridge and reached for her favorite cereal box… only to realize that it wasn't there. She froze for a second and slowly turned to Dib who wasn't paying attention. She saw that he was eating her favorite cereal and she grew angry.

"Dib… are you eating _my _cereal…?" Gaz asked.

"Hm?" Dib looked down to check. "Oh yeah, I am."

Gaz clenched her teeth and stormed over to Dib. She was looking over him and her presence started to scare Dib.

"L-Look Gaz… I didn't meant to eat it okay…? I just grabbed a random box!" Dib told her as he put up his hands. Instead of forcing any wrath on Dib, she grabbed the bowl of remaining cereal and began to eat it. She was in a good mood today, and nothing was going to ruin it.

Dib just raised an eyebrow at her. He was confused as to why she didn't do anything to him.

"I'm feeling good, Dib and I'm not letting this incident ruin it." Gaz told her brother while she munched on the cereal.

"Got it…" Dib slightly understood as he nodded his head. "But may I ask why?"

"Am I not allowed to have a good day or something?" Gaz questioned, slightly glaring at Dib.

"No no, I was just curious was all!" Dib replied, putting up his hands.

Gaz just turned around and walked to the living room. She sat on the couch and the feeling from before came back. She looked at her windows and they were blocked by blinds. _What the hell is going on? There's no way I'm being watched… _

After Gaz ate, her and Dib left the house and headed towards the skool. On their way there, Gaz still got that feeling and looked around, unable to locate where it was coming from. She was getting a bit anxious as to who or what it was that was watching her.

The feeling didn't go away during Dib and Gaz's walk to skool. They saw Seina and Zim walking together with someone else. She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over her head, blue shorts, black stockings, and black shoes. They could see a bit of pink hair as the hoodie was covering most of it.

"So, this is your first time going to skool?" Zim asked the girl.

"Pretty much. I'm just giving it a shot and seeing how I like it." She replied.

Zim noticed Gaz and Dib. "Oh, hey you two."

"Sup." Gaz greeted.

"Hey." Dib greeted. Seina just waved at them.

"Who's this?" Gaz asked as she pointed to the girl next to Zim.

"This is Laura, Seina's little sister. She's just now coming to skool." Zim answered as he patted Laura's head. The two had their own silent interaction for a minute. Gaz took this time to look around the environment to find whoever was watching her, But was unable to find anyone. "Anyways this is Gaz, Laura."

"Nice to meet you." Laura said.

"Likewise."

Kayla and Tak showed up a bit late and joined the group as they made their way into the skool. The group began walking down the hallway before splitting up to go to their separate classes. Zim and Dib entered their History class and Ms. Bitters was already there along with some other students.

The other students arrived before the bell rang and took their seats.

"I hope you all remembered that we have a Mesoamerica test today." Ms. Bitters said as she got up and grabbed the papers. The class groaned besides Zim who smirked. "Oh shut up you annoying brats! It's your fault if you didn't study or you forgot."

Gaz was sitting in English, playing her Game Slave in the back of the room. As her English teacher kept droning on about creative writing, Gaz tuned her out as she was didn't care whatsoever about that.

_Zim really does resemble this character. _Gaz realized as she inspected the main character. She got the returning feeling and turned towards the window. The blinds weren't down, but she couldn't see anyone outside the window, all there was outside was just the street, cars coming and going, and other buildings. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, returning back to her game.

**XXX**

Zim and Dib left Ms. Bitters history class as the bell rang.

"So, Dib, how do you think you did on that test?" Zim wondered.

"Eh, I think I did alright. The question about Quetzalcoatl caught me by surprise though." Dib replied.

"That one was pretty easy to me." Zim said as he shrugged.

"Of course the _Monkey King _would get a question about a god right." Dib fired as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I need to know who these gods and goddesses that are on this planet in case they come down to Earth." Zim defended.

"Whatever. Anyways, I gotta turn around now, see ya." Dib said as he turned around.

"See ya."

**XXX**

Gaz's next class was Graphic Design. She made it into her class and saw Laura on her phone, sitting in the corner next to Gaz's seat. She made her way over there and sat down. Laura noticed Gaz sit down.

"Sup Gaz." Laura greeted.

"Hey." Gaz greeted back.

"Soooo, does anything exciting happen in this skool or is it boring?" Laura wondered.

"Eh. It's boring, but recently it hasn't been. Zim's been into like two fights already and he's won both of them." Gaz told Laura as she faced her.

"Wow really? I didn't take him as the kind of guy to start fights." Laura commented.

"He didn't start them, the other person did." Gaz added.

"Oh I see, I see." Laura nodded. "So, what _is _Zim? If he's not a human, what is he?"

"An alien." Gaz answered.

"I… should've known, his skin says it all." Laura pointed out, mentally facepalming.

"Eh, most of the people on this Earth are dumb enough to believe that he's a human." Gaz added as she shrugged.

A little later and the students walked in with the teacher. They sat down and class was ready to start.

"Okay kids, let's turn those computers on and get started." The Graphic Design teacher said as she clapped her hands.

Throughout the half of Graphic Design, Gaz checked the window every five minutes to make sure no one was watching.

Eventually Laura noticed Gaz doing this. "Gaz, why the hell do you keep on looking out the window?"

"I feel like someone's watching me, but when I look out the window, no one's there." Gaz answered, glancing at the window.

"Maybe it's the teacher?" Laura guessed as she took a glance at the teacher who was reading a piece of paper. "Never mind."

"It's going to drive me crazy if I can't get rid of this feeling." Gaz told Laura as she clenched her teeth.

"Yikes, that doesn't sound good."

The period ended and Gaz rushed out of the classroom with Laura following her. As soon as she got in the hallway she huffed a sigh, Laura caught up to her.

"You sure do walk fast for a shortie." Laura commented as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're the same height as me." Gaz mentioned, glaring at Laura.

"I think I got an inch on you."

"Yeah a half of an inch." Gaz fired.

"Oh woooow." Laura commented as she was a bit surprised at the little roast. The two made it to Calculus on time.

"You take Calculus?" Gaz asked.

"Mhm! I don't actually need to take a math class, but I chose to anyway." Laura answers.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gaz wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"It _means _that I'm smart enough to not take a math class." Laura explained.

"But yet you took one anyway."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Mainly so that I'm not bored out of my mind. Plus, It's easy for me anyways." Laura replied.

"Jeez, how smart are you?"

"Smart enough to be enrolled in a college." Laura answered nonchalantly.

"_What?" _

"Yeeaaah, I don't feel like talking about it, 'cause I feel like I'm bragging and it makes me uncomfortable." Laura told Gaz as she entered the classroom.

"Alright then, smartass." Gaz commented. Gaz took her seat next to Zim and Laura sat behind Gaz. Zim was too absorbed in his little watch to realize the two girls sit down.

Gaz and Laura both peeked over to see Zim tapping on his watch. From their perspective, it looked like he was playing a game.

"Damn it… Gir if you see anything I don't see, make sure you call it out." Zim whispered to his watch.

"Yes, sir!" Gir's voice sounded from the watch.

_Is he controlling Gir from his watch? That's pretty cool. _Gaz guessed as she continued to watch Zim.

"Gir, to your right! In the cabinet!" Zim informed his SIR Unit. The view from Zim's side looked to the right and saw the cabinet was open slightly. "Activating heat vision."

A small figure could be found in the cabinet via the heat signature. Gir extended his arms and opened the cabinet full to find Sir Raptor hiding there.

"Target found! Thanks, Master!" Gir thanked as he grabbed Sir Raptor.

"No problem, Gir." Zim said as the watch blacked out.

"Who's Gir?" Laura asked, scaring Zim.

"GYAH!" Zim shrieked as he turned to find Gaz and Laura looking at him. "Oh… it's just you two… Gir is my little robot companion and please don't scare me like that."

"Yeah whatever. You have a robot?" Laura asked, now intrigued about this.

"Yes. All of my people get one when they become an invader, but the Tallests gave me an out of date SIR Unit and just put trash in his head which he operates on." Zim explained.

"He runs off of… trash?" Laura questioned as she was slightly confused.

"Literally trash. I plan on actually making him run off of actual parts, but I haven't gotten around that yet." Zim added as he rubbed his chin.

"That's… interesting." Laura noted.

"Yeah, But I kind of don't want to do that. If I do then I might mess up his personality, and I don't think I can reprogram him to have the same personality." Zim added. "Wait, you take calculus?"

"Yep." Laura answered.

Class shortly started and Mr. Drogue began passing out a worksheet. "Alright class, try to do this double-sided worksheet for the period."

As soon as Laura got the sheet, she was already on the tenth question. Zim glanced over and was shocked.

_What the hell?! How is Laura already on the tenth question?! _Zim asked himself as he continued to watch her work.

Gaz couldn't work because of the constant feeling. _This is _so _annoying… _She thought.

Calculus was a breeze… for Laura at least. Zim had a bit of trouble, but Laura helped him and Gaz basically had to copy of of Laura's sheet because of her being distracted.

The three of them walked down the hallway and headed over to the cafeteria. They shortly arrived and Zim easily spotted Keef as he was literally waving his hands in the air. Zim led Laura and Gaz over to his table and sat down.

"Heya Zim! How was your weekend?" Keef asked rapidly.

"Woah there, hello to you too, Keef. My weekend was alright." Zim responded.

"Awesome h-wait, who's she?" Keef asked as he pointed a finger at Laura.

"Oh, that's Laura, Seina's younger sister." Zim informed as he started patting her.

"Awesome! We should like… totally have a party!" Keef suggested.

"Huh? Why a party all of a sudden?" Zim wondered.

"Because you guys are joining our group!" Keef exclaimed.

"Well, let's hold that off for next week, okay Keef?" Zim planned.

"Sure, we can wait!"

Seina and Dib later joined the table and started to have a conversation about the skool.

Torque came up behind Zim and tried to slap him, but missed as Zim dodged it.

"Would you just stop moving, you roach!" Torque insulted.

"Maybe you're just too slow. I mean… beasts are slow, so I shouldn't have expected you to be any faster." Zim fired back.

"What?!" Torque exclaimed as he got angry.

"Calm down, Torque. Here, have some food, I know you're hungry." Zim said as he slid a random tray near the edge of the table. The tray hung over the edge of the table as Zim karate chopped it, sending the tray as well as the food on it into Torque's face.

"Hey! You little shit!" Torque screamed as he was about to grab Zim, only for another tray to hit him square in the face. He reeled back before stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Whoops." Zim whispered uncaringly as he smirked.

"Wow, that was pretty cool!" Melvin commented as he smiled. Someone from Torque's table went over to where Torque was lying and picked him up. He dragged him out of the cafeteria and was probably heading for the nurse's office.

Lunch was over and everyone went to their class, Gaz had Art and she made her way over there. Once she arrived, she went in and took a seat. Gaz looked around the room to make sure there were no windows.

_Thank goodness… I can finally relax now. _Gaz thought as she slumped against her seat. The class soon started and Gaz got straight to work.

School was over and Gaz practically ran out of the school in a hurry. Someone was sitting on top of the skool, watching her run to her house.

"Oh Gaz… if only you could run away from your problems." They said as a grin appeared on their face. The mysterious person got up and walked towards the back of the skool and disappearing.

Dib, Kayla, Laura, Siena, Tak, and Zim all left the school together. They all were talking before Zim realized something.

"Anyone seen Gaz?" He asked the group. They all stopped and looked around.

"Did she leave before us?" Tak posed.

"I don't know, I'll give her a quick call." Dib said as he took out his phone. He started calling Gaz and it was ringing.

A second later and Gaz picked up. "Sup."

"Hey Gaz, are you at home?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gaz responded.

"Just making sure. No one saw you leave the skool, that's all." Dib said as he hung up. He turned to the group. "She's home."

"Alright, cool." Seina commented. "Well, see you guys later."

The group said their goodbyes and split off, going their own ways.

**XXX**

Gaz made sure that every window was shut and the inside of the house couldn't be seen by the blinds. After she was content enough with her safety, she fell on the couch.

_My good day was _almost _ruined… _Gaz thought as she sighed. Dib opened the door and entered the house. He strolled past Gaz and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. She decided to take out her Game Slave and crush some enemies while she was bored.

* * *

A few hours passed and Gaz was still playing her Journey to the East game. She finished a level, she set down her Game Slave for a moment.

_I feel… disgusting, I need to take a shower._ Gaz noticed. She got up and went upstairs to take a shower.

Gaz had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped with a towel around her body. She went into her room and was about to change when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and it was a text from an unknown person.

**Unknown: **Hello! This is Gaz, right?

**Gaz: **yeah, who's this?

**Unknown: **Oh no one special, just a fan, that's all!

Gaz raised an eyebrow at her phone. _A fan…? Since when did I have fans? _She asked herself.

**Unknown: **Well, more of a secret admirer than a fan because recently I've taken a liking to you.

_Oh god… why did it have to be a secret admirer?_

**Unknown: **I mean… this photo was really beautiful, how could I not have?

A second later and the unknown person sent a photo of Gaz almost naked. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture. _W-what… how did he _get _this…? _Gaz worriedly thought as she glanced at her windows. Her blinds were closed.

**Unknown: **This is awesome, ya know! Hey I also have some others too, check em out!

The unknown person sent a load of photos of Gaz just doing normal things. Gaz was now a bit frightened as she saw the pictures of herself. _What the fuck… _

**Unknown: **I also got some of these. Now these ones are pretty sweet!

He then sent photos of Gaz that she didn't want to see of herself. Gaz was now starting to shake a bit as she sat down against the bed.

**Unknown: **I also read some of the stuff that you've written down in your diary!

Gaz just watched as the unknown stalker had listed a bunch of things that Gaz wrote. Actually, it was _everything _that Gaz had written down since a week ago.

**Unknown: **Oh you have a crush on… Zim? Is he that green alien you've been hanging with? Y'know, I should send him these, that'd be pretty funny, huh?

**Gaz: **HELL NO!

Gaz instantly responded as she was now frightened.

**Unknown: **Haha, lively aren't ya? Well if you don't want them sent to Zim… how about I just post them online since you want to go public it seems.

She began to tear up as she was stuck and didn't know what to do. She highly doubted it was someone from the skool with how much information this stalker just put out… and she didn't know anyone else who'd do something like this.

**Gaz: **no, i don't want you to do that

**Unknown: **Okay then… I won't post them only if you come to the back of the City Center Mall. If you don't then these will be uploaded online and if you're not here within 10 minutes I'll just have to find you personally and drag you over here. Then I'll post them.

Gaz let a few tears escape as she got up. Like hell she was gonna go over to where that stalker was. Gaz decided that she was going to go to Zim's house. Maybe he knew what to do…

Gaz quickly threw a random shirt, leggings, and shoes on as she didn't want to waste any time. She made her way downstairs and speed walked past Dib.

"Hey D-Dib… I'm gonna go to Zim's, I left something there… uh, watch over the house please." Gaz informed as she opened the door slightly.

Dib looked at her sister. "You want me to walk with you there?"

As much as Gaz would like to have Dib keep her company, she didn't want him to get hurt by this stalker. "N-No thanks… I'll be fine."

"Okay then, stay safe." Dib said as Gaz left the membrane household. She started speed walking which turned into a dash.

**XXX**

Zim was pacing around the living room while Gir was listening to music from the TV, he was figuring out more moves for Monkey Song. The song that Gir was playing was a bit catchy and caught Zim's attention. He turned to Gir who was bobbing his head to the beat.

"Gir, what are you listening to?" Zim asked.

"I don't know!" He responded. Zim deadpanned as he grabbed the remote and pressed a button. The title showed up and Zim read it.

"Show Me by Tom Wilson." Zim whispered as he set the remote down and listened to it for a moment before bobbing his head to the beat as well.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted Zim and Gir's jamming session. Zim went up to the door and opened it, revealing a shaking Gaz.

"Gaz? What're you doing he-" Zim was interrupted by Gaz suddenly hugging him. She closed the door with her foot and began crying into Zim's chest.

"Gaz… why are you crying?" Zim asked as he was confused.

"Zim… I-I have a stalker, but… I-I don't know where he is… He knows so much about me… and he was going to blackmail me if I didn't go to the back of the City Center Mall… Zim, I'm _scared." _Gaz admitted as she cried some more.

Zim was pissed now. Gaz had a stalker who was going to blackmail her and he wasn't gonna stand by and do nothing while she was stuck in a corner, no, he was gonna get this stalker and beat the shit out of him.

"I'm going to find this stalker, Gaz." Zim stated as he was about to move until Gaz hugged him tighter.

"Zim… for now just hug me please, you idiot." Gaz pleaded. He looked down at the Membrane child and felt bad. She felt _scared _and that wasn't good coming from a girl like Gaz and Zim knew that. He felt bad as he returned the hug. "Don't let go… please…"

Coincidentally, a song came on called Don't Let Go. Zim rocked Gaz back and forth as he brushed a hand through her hair. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

**Unknown: **So it seems like you aren't here, figured as much, but don't worry! I'm around the cul-de-sac that you're in right now.

Gaz's eyes widened and Zim looked at the message. _Perfect._

"I'm finding this stalker now, I'll be back." Zim told Gaz as he let her go. His eyes were wide open and didn't show a trace of anger, but she could rather _feel _his anger… and it was scary.

She rubbed her eyes as she watched Zim go to the front door. "Computer! Make sure no one is able to see through these windows and do _not _open the door for anyone unless it's me, and that goes for you too, Gir!"

Zim left his house and left Gaz there with Gir. A second later and metal shutters were dropped down in front of the windows, blocking any view from the outside.

"Shutters: down." Computer said.

"Gazzie! Why is you here right now?" Gir asked.

"I um… I have a stalker after me and I… felt more safe being here than at my house…" Gaz admitted as she looked away from Gir.

"Ooo, I see."

Zim was on the sidewalk and looked around. He saw someone standing by the edge of the cul-de-sac and stared him down. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood up, black pants, and black sneakers. The only thing that was showing from him was his glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

As Zim was staring him down, his eyes changed color and the person on the corner was highlighted red. The person noticed Zim and gave a friendly wave. Zim walked up to him.

"Howdy!" He greeted.

"So, what're you doing here?" Zim asked.

"What am I doing? I'm just having a nice stroll here, ya know?" The person responded.

"Yeah… you happen to be looking for someone?"

"Yes, I am! How'd you know?"

"Oh, it just looked like you were waiting for someone."

"Wow, nice insight, but yeah I'm waiting for someone her name's Gaz." The person told Zim.

"So, _you're _the one who's been stalking her?" Zim questioned.

The person frowned. "I'm not stalking her… she was going to go to the mall with me."

Zim raised an eyebrow. "This late? It's a skool night, plus the mall should be closed by now. So quit with the bullshit and get out of here."

"Or what?" The person challenged.

"Or I'll kick your ass out of here."

"You can try!" The person said as he threw a punch to Zim's head, but Zim blocked it with his arm.

"You're going to pay for trying to blackmail Gaz and." Zim declared as he stared at the person.

"Just try m-" Zim grabbed his arm and pulled the person towards himself. He punched his stomach then flipped the person over himself and slammed him into the ground.

Zim released the stalker as he took a few steps back. The stalker got up and coughed up saliva as he wobbled a bit.

"That was… che-" Zim rushed the stalker and punched his face, accidentally sending him flying straight through his door.

The stalker skidded across Zim's floor before his back hit the wall. He shook his head and used the support of the wall to get him back up. He looked around and saw that he was in the alien's house and that Gaz was right near him.

"Fuck…" The person looked around and spotted Gaz. "I'll just grab you a-" As soon as he extended his arm, Ruyi out of nowhere, stabbed him right through his arm and got stuck in the wall. "-AHHHH!"

Zim walked into his house while transformed and saw the stalker was trying to get his arm free. He grabbed the stalker by the head and yanked him off of Ruyi, while throwing him outside of the house. Zim grabbed Ruyi and made his way outside. He saw the stalker's face as he backed up. His face wasn't even human. It was white and furry with a few black markings here and there.

"You weren't even a human, but a _beast _who was stalking her? That makes it _much, much _worse now." Zim said as he spun Ruyi around.

"LEIVY!" A voice called out. The beast stalker looked around and found a person in a grey cloak near him.

"M-Moragov?!" He asked as he stood up. Leivy ran up to Moragov as he looked at Zim. Moragov said nothing as a blinding flash appeared before Zim. He covered his eyes and as the flash disappeared, so did the two beasts. Zim stood there for a moment before looking on the ground. He saw the stalker left his phone there. Zim grabbed it and pocketed it. He was going to delete the pictures, but for now he headed inside. He'd done enough for now.

**XXX**

"Are you crazy?!" Moragov shouted at Leivy.

"What?! I didn't expect _him_ to be there!" Leivy defended weakly.

"You're a _spy! _You should've _known _that he lived there damnit!" Moragov said.

Khisa shook his head as he looked to the right of him. Standing there was a tall light blue beast with green lines across his body. He had a tiger's head and had goat-like legs while his body and arms were those of a lion. He was wearing a black cloak on as well.

Next to him was what looked to be a demon. He had grey horns that protruded from his black hoodie, and had yellow and red eyes. He was wearing grey pants with black boots.

"Ura… who's that with you?" Khisa asked as he pointed to the demon.

"Some random kid who wouldn't stop following me. I tried my best to lose him… but he somehow always founded me." Ura replied as he looked at the kid.

"Teleportation, dude, it's a useful skill to have." He told. Ura rolled his eyes at this.

"I see… anything _else _you can do?" Khisa wondered.

"Well, I'm a demon, so I do pretty much what any other demon would do." The boy said as he shrugged.

"Demons differentiate in space. Not every demon is the same." Khisa informed as he crossed his arms.

"That's interesting, but I can basically teleport, use pyrokinesis, summon things from Hell, explode people… those are just the basis of my abilities." He listed.

"Hm… I see. Well, I have a question for you… would you like to join us?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Zim's Spell Training**

* * *

Khisa rubbed his hands over his face before clenching them together tightly. He turned around and glared at Leivy.

"Leivy… what the fuck is this?" Khisa asked as he pointed to the screen behind him. What was on the screen was a couple photos of Gaz.

"I… uh… I-"

"Last time I checked… _Zim _did _not_ have FUCKING PURPLE HAIR!" Khisa pointed out.

"Khisa, liste-"

"NO LEIVY, _YOU _LISTEN! Our threat is _Zim_, not _Gaz_, a normal human person, okay?! Our _threat _is a fucking Ir_ken_, _NOT _an Earth_ling_, got it?!" Khisa grilled as he bared his teeth.

"Y-Yes… Khisa..." Leivy whispered as he shrunk back.

"Dude, why the hell do you even _have _pictures of her in the first place?" Moragov asked.

"I… can't… explain…" Leivy answered as he looked away.

"It's probably one of _those _things, where he sees any girl and tries to get with them, but in the most creepiest way possible." Ura guessed.

"No, that's not-"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Leivy's always been a pervert. Knew it was a bad idea to make him a spy." Moragov said as he shook his head.

"Wait-"

"Delete them." Khisa interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Leivy, did I fucking stutter? I said _delete them_."

Leivy opened his mouth, but closed it as he complied to Khisa's demand and went up to the computer. He began to delete the pictures one by one as Khisa rubbed his head in frustration as he paced around.

"We still don't have the other two, Jelial and Boetan. Where could they be?" Khisa asked the other beasts.

"Boetan likes nature, so he might be somewhere where there's a bunch of trees and stuff." Ura said.

"Yeah, but do you know how many places on this planet have large areas with trees?" Khisa asked.

"Oh… yeah, you're right."

"Jelial likes very cold places, so if we find him we might be able to find Boetan easily 'cause of their weird friendship." Moragov added.

"And where could Jelial be?"

"In the coldest place on this planet, Antarctica!" Moragov answered.

**XXX**

Zim woke up with Gaz sleeping on him. He smiled a bit and grabbed out the beast's phone. He went to the pictures via camera and began to look through the photos.

"How did he take this many photos…?" Zim whispered to himself as he got to the top. He began deleting them in masses and once he was done, he smashed the phone against the ground. Gaz mumbled a bit in response. "Alright, Little Gaz, it's time to wake up." Zim tapped Gaz's nose a couple of times. She groggily opened her eyes.

"Huh…? What time is it?" Gaz asked as she rubbed her eyes slowly.

"It's time to get up. We have skool." Zim answered as he began to move.

"Noooo… don't move…" Gaz groaned as she tried to stop Zim from moving.

"Gaz we have-" Gaz growled and held onto Zim tighter. "-I guess five minutes won't hurt…"

Five minutes passed as Gaz was resting easily against Zim. Zim placed Gaz gently on the couch and got up to stretch. After his stretch, he went to do his morning routine.

Gaz felt around and noticed that Zim wasn't there. She opened her eyes a little bit and looked around before sitting up. Gaz stretched and got up to head towards the kitchen when she heard buzzing. She went into the kitchen to find Zim microwaving waffles.

"Mornin' Zim." Gaz sluggishly greeted as she sat down.

"Morning, Little Gaz! Sleep well?" Zim greeted back as the waffles were done.

"Yep…" Gaz responded. Zim set down the plate of waffles in front of her and she grabbed the fork set on the plate. "Thanks."

"Make sure you brush your teeth and all of that, don't want you looking like a mess." Zim told the goth girl while stabbing a waffle.

"Whatever, _dad."_ Gaz replied sarcastically.

"You shouldn't speak to your father like that, _Gaz, _it's rude." Zim stated as he smirked.

"No no no we're not doing this, I'll brush my teeth after I eat." Gaz dismisses as she sat up quickly.

Zim lightly chuckled as he finished his waffles. "Hey, Computer… where's Gir?"

"Probably hanging out with Mimi. Their last interaction was a bit on the awkward side, I think he's trying to make it up." Computer analyzed.

"Poor robot, hope it goes well." Zim said.

"What's up with Gir?" Gaz wondered.

"Oh, he has a crush on Mimi." Zim answered as he leaned back a bit.

"Wait… Gir, a robot, has a _crush _on Mimi, another robot?" Gaz restated, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I thought it was crazy too at first, but it seems like anything's possible nowadays."

"I guess so. Well, guess I'll go brush my teeth now, I'll be back shortly." Gaz said as she dismissed herself from the table. Once she was gone, Computer coughed.

"Yes, Computer?"

"I have an idea on how you can start controlling your powers." Computer prompted.

Zim looked up at the ceiling. "Oh really? How?"

"I advise you to continuously use your 'Fiery-Eyes Golden-Gaze' ability throughout your time at skool and not the body freezing spell, because the students there won't notice anything at all if you use the fiery eyes spell." Computer explained.

Zim thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. "Yes… that _does _make sense. Okay then, I'll do just that."

"Perfect. I'll also be researching ways on how you can use the more offensive spells and whatnot." Computer stated.

"Excellent, then it's decided!"

Gaz came back and Zim activated his fiery eyes spell. They both left his house and made their way to skool.

* * *

Skool ended on a boring note and Zim and Gaz started heading to his house. Once they arrived, Zim went upstairs to go change.

"Sir, while you were at skool I've found some things about spells." Computer informed Zim.

"Oh really? Well than what is it?"

"It was really difficult to find what kind of spells Sun used himself because they're not very specific… so I came up with a conclusion."

"And that conclusion is…?" Zim egged on.

"Make your own spells." Computer said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I said: make your own spells, as in, create a spell and use it." Computer clarified with an annoyed tone. "Since you have Sun's powers and you're not use to them yet, you have restrictions if you use them too much, but if you use your _own _spells then you won't be restricted on how much you use them."

"Ohhh… I see, I see…" Zim said as he thought about it.

"All you need to do is find someone who can use spells." Computer added.

Zim hummed for a bit as he thought who could possibly use spells. _Oh wait! Ms. Galara can use spells, she's a goddess! _Zim thought as a smiled etched his face.

"Computer, I found someone who can use spells! I'll be going now!" Zim announced as he was now dressed in a black t-shirt and black joggers.

As Zim made it downstairs, Gaz was on the couch. She got a phone call and answered it.

"Yo." She greeted.

"Hey Gaz. So uh… where have you been? I was kind of worried this morning when I didn't see you in the house but was slightly reassured when Zim was walking with you. Just wanted to see where you were was all." Dib spoke.

"Oh yeah… I'll be staying with Zim for a little bit is all." Gaz informed her brother.

"With Zim? What for?"

"Oh uh… no reason." Gaz lied. Zim, who was eavesdropping near Gaz, walked up and snatched the phone from her. "W-Hey give that back!"

"Hello, is this Dib?" Zim asked as Gaz tried to snatch her phone back, but couldn't because of the height difference.

"Zim? Why is my sister staying with _you_ of all people?" Dib questioned.

"Your sister had a stalker yesterday and she couldn't deal with him." Zim answered.

"Wait what?! And how did I not know of this?!" Dib grilled as it sounded like he was seething with anger.

"There was no way you could've. It was a _beast _who was stalking her." Zim expanded as Gaz stopped struggling.

"Are you… serious?" Dib checked, not knowing what to think.

"Yeah Dib. I saw his face, it was I like an animal's face. He looked like a white tiger." Zim described.

"Damnit… well, since I want Gaz to feel safe I'll try to accept the fact that she's staying at your house… it would be wise to have her under your protection, I guess." Dib reasoned, sighing in the process.

"Thanks for understanding Dib-stink, makes it _much_ easier." Zim thanked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Dib said as he hung up.

"Why did you tell him?" Gaz asked Zim as she snatched her phone back.

"Because he had to know. He's your brother and he has to make sure that you're safe, whether you like it or not." Zim told her as he headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gaz queried.

"Oh right, I'm going to train my powers." Zim answered simply.

"But-"

"If you feel uncomfortable being alone invite whoever you want to here. I don't care who, as long as it's someone you trust. I'll try not to take long." Zim said as he gave her a quick hug. "Stay safe!"

* * *

Zim began walking towards Seina's house. If anyone knew about magic and spells… it had to be Galara since she was a goddess, right? Right.

Zim made it to Seina's and knocked three times.

"Just a second!" Zim heard Galara's voice from the other side of the door and she opened it. "Oh! Hi Zim! What brings you here?"

"Ah hello Ms. Galara. I'm here because I need some help." Zim responded.

"With what?"

"With magic and spells. I don't know how to use magic yet and since you're the only goddess I know… I was thinking why not you teach me how to use it?" Zim explained.

Galara thought about it a bit before nodding. "Yeah… that makes sense. Okay then, let's get going!"

"Wait so quickly?" Zim nervously asked.

"Yes! What's wrong?" Galara wondered, tilting her head a bit.

"Your um… _attire _at the moment doesn't really seem right…" Zim pointed out.

Galara glanced down and noticed she wasn't wearing any pants. "Oh whoops… oh well, I'll be right back in a minute." She closed the door and Zim waited outside. A minute passed and Galara appeared in a black dress with a white fur coat.

"Well that was fast." Zim commented.

"All I had to do was transform, silly. Come on now let's get a move on."

**XXX**

As soon as Zim left, Gaz sat on the couch with a blanket, she'd gotten a little bit cold and felt safe underneath it. She looked around before turning on the TV and began watching it.

"Excuse, Ms. Gaz, but why not invite your friends over?" Computer suggested.

"I was getting to that." Gaz replied as she took out her phone. She went over to Seina and began typing.

**Gaz: **yo, you there?

**Seina: **sure am. whats up

**Gaz: **you wanna come over to zims? i'm already here by myself, he said that he was going to be training and told me i could invite anyone over

**Seina: **yeah sure, i'll be there in a minute

**Gaz: **bring your sister too, I like her better than you

**Seina: **ahaha very funny

**Gaz: **also text kayla to come as well, i dont have her phone number

Seina sent a thumbs up and Gaz left it at that. She got up and left the house. As Gaz walked outside, she made her way over to Tak's house. Once she got there, she knocked three times.

Tak opened the door and was surprised to find Gaz standing there. "Gaz? What brings you here?"

"Zim's not here and I'm bored, so I'm here to invite you over. He said it was fine if I did." Gaz responded.

"Well, alright I guess. Mimi and Gir are fine by themselves." Tak decided as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. The two girls walked over to Zim's house and saw Seina with Kayla and Laura behind her. They met up in front of the house and greeted each other before going inside. Gaz, Laura and Tak sat on the couch while Seina and Kayla were chilling on the floor.

"Soooo, what are we gonna do?" Laura asked everyone.

"I mean… what do girls _usually _do?" Tak wondered.

"Well, we talk about things, hang out, y'know normal stuff." Seina replied.

"How about we sing?" Kayla suggested. Everyone looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What? It's not bad, plus it's fun and relaxing."

"Yeah but… it's _singing, _that's embarrassing." Laura added.

"Okay yeah, in public, but we aren't in public now are we?" Kayla countered.

"I… guess not."

"Singing? Yeah, I'm not going to _sing, _I don't do that." Tak stated as she crossed her arms.

"What, you scared or something? Scared that you're gonna mess up or that you won't be as good of a singer? Don't be a bitch, Tak." Kayla called her out, getting Tak to scowl at her.

"Would you just shut up. I'm not _scared, _I'm-"

"Then sing, Tak. It's not that hard." Kayla interrupted with a smirk.

Tak gritted her teeth before sighing. "Fine, whatever, I'll _sing _if you so desperately want me to."

"Atta girl, now let's choose some songs that we can sing!"

**XXX**

The two deities made it pretty far in the woods. They made sure their spot was secluded in case of any big explosions. Zim was standing in front of Galara in her Hel form.

"So… what transformation is this?" Zim wondered as he inspected the new Galara.

"Oh this? This is what I actually look like." Galara answered. "I'm not exactly… _fond _of it."

"Why not? It doesn't look that bad. It looks… cool in its own way." Zim complimented.

"Aww, thanks Zim! But before we get sidetracked, I need to teach you how to use magic!" Galara stated. "Alright, the first thing that you need to do is to concentrate and try to get a flow of energy throughout your system. Every god has their own way of concentrating, so you'll have to get in a position where you can meditate peacefully and comfortably."

_Get into a position where I'm comfortable and at peace…? _Zim pondered in the thought for a minute before thinking of a position. He took Ruyi out of his PAK and set him down, transforming in the process. Zim jumped on Ruyi and sat down with only his feet on the staff.

_Just like Wukong… _Galara thought with a smile. "Okay, now put your right hand as if you were going to pray." She instructed and Zim did it. "Good, now do the same with your left hand, but place it over the other one. After that, close your eyes and try to sense the energy around you. Once you do, you have to allow it into your body and become one with you."

As Zim placed his left hand over his right, he closed his eyes and sat still. He didn't exactly know what this _energy _felt like, so he just had to guess. A few seconds passed and he was able to see waves of light green flowing in the air.

_Is this the energy that Ms. Galara was talking about? _Zim asked himself. _How do I let it in?_

"The most simplest way of letting the energy in is by opening up a path through your mind. Energy isn't a physical property, so you can't grab it or eat it or something like that, you have to do it with your mind." Galara informed the alien.

_Make a path using my mind…? So do I just… lead it to my brain? _Zim wondered. He imagined a pathway that led through his head to where his brain was. The energy in the air swirled before coming closer to his made up pathway. The energy seemed to have no problem entering his head and was now resting where his brain was.

"Good, this will be a little bit tricky. You don't want all of the energy to go into your brain. If you do, you can only be able to cast spells using your mind. Although it may sound cool and powerful, it really isn't. What you want to do is distribute the energy in your mind throughout your whole body. Try and circulate some of it to your arms first." Galara instructed.

_Of course this gets difficult… _Zim commented as he started directing the energy to both of his arms.

"Good, once you get the hang of directing the energy, it'll be easier to travel it through your system." Galara added.

Zim moved some of the energy from his brain, down to where his chest was, then moved it to his legs and feet. He had successfully moved the energy in the air to his head and throughout his whole body within the timespan of thirty minutes.

"Good job! Now that you got energy inside you, let's try and use some spells now. You're gonna have to come down here." Galara told. Zim jumped down and was now standing in front of Galara. "Okay… let's start by using wind spells. It should be the easiest since were surrounded by air."

"Wait, how exactly am I going to use the air for wind spells?" Zim queried.

"Well, to use elemental spells you need to invite the element into your body just like how you did with energy. You don't need to distribute it across your body, the elements will just do it itself because of the energy acting as a pathway." Galara informed him.

"Is there a limit to how much you can hold?"

"Nope, but it gets difficult since it's a little cramped, but you can expand the energy pathways by simply inviting more energy in."

"So, what kind of spells can you do?"

"I can use ice, necromancy, death, and disease spells." Galara answered.

"Oh wow! Could you have any more spells?"

"Well… it depends. Not _everyone _can just take in spells whenever they please, it depends on how compatible you are with spells." Galara responded.

"So it depends on the compatibility… interesting." Zim commented as he noted that down.

"Yes, but sometimes spells can come in at the same time. For example, if you were taking in the fire element, a random element could go in as well." Galara clarified.

"Oh I see! Very interesting!"

"Mhm, but for now let's start with a simple wind spell. This one is called Wind Drill and it uses the wind to form a fast spiraling drill towards the target." Galara said. "Now, what you're going to do first is to try and feel the wind around you. Once you can really feel it, use the energy inside you to form a path just like you did before and invite it in. The only way to get an element inside you is by feeling it on a sort of spiritual level."

Zim nodded as he closed his eyes and tried to feel the air. It was a nice day outside with clear skies and no wind, so how was Zim going to feel the air if it wasn't windy?

"Ms. Galara… how am I supposed to feel the wind if there is none…?" Zim asked.

"Like I said, the only way to get an element inside you is by feeling it on a spiritual level. Don't try and feel the air with your body, use your mind and spirit." Galara instructed.

"How would I be able to do that?"

"Imagine it. If you can use your imagination plus your energy to feel the wind, you'll be able to invite it in. Or if you want to use your spirit, imagine you're near a tornado and you're trying to collect all of the wind from it. That's harder, but it gives you more of an understanding of the wind element."

_Okay, that makes more sense… should I try the tornado one? No, I'll just use the first one. _Zim decided as he took a deep breath. He imagined himself in the woods, the wind was furious and blowing in all directions. He formed a path leading from his mind to the outside where the wind was. It calmed down as it noticed the light green pathway and swirled towards it. The wind followed the pathway and entered Zim's head. It crowded in his mind and he kept it in there before the wind decided to flow throughout his body.

"Ms. Galara, I think I did it." Zim told the death goddess with a smile.

"Great. Now form it in your hands, it shouldn't be too hard." Galara told Zim. He formed small balls of wind in his hands and was shocked.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" He commented as he grinned.

Galara smiled at this. "Now what you'll have to do is extend your arms out and bring them in like your clapping, but don't clap, instead, you're going to miss and it should form a drill."

"Okay… here I go." Zim extended his arms out and was about to swing down.

"WAIT!" Galara shouted. Zim jumped and looked at Galara. "I forgot, you have to say 'Wind Drill as you're doing it."

Zim raised an eyebrow. "What, why? If I say the spell wouldn't my opponent know what I'm using and block it?"

"You have to say the spell because words give power. If you say the move the energy and wind will be more concentrated on that spell and make it actually happen. If you don't say it, chances are it won't work because the energy and wind aren't focused on making the attack happen." Galara explained.

"Ohh, I see." Zim said as he got back into position. "Alright, Wind Drill!" He shouted as he swung his arms down. He brought his hands last each other and a giant drill instantly formed in front of him. For a second it was still before launching at high speeds towards Galara.

She smirked as she stomped and an ice wall cake up. The drill collided with the wall and a loud boom occurred from it. She put down the wall as Zim gawked.

"That was awesome, Zim! A lot of force was used in that drill, excellent work!" Galara complimented as she clapped.

"Um… thanks, I guess."

"Alright, I'll teach you two more before we do a practice fight." Galara said. "Ouch!" She shook her hand before noticing that there was a bit of electricity coursing through her hand. She raised an eyebrow as the electricity dispersed. "Zim… did you happen to take in the electricity element?"

"Eh? I don't think so, why?"

"Because that spell shocked me." Galara answered.

Zim's eyes widened a bit. "Really? I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would do that.

"Don't apologize, this actually spares me the trouble of teaching you how to get electricity in you. But now let's move on to the next one which is earth."

"Wait, I can control the Earth?!" Zim questioned with a bit of excitement.

"N-No, not _that _Earth, I'm talking about the ground, silly." Galara corrected with a shake of her head.

"Ohh."

"Okay look, some elements you're able to let in through physical contact, earth being one of them. This should be easy since you're physically touching the ground at all times, give it a shot."

It was a bit different this time since he could feel the ground. It entered through his feet and started to make its way throughout his body. After he was done, he had a grossed out expression on his face.

"That was… _weird._" Zim spoke.

"Did it enter through your feet?" Galara guessed. He nodded and she chuckled. "Yeah that usual happens when you touch an element physically. It enters through where you're touching, so as long as you don't sit anywhere while doing that, you should be fine."

Zim glared at her for a minute before shaking his head. "Never mind that, what's next?"

"Right… now you're going to have to fight me to test out your ability." Galara answered.

"Wait… _fight _you?" Zim questioned a bit unbelieved.

"Yep, but don't worry, I've fought the other gods plenty of times, so I won't get hurt as easily as you." She stated with a confident smirk.

Zim relaxed a bit with a sigh. "Whatever you say, miss."

"Alright let's start! I'll be the one who makes the first move." Galara announced as she shot her hands forward. "Ice barrage!" Icicles started forming from her hands and started firing towards Zim.

"Shit!" He screamed as he jumped out of the way and began running behind trees to avoid the icicle barrage.

"Hiding behind trees doesn't work for me, Zim." Galara informed as rotten, green hands started to shoot up from the ground. Decading started popping up and they were starting to come out from underneath the earth.

_Is she reviving the dead?! _Zim questioned as he began to sprint away.

"Ruyi!" Zim called out. The red staff moved before flying towards where Zim was. The staff cut off a few zombie heads as Zim grabbed it. He stopped and faced the direction where he assumed Galara was standing. "Wind Drill!"

Galara saw the drill come at a fast pace, but not fast enough to catch her off guard. She simply put up an ice wall, causing it to shatter once the drill hit.

"Come on Zim! Think outside the box and make different spells!" Galara shouted. She blew a materialized black kiss and it began to shoot out dark beams, destroying the trees in the process. Zim recognized this when a few passed by him.

_Damnit, she's going to find me by taking down this whole forest! What should I do… _He thought to himself. He looked from his hand to Ruyi and got an idea. He set Ruyi down and began to pass down electricity from his hand onto the staff. It was now conducting electrify as Zim kicked the bottom of it. Ruyi began to spin in mid-air and Zim put his right foot back.

"Railgun." He whispered as he kicked one end of Ruyi, shooting it towards Galara at high speeds.

Galara saw something blurry whizz by her face, creating a wound on her cheek. She looked behind herself to find a staff smash threw some trees. The trees that were near the staff bent towards the direction they were going and got electrified. She lost her smirk as she realized something.

_Wait… if that had electricity on it… then- _Galara's thoughts were cut off by her getting electrified.

"GYAAAAHH!" She screamed in agony as she dropped on her knees. "That… was clever…"

Zim began running towards her and soon saw her on her knees.

Galara grinned as she saw Zim run closer. "Watch your step." Spikes made of ice shot up from the ground. Zim's boots were covered in flames as he jumped, leaving patches of burnt dirt where he originally stood. Zim flipped over the spikes and stopped himself before he tripped.

"Huh… that was unexpected." Galara commented.

"Are we done here? You seem to be in a bit of a horrible state." Zim pointed out as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, sure. We made some excellent progress today. Also, how much electricity did you put on that thing?" Galara wondered, grabbing Zim's hand and getting up.

"Oh, you mean Ruyi? I was in a bit of a rush so I don't know how much I put." Zim responded, scratching the back of his head.

"If it were anyone else… that probably would've shocked them to death." Galara told him as they began walking out of the woods.

"Ruyi!" Zim called out. His staff appeared in front of him in a second and he grabbed it. "Oh really? I guess I should learn how to better control that element."

"Don't stress it too much, it was only your second time using that electricity element. You'll get the hang of it in no time." Galara assured with a smile.

"Thanks."

It was late as they got in the city, they went their separate ways as Zim got to his house, he heard loud music. He opened the door to reveal Seina singing with Gaz, Laura, and Tak. Wait a minute… since when did Tak sing, better yet, _how_ did they get Tak to sing?

"_Baby fineness is the way to kill. Tell me how it feel, bet it's such a bitter pill." _Sang Seina.

"_And yeah I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this, but it gets worse." _Gaz continued on.

"_Wait a minute." _They all sang.

"_Cause the grass is greener under me, bright as Technicolor I can tell that you can see." _Tak joined in.

"_And yeah I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this but it gets worse!" _Laura sang

"_Wait a minute!" _They all sang together. "_Now payback is a bad bitch and baby I'm the baddest, you fuckin' with a savage, can't have this, can't have this ahhh. And it's be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nahh!" _

As the next verse started, Seina glances over the door before freezing in shock. "Z-ZIM?!" This caused the other three to look towards the door and freeze up as well. Zim, who had been watching for the last minute or so just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when did you sing, Tak?" Zim answrred.

She blushed a bit and turned away in embarrassment. "None of your business."

"Glad to know you girls are having fun, though." Zim said as he took a seat on the couch. Just then, Kayla walked in with a bowl of… cereal. Zim looked at her and slightly glared. She looked back at him.

"What? Something wrong?" She asked as she looked around.

"A bowl of cereal… really?"

"Hey, it's fast and easy to make." She defended and took a seat on the couch. "Welp, you might as well should continue with your singing, didn't sound too bad."

"Yeah but-"

"No excuses, start singing. We might join along too." Kayla said with a smirk.

"_We?" _Zim asked.

"Yes, _we._ Now start singing!"

The four girls just shrugged and chose a song to play and began singing with Zim and Kayla joining them shortly after.

* * *

**Gan: The song they sang is Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato.**


	10. Chapter 10

Zim woke up early and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before rubbing his eyes. He looked down and noticed Gaz was sleeping peacefully and cracked a small smile. He checked the time and he woke up 30 minutes earlier than he should've.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to lay back down. _Zim thought as he rested his head on the couch's armrest and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Somewhere on a planet a bit far from Earth's solar system**_

"Ugh, why do we have to stay here and guard this place?" A person dressed in white suit with black boots and a white helmet that had a red visor in the shape of a large diamond asked as he walked around.

"Because we were given orders from Yunlo himself." The other person dressed in the same outfit answered.

The two soldiers carrying what looked like assault rifles were standing outside of their large ship. They were supposed to watch the beasts on this planet but instead are just standing near their ship.

"Yeah but if we're supposed to be _observing _these creatures why not go out there and do it? We're not doing any observing staying in just one spot." The other one pointed out.

"Listen Juy, Yunlo said that we have to stay here because the beasts on this planet will spot us as soon as we're in the open. No amount of camouflage or invisible powers will work on these beasts as they've adapted and grew exponentially in a short amount of time." The white soldier explained to his friend.

Juy stood there for a minute before sighing and turning around. "If you say so, Dryt."

The two soldiers stood watch before they heard rumbling.

"W-What's that?!" Juy questioned as he looked around sporadically.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up!" Dryt commanded as he readied his assault rifle. A few seconds later and a creature shot up from the ground and was now in the air.

Both Dryt and Juy looked in shock as this gigantic beast was moving at such a high speed. The beast was orange and had giant black claws. It's tail was a bit short but had a giant spike with a bit of purple on it. It's head was covered in some brown substance, making it look like a helmet.

The beast did a flip in the air before slamming into the ground causing a small earthquake.

"WOAH!" Juy shouted as he lost is balance and fell as well as Dryt. "What is that thing…?"

Then, another beast also shot up from the ground. This one spun before opening his mouth and firing a yellow beam. The orange beast jumped out of the way and the beam destroyed the ground where the orange beast was.

The beast in the air landed on two legs. This one was green and had yellow claws. It's head was more of a square shape and it had spikes going from its forehead down to its long tail. The spikes were glowing yellow and it's fiery red eyes kept on flashing. The orange beast stared at the green one with its blue eyes and determined look. The green one grinned as he whipped his head up. A yellow orb was forming above him and it was getting larger by the second. The orange beast backed up a bit and the brown substance on its head began to spread out across its whole body.

As the orb was about as large as a boulder the green beast whipped his head down and the orb went flying towards the orange beast. As the brown substance covered the orange beast, the orb struck it and was pushing against the orange beast. The beast pushed back and soon stuck its tail in the ground. The orange beast shot the orb up and it went flying into the sky before it exploded, making the clouds shift away.

The orange beast looked at the green beast with a smirk while the green beast looked disappointed. Juy and Dryt stared in astonishment.

"That could've killed us…" Juy whispered.

"Luckily it didn't…" Dryt whispered back.

"What are those thing**S**-"

Dryt looked at Juy to find a spear through his midsection. Dryt looked at where the spear came from and saw what looked to be a green woman in a cloak.

"Ah!" Dryt screamed as he crawled away. "Wh-Who are you?!"

"I'm just here to take your ship." The woman spoke in a deep voice as she lifted her head to reveal a yellow eye. She took out the spear from Juy's body and spun it around before holding it in a stab position. "Thanks."

The woman quickly stabbed the soldier before he could let out a cry. She took out the spear and looked at the two beasts that were fighting.

The woman looked at the disappointed green beast. _An Igloclauve… they're green and giant beasts who fight with anyone they think is lower than them. They attack by shooting beams and the beam's strength is determined by the color. Blue is weak, green is mediocre, yellow is strong, red is powerful, and orange is destructive. So far there's only been one Igloclauve that had an orange beam. Thankfully that one decided to kill itself, otherwise Gingwan would've been a wasteland… the spikes determine the strength of the attack. If some of them are lit up then the strength will be somewhere between regular and powerful. It's not that fast but the beams make up for it as long as it has good accuracy. _The woman summarized in her head. She then turned to look at the orange beast.

_The Vundiniver, a beast that is practically looked down upon because it's one of the smaller beasts. The Vundiniver has black claws that are as strong as… as strong as diamonds? Yeah, whatever those things are. It's tail has poison laced on the tip and can even shoot it, causing severe burns. It can use its tail in many ways like stabbing an enemy and shooting poison in their system causing them to die within seconds, it can even lace anything with poison as long as it's shot in it. It could poison the ground and anyone who steps over that spot will get poisoned. Not many beasts realize this because of how stealthy the Vundiniver can be. It can burrow underground making for great escapes and the brown substance on its head is so hard that almost nothing can make it break. And it's fast too which is basically unfair… Jeez this fight is practically one-sided… the Vundiniver wins easily. _The woman thought as she sighed. _Best get going_.

The woman got on the ship and went to the front. She looked at the controls in confusion.

"Why the hell do these invaders have so many damn controls on their ship? It's unneeded." She commented as she looked around. She began pressing random buttons and soon she figured out how to fly the ship after a half hour.

The woman sat down in relief as she figured out how to turn the autopilot on.

"Where would you like to go?" The ship asked. The woman pressed a button and the ship made a sound in confirmation. "Okay, setting waypoint to **Earth.**"

* * *

Zim walked out of school and yawned with Dib, Gaz, Kayla, Laura, Seina, and Tak following.

"That was probably the most boring day of school ever." Zim commented as he stretched.

"Yeah I think I slept through all of my classes." Seina added as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's today again? Thursday?" Kayla wondered.

"Wednesday." Dib corrected.

"Damnit!"

"Anyways, I guess we'll see you guys later." Zim said as he and Gaz began walking to his house.

"Wait a minute since when did you and Gaz start living together?" Seina wondered.

Zim stopped and cracked his back before turning around. "An incident happened with Gaz and she's staying with me for the time being." Gaz gave a slight smirk and Seina glared for a bit.

"I hope it gets better, Gaz." Kayla said.

"Thanks."

"Alright let's get a move on, we shouldn't be standing here forever." Tak spoke as she walked towards Zim and Gaz.

"We'll see you guys later!" Zim waved before he lead Tak and Gaz down the sidewalk.

"Let's go, piggy, I'm hungry." Laura told her sister as she began walking away.

"Shut up." Seina told her younger sibling.

Dib and Kayla were the only two left. Dib sighed gloomily and Kayla looked at him questioningly.

"Something wrong, Dib?" Kayla wondered.

"Yeah… I just… I don't know, I just want to be a big brother to Gaz and protect her… but it seems like Zim already took those parts…" Dib responded.

"Nah, you're still a big brother to Gaz and I'm sure she thinks of you no matter what happens. She loves you Dib and no one's going to take your big brother part. It's fine if you can't protect her I mean there's freakin' beasts out there that could kill you easily. If you wanna protect Gaz like you say you do then use your head dude. It's big for a reason." Kayla comforted as she patted Dib's back.

"Thanks Kayla… also I don't have a big head." Dib denier with a small smile.

"You _definitely _do. Also Zim's like a big brother to all of us. He's really the only one who can stop these beasts and he's doing a good job at it too." Kayla pointed out.

"Yeah… God, times sure did change… I remember when it would just be me and Zim fighting against each other over the dumbest things. Now that I think about it, he could've taken over this planet more than a thousand times yet he never did. Makes me think that he actually cared about this planet and was only fighting with me because it was fun and he liked it, even _if _he lost." Dib said.

"He probably did. Maybe after his leaders told him off, he found a reason to live: to protect this planet." Kayla added.

Dib softly smiled before turning to Kayla. "Things just got so complicated… we have beasts, Zim is basically a god… I just don't know what to do."

"Everything's changing around you and you can't keep up, it's normal for humans to do that you can't prepare for an unexpected change that's just not possible." Kayla told him. "You just have to try and keep up. Don't let change overcome you, you have to adapt to it."

"... thanks." Dib said as he sighed again and began walking with Kayla next to him. "So… where did you come from? You're new right?"

"That's right… but I came from somewhere you don't know." Kayla replied with a sure smile.

"Pfft oh please, what _don't _I know?" Dib rhetorically asked.

"Alright, well… I'm from a place called Dentroleous."

"Den what now?"

"Exactly, you don't know."

"You're just making up things."

Kayla chuckled a bit before looking straight. "Nah… Dib I'm gonna tell you something that only Zim knows."

Dib was now interested in what Kayla was going to tell him.

"I'm… a beast." Kayla admitted while diverting her eyes from Dib's. He was a bit dumbfounded by this weird confession.

"You're joking, right?" Dib asked with a raised brow.

"Follow me." Kayla said as they turned into an alleyway. Dib stood there while Kayla walked a bit forward and twirled around.

"Forma Daemonium!" Kayla shouted before she was surrounded by red and black flames. The flames spun around her, eventually covering her up. Then, the flames died down and revealed Krynlea.

Dib was shocked. His eyes went wide and he backed up a bit.

"See? I'm a beast." Krynlea said as she scratched her head.

"S-Since when…?" Dib quivered.

"Since I was sixteen." Krynlea answered. "I was born on the planet Dentroleous and was living like a normal human would, until Khisa came along and took me from my normal life. He turned me into a succubus and I'm stuck like this until he dies or I die."

"Who's Khisa…?"

"Khisa is the King of the Beasts and it's been proven. He can command any beast and he's really powerful."

"King of the Beasts?! Did he lead the beasts here?!"

"No. We were captured by Zim's race and were stored on their ship for months, until recently we were flown here and had to kill Zim. At least that's what Zim's race wanted."

"Does Zim know about this?"

"I don't think he does."

"Should we tell him?"

"I think it's best if we don't for now."

"Yeah, good idea, but tell me, what can Khisa do?" Dib inquiried.

"Well, like I said before Khisa is the King of the Beasts, but he's a mutation. Someone made him from used animal parts from this planet." Kayla informed.

"Wait so… whoever made him is possibly stronger than him?!" Dib questioned.

"Shhh, keep it down, possibly but I've never seen him in action. His name is Gargon and he made Khisa because he wanted him to go out and kill as many things as he could."

"Why would Gargon want to do that?"

"Because Khisa has the ability to use that beasts power if he's able to get a taste of their blood."

"So he can make someone bleed and just taste their blood and that's it?!" Dib whispered.

"No, they have to be dead. If he tastes someone's blood while they're alive Khisa won't be able to control it and will most likely blow up a piece of his body."

"Oh… so there's _some _limit to Khisa's ability…"

"Yes, but if he's able to kill them he'll surely be able to take their power."

"Has he killed any animals with powers?"

"Yes but he hasn't drank any of their blood. Gargon didn't want him to know that yet possibly because Khisa might've gone on a killing spree if he did know."

"So… what's Gargon's purpose in doing this?"

"Gargon has a kid… I don't know if it's biological or not, but he believes that she's able to store powers in her body, make the power hers, and double the strength."

"Wait… so he wants to have Khisa collect as many powers as possible, get Khisa back to where he is… and have his daughter kill Khisa so that she can absorb all of those powers?!"

Krynlea nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, that's why Khisa needs to die. He's also a beacon for other beasts. If any are near them their powers gain a boost and let them do things they couldn't."

"... Jeez this is too much… and _Zim _has to fight all of them?"

"Possibly." Krynlea answered as she returned back to Kayla. "But if we stick by his side he'll definitely win."

Dib looked down in thought, "so… what's the plan for stopping this?"

Kayla smiled, "well I was thinking that our main priority right now is clearing out the majority of beasts on this planet, then we go to where Gargon is and save the girl."

Dib nodded, "alright… I think I can make some ships for us to fly to space."

"Perfect! For now let's keep this between you and me."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." Dib agreed as he straightened himself out. He smiled at Kayla and they headed their separate ways.

* * *

Zim, Gaz, and Tak were nearing their homes.

"I'm so tired… jeez." Zim yawned.

"Tell me about it, today was just uneventful." Gaz agreed.

"Yeah I expected more from this day." Tak added.

"Maybe tomorrow will be different." Zim guessed with a shrug.

"Hah, I hope so." Tak said.

As the trio were making their way to the cul-de-sac, a spaceship was coming towards them at an immense speed.

"So, wh-"

A large boom could be heard as the spaceship crashed in the middle of the cul-de-sac, sending the trio flying into Zim's house. The trio soon fell from the wall and landed on their stomachs. Zim looked up and saw the ship explode as a large beast was presented. The beast was green and had blazing orange eyes, wings, and horns on the back of its like a triceratops. Overall, it looked like a-

_Is that a Triveraraptor?! _Zim questioned as he got up. The beast stared at Zim with a deathly gaze. People from around the cul-de-sac were getting out of their houses and saw this giant beast just flying in the center. The people were too shocked to do anything and just stared in unbelief.

Gaz and Tak looked up to see a beast in the middle of the houses. Gir, Mimi and Minimoose all ran outside and towards where the trio was.

"MASTER! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Gir screamed as he flailed his arms.

"Yes Gir, I'm fine, but you need to get Sir Raptor!" Zim yelled. Gir stopped and looked at the large Triveraraptor. The Triveraraptor roared as it charged a yellow beam.

"GO GIR GET HIM NOW!" Zim commanded. Gir nodded and ran inside Zim's house. "RUYI COME OUT AND EXPAND!"

Ruyi flew out of Zim's PAK and expanded as soon as it was in front of him. As the Triveraraptor finished charging, it shot the beam at the rod but had no effect on it. The beast clenched it's teeth and soon landed on the ground. It charged towards the rod and bit down on it. The beast was trying to lift it up, but it couldn't and soon it's teeth were starting to hurt.

"RAAARGH!" It screamed in pain as it backed up. Mimi and Minimoose went towards the group.

"Master! Are you okay?!" Mimi frantically asked as she stopped by Tak.

"Yes, I'm alright Mimi." Tak assures the little robot with a head pat.

"Nyah!" Minimoose squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zim said with a little smile.

Gir ran outside with Sir Raptor in his hands. "Here you go!"

Zim took Sir Raptor from Gir and jumped on top of Ruyi. He stared dead at the larger Triveraraptor and showed it to the smaller one. The large Triveraraptor got out of its offensive stance and stares longingly at Sir Raptor before slowly walking towards Zim. Sir Raptor seemed impatient and was quivering in Zim's hands as it saw its parent. As the large Triveraraptor was near Zim, he was about to let go.

"Hey, Sir Raptor, go to your mother, you guys need to be reunited again." Zim whispered to the smaller beast. Sir Raptor looked up at Zim with a smile and hugged him.

"Graaawr…" Sir Raptor cooed as he let go and jumped towards the Triveraraptor.

The large Triveraraptor caught Sir Raptor and they hugged. Zim smiled as he brought Ruyi back to his PAK and landed on the sidewalk.

"That's… cute." Gaz commented as she saw the beasts hugging each other. Tak nodded in agreement before the Triveraraptor looked at the group. A large and green swirl surrounded the large Triveraraptor and it reduced the beast down in size. The swirl dispersed and revealed a green woman almost the same height as Zim. The woman walked up to him and lowered her head.

"Thank you, Irken, for reuniting me and my child." She thanked.

Zim was a bit shocked that she knew what race he was. "Wait you know that I'm an Irken? How?"

"We Triveraraptor's can distinguish races easily. You could've been another Triveraraptor but you don't smell like us." The woman responded.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Zim complimented.

"I thank the Kings for giving us this power."

"The Kings? Who're the Kings?" Zim wondered.

"They're the beasts we worship. Every beast on Gingwan worships the kings. Tiopu, King of Power, Usudon, King of Spirit, and Fwinlong, King of Mind. Without these Kings we'd be nothing, but recently, there's been a new King. Khisa, King of Kings." The woman explained.

Zim flinched a bit, "Khisa's the King of Kings?"

"Yes. He showed up to our planet randomly and decided to kill a lot of us. He went on a rampage just killing everything he saw. We made him King of Kings because he killed all three of the Kings easily."

The group's eyes widened as they heard this.

"Wait… so how are you able to transform like that and S-your child isn't?" Zim asked.

"I'm only able to transform because Khisa made us able to. I don't know what he did but I'm now able to transform from this to beast form also my child is still a baby. My child hasn't manifested the power of the Triveraraptor yet."

"Master I'm hungry!" Gir interjected.

Zim sighed as he rubbed Gir's head. "Let's talk inside."

Zim lead the way inside his house, leaving the mess and the people to just stare at what occurred.

"Should we… report this?" A man asked as he looked around.

"Honestly… nah, we'll have someone else do it." A woman responded. Everyone else grunted in agreement and returned back to their houses.

Gir instantly ran to the kitchen and began to mercilessly search around for anything to eat. The woman took a seat on the couch with Gaz and Tak while Minimoose floated near Sir Raptor. Zim sat on the floor.

"So before we talk more about Khisa, tell us about you Triveraraptors." Zim prompted.

"Alright then. We Triveraraptors are in the middle of Gingwan's ranking system. We're only in the middle because of our children. They're small until the age of thirteen, then they grow up to be giant like a normal Triveraraptor. The problem with us Triveraraptors is that we're whores. We tend to try and get with as many Triveras as possible." The woman informed. Gaz and Tak both displayed a disgusted look. "The males just get with whoever, they even share with each other if they want to. The females are the dangerous ones. We can barely stand each other simply because of our natural instinct to no trust one another. We're really hostile towards different race females because of how they smell. We want to get rid of that smell as fast as possible because it stinks."

"Wait, if that's the case then why aren't you murdering us right now?" Gaz asked.

"Because I'm one of the rare ones who can keep my cool. It smells horrible, no offense, but I can endure it." The woman explained. "But if we're after the same guy we'll tend to try and kill each other. If it's a tie we share him."

"How did you guys even survive for so long?" Tak wondered in disgust.

"Because the higher up beasts tend to try and steal or eat our children. And when that happens we band together and destroy the enemy who tried to hurt our kids. That's really the only reason why we're still alive. Other than that the men carry our race because of how much sex they have." The woman answered.

"That's… interesting…" Zim commented after trying to understand the Triveraraptors. "So, what's your name anyways?"

"My name is Kinla." She responded.

"Nice to meet you Kinla. I'm Zim." Zim introduced.

"I'm Gaz and this is Tak." Gaz said while pointing a thumb towards Tak.

"Nice to meet you all. Also who's this… floating creature next to my child?" The woman wondered as she looked at Minimoose talking to Sir Raptor.

"Oh, that's Minimoose. He's a robot." Zim replied.

"Interesting…" Kinla whispered as she touched Minimoose. Minimoose squeaked as he floated to Kinla's eye level.

"Nyah!" Minimoose squeaked.

"Aw that's adorable." Kinla commented as she booped Minimoose.

Zim smiled before glancing down at Sir Raptor. "Um, what's your child's name? We called him Sir Raptor because we didn't know what to call him."

"Well, _her _name is Viv." Kinla corrected.

"I like that name." Tak chimed in.

"Yeah same it's short and nice." Gaz agreed.

Gir rounded the corner in a flash. "Sir Raptor's a _she_?!"

Kinla looked at Gir. "Yeah, she is."

Gir stared at Kinla for a minute and she stared back before getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Wow that's awesome!" Gir finally spoke.

"Yeah…" Kinla said as she looked at Zim who sighed.

"Anyways… do you know anything else about Khisa?" Zim asked.

Kinla shook her head. "That was all I know. Why?"

"I want to know as much information as I can so I can find his weakness and kill him." Zim responded assertively.

Kinla closed her eyes and sighed. "I'd wish for you to not do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Khisa is the one who made us powerful. I'm able to transform into this form because of him and now I can protect my child without any worries." Kinla explained.

"I get that, but Khisa's here and is going to kill everyone with the help of other beasts that are also here." Zim informed.

Kinla's eyes widened a bit. "He's… here?"

"Yes, and I need to kill him. There's no way he's gonna go back to where he came from simply cause I propose an offer. This planet has billions of people on it and I can assume that Khisa has the ability to kill every single thing here without a problem."

Kinla looked down in thought for a bit. She raised her head and looked at Zim. "I understand. I was hoping that when I lost Viv she'd be somewhere far away from Khisa… but it seems like she was right near him… I thank you again, Zim, for protecting her."

Zim grinned. "Ah no problem! Viv's been a good Triveraraptor too."

"That's great to hear." Kinla said as she smiled back. Zim looked at Gaz and Tak who gave him a thumbs up. "Uh… Zim."

"Hm?" Zim hummed as he turned to look at Kinla.

"I know this may be a bit of an awkward request but may me and Viv stay with you until we have some sort of way to get back?" Kinla requested.

"Hm… Gaz, what do you think?" Zim asked as he turned to Gaz.

"I'll be leaving here tomorrow, I think I'm okay now so yeah she can stay here." Gaz answered.

"Awesome! Well Kinla, make yourself at home for now." Zim said with a smile.

Kinla smiled back. "I thank you again Zim, you're too generous."

"It's no worries." Zim waved off.

They decided to talk for a bit before Tak left with Mimi and Zim found a place for Kinla to stay. The day was coming to an end and they all slept peacefully.

* * *

The boy looked at his opponent and didn't think much of him. His opponent was around the same height as him and wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his muscles. He did have on some baggy black pants and black shoes but that was about it. He had no hair and had shiny blue eyes with a mustache.

"And here we have the final match! The boy versus Windwock!" The announcer shouted, making the boy cringe.

_Ugh, this is annoying… _The boy thought as he looked away from his opponent and stared at a direction. _The smell's still there… how has he not died yet? Is he that strong? That gets me more excited to meet him! _He thought as a smile crept on his face.

"And contestants, GO!" The announcer yelled.

"You better pay attention to me instead of the crowd, boy!" Windwock told as he appeared in front of the boy. He put his arm back and was about to punch him.

"The crowd's more interesting than you anyway." The boy said as he turned to see Windwock's arm about to punch him. Windwock had a surprised look on his face as he saw the boy's head turn to him so quickly. The boy moved out of the way and let Windwock pass before he grabbed his stomach with his foot and spun around before launching Windwock away.

Windwock hit the ground hard and started to tumble away.

"Did you see that folks?! That kid just did that in a second!" The announcer informed.

Windwock got up and kneed before he coughed up saliva. He soon fully stood up and stared at the boy with a death stare. The boy just smiled at him as he put his hands behind his back.

"What's your name, boy?" Windwock wondered. "You're surprisingly strong."

"My name's Grin!" The boy told with a grin.

"... Weird name…" Windwock commented.

"Says you! What kinda name is 'Windwock' anyways?" Grin countered.

Windwock grew angry at this. "Don't you dare disrespect my name, boy! I'm your elder show some respect!"

"You gotta earn my respect, you crone!" Grin insulted.

"That's it!" Windwock began to appear in a zigzag line coming towards Grin before appearing behind him and was about to roundhouse kick him. Grin blocked the kick by putting his arm up. Windwock was surprised and jumped back. Grin looked at Windwock from the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Alright, I think it's my turn." Grin said as he turned around and brought an arm up. "Reformed Kung Fu, Jingshén Zhàdàn!" A purple and blue ball started forming above Grin's palm.

"Shit… this is bad!" Windwock noticed as he watched Grin form his attack. _Wait, I can stop it! _He thought as he got into a crouching position. "Wind Clan's Hidden Move, Freeflow!"

Windwock began to sidestep in place before he was barely visible and appear behind Grin. He did a roundhouse kick but Grin disappeared before it could connect.

"Huh?!" Windwock questioned as to where Grin disappeared to. Grin was now I. The air and his attack was fully charged. It was about the size of a medicine ball and he threw it down.

"Have fun!" Grin yelled as the ball was rushing at Windwock. He turned around and looked up to see the ball of purple and blue.

"Fuck." Windwock said as the ball connected, ultimately leaving a giant crater in the arena and Windwock was flown into the wall, completely stuck. Grin appeared on the ground and stretched.

"And that's it folks! The kid named Grin took down the Wind Clan Warrior Windwock! Now that Grin has won, its time for his reward! The Earrings of Sombriah from the planet Osuway! These earrings are believed to enhance your abilities greatly! Sombriah, a goddess of Osuway wore these in a battle against the Yawosus, the other race of that planet! She was able to kill all of them in a single slash!" The announcer informed everyone.

Grin grimaced. _Yeah right, those are mine, my mother gave them to me. _He thought as the announcer appeared out of nowhere. The announcer had black and poofy hair and was wearing a brown, open coat with a white shirt underneath it and a tie. He was wearing black pants and brown slacks.

"And here's your reward kid! You've earned it." The announcer said as he opened his palm to reveal two golden and circular earrings.

"Thanks." Grin said as he took the earrings and put them in his ears. They were an easy fit. He turned around and headed for the door.

"Kill him." He whispered. A bunch of cloaked people jumped from the stands and landed around Grin.

Grin turned and stared at the announcer. "What's the point in this?"

"You, my friend, aren't allowed to leave with those earrings." He answered.

"So then why go through all of this trouble to just kill me? Would've been easier if you sent out assassins." Grin told the announcer.

"That wouldn't of been smart because we don't know how strong you are. We have to adjust our men to your strength and so far you're very powerful." The announcer told.

"What about the people in the stands, aren't they going to report this?" Grin wondered.

"No no, we have that under control. Now, I hope you enjoy fighting these men. We'll be getting those earrings back." The announcer confidently said as he turned around and disappeared.

Grin frowned as he looked at all the cloaked men. "I just want to fight this guy and all of you are in the way…"

One of the men nodded and they all charged Grin at once.

"You guys are stupid, this never works." Grin commented as he crouched. "Reformed Kung Fu, SPIRIT RELEASE!" A blue aura surrounded him before it spiraled inside of Grin. As the cloaked men were about to jump him, the blue spiral exploded around Grin, launching all of the men far away, some even crashing into the wall. "ANNOUNCER, GET OUT HERE!"

The announcer appeared behind Grin, picking his ear. "Jeez there's no need to yell, you runt."

"I'm getting out of here no matter what." Grin stated with a fierce glare.

The announcer smirked at this. "Heh, if you say so."

The announcer disappeared and appeared behind Grin with an open palm. As he was about to slap Grin's back, Grin back kicked and shot the announcer's arm upwards. A series of explosions happened in the air and the announcer jumped back, surprised.

"Interesting, you have unnaturally good reflexes." He commented.

Grin turned around and his eye started turning purple from light blue.

"Reformed Kung Fu, Dòushì Jīngshén." Grin whispered as a purple aura surrounded him.

"Is that a power enhancing move _with _the earrings? That's interesting." The announcer commented. Grin rushed the announcer and tried to grab his face, only for the announcer to move his head and grab Grin's side.

"Explosion." Grin was blasted far away and skidded across the ground before hitting the wall.

_Use it_.

Grin closed his eyes and reopened them as a now black swirl was overlapping his purple one. The black swirl also appeared over his arms and slapped down, now fully part of them.

"What kinda trick are you pulling?" The announcer wondered. Grin teleported and was now behind the announcer. Grin's hand turned into a claw and he clamped down on the announcer's side. "FUCK!"

Grin teleported away and his claw transformed back into a hand. The announcer started bleating as he held his side.

"You damn bastard!" The announcer shouted. He lifted his arm up and aimed it at Grin. "MASS COMBUSTION!" Nothing happened for a few seconds and the announcer was confused as he looked at his hand. "W-What is this?! Why can't I use my power?!"

Grin lifted his arm up. "Mass Combustion." The announcer looked up at Grin and a bunch of giant explosions bursted around the announcer. After the attack ended the announcer made a hole in the wall of the arena, leading to the outside.

The crowd just stared in amazement before cheering. "GRIN! GRIN! GRIN! GRIN!"

Grin's aura, black markings, and purple eyes went away as he sighed. He scratched the back of his head and waved at the crowd. They cheered loudly for him and he gave a smile.

_Jeez, this is tiring. _Grin thought as he made his way out of the arena. He went to a shop that wasn't far from the arena. It was hidden from sight and didn't look bad. Grin entered and started up the ship. He lifted it up in the air and sniffed.

"Hm… it's still here, good, I can finally fight him!" Grin exclaimed as he went full blast in a certain direction.

* * *

**Shin: Feels good to be back**

**Gan: Hell yeah, also we updated Chap. 5 a bit. All we did was change the interaction with Zim and Minimoose. Also, if you're confused about the fights they already happened while the story went on.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gan: Oh I'm just GRINning about this chapter you guys!**

**Shin: N-No… Gan that's not how puns work…**

**Gan: Whadya mean? Of course it fuGRINg does!**

**Shin: No you dumbass that's not how they work… You can't just use the word as a pun itself. Yeah, you can substitute it for a word and that works but-**

**Gan: Shin shut the fuck up you're making the word count go up.**

**Shin: …**

**Warning: Later in this chapter Zim bashes on Christianity. If you're a Christian and don't want to be offended, then don't read it, but it's up to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Grin**

Surprisingly, today was an off day. Zim, Dib, Gaz, Kayla, Laura, Seina, and Tak all went to the skool, only to be told that skool was closed because of teacher planning.

"Well this was unexpected." Zim spoke as they turned and left.

"Yeah, I don't know why they wouldn't notify us first." Dib agreed.

"Maybe they're just too lazy or forgot." Gaz added.

"Oh well, what're we gonna do now?" Kayla asked.

"I guess going home is really the only thing we _can _do." Seina said as they walked together.

"We could just walk around for a bit." Laura suggested.

"I wouldn't mind walking around." Tak spoke up.

"Then it's decided, let's go for a little walk!" Zim announcer as he lead the way.

As the group were walking in the city, Zim felt an unnerving feeling. He looked around and Gaz noticed.

"Zim, you alright?" Gaz wondered as she peeked at Zim.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah…" Zim responded. The feeling didn't go away after awhile and Zim was still trying to find out where it came from.

"Yo Zim, you sure you're okay?" Seina asked as she noticed Zim's behavior.

Zim didn't respond as he looked around. Suddenly, something landed in front of the group, creating a giant crater. After the smoke cleared up, it was just a boy around the same height as Zim with light blue hair and purple outline with light blue eyes. He was wearing a black tattered t-shirt and black baggy pants with black shoes. A ship crashed behind him not too far, making a giant explosion. The people all ran away in fear as Zim's group just stared in confusion.

Zim used his Fiery-Eyes Golden-Gaze and his eyes turned a yellowish-red as he stared at the boy. Grin grinned as a green outline appeared.

_What… he has a green outline…? _Zim wondered as he raised a brow.

Grin pointed at Zim. "I came here to fight you!"

Now Zim was really confused. "Fight me? Why?"

"Because you're powerful!" Grin exclaimed.

Zim furrowed his brow as he brought out Ruyi. "Everyone get behind me and find cover fast." The group disbanded without question and went to find something to hide behind as Zim started to transform. After he fully transformed, he set Ruyi on his back. Laura and Seina were baffled.

"W-What?! Is that Sun Wukong, the-"

"-the Monkey King?" Everyone else finished as they looked at Laura with a deadpan expression.

Laura looked at everyone else confused. "Wait… you guys…"

"We already knew that a while ago." Gaz said as she turned to look at the fight. Laura looked down in thought before picking her head back up.

"I've been waiting for this!" Grin exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air.

Zim held his gaze. "Well, if you want to fight me then let's do it."

Grin and Zim both rushed each other and Zim tried to do a palm strike but was blocked by Grin doing the same thing. Zim did a high kick, but was blocked again by Grin doing the same thing.

_Is he… copying me? But how? _Zim questioned as he backed up. Grin did the same thing, keeping his grin the whole time. Zim rushed him and Grin did the same but Zim jumped and did an axe kick, only for it to be blocked by Grin again.

"Come onnnn what's the hold up? I thought you were powerful!" Grin said. Zim's eye twitched a bit as he heard this.

_Fine then._ Zim thought as he straightened out his back. _Since I don't have enough time, I'll just think of these on the spot._ Zim put his leg back and Grin did the same.

"Monkey Song, Kick of Dōngfāng Lóng." Zim whispered as he spun around and forcefully kicked towards Grin. Grin did exactly the same and the air rushed towards each other, forming large dragons made of air. The dragons clashed together and exploded causing fierce winds.

"Holy shit… that was awesome…" Laura commented with amazement.

"Monkey Song, Tiankong Wu Zhe." Zim whispered as he bolted forward, Grin did the same and they both danced around with each other, parrying hits after hits. The group just watched in silent amazement as they really had no clue what was going on.

"What the actual fuck is this?" Seina asked in amazement.

The two fighters jumped back. "Come on why do you keep on throwing attacks? I'm just gonna do the same thing as you!" Grin questioned as he perked up.

"It's fascinating how you can copy my moves as soon as I use them." Zim pointed out.

"Yeah! I have the ability to copy other people's moves as soon as they use them!" Grin explained. "There's like, no way to beat it!"

"You may think that, except there is." Zim stated.

Grin lost his smile as his face turned to a confused one. "What'd ya mean?"

"You copied my last two moves which were a part of my own fighting style. If you randomly do the same moves that I did in no order or without practice, there will be immense recoil." Zim explained as he grabbed Ruyi from his back.

"Huh?" Grin asked. A second later and three random points on Grin's chest were hit without Zim even touching him.

"GAH!" Grin screamed as he bent backwards in pain. He stayed like that for a bit, struggling to fix his posture. A purple aura surrounded him before a black aura consumed the purple one and black swirls wrapped around his arms and clamped down. Black streaks crept down from his eyes, looking like tears. Grin slowly started to hunch forward and was soon able to move again.

"Wow… that was extremely painful…" Grin commented as his eyes were wide open. He looked up at Zim who spun Ruyi around before slamming it on the ground, causing a mini earthquake. Grin lost his balance, but got it back.

"Alright my turn!" Grin announced as his hands started to convert to black claws. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Zim ready to grab him, but Grin stopped himself as Zim did a backflip, almost kicking Grin in the face.

As Zim was doing his backflip he stared at Grin as his eyes flashed. Grin flinched and was unable to move.

_W-What the hell?! _Grin panicked as he tried to move but was unsuccessful in doing so. As Zim landed he picked up Ruyi and struck Grin three times in the chest, causing him to fly back.

Grin quickly got up and gritted his teeth as he began to worry.

_Calm down._

Grin's eyes widened a bit as he nodded. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He reopened them and set a hand out directed at Zim.

"Mass Combustion." Grin spoke. Zim perked up as he grabbed Ruyi and set him horizontally.

"Expand!" Zim commanded. Ruyi grew a lot and the explosions hit Ruyi, but didn't make a scratch on the golden rod.

"That's interesting." Grin commented as he teleported and appeared behind Zim. He curled his fist into a ball and punched the alien in the back, making him crash into Ruyi and fall down. Zim's contacts broke and Grin dashed over to Zim. He was about to grab him, but Zim let out volts of electricity, shocking Grin.

"GYAH!" Grin shouted as he couldn't move. Zim got back up and shrunk Ruyi to normal before striking Grin in the face, making him fly near the group who were watching.

"Holy shit!" Laura whispered as she saw Grin land hard on the ground.

He did a kip-up and squatted. "Reformed Kung Fu, Fēngchuī!" The air around Grin started to gather and he blasted off. Zim tried to block it with Ruyi but was still blown away. He landed a few feet away as Grin prepared his next move.

"Reformed Kung Fu, Jingshén Zhàdàn!" He put his arm in the air as a blue orb started forming and growing rapidly. The orb changed from blue to purple to black. Zim sat up, trying to recover from the blow he just received. He saw the giant orb and his eyes widened.

_That's going to destroy the city! _Zim thought as he stood up.

"That doesn't… look safe." Dib pointed out the obvious.

"Noooo shit." Kayla said.

Grin threw the black orb at Zim and Zim panicked as his armor was sucked off of him and went into the orb, revealing his toned chest, sharp abs, and big muscles.

Zim thought of something quickly and he touched Ruyi with an electrified hand then spun him.

"Railgun." He whispered as he kicked the electrified rod and it went flying towards the orb. The orb was closest to Zim as Ruyi touched it and exploded, sending a mass amount of wind everywhere.

"Oh my…" Laura whispered as she stared at Zim as well as Gaz, Kayla, and Seina.

"Was Zim always that… _fit?"_ Tak asked as she saw the alien's chest.

"When did he get so… _muscular?" _Kayla wondered. Dib looked in curiosity and felt a bit self-conscious when he looked at himself.

"Wait, how'd you…" Grin didn't finish his sentence. Zim sighed in relief, then stared at Grin with a death glare and Grin froze. Zim vanished and appeared in front of Grin in the air and with a flaming fist. Grin's eyes widened as Zim slammed his fist in Grin's face.

He was forced into the ground as a burst of fire exploded in his face, sending him a bit further down. Zim was exhausted as he backed up from Grin and said boy slowly sat up as he rubbed his face. He looked up at Zim and smiled.

"That orb could've destroyed the city…" Zim pointed out as he started transforming back to his normal self.

"Oh really? Sorry, I-" Ruyi landed right in between Grin's legs, scaring him, "-didn't know… I was too focused on the fight..." Grin told honestly.

Zim sighed as he rubbed his temples, he grabbed Ruyi and put the rod back in his PAK. "God… where the hell did you even come from?"

"I came from the planet called Troul. It's a planet where a bunch of arenas are set up and people fight for expensive and useful items. I went there so that I could get my earrings back." Grin answered as he pointed to the golden earrings. At this point the group was standing behind Zim.

"Those look pretty nice, how'd they get stolen?" Zim wondered.

"Ah… I was sleeping outside when I was on a planet and the people that work the arena took them from me, mistaking them for the 'Earrings of Sombriah.' They look similar but those earrings have tiny green designs instead of just being plain gold." Grin informed.

"I see…" Zim said as he nodded slightly.

Tak looked down at Grin with a frown. "Hm… you look more human than alien and you're definitely not a beast from the looks of it. You're an interesting one, tell us about your backstory."

"You sure? It's a long one." Grin warned as he smiled.

"If it's long like you say it is then we'll just head back to my base and you can tell us there." Zim offered. He held his hand out for Grin to grab.

"Haha… I guess this means I lost, huh?" Grin said as he took the hand and got up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zim agreed as he supported Grin.

"Wait, are you sure you wanna take him in? He might try and kill us." Dib pointed out.

"No, he's good, trust me." Zim assured with a hand.

"Well is there a faster way to get to your base, Zim?" Gaz wondered.

"Yes, there is." Zim responded. "PAK, transport device." Zim's PAK opened and a robotic spider leg gave him a small transport device. He threw it in the air and it levitated. "Take us all to my base."

The device scanned everyone before they disappeared and so did the device.

"Que mierda… what just happened…?" A demon asked in shock as he put a hand to his forehead. "Those guys are… _really powerful..."_

They all were dropped on the living room floor of Zim's base. Kinla was on the couch, playing with Viv, Minimoose, and Gir when she looked up at the group of people that were just laying on the floor.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Kinla asked.

"We teleported here…" Zim answered.

"MASTER!" Gir screamed as he jumped on him, making Zim coil and hurt even more.

"OUCH! Gir be careful!" Zim ordered as he grabbed the robot.

"Shouldn't you be at skoooool?" Gir wondered as he tilted his head.

"Yes, but it was canceled due to teacher planning." Zim informed.

"Ohhhhh… HEY WHO'S THAT?!" Gir screamed, pointing at Grin who waved.

"Hello, I'm Grin." He greeted.

"HIIIII, I'm Gir!" Gir greeted back. Grin chuckled as he smiled at Gir.

"Zim… where's your shirt? Also your eyes changed..." Kinla wondered as she stared at his chest and lightly blushed.

"Ah, I lost it while fighting and my eyes changed color."

"Oh. Who were you fighting?"

"Grin." Zim answered. Kinla looked at Grin who looked as beat up as Zim but a bit worse.

"I assume… Zim won?" Kinla guessed with a raised brow.

"Yep." Grin confirmed with a head nod.

"Anyways… let's get on with your story, Grin." Tak told.

"Right!"

* * *

_**First Person, Grin**_

So, I'm from a planet called Yupolaria. On that planet basically everyone has a power, but I didn't. I was born without a power and you may say that "mimicry" is a power, sure, but it's more of an ability since you don't attack anyone you just copy their power. Anyways, since I didn't have a power everyone looked down on me and made fun of me for not having one. I was bullied my whole life cause of this and it mostly sucked but I learned to just ignore it.

Whenever I was… ten, I was playing near my house since we didn't have school that day and then I saw this girl at a playground across the street from my house. She had short black hair with bangs and was wearing a white dress with black shoes. I stared at her for a minute before growing a smile and walking over to her. I didn't even think about if she would accept me cause I didn't have powers or not. I just wanted a friend.

I went up to the girl and she saw me. She waved and I waved back before catching up to her.

"Hello!" She greeted with a wide smile.

"Hi!" I greeted back.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"It's Grin, you?" I responded.

"Oh! You're the boy who doesn't have powers!" She realized.

My face lost a bit of its smile as she mentioned that. "Y-Yeah…"

"I thought you looked familiar. Anyways, I'm Manna." She introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, how do you spell Manna?" I wondered curiously.

"M-A-N-N-A." Manna spelt while drawing the letters in the air.

"M-A-N-N-A." I repeated. "... that's pronounced _man_-a, not _mah-_na." I corrected.

"No silly, there's two ways to say mana and it just depends on what way you've listened to the most. And my parents decided to go with _mah-_na." Manna tried to explain.

I scratched my head in confusion. "I don't exactly understand what you mean, but okay!"

Manna sighed but turned and walked somewhere. "Follow me, Grin."

I followed her without hesitation and she lead me to a bench. She sat first and I sat down to. We both looked at each other for a bit without saying a word.

"So… why don't you have any powers? Were they taken from you?" She asked me.

"I was born without them." I responded looking down. "I guess I was unlucky."

"Well that sucks… there should be no way you don't have any powers." Manna tried to emphasize.

"Yeah… I guess so." I agreed sadly.

"Having no powers isn't all that bad… actually, I don't think I have a power also." Manna told me. I practically snapped my head just to look at her in shock.

"R-Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone else says that I have a power, but when I try to use it… nothing happens!" Manna exclaimed.

"That's odd… maybe they're lying to you? Trying to not make you feel bad?" Grin suggested.

"I guess… but people call me "Leech." I don't know why but they started calling me that after I touched a kid. I tried to lead him to the playground, but he randomly started yelling and pulled his hand away from me." Manna added dimly. "He tried to use his power and it didn't work… I don't know what happened but people started to stay away from me and yell at me…"

"Oh no… that's horrible!" I spoke as she finished.

"Yeah… then I touched my mother and she also yelled. I don't know what's wrong with me… but I don't like it. My dad hates me and stays away from me all the time…" She said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What?! Your dad's a jerk for doing that! He should try to help you instead of staying away from you." I told her as I gave her a hug.

Manna calmed down after a bit and she smiled at me. "T-Thanks Grin… Anyways, I went to visit my grandfather and I told him about my situation. He told me that he had never heard of such a power before in his life, but he told me not to worry about it and instead of doing that… he taught me martial arts."

"Martial arts? He actually taught you that?!" I wondered as I beamed.

"Yes… he taught me Reformed Kung Fu! It's pretty hard, but awesome to learn! I could teach you if you want me to!" Manna offered with a grin.

"YES! I'D LOVE TO!" I practically yelled in her face. She laughed as she got up and waited for me to get up. I jumped up and stood in front of her, waiting for her to tell me what to do.

We spent all day practicing Reformed Kung Fu, and she was a really good teacher. I got the basics down and soon was able to do the advanced moves. I easily learned all that Manna learned and was so happy. We then had to go because it was nearing night.

The next day I didn't see her all day, then tomorrow went around and I still didn't see her. After a week of not seeing Manna, I assumed that she just left and stayed away from me cause she realized that I was trash and useless…

Three years later, on a day that I don't have school, I went outside to play and I saw her standing at my doorstep. My eyes widened as I saw Manna standing there, smiling.

"M-Manna?!" I exclaimed, surprised to see her after so long.

"Hello Grin…" Manna greeted as she waved.

"W-Where've you been for so long?! I thought you left me!" I told her.

"No… I'm so sorry I couldn't see you… I had some things I needed to take care of."

"That's fine… at least you're here." I whispered as her smile faded a bit

"Follow me." Manna said as she turned around and lead me somewhere.

We walked past the park and went into the woods past it. I got a bit nervous as I've never ventured this far out in the woods. We walked for what seemed like a while before she slowed down a bit. I nearly ran into her as she suddenly slowed her pace.

"... this is where I've been the whole time…"

Manna whispered as she pointed forward.

I peeked from behind her and my eyes widened in fear while my mouth hung open as I saw what Manna was pointing at.

There was a dead corpse that was pinned against a tree by a red arrow through the heart. The corpse was almost fully decayed spare some hair and some bits of flesh hanging. I was mortified as I backed up a bit and felt myself going to throw up.

Manna turned around with a weak smile. "That's me, Grin…"

"W-What do you mean it's you…?" I quivered as I couldn't keep my eyes off of the corpse.

She turned from me to the corpse. "The reason I was gone for three years… was because I was dead for that amount of time."

My eyes widened even further as I couldn't believe it. "N-No…"

"After the day we met… my dad took me out here, saying that he should've done this a long time ago. He brought me out here and struck me with a red arrow, straight through my heart…"

My fear turned into anger as I finally took my eyes off of Manna's corpse. "What…"

Manna looked at me and saw the anger that I was showing. "G-Grin…"

I didn't say anything as I turned around and stormed out of the forest.

"Wait, Grin… what are you doing…?" Manna questioned worriedly as she followed behind me.

"I'm going to find your dad." I told her. Her eyes widened as she must've realized what I was planning.

"N-No! You can't!" Manna said as she got in front of me. I stopped momentarily before continuing right through her.

"I am and I will." I said as I made it out of the woods and in the park. "Where is your house?"

Manna stayed silent as she put her head down. I whipped around with clenched teeth.

"WHERE. IS. YOUR. HOUSE?!" I demanded. She pointed in a direction and I looked. It was two houses down from where I lived. I began speed walking and that shortly turned into a sprint towards her house. Once I reached the door, I kicked it in, sending it flying against the wall. Whoever was on the couch got startled and instantly stood up, then realized who it was that kicked down their door.

"HEY! The hell do you think you're doing?!" The man questioned me. He was wearing a green vest over a light blue dress shirt, jeans, and brown work boots.

"You… why did you kill Manna?!" I grilled him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't kill Manna insolent fool! She got ran over because of her clumsiness! She deserved to die anyways, no one wants a leech around." The man denied with a harsh comment.

"I found her body in the forest…" I said.

"Show me then." The man told me as he walked closer to me. I turned around and lead him from his house to where I founded Manna's body. Once we arrived I pointed to the decaying body.

"See… she's right-" I instantly turned around and caught the man's arm. He was holding a red arrow and was about to stab me. My eyes widened as his face looked shocked. The arm that dabbed the man's arm randomly had black marks on it.

"Y-You tried to kill me…" I whispered. He didn't say anything as he tried to retract his hand but failed. "You…" I stopped myself as I used my other hand to punch him in the gut, sending the rest of his body flying back while his arm was still in my grasp.

I slowly crept towards him as I held his arm in my hand. He repeatedly opened his palm, trying to summon another arrow. He panicked as he realized he couldn't and looked up at me when I was close to him.

Absentmindedly, I summoned a red arrow in my free hand and spun it around.

"You deserve this." I said as I threw the arrow into his skull. I backed up and stared for a second before realizing what I did. I stared at my hands and dropped the arm once I saw it. I kept on backing up and stopped.

_W-What did I do…? _I asked myself as I panicked. Manna appeared in front of me with her head low. I looked up at her.

"M-Manna… where were you?" I asked her. She stayed silent for a few minutes before looking at my arms.

"I… gave you some of my power so that you could defend yourself." She responded. I looked at my arms and slowly understood.

"Wait… is this what happens when-"

"Yes."

I looked up at her, then back at my arms, then peeked at the dead body. "W-What do we do about him…?"

Manna took a look at where I was looking. "We… can't do anything about it. We have to go and escape. Someone's gonna about the kicked in door and that my dad hasn't been to work for awhile." She told as she began walking further into the woods.

"W-Wait up!" I called after her as I sprinted. Once I caught up, I slowed to her place wondering where she was going.

"Grin… as I said before, we can't stay here." Manna restated.

"Because I killed your dad…?" I assumed.

"Yeah… because of that." She confirmed with a slight nod.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized as I looked at my feet.

"No, like you said back there, he deserved it." Manna said.

"But… it's murder!" I stated as I looked at her.

"Him killing me is also murder." She added grimly. I stayed silent.

"Two wrongs don't make a right and this may sound hypocritical later on… but in this case it's fine, it was for vengeance and nothing more, so try not to feel so bad about it." Manna spoke as she tried to reassure me. I simply nodded.

_I killed someone_. I thought nervously. Those three words bounced around my head rapidly, not dying down in the slightest and certainly weren't going away anytime soon.

A while passed and we were still walking through the forest.

"You want to know what happened after I died?" Manna asked as she turned to look at me. I nodded and she turned back around.

"Well… after I died, I was staring into darkness. I couldn't see anything. I was scared as I didn't know where I was, but then this… _man _appeared. He was wearing a black suit and tie, top hat, dress pants, and shoes with a plague doctor mask on. He told me that I was in Pringo and explained what it was. It's basically the middle ground between Yunner and Kint." Manna explained. "He told me that I had an equal chance of going to both, since I didn't believe in Huzon. But then he told me that there was a third option… to return back as a ghost. I accepted it without even letting him finish the rest of his sentence, then he told me that I had to wait three years… after that, he brought me to a place where there were other kids waiting to return to Yupolaria. I stayed there with them for my three years, but there was a catch to his offer."

"What was the catch?" I wondered.

"I'm withering away. I don't have much time and the only way to keep me here is by stealing other people's powers. He said it was my life source and I didn't have much to begin with when I returned… so-"

"I'll help you." I interrupted.

"W-What?" She asked as she turned to me.

"I said I'll help you." I repeated.

"B-But why? You don't have to help me I jus-"

"Manna I thought that you left me!" I interrupted again as I stopped, tears brimming my eyes. "I… I was so worried about where you went… I-I didn't even get to spend a whole day with you… I'm not gonna sit here and you disappear _again." _

Manna stopped to look at me and a smile formed on her face. "Well if that's how it's gonna be then let's go before I disappear."

I looked up at Manna with a grin plastered on my face as I nodded and ran past her.

"H-HEY WAIT UP!" She yelled after me. I just laughed as I sped through the forest.

We ran until we finally got past the forest and into a nearby city. Manna told me that we could steal a ship from a ship vendor and we did. I didn't know how to fly it but Manna somehow took control of the thing. I think she morphed inside the ship and did it.

But yeah, we went to various planets and beat a lot of people while doing so. We even made a pact of some kind so that I could use her leech power whenever I needed to. And that's basically it, my backstory.

* * *

"So wait… what about your parents? What happened to them?" Tak wondered.

"Oh, they didn't care about me, so why bother include them?" Grin responded with a shrug. Tak's face cringed slightly at that.

"So wait… you essentially wanted to take _my _power so that your friend could live? Doesn't that sound… a bit selfish?" Zim pondered.

"Well… if you put it like that, yeah but it was mainly people that were evil and random beasts here and there. We never fought just anyone random and when I smelt how powerful you were, I just had to come check it out. Originally, when we were fighting I had the intention of stealing your power, but I when you knocked my down I took a glance and saw your friends behind you. Taking your powers away wouldn't allow you to protect your friends if in need." Grin responded.

Zim chuckled a bit. "That's good to know, even more reason you're a good person."

Grin scratched the back of his head. "Hah, thanks dude."

"Wait if you had other people's powers why didn't you use them in the fight?" Dib wondered.

"Ah, I forgot about them haha…" Grin chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh Grin, we should probably get your ship, I can still repair it and while we're at it, I can show you around the city." Zim suggested as he got up.

Grin smiled. "Yeah totally!"

The two were about to leave before Tak stopped them.

"Wait a minute, Zim, put a shirt on first." Tak told the fellow Irken. Said Irken looked back at her before looking down at himself.

"Ah! You're right!" Zim noticed as he turned and ran up the stairs to find a replacement shirt.

"Also, you sure you wanna go out looking like _that, _Grin?" Kayla asked.

Grin looked down and saw that his clothes were tattered. "Ah, I don't have an extra pair of clothes since I thought I'd be able to best Zim without any problems, but it seems like he's _way _stronger than he lets on."

"That's our Zim for you." Gaz and Seina said in synchrony. They both looked at each other before looking away while Grin chuckled at that.

Zim came down the stairs with a plain black hoodie on and tossed a white hoodie to Grin. Zim made his way to the door with Grin following.

"We'll be back." Zim told everyone as the two aliens walked out the door and shut it.

"I'm hungry." Gaz spoke after they left. She turned around and headed for Zim's kitchen. Kinla stared at Gaz before she looked at the others.

"I assume she doesn't care about many things." Kinla said.

"Yep." Everyone said in unison.

"Well, what are the rest of you guys gonna do?" Kinla asked the remainder of people.

"I'm gonna check what's downstairs." Dib answered as he went over to where the toilet was.

"Guess I'll go with you." Tak added as she followed Dib.

Kayla looked at Laura and Seina. "You two wanna come to the kitchen too?"

"Sure." They both answered.

Kayla turned around and looked at Kinla. "What're you gonna do?"

"Well, I have my hands full right now so I'll just sit here." Kinla responded as she was holding Viv, Minimoose… and Gir…

Kayla turned the TV on for her before she led the siblings into the kitchen where Gaz was.

Dib and Tak were down in Zim's lab where they found all sorts of random creations and other things.

"So you're really here to just… look around?" Tak rechecked with the human.

"Yeah. I would've been down here to see what he would do to destroy Earth, but I realized that Zim's here to protect the Earth." Dib conformed. "He really has a lot of junk in here."

"Tell me about it." Tak said as she picked up some weird, bronze gauntlet. "The hell is this?" She asked as she tried it on. The gauntlet resized itself to fit and glowed dimly.

Dib looked over at Tak and walked over to her once he saw the gauntlet was activated.

"What is this?" He asked Tak. She shrugged as she backed up from Dib and started trying different things.

"What if I…" She trailed off as she reeled her arm back and punched. The fist suddenly made a hole in the wall across from Tak. Dib's eyes widened as he saw it happen.

"So… I'm assuming it's a power gauntlet." Tak guessed as she got out of her stance.

"Well… if Zim has things like this lying around let's find some more." Dib suggested with a small smile.

"I'm down for that."

**XXX**

Zim and Grin were walking to where they previously fought.

"The more I look around the more it reminds me of Yupolaria." Grin stated as he looked at all the buildings.

"I assume that Yupolaria is like a second Earth." Zim guessed.

"Or in my case, Earth is like a second Yupolaria." Grin joked, making Zim chuckle.

"So, in your story, what is… Yunner, Pringo, and Kint? And who's Huzon?" Zim wondered.

"Yunner is the place you go if you were good while you were alive, Pingo is where you go if you don't believe in Huzon and the person who runs it gets to decide where you go. It doesn't matter if you were good or bad. Kint is the place you go if you were bad while still alive and Huzon is the god we worship, but like my friend some people don't believe in him." Grin explained.

"Oh, so it's basically Heaven, Purgatory, Hell, and God for the Christians and Satanists on this planet." Zim summarized.

"Yeah, basically."

The two aliens saw the crashed and wrecked ship still in the crater, but someone was sitting on top of it. They walked up to the ship and fully saw the person sitting on it.

He had pale skin with short black hair. His eyes were yellow and red as his horns were grey that stick out from his forehead. They weren't that long. He was wearing a dark red hoodie with black pants and black boots. He smiled as he saw Zim and Grin and showed his sharp teeth.

"Who're you?" Zim asked the weird looking boy.

"Me? Ah, I'm Pepito! Son of Satan himself." The boy introduced with a Spanish accent as he bowed.

"So… a demon?" Zim asked unimpressed.

"No, _The Antichrist_, get it right _puta_." Pepito warned with a threatening gaze.

"No, _you _get it right. The antichrist isn't just one person. The antichrist is anyone who wants to take Jesus Christ's place, meaning it could be anyone. Just because you're Satan's son doesn't mean shit." Zim countered with a fierce glare.

"The hell do you know about Christianity?!" Pepito grilled.

"While I was researching the other gods from different religions I studied a bit of Christianity. And let me tell you, Pepito, it's the most bullshit thing I've ever read" Zim responded harshly.

"What?! What's so bullshit about it?!"

"God."

Grin didn't know how to respond to any of this. He was standing next to Zim watching the demon get mad.

"God is real! And so is his son! _**I'M**_ THE ONLY ANTICHRIST, **_I_** WILL TAKE JESUS' PLACE AND RULE OVER THIS SHITTY WORLD!" Pepito declared as he stood up.

"God sure is real, in your fucking head." Zim said, pissing off the demon even more.

"You know nothing… you're just a fucking alien."

"There's only one god in Christianity and that's God, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Welp that settles it. This universe doesn't have one god, Pepito, there are millions of gods that exist and are _real._ Your _Christianity _isn't a thing in a world where there's more than one god."

"Where's your proof? I haven't seen any "gods" on this damned Earth."

"I am one." Zim stated. Pepito flinched a bit as he remembered hearing Khisa say something about Zim being Sun Wukong. "Also you don't give a shit about Christianity. You only care about it cause it supposedly has you being "the Antichrist." You only care about the infamous fame that you're getting and don't actually care about what Christianity is really about. Get off your fucking high horse Pepito and accept the fact you're just some demon on Earth. Also, just cause your dad's name is Satan doesn't mean he is the _real _Satan. I know at least five Satans on different planets, maybe your dad is one of them and you two are just beasts who happened to appear on Earth."

Pepito seethed his teeth. "No… I've seen him go to Hell before… he can easily do it…"

"Pfft, and so can I." Zim said. Grin thought he was saying it ironically, but something told him he was being serious. "I _was_ told by a goddess that her and the other gods and goddesses traveled to this universe cause we have alien gods. But yet again that doesn't help your case. So until Jesus and God come down here themselves, Christianity is just a joke to me."

Pepito was fuming as he couldn't take Zim's words anymore he yelled before he got into an offensive stance.

"Get ready to fight, Grin." Zim told the Yupolarian as he got into an offensive stance too.

"Um… alright." Grin complied as he cracked his neck.

Pepito lit his hands on fire before using summoning a small portal outlined in orange. He jumped into it and appeared behind Zim, ready to punch him. Zim did a backflip over Pepito whole Grin roundhouse kicked Pepito's face, making him spiral forward and crash into the ground. Zim landed cleanly and looked at Grin with a smile.

"Nice one." Zim complimented.

"Right back at ya." Grin returned.

Pepito got up and growled lowly as he stared at the two aliens.

"Anger blinds you, Pepito, it makes you do reckless things." Zim told the angered demon.

"SHUT UP! YOU TRY TO TELL ME LIES AND TALK SHIT ABOUT MY FATHER! Estás bien muerto!" Pepito shouted as he touched the ground with his flaming hands, causing geysers of Fire to shoot out from under the ground rapidly.

"Grin, you might have to take his power." Zim said.

Grin took a deep breath before nodding. Him and Zim jumped from their spot as a gigantic geyser shot out from where they stood.

"I'll try to hit him towards you!"

Grin gave the thumbs up as Zim's boots enveloped in flames. "Devil's Feet." Zim said boosted off the ground and spun around before trying to kick Pepito's head. Pepito blocked the attack with his arm and was about to punch Zim with his free arm, but Zim used Pepito's arm as a way to rotate himself so that his other foot was in Pepito's face.

"Rocket Blast." Zim said as the fire on his boot blasted in Pepito's face.

"AGH!" He screamed as he flew back, Grin came out of nowhere and slammed Pepito in the ground with a black claw. Pepito bounced up before Grin punched him, sending him bouncing of a random building's wall. Grin caught him and dug his claw deep into Pepito.

"GAH! FUCK!" He screamed as his powers were being sucked away from him.

After Grin was finished, he threw him away, leaving him helpless as he crawled away.

"What should we do with him?" Grin asked as he turned to look at Zim.

"He'll call for Satan to rescue him, or someone else. Let's just get your ship and go… I'm tired of fighting for the day." Zim answered as he turned to the ship.

"Yeah, same." Grin agreed as he followed Zim.

So, is there anyway to get this thing back easily?" Zim asked once they got to the ship.

"Yep!" Grin responded as he got out a remote control with one giant red button. He pressed it and the ship shrunk down to fit the palm of his hand. He picked it up and the two began to walk back to Zim's house, leaving the destruction and Pepito behind.

"So… where is Manna?" Zim wondered as he turned to Grin.

The Yupolarian smiled. "Inside me."

Zim slightly shrugged at that. "Makes sense." A few moments passed before Zim remembered something. "Ah damnit, I forgot to show you around."

"Ah no worries, we can do it another time." Grin waves off.

"I got skool tomorrow so I can't do it unles you're fine with going by yourself."

"Yeah I'm fine with that, I have Manna with me if need be." Grin reassured with a thumbs up. Zim smiled at that as they reached the house. Zim opened the door to find everyone doing their own thing. _It's nice having people over. _Zim thought with a grin.

"Wait a minute, where's Dib and Tak?" Zim asked Kinla.

"I think they headed downstairs." Kinla replied.

"Of course they would be…" Zim whispered as he began to head to the toilet, only for him to stop and look at Kinla again and noticed Gir was sleeping with Viv and Minimoose. He stared at them for a minute before looking up at Kinla.

"Don't ask…" She said tiredly. Zim nodded as he walked to the toilet.

**XXX**

There was a god who was walking on the clouds, looking for a specific someone with another god. The first god was wearing nothing but a white robe covering the important bits, sandals, and a green leafed crown. The other god wore a sleeveless chestplate that went down to the middle of his thighs, boots and had a hammer equipped on his back. They walked across the plain of clouds until they saw another god meditating. The god that was meditating was green and had long, golden, flowing antennae and had on blue plated armor with baggy red pants and black boots on.

"Sun Wukong!" The first god shouted. Said god turned around.

"Oh hello Zeus, and Thor." Wukong greeted as he got up. "What brings you here?"

"Where is your staff?" Zeus questioned.

"It's on Earth." He answered with a brimming smile.

"IT'S WHAT?!" Zeus screamed.

"You heard me, it's on Earth."

"Why is it on Earth?" Thor asked as Zeus was seething.

"Well, it was to assist a certain someone." Wukong answered.

"What if someone else came across it and picked it up?" Thor asked the Monkey King.

"Impossible. No one can pick it up if I don't deem them worthy." Wukong shot down the thought instantly and Zeus calmed down a bit.

"What if the person who has it uses it for dangerous reasons?" Zeus thought.

"There is no way that person can have it for dangerous reasons, ever since certain events took place, he's converted to being good." Wukong denied.

"Wait, he was bad?" Thor wondered.

"Yeah, he's a part of my race."

"Of course he was bad… what if someone or something makes him turn back?" Zeus wondered.

"Not possible. I gave him my set of armor and Ruyi, he's fine." Wukong assured.

"Wait, you gave him Ruyi?!" Zeus grilled. Wukong smiled and nodded.

"What's your motive in doing this?" Thor asked. "Are you trying to make another Sun Wukong?"

"We can't have duplicate gods, Sun, it's against the Rule of Gods." Zeus told the alien monkey.

"Aren't you and Zeus technically the same god?" Wukong jabbed.

"That's the thing. We're _technically _the same but we're not. I don't have a hammer, he does." Zeus corrected as he pointed a thumb at Thor's Mjolnir.

"Hold on, you're getting on _me _for having my items down there but you're not getting on Hel for fully being down there?" Wukong brought up.

"Hel has children on Earth, she _has _to stay on Earth." Zeus answered.

"Wait… who's her husband?"

"Someone from Earth. He ran away as the second child was born." Thor responded.

"Woah, woah, woah, Hel had children with someone from Earth?!" Wukong exclaimed as he backed up.

"Oh god…" Zeus realized as he facepalmed.

"Sun… you do realize that gods and humans can have children together… right?" Thor checked as his face slowly cringed.

"S-Since when was this a thing?!" Wukong questioned with slight disgust.

"Sun... my _son _is half-human, half-god or rather known as a demigod." Zeus responded.

"Which one?"

"Hercules."

"He's a demigod?"

"You really are a monkey."

"Hey! I didn't know this was a thing I'm an Irken, remember?! I don't know that much about how you Earth gods work with… sexual things…" Wukong defended. "But hell, if this is the case then I guess Zim's a demigod."

"No… I… don't think that's how it works…" Zeus denied with uncertainty.

"Well, how is it supposed to work?"

"Sun, we're not getting into that." Thor said with a hand raised.

"All we're trying to say is that you can't make a duplicate of yourself." Zeus added.

Sun Wukong walked past them with a smile on his face as he took off a bottle from his hip and dropped it. The bottle went straight through the cloud plain.

"Wait Sun, was that your gourd bottle?!" Zeus grilled as he realized what the alien god did. Thor also had the same reaction.

"I'm not making a duplicate of myself. Zim's a god of his own." Wukong said as he walked away, leaving the two thunder gods in shock.

* * *

**Gan: AHA! We finished the chapter and I'm so happy we did! I've been waiting to write this chapter! Idk why but we finally did. Took us awhile lol. And if you like the story, please review, favorite, follow, do whatever that lets us know you like the story cause it motivates us to write more! We love you all, even the people that read without doing any of the things mentioned above, thank you for taking your time and reading this… mess of a story!**

**Shin: **_**Now **_**look who's making the word count go up.**

**Gan: …**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shin: Hi, I'm alive and not dying, yet, but hopefully you enjoy this filler chapter, sorta maybe, who knows? I do, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I dunno how good this will turn out, but hopefully it isn't bad!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Time and Nature **

In the cold of Antarctica, there was a man walking through the snow. The man was wearing a light gray cloak. The hood was up and the person was also wearing a black scarf that covered their mouth and nose face.

A rumble could be heard and from out of the ground, a giant, ice white worm came and roared at the person. As it darted at the man and came close, he snapped and a bubble appeared around them, then expanded rapidly covering a large area. The worm froze in its place and the man snapped with his other hand. A sword appeared out of nowhere and he grabbed it, running up to the worm, jumping up high, and slashed. The man landed and rolled, ending up behind the worm. He snapped and the worm finished its roar before getting cut in half. The body and head landed while a mass amount of the worm's blood was spread across the snow.

_Annoying. _The man thought as he turned and continued walking forward. What the man was looking for, no one really knew, he suddenly woke up in Antarctica and started walking in a random direction.

Suddenly, another figure could be seen in the distance.

_Why the hell would anyone else be here? _He thought. He walked towards the other figure.

"JELIAL! JELIAL ARE YOU HERE?!" The figure called out.

_Is that… Moragov? _The man named Jelial guessed.

"MORAGOV!" Jelial called. The figure in the distance sped closer until it was right in front of Jelial's face.

"Holy shit, it's actually you!" Moragov exclaimed as he backed up.

"Yeah, it is, what are you doing here?" Jelial asked.

"I was looking for you. Me, Khisa, Krynlea, Leivy, Ura, and some demon kid are here. We just need you and Boetan then we have the whole team together."

"Really? That's awesome." Jelial commented.

"Yeah, but we don't know where Boetan is. This planet has far too many places with trees."

Jelial sighed. "Alright, let's go to your base and I can do it from there, but first, why are we on this planet?"

"We don't know for sure, but I think Krynlea does, although she hasn't been around for some reason also Sun Wukong is here too."

"That bastard is actually here? I thought he died or something."

"Yeah… but it's not really the Sun Wukong we fought a long time ago."

"So then who is it?"

"Some weird kid named Zim. We believe he's of the same race Wukong is."

"Great. Now we have to fight Wukong _again_." Jelial rubbed his temples as he looked down.

"Yeah, but think, it's not the same Sun Wukong we fought, it's a different one. So it should be easier."

"I guess so, let's just head to your base."

"Right." Moragov grabbed Jelial's wrist and in a flash of light, they disappeared.

Moragov and Jelial appeared in an underground base. They walked until they reached a room where everyone else was.

Ura was the first one to spot the two other beasts. "Jelial! It's great to see you!"

"Ah yes, hello Ura, it's great to see you too." Jelial greeted.

"Yo! Wassup Jeli!" Leivy greeted with a hand wave.

"Hello Leivy." Jelial greeted back with a hand wave.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Jelial." Khisa spoke.

"Khisa… long time no see." Jelial nodded his head towards Khisa who nodded back. "Wait, where's Krynlea?"

"That's a good question, she's been absent for sometime, but I'm thinking she's trying to restore as much of her power as she can." Khisa said. Jelial nodded before looking around and finding a demon laying on a table. Jelial walked up to the demon and looked down on him.

"Who's this?" Jelial asked.

"He's Pepito, a new recruit, he fought a two against one and as you can see, lost. He said that one of the two took his power." Khisa explained.

"Yeah, he needs you to reverse him so that he could have his powers back." Ura added as he walked up to him.

Jelial glared at the sleeping demon. "No."

"Why not?" Ura asked.

"I'm not wasting my power to give back a child's power." Jelial stated as he looked at Ura with a glare.

"Jelial. Just do it, he could be of very use, I believe that he has yet to fully prove himself." Khisa told the beast.

Jelial sighed as he looked at the demon. "Fine." He whispered as he took out a grey flintlock pistol and aimed it at his head.

"Restituere." He said as his right eye turned into a clock and he shot the gun. His clock-eye turned backwards until it clicked, then Jelial aimed the gun at Pepito's head. He shot and the demon flinched before he opened his eyes. Pepito looked around and saw Khisa, Leivy, Jelial, and Ura standing by him.

"Uh… hola?" Pepito greeted.

"Use your power." Jelial demanded.

"I can't, it got taken fro-"

"Yeah, we know, _use it."_ Jelial repeated forcefully.

"_Puta_." Pepito whispered as he rolled his eyes. He put his hand up and set it on fire. His eyes widened as he saw that his flame worked. "Que mierda?!"

"Your welcome." Jelial said as he turned around and walked towards the map that was up on the screen. "Moragov, get over here."

Moragov walked up to Jelial and looked at the map. Jelial pointed at a random spot on the map.

"Here." Jelial said.

"The… Amazon Rainforest? You sure?" Moragov checked.

"Just a feeling."

"Alright, let's go." Moragov said as he grabbed Jelial. A flash of light appeared and the two beasts disappeared.

**XXX**

In the Amazon rainforest, there was a man walking through it, admiring the sights. He had long, green hair, yellowish-green eyes, and was extremely pale. He had no shirt on but had on pants and socks. The man had some muscles here and there and a bit of abs, but he looked like an ocelot. His white tail poked out of the back of his pants and swayed. A growl could be heard and he looked in the direction it came from.

A brown beast on four legs came through the bushes and looked angry. It looked like a bear except it was slimmer and had spikes covering its body.

As it stared at the man it roared and charged.

"Tree Manipulation, Jagged Spikes." He said in a soft voice. The trees around the person began to jut out spikes that struck through the beast. It screamed in agony as it was rapidly losing blood.

"I thought that we were on the same side… what happened?" He asked as he walked up to the beast. It died down its screams into small whimpers. "Don't worry, I'll heal you."

The man retracted the spikes and the beast fell, immobilized. He touched the beast's forehead. "Sap of Life, Return."

The beast's blood retracted back into the beast and it slowly got up. The beast lowly grumbled a thanks.

"Ah, no problem. You should go and find something to eat." He suggested. The bear nodded and ran off in a different direction.

"You're a natural Druid." A voice spoke behind the man. He turned his head to look at who said that. Standing behind him were two people with cloaks on. "Hey Boetan."

"Jelial? Is that you?" Boetan asked as he got up.

"Sure is." Jelial confirmed.

"Who's that next to you?" Boetan wondered as he walked up to the two cloaked beasts.

"It's Moragov." The other beast answered.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you two… are the others with you as well?" Boetan asked.

"Yes, let's go so you can meet them." Jelial said. Boetan nodded and Moragov grabbed both of their arms. A flash of light appeared and they were teleported back to the base. Boetan greeted everyone and looked at Pepito.

"Who's this?" Boetan inquired.

"That would be Pepito. He's a new beast and recently fought Sun Wukong." Khisa responded. Boetan's face turned sour as he heard the name.

"Sun is here?" Boetan asked in disgust.

"Surprisingly, yes, but it's not actually Sun himself, I think it's some successor or fake, but he's still a threat."

"Well that's great." Boetan commented. "Just when we thought we'd be free of him, it seems we're gonna have to fight him again."

"Yeah, but it can't be helped, I guess. We shall get ready now while we can." Khisa said as he walked to the middle.

"Wait, where's Krynlea?"

"Doing her own training."

"Alright then." Boetan said. "Let's train."

**XXX**

Zim went down to his lab and instantly knew Dib and Tak definitely were down here. His useless items were scattered and there was a hole in the wall.

"Fantastic…" Zim whispered as he sighed. He walked around his lab not finding Dib or Tak anywhere, but knew they searched everywhere. Even if they hadn't touched something,Zim knew they were down here. As he continued searching he wondered where they could be.

_If they're not here then… oh no. _Zim's eyes widened as he ran past his small training area and made it to a wall that was already opened. He ran inside and saw Dib and Tak staring at something.

"What are you two doing in here?" Zim asked from

behind them, scaring them both.

"Oh! Hey Zim… uh… how are you?" Dib asked, changing the subject.

"That wasn't the original question, _Dib, _what are you-" Zim stopped as he looked past Dib and saw what they were staring at. He made his way past Dib and looked at the picture. Tak looked from Zim to the picture in some thought. The picture was Zim and another Irken that looked like him except with longer eyelashes and curled antennae. They were hugging and smiling.

"She looks familiar… wait, is that Invader Tenn?" Tak asked as she figured out who the other Irken was. She turned to Zim who's face looked grim.

"Yes." He answered.

"What are you two doing together…? Was Invader Tenn your girlfriend?" Tak assumed with a raised eyebrow.

"Woah, Zim had a girlfriend?!" Dib questioned. "Since when could Zim get a girlfr-"

"_Dib." _Zim interrupted the boy. Dib looked at Zim who intensely glared at him, sending chills up Dib's spine. "Invader Tenn _isn't _my girlfriend… She's my sister."

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Tak asked as she crossed her arms.

"I couldn't bring it up. Everytime I did… it was painful." Zim responded as he wiped his eyes.

"Wait is she… _dead?" _Tak guessed.

Zim nodded as he sniffed. Tak's face changed.

"No wonder no one's heard from her in awhile…" Tak whispered as her face changed.

"Yeah… Dib, you remember last year when I didn't show up to school for three weeks?" Zim asked.

"Yeah and you didn't answer your door either? Not even your gnomes were activated." Dib recalled.

Zim nodded. "It happened on Sunday, two days before my absence."

"How long has it been?" Dib wondered.

"Almost a full year."

"God…" Dib commented as he put a hand to his head.

Zim just nodded once. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it." He said as he turned around.

"Wait." Tak said. Zim stopped and looked at Tak who sighed. "If… you want to talk about it we're here."

Zim's eyes widened a bit. "Never thought I'd ever hear you say that."

"Well you never thought I'd say 'help' did you?"

"Fair point."

"Yeah, I'm doing everything _against _what our Tallests wanted. I'm practically exiled as well. We're on the same team now and you _did _save my ass as much as I hate to admit it… I need to start counting on you as well as everyone else." Tak told as she scratched the back of her head.

Zim smiled at this. "Well, since you're opening up, I might as well too."

Tak showed a small smile as Zim sat on the floor. Dib and Tak followed suit as Zim took a heavy breath.

"Okay then… let's begin."

* * *

_First Person, Zim_

So, it was last year in sophomore year and it was the weekend. I was trying to find a new and creative way to take over Earth when I received a random call from space. I answered it and was surprised to see my little sister, Tenn, on the other end. She just finished up recovering from her failed mission trying to take over Meekrob.

"Hello Zim." She greeted with a smile. Her right eye was covered by gauze and she also had slash marks on and near her left eye.

"Tenn?! I haven't heard from you in ages!" I exclaimed as I reeled back.

"Yeah… Meekrob was a bust." Tenn informed as she scratched the back of her head.

"How so?" I asked as he cocked his head.

She sighed as her brow furrowed. "Someone sent me the wrong package… I was _supposed_ to get the Megadoomer but instead I got a box full of malfunctioning SIR Units…" Tenn seethed.

My eyes widened as I realized that I got the Megadoomer instead of the SIR Units.

"Oh… Zim may have received your package…" I admitted as I chuckled and looked away from the screen. After a moment of silence I looked back to see Tenn's blank face. I've seen it before and it meant she was extremely angry. "T-"

"Are you serious." She said as more of a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes…" I responded as I shrunk. She turned around and was about to walk out. "Tenn w-wait!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me.

I cleared my throat as I repostured myself. "Calm down… it was probably one of the slaves that messed it up, not the Tallests or anyone else."

She closed her eye and sighed. "If you say so."

"Good… now was there something else you called me for?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, would you like to accompany me in going to planet Ru?" Tenn offered.

I pondered on it for a bit. "Hm… well, Zim doesn't have anything else to do, so yes."

Tenn smiled brightly. "Awesome! Should I…"

"No, no, let's meet somewhere mutual." I said with a hand up.

"Alright then, try to meet me at the food market in Injo at 15:15." Tenn planned.

"Will do, sis."

She giggled a bit. "Bye Zim, don't be late!"

"I won't."

Then she hung up the call. I left my base and got ready as it was only 13:35-or 1:35PM. Anyways, after I got ready, I left my base and headed to Injo. I got to the planet at around 15:05.

Injo was a pretty peaceful planet. It was small and had two moons. The planet is a dark blue and the inhabitants there are very friendly.

I arrived at Injo before Tak because she wasn't at the food market. It was packed that day so maybe she was and I didn't see her, but that thought was wrong once she arrived at exactly 15:15.

She got out of her Voot Runner and hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"Ooo it's so good to see you!" She said as I hugged back.

"Yes, it's good to see you too Tenn."

We stopped hugging and she led me through the food market.

"So, what exactly do you need to go to Ru for?" I asked as she stopped to look at a food vendor.

"I need to get something for another Invader." Tenn vaguely answered as she continued walking.

"And what is that _thing_ you need to get?"

"Hm…" She stopped at a vendor and smiled. "Ah! Here we go!"

Tenn quickly ordered and turned around at me. "I think it was a Dreagurr that he wanted."

My face changed to a shocked one. "A Dreagurr?! Those things are hard to get!"

"Shhh! Keep it down, loudmouth!" Tenn commanded quietly as other aliens looked at Zim questioningly. "I'm only gonna collect it, that's all."

"Oh… okay good." Zim said as he breathed a sigh of relief. Tenn gave him a weird-looking kebab. "What's this?"

"It's a traditional Injo food, silly, it's called Kangy. Try it out!" Tenn informed her sibling as she took a bite of it. The Kangy looked like a regular kebab, but the meat and other food were different shades in color. I looked at it questioningly before sighing and taking a bite. After a minute of chewing and Tenn staring at me, I finally swallowed it.

"Hm… not bad."

"Haha! Come on, let's go to Ru now!" Tenn insisted as she pulled me along, chowing down on her Kangy.

We got into our ships and flew to Ru, it was a small planet. It was red and there were a lot of different races living on it.

As we landed, we got out and Tenn led the way. She pulled out a tracker and followed the signal. I decided to look around and saw the lot of trees Ru had. They were giant, but spread out. As we made it to the spot. There was just a small bag on the ground and no one was around it.

"Zim… you see anyone?" Tenn asked me. I looked at her with a confused face then looked around, acknowledging the absence of any life form.

"No… this is strange, be careful Tenn." I told her. She nodded as she inches closer to the bag. As she was about to grab it, a low rumble sounded and out came a white beast on two legs. It had a giant blade in its hands and had yellow eyes. A tooth protruded from its mouth as it stared at us.

Tenn froze up and so did I. The beast looked at us before roaring and bringing its blade up.

"Move!" I yelled as my PAK legs activated and I propelled forward, pushing Tenn out of the way. I looked back and saw the materialized slash as it went down the path we came from. There was a giant line leading to the blade in the ground and my eyes widened. I looked at Tenn who looked at me.

Tenn kicked me off of her as she rolled, the slash passed us and went straight through a tree, creating a line right through it. We both stood up and looked at the white beast. It stared at me as it stomped on the ground. The miniature earthquake was directed at me and I lost my balance. As I tried to get up, the beast was about to slash, but Tenn appeared in front of me.

"Wait… Tenn-"

She looked back at me with a loving smile. "I love you, Zim, try not to forget me."

I froze as the white beast slashed and it materialized, going straight through Tenn. It barely grazed me as Tenn's body split open. The beast roared which made my legs move and I got up, running away from the scene with tears rolling down my face.

_TURN BACK! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! _I told myself, but I kept on running away. The slashes missed their target as they went through the trees beside me.

_AVENGE TENN! _My mind kept telling me, but my legs didn't listen. I ran to our Voot Runners and took a break there. I was sure the beast wasn't fast enough to catch up to me, but as I looked at Tenn's ship I cried for awhile.

What we didn't know was that Ru was having some conflicts with another planet, causing someone to send that beast over to Ru because that white beast didn't belong there. The only thing I knew was that some invader set her up and wanted her to die… the reason being? I don't know.

* * *

"Holy shit…" Dib commented.

"To know that Invader Tenn died and no one knew… that's horrible." Tak said. Zim nodded in agreement.

"Do you have Tenn's Voot Runner?" Dib wondered. Zim got up and walked past the two. He looked on the shelves in the room and found what looked to be a toy figure of a Voot Runner. He turned around and showed it to Dib and Tak.

"Here it is. I shrunk it so that I could carry it back here." Zim said as he showcased the small ship. Dib and Tak both observed it. They soon stopped observing it and Zim put it back in its place. "I'm gonna clear my mind, if anyone asks where I went just tell them I'm in the training room."

Dib and Tak watched as Zim walked away from the hidden room. They looked at him before looking at each other.

"Should we go back upstairs?" Dib asked.

"I think it's for the the best we did." Tak responded. The two got up and made their way to the elevator. Once they did, they went up and were in the kitchen where they saw Gaz, Kayla, Laura, and Seina talking.

They all looked towards the toilet to see Tak and Dib together.

"Where's Zim?" Gaz asked.

"Training." Dib and Tak both replied.

"But didn't he _just_ fight Grin?" Laura asked.

Dib and Tak shrugged.

"Ah, well, let's not worry about Zim for now. Join us, I'm making a home planet special!" Kayla told the two. Dib and Tak sat at the table and began socializing with the other girls. Grin was sitting on the couch, talking to Kinla.

Zim was in a small room that had a door leading to a room, TV screens, and chairs. He walked through the door, leading to a ginormous room. It was probably the size of the city.

Zim had his shirt off and began to stretch.

"If I may ask, sir, what is your purpose for being here?" Computer wondered.

"Well, I haven't even tried out my other abilities that Sun Wukong had. I need to learn them fast, and I also need to learn more about these elemental powers." Zim responded.

"Right, okay. Just tell me what simulation you want and I'll set it up." Computer said, making Zim smirk.

"A deserted planet if you will, and I need a whole army of enemies. Also, have some giant robot or something on their side." Zim told.

"Interesting choice." Soon, a bunch of enemies spawned in, making Zim smirk. They looked like shadows with wide and yellow eyes.

"Let's start."

Zim brought out Ruyi, causing him to transform as he spun the rod around.

_Hm… since I don't have hair… how could I duplicate myself? _

An enemy began to dash at Zim, followed by the rest of the army.

_How did Wukong do it?_ Zim wondered. The first enemy was getting closer, then Zim thought of something. He made a small cut on his arm with Ruyi and it started to bleed slightly. Zim put pressure on the wound with one of his fingers. He flicked the blood off and as soon as the enemy was about to punch him, he twirled as a sword suddenly formed in his hand. The enemy was cut in half.

_I'll just use my blood for now. _Zim thought with a devilish grin as he put Ruyi on his back. The sword in his hand was black with a green line going down the middle of it.

_I recall Computer saying I can make my own spells, right? _Zim asked himself as he crouched and touched the floor. _If that's the case, then… _

"Rolling Thunder." Zim whispered. His arms started to get electrified and turned began to turn into a mix of blue and yellow.

As the enemies drew near, Zim clenched the ground, sending the electricity from his arms into the ground. The electricity began to roll towards the mass amount of enemies, and soon they all began to get electrocuted intensely. A bright yellow and bluish light came from the electrocuted enemies. Zim had to cover his eyes because of it.

Zim's Rolling Thunder soon stopped and more enemies came after him. He looked up and saw a gigantic robot walking slowly towards him.

_That is… a _lot _taller than I presumed… _Zim thought nervously. He swapped Ruyi with the black sword and began to spin it. Ignoring the enemies for now, he let go of Ruyi and it continued to spin. The robot locked eyes with Zim and a laser formed on its back. The robot charged the shot and if Zim let it shoot, it would most likely destroy him _and _a massive space around him.

"Sonic Boom." Zim whispered as he kicked one end of Ruyi. Ruyi disappeared from sight as a loud boom sounded. Before the robot was able to fire its laser, Ruyi appeared before it and went zooming through the robot's forehead. A second later and the head exploded. At that point, Zim launched forward at the other enemies and began to slash at the shadow-like enemies. Zim assumed it was the last wave and as he cleared a majority of them, an enemy was behind him and was about to punch him.

Zim made a small cut on his arm and swiped on it, the blood flew off of him as a clone of himself formed and instantly kicked the shadow's face, sending him flying. Zim looked at the remainder of enemies and cracked his neck, his clone doing the same.

"Alright, _clone, _let's finish this off." Zim said. The clone nodded as Zim lifted his foot up, the clone doing the same.

"Volcanic Eruption." They both said as the ground trembled before giant cracks appeared under the enemies. They looked down curiously and two giant bursts of fire erupted under them. The eruption died down and an enemy flew towards them. As it was getting closer, it instantly stopped as Ruyi came down from the air and stabbed right through it's shoulder and it's chest. Zim's clone disappeared and the setting of the deserted planet went away as well, revealing the giant room. He walked over to the little room and entered.

He looked up to see Seina standing there, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Oh, hey Seina." Zim casually greeted. As he walked up to her and closed her mouth.

"W-What the hell… that was awesome!" Seina commented, failing to recognize that Zim had his shirt off.

He smiled at her. "Why thank you. What brings you down here?"

"Ah, Kayla told me to tell you that she made something for us." Seina informed.

"Alright, let's get going then." Zim said as he made his way to the elevator with Seina following. They both entered together, squished, and made their way up.

As they entered, everyone was at the table, waiting patiently and having conversation.

"Hey! It's Zim!" Grin noticed as he stood up. Zim waved and everyone looked.

"About time you joined u-where the hell is your shirt?!" Kayla exclaimed. Zim cocked his head then looked down.

"Well shit…" He whispered to himself, Grin, Kinla, and Gir laughed while everyone else just stared at him, either in embarrassment or confusion. "Computer! Shirt please!"

A robotic arm came from the ceiling holding a random pink shirt. He grabbed it and put it on without a second thought.

"Better." Zim spoke, only making everyone start laughing at him. "What? What's so funny?! Why are you guys laughing at me?!"

Tsk pointed at his shirt and he looked down. He bared his teeth as the words on his shirt read, "I'm a dumbass alien."

"Damn you, Computer!" Zim shouted at the ceiling, which made a spitting sound.

"Come on, let's eat!" Kayla told as she brought out her food. It was bright red and almost looked like a genetically cooked turkey on Thanksgiving.

"What is this, Kayla?" Dib inquired as he studied the alien food.

"It's my own Sfarjyiunipr!" She responded with joy.

"I'm sorry, repeat that again?" Dib asked, making the others chuckle.

Kayla sighed. "Just call it Sfar…"

"Let's just dig in already!" Laura voiced, her stomach rumbling.

**XXX**

"Alright, Jelial, you know the drill." Boetan said as he stretched.

"What? Come on, why?" Jelial complained.

"Because using your time powers is unfair. No one knows how to counter it." Boetan replied.

"That really does sound like a personal problem, doesn't it?" Jelial fired.

Boetan glared at him. "Just don't use them."

"Fine…" Jelial complied as he snapped. A purely white sword came out of nowhere as he grabbed it. The two beasts were in a giant and grayish room, while the others were somewhere else, watching them.

"Let's go!" Boetan said as he crouched and touched the ground with his hands. "Garden of Mela!"

The ground before Boetan began to sprout with all kinds of weird looking plants. They were relatively big as well, blocking Jelial's vision from Boetan.

Jelial snorted as he spun the sword around. "Cross Obliteration." Jelial made a cross with the sword and the slashes materialized. They bursted forward and cut through any plants that were in its way. The plants that were cut exploded, leaving nearly no traces behind, except one plant that blew up in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Well that's annoying." Jelial commented.

"Energy Blast!" Boetan yelled, sending a large and green ball flying towards Jelial through the smoke. Jelial saw the ball fly towards him, but looked past it as he caught a glimpse of Boetan.

As the ball got closer, Jelial swipes and it split into two, exploding behind him.

"Your powers have a lot of capabilities, Boetan, it's almost scary!" Jelial pointed out.

"That could be said about _any_ power!"

"What about Leivy?!"

"Leivy doesn't use his powers! All we've seen him do is randomly get somewhere without us knowing!" Boetan responded. "Tree of Hweshei!"

A giant tree was formed somewhere randomly, distracting Jelial for a moment.

"Now I feel like you're just doing random shit, Boetan."

A sharp seed came out of nowhere, and Jelial took out a flintlock pistol. He shot himself as the seed slowed down. Boetan appeared right beside him.

"What did I say about using your powers?" Boetan asked as he stared at Jelial.

"You expect me to take a surprise hit?" Jelial returned.

"If you had enough time to take out your gun and shoot yourself, you had enough time to dodge."

"You seem to have enough time to talk, yet you don't do anything with it."

"I'm a careful planner, Jelial. I take notice of things like how I should make my timer for my seed bullet, specifically for you."

Jelial's eyes widened. "Wait, you did what?!"

Boetan kicked Jelial's back sending him flying towards the slowed seed. The seed returned back to normal speed, before blowing up in Jelial's face, sending him flying backwards. He rolled across the ground before slowly getting back up.

"The Tree of Hweshei isn't something I just randomly decided to use. I _did _use it as a distraction, but it does _way _more than that." Boetan explained. "Hweshei, Core Embodiment!" The roots of the giant tree began to crawl rapidly towards Boetan. The roots soon began to crawl along Boetan's body until they covered him fully, looking like armor. The eye sockets glew a bright light green and his fingers became claws as well as his feet.

"And how the _fuck_ is this fair?" Jelial wondered as he fully got up.

"You rely too much on your time powers. You have the ability to snap weapons into existence, so use that more." Boetan told the other beast.

"And what about yourself?"

"I simply need to learn more about my powers."

Jelial groaned. "Fine, whatever, let's just finish this…" Jelial snapped and a purely black sword appeared in his free hand.

Boetan got into an offensive position and so did Jelial. The two beasts stared at each other before they took off. With an open palm, Boetan directed it downwards and a mini explosion happened, causing him to leap over Jelial. As he was able to get a clear sight on Jelial, both of his palms glowed green before they fired a laser.

"Consume!" Jelial called as he whipped around and the black sword began to eat the lasers. As the attack was done, the sword was now outlined green. Jelial aimed it at Boetan as soon as he landed. "Fire." A green and black bean was fired at Boetan.

"Druid's Shield!" Boetan yelled as he put his arms together and they formed a giant shield. The beam hit Boetan's arm shield, causing him to be pushed back. As the attack was done, he noticed that something felt off… as if time stopped for a second.

Jelial appeared behind him and Boetan felt it, but couldn't do anything.

"White Strike." Jelial whispered as he slashed, causing Boetan to freeze up before flying forward. He rolled across the ground before stopping and slowly getting up. Jelial stabbed the two swords in the ground.

"Shared Dualism." Jelial said. A white beam and a dark beam shot up from underneath Boetan, completely covering him from sight.

"GYAH!" Boetan screamed from inside the beam. It soon died down and Boetan was on the floor, rendered defeated.

Jelial walked up to the defeated beast and took out his flintlock again. As he was standing above Boetan, he pointed the gun at his head and his eye turned into a clock.

"Recuperet." He shot himself, and the clock eye turned counterclockwise before clicking. Jelial then, shot Boetan, causing him to jerk.

Boetan instantly whipped his head up at Jelial with bared teeth.

"You cheated." Boetan spoke.

"I don't know what you mean." Jelial played oblivious.

"You stopped time just to get behind me." Boetan accused.

"How could you have known? What if I just used my specialized shoes?"

"No, I _felt _it. I've felt it before, and I felt it now." Boetan stated.

Jelial chuckled as he shrugged. "You're just being a poor loser.

"I'm not a poor loser, Jelial, you're just a cheater."

The other beasts watched as boetan and Jelial argues with each other.

"They seem powerful." Pepito commented after being surprised at seeing the two fight.

"Heh, let's see how Zim deals with these two." Khisa said as he grinned devilishly.

* * *

**Shin: Having two overpowered beasts fight Zim should be no problem, he can handle it.**

**Gan: Duh, Zim's the King of course he can handle it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shin: What is up everyone, it's Shin with another chapter of ZtK. All I'm here to say is we'll try to make the fights longer from here on out.**

**Gan: And that goes for Demonized too! **

**Chapter 13: Alleyway Trouble & Gaming Convention Intervention**

* * *

Zim got up and stretched. He changed his outfit and put on his disguise as he went downstairs. He saw Kinla sleeping on one end of the couch with Viv, and Grin sleeping on the other end. Everyone had left yesterday feeling full and happy thanks to Kayla's alien food.

Zim went to the kitchen and got to work on making waffles. After he made them, he ate them in silence. It was so quiet around the house… even Gir wasn't making any noise.

_Is Computer asleep too? _Zim wondered as he looked up at the ceiling. He stared and it wasn't returned by anything. _I'll take that as a yes. _

Zim got up from the table and put his plate in the trash before heading to skool.

Zim made it to skool on time and narrowed his eyes as he heard the annoyingly loud chattering of the skool halls.

He made it to his first class and sat in his seat, not even noticing Dib.

As the class started, Zim ignored Ms. Bitters's annoying talk about some countries downfall by daydreaming, I swear that's all Ms. Bitters talks about is someone or something's downfall or how they're doomed. She never talks about anything else, jeez… get a new hobby or somethin'... Oh wait we're getting off track.

The class ended and Zim made his way to his next class which was with Seina.

As he arrived, he sat in his seat and put his head down. Seina noticed, but decided it'd be best if she didn't bother him.

_I feel like I should be remembering something… but I can't remember what… _Zim thought as he shifted his position a bit.

Class was over and Zim was the first to walk out, followed by Seina.

"Hey Zim, you alright?" Seina wondered.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Zim responded with a smile.

"That's good to know, I was slightly worried since you didn't say hi to me." Seina said with a chuckle.

"Oh really? Ah, I'm sorry, I was trying to remember something and I couldn't for the life of me." Zim apologized.

"Ah no worries ya big doofus, I'll see you at Lunch." Seina said as she went into her classroom. Zim nodded as he went into his Calculus class and sat next to Gaz.

"Heya Zim." Gaz greeted.

"Hello Gaz." Zim greeted back. Gaz had a smirk as she was watching something. Zim followed her gaze, but didn't understand what she was looking at. "Uh… Gaz, what are you looking at?"

"Just wait and watch." Gaz told him. Soon, some students came in talking to each other and some of them went into the corner that Gaz was watching. As they sat down, both the desks and the chairs broke. The people who sat at the desks fell on their asses and Gaz laughed quietly.

"W-what the hell?!" One kid exclaimed.

Mr. Drogue was at his desk and saw it. He sighed longingly. "You've _got _to be kidding me."

"How did our desks _and _chairs break?!" The kid grilled.

"It's what you get for bein' a fatass!" Gaz insulted from across the room. Zim realized what she meant and snickered. Gaz really got revenge for Zim from all those days ago… she really _can _hold a grudge.

The boy clenched his teeth as he glared at Gaz through the students. They began to laugh after hearing Gaz's joke, making him and the other kids look away.

"Wow Gaz, thanks for that… I completely forget he said that." Zim thanked as he calmed down his snickering.

"Well, he deserved it, and so do the others." Gaz said with a smirk. Zim has a confused expression on his face.

"Others?" Zim asked. Soon, he heard multiple creaks and he looked behind him to find the rest of the class's desks and seats broke, making all of the kids fall except for Zim and Gaz.

Zim's eyes widened in shock. He looked from the kids in the floor to Gaz in amazement.

"Wow… I don't even know what to say other than you're really good at getting revenge." Zim complimented.

"Ah… it ain't much." Gaz waves off.

"Are you… oh my god…" Mr. Drogue whispered as he rubbed his temples. "Guess I'll have to call in new desks…"

The class ended with everyone glaring at both Zim and Gaz as their desks and chairs were perfectly fine. Zim and Gaz walked out after everyone else.

"That was awesome." Gaz spoke with a giggle.

"The feeling of them being angry was fueling." Zim added with a chuckle.

"Ah… oh wait, don't forget, the gaming convention is today."

"Oh! Right! _That's _what I was trying to remember!" Zim said as he finally remembered.

"Thank god you have me or else you would've completely forgot…" Gaz stated.

"Heheh… but, what time should we leave?" Zim asked.

"After skool, we have to get there early, I heard it's always packed." Gaz replied.

"Right."

**XXX**

The skool day ended smoothly with no problems and the kids ran out excitedly. Zim was at the front of the skool, waiting for Gaz.

"Waiting for me?" Gaz asked as she appeared from behind the stairs. Zim whipped his head to look at her with a confused expression.

"How the hell did you get there?" Zim wondered.

"Teleportation." Gaz answered as they were next to each other.

"You have teleportation powers?" Zim asked.

"No dumbass, I found a secret way out, now come on! We gotta go!" Gaz said as she pulled Zim towards the way of the gaming convention.

Zim and Gaz walked to the gaming convention that opened a few hours ago. Gaz was mostly excited and Zim noticed. He smiled at her as she was smiling widely.

"Are you excited, Little Gaz?" Zim asked.

"Hell yeah I am! This is like… the first time I've been to one!" Gaz exclaimed as she looked up at Zim.

Zim chuckled. "Well, let's make your first time a good one."

The two shortly made it to the City Gaming Convention and saw the massive line that formed outside.

Gaz audibly groaned. "FUCK!"

"Alright… I guess we'll have to wait…" Zim said as he sighed.

"Fine… but let's hurry up." Gaz said a she began walking towards the end of the line with Zim next to her. They reached the end of the line and got in. It was a hot and sunny day too, which didn't help at all.

_This is gonna take awhile. _Zim thought with a defeated sigh.

**XXX**

Grin woke up and blinked. He looked down and saw Kinla sleeping peacefully with Viv. He got out from underneath the covers and stretched.

_Mornin' Manna. _Grin thought.

"_**Good morning, Grin." **_Manna replied. "_**What's on today's agenda?"**_

_Well, we're gonna go out and explore the city! _Grin answered with a grin.

"_**Alright! Let's go then!" **_Manna said.

_Wait a minute Manna, I have to eat first. _Grin thought as he made his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he began to search the cabinets for anything to eat. He found some cereal and grabbed it as well as a bowl.

After Grin was done eating, he left the house and began walking towards the city.

Once Grin got there, he looked around at the many tall buildings, the people that were walking around talking to each other, and the cars that passed by.

_Man… this place reminds me of Yupolaria… _Grin pointed out as he took in the sights.

"_**Except it's closer together." **_Manna commented.

Grin began to wander around, not having a plan as to where he wanted to go. He didn't have any Earth money, so he couldn't buy anything, and frankly he didn't know where any good places were to buy things from.

Grin somehow came across an alleyway and it was surprisingly dark only it being around 3:00PM.

"_**Grin… something's not right about this alley…" **_Manna pointed out. Grin sniffed and his eyes narrowed.

_There's definitely some strong power coming from here. _He thought. _Welp, let's take care of it. _Grin began walking into the alleyway with his hands behind his head. As he walked further in, the darkness got even darker. He took a glance back and couldn't see the light from the street.

_Eh? _Grin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"_**Well that's great… our only exit disappeared." **_Manna said as she sighed.

_Wait… is this one of those spatial zones? _Grin guessed as he looked around.

"_**You mean the zones that allow you to do whatever you want in them?"**_

_Yeah… you're able to make a zone based on the power you possess and you can do all sorts of things… but only really strong beasts and people can do that… _

"_**Well, be on your toes Grin…" **_Manna told the boy.

_On it. _Grin nodded as he put his hands to his sides. _Manna, can you by any chance track this thing's location?_

"_**Sorry, but I can't. This darkness is distorting my ability to pinpoint it." **_Manna answered. Grin sniffed and grunted.

_Damn… even _I _can't smell it's trace…_ Grin said. _Where could it-_

"_**WATCH OUT!" **_Manna yelled. Grin widened his eyes as he ducked, avoiding a long and black arrow that was coming for his head. The arrow stuck into the ground before vanishing. Grin looked behind him and saw a purplish spike pointed from the wall. He moved out of the way as the spike tried to stab him, but instead got stuck in the ground.

_Shit… _Grin cursed as he began to sweat.

"_**Grin… calm down… remember, you have other powers, **_**do not **_**forget that." **_Manna told Grin. He nodded as he looked around. He jumped back as a spike ejected from the ground where he stood. More spikes came out from the ground and walls and were pointed at Grin. They shot towards Grin and he began to maneuver out of the way, barely dodging some of the spikes that came his way.

Grin flew away and looked behind him to see a spike coming. He gritted his teeth as he opened his palms.

"Burst!" Grin yelled as a miniature explosion happened right below him, causing him to jerk upwards, dodging the spike completely. Grin watched as the spikes clashed with each other.

"Pulsating Beam!" He shouted as he pointed his hands towards the group of stuck spikes. A blue ball formed in front of him before a beam was launched from it. The beam consumed the spikes and they vanished as the beam went away. Grin fell down from the air and landed cleanly.

A horrible, inhumane, sounding cry emerged from somewhere in the darkness. Grin cringed as he heard it, covering his ears.

"GAH! SHUT UP!" He shouted, the cry hurting his head. "NOISELESS BUBBLE!"

A white bubble formed around Grin. He couldn't hear the scream anymore and uncovered his ears as he fell on his knees, trying to regain his breath.

_W-what kind of beast are we facing here…? _He asked.

"_**I have no idea but you better hurry… if you can't hear what that thing is doing it might kill you." **_Manna warned. Grin nodded and stood up. The bubble popped and the cry stopped. It was eerily quiet as Grin looked around, focused on trying to get a read on the thing.

His eyes darted to one location on the wall as he noticed slight movement. A thin line shot from the wall and Grin spun out of the way. He put his arm out and aimed for the spot.

"Pulsating Beam!" He yelled and shot a beam. The beam hit the wall, but nothing indicated that Grin hit his target. Another line came from a different direction and Grin avoided it. He shot another beam at the spot where the line came from. Another line came from a different direction and Grin dodged that one as well.

_This is getting me nowhere! At this rate, I'll just tire myself out! _Grin noticed as he dodged another line. Grin did a backhand spring as another line darted at him.

"Reformed Kung Fu, Dòushì Jīngshén." Grin whispered as a purple aura surrounded him. A black line zoomed from behind Grin. He noticed it and ducked right under it. As it traveled past him, Grin grabbed it forcefully.

"Tracer." Grin said. His pupil was outlined orange as his vision now had an orange border surrounding it. The black line was also outlined orange and Grin followed the path until it came to a black figure outlined in orange crouching on the wall. Grin watched as the figure jumped from the wall and stuck to the ceiling. It scurried across the ceiling and skidded to a stop before launching another line.

"You and your annoying lines…" Grin whispered as he effortlessly dodged. He swiftly grabbed the line and grinned. "Black Lightning."

Black electricity shot from Grin's hand and travels up the line. It was moving too fast for the beast to run away from it and got electrified. It let out a horrid scream, causing Grin to cringe. It fell from the ceiling and crashed into the ground. It shook its head and glared at Grin with giant yellow eyes.

_Yikes… I can barely see its body… _Grin said as he squinted his eyes.

"_**That could be a problem… you sure you don't have a power that can shine light?" **_Manna wondered.

Grin put a hand to his chin. _Hm… I think I do! _

The beast screeched before darting towards Grin.

"Oh shit." Grin said as he narrowly avoided the beast's rush attack. Grin opened his palms and shot both his arms up in the air.

"Sunrah's Shining Light!" Grin shouted. A ball full of light formed above his hands and rose up near the ceiling. It began to expand, bringing some light to the room. Grin smiled as he could finally see. He looked at the beast and he lost his smile as he saw it.

The beast was all black and had a sharp beak. It also had jagged feathers erupting from its head and its body. The beast was on four legs and its claws were very sharp and ugly. The beast also had a small tail that stood still.

It opened its mouth to reveal many sharp teeth. The beast looked at the ball of light and shot its black tongue out. As soon as the tongue touched the ball, it wrapped around it. The beast pulled the ball of light towards it and once the ball was near the beast's mouth, it over extended its beak so that it was bigger than the ball.

It easily consumed the ball of light, making the room dark again, and as it swallowed the ball, it let out a ferocious burp that shook the entire place. Grin watched the whole thing, entirely disgusted.

_Manna… what did I just witness…? _

"_**S-So… that's a Regagis…"**_ Manna told.

_What's a Regagis? _Grin asked.

"_**W-Well… Regagises are beasts found on the planet of Lurt. They are one of the most powerful beasts on that planet, ranging second from the Gurgets." **_Manna explained. Grin's eyes widened.

_And you're telling me one of those things are _here? _Grin asked._

"_**Y-Yeah… that one is just a regular Regagis… there is another type of Regagis called an Elite Regigas, and that one is more creepy and scary than this one." **_Manna answered.

_Well… at least we're not fighting _that _one… _Grin said as he let out a sigh. _Still can't believe that thing ate my ball of light, thankfully I have a back up plan. _

Grin curled two fingers on each hand and put them together. "Reformed Kung Fu, Guāng De Fángjiān!"

A burst of light exploded from Grin as it filled the entire room. The Regagis screeched and covered its eyes as most of the room was now light instead of dark, save for a couple of dark spots here and there.

Grin smirked. "Now, let's see how you fight in the light!" Grin took off and appeared above the Regagis's head. It was still blinded, so it didn't have any idea Grin was above it.

Grin did a butterfly kick on its head, sending it straight through the ground. Grin jumped away as the Regagis flexed its feathers. Grin felt the ground rumble as the beast's feathers shot out from its body and into the ceiling. The feathers wiggled out of the ceiling and came flying towards Grin, looking like a storm of arrows.

"Oh sweet Huzon…" Grin whispered as he crouched. "Reformed Kung Fu… Spirit Release."

As the feathers came closer, Grin's purple aura swirled inside of him and just as the feathers were about to make contact, the purple aura now inside of Grin exploded, sending the feathers away from Grin. He quickly moved out of the way as more feathers came at him.

Grin began to run away as even more feathers were following him.

_How many feathers does this beast have?! _Grin asked.

"_**No one knows." **_Manna responded, "_**Grin, use Dark Umbrella!"**_

Grin grinned as he skidded and turned around. "Dark Umbrella!" A black as giant umbrella formed in front of Grin. The feathers bounced off of the umbrella and crashed into each other.

The beast finally got its head out from the ground and let out a horrid screech. As it did so, a giant ball full of darkness formed and it shot a large beam towards Grin.

"_**Grin, **_**move." **Manna told him. Grin's eyes widened as he sensed a large amount of power head his way. He dashed out from behind the umbrella and could see the large beam of darkness consume the umbrella. Grin watched as the beam continued further and soon died down, leaving no trace of the umbrella anywhere.

_Damnit! How am I supposed to beat this beast?! He's stronger than I thought. _

"_**You need to leech his power, dumbass." **_Manna answered.

_Oh… wait you're right! Why didn't I think of that before?! I had a chance to do so too! _Grin thought as he facepalmed.

"_**Don't dwell on it… you need to find a way to get close to him. If you could outmaneuver him you'll have a chance to get close." **_Manna said.

_Yeah, but the problem is it's offense is really good. It's long range attacks can keep me at bay and in trouble if I'm not careful. _Grin speculated.

"_**Maybe it's only good at long range attacks, but not close combat. Think about it, he only used attacks from a distance and only once did he charge at you." **_Manna brought up.

_Hm… you're right… but with _this _much distance… how am I supposed to get close to him at all? _Grin wondered.

"_**Speed. You have to outspeed him so that way he can't keep up." **_Manna answered.

_Yeah, that sounds like the option. _Grin agreed. "Reformed Kung Fu, Dòushì Jīngshén." Grin whispered as his purple aura returned. "Now… Leech Form." Grin's purple aura turned black as black swirls went around his arms before slapping down. Black streaks came down from his eyes and he got into an offensive position.

"Come at me you damn freak." Grin said. Somehow, the Regagis heard him as it screamed in response. "Wait… it heard me?"

The Regigas swiped and three slashes materialized in front of it before rushing towards Grin.

"Time to move!" Grin shouted as he dodged the attack and bursted forward. He ran at an amazing speed towards the Regigas.

The Regigas opened its mouth, but Grin appeared before it and clamped its mouth shut. He used his other claw and dug it deep in the Regigas, making it scream. After Grin pulled his claw out, he retreated back some and saw as the Regigas was having trouble trying to use any attack.

"Hm… let's see here… ah, here we go!" Grin voiced as he put a claw out. "Beam of the Dark." A giant, black orb formed in front of Grin and shot out a beam. It consumed the Regigas and as it died down, nothing was left of the beast.

"Heh… jeez that was tiring…" Grin commented as the light walls started to disappear and reveal the walls of buildings.

"_**Good job, Grin." **_Manna praised.

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for your…" Grin trailed off as he fell down.

"_**Grin…? GRIN!" **_Manna yelled, but Grin didn't respond to him. "_**Damnit! He must've overdone himself…" **_

Manna appeared next to Grin. "How am I supposed to do this…?"

Manna sat and thought about how to transport Grin back to Zim's place safely.

"Could I…" Manna presses her forehead with two fingers and pressed Grin's forehead with two fingers. Both of them glowed a bright light blue light and it died down. Grin began to fade away and after he completely disappeared, Manna hopped up and stretched. "Position Switch… glad it works."

Manna looked behind her and saw a bit of light. "That must be the way out of here." She commented as she began to walk towards it.

**XXX**

Zim and Gaz finally made it inside the gaming convention building.

"Jeez… that took an unnecessary amount of time…" Gaz stated as she dragged her feet.

"Yeah, but hey, at least we're in." Zim said. He looked around and saw the many amounts of people, people in costumes, vendors, and a giant stage near the back of the building.

"Woah, this place looks _amazing_." Gaz commented as she looked around as well.

"Hey, look, it's your favorite game." Zim said as he pointed to a vendor labeled, "Vampire Piggy Hunter."

"Ooh! Can we go to that one?" Gaz asked as she tugged on Zim's arm.

Zim smiled as he looked at Gaz. "Sure thing."

Zim and Gaz made their way over to the Vampire Piggy Hunter vendor and saw a couple people dressed up as the main protagonist. The vendor was decorated black and red with vampire piggies and the main protagonist.

"Zim, you could've dressed up as him y'know." Gaz pointed out.

Zim thought about it. "Hm… yes, he does actually look like an Irken, oh well, maybe next time." He shrugged as they got closer.

After two people left, Zim and Gaz walked up to the people who made the game.

There were two people sitting there, the one on the left had long, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a beard. The other one had short, black hair with brown eyes, glasses, and no facial hair.

"Hey!" The one on the left greeted.

"H-Hello." Gaz stuttered.

Zim glanced at her. _She must be so nervous right now… to meet the people that made her favorite game. _Zim thought with a smile.

"My name's Daniel Treubon, nice to meet you." The one on the left introduced as he put his hand out.

"Gaz Membrane." Gaz introduced as she shook his hand.

"Wait, aren't you Professor Membrane's daughter?" The other one asked.

"Oh, y-yeah… I am." Gaz confirmed.

"Wow! It's a pleasure to meet you, never thought I'd see one of Membrane's kids here. I'm Louis Vanver, happy to meet you." Louis introduced as he put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you two." Gaz said as she accepted the hand.

"Your friend hasn't spoken, what's his name?" Daniel asked, shifting his eyes to look at Zim.

"It's Zim." Zim answered.

"Nice to meet you." Daniel said. Zim shook hands with both of them.

"Alright, so, you got anything we can sign, or maybe you wanna buy something?" Louis asked.

"Uh, yeah, here." Gaz answered as she brought out her Game Slave. She gave it to them and they both signed it.

"That's a pretty cool Game Slave. Is it modded by any chance?" Louis asked, surprising Zim.

"Modded? It broke and Zim fixed it for me." Gaz answered.

"That Game Slave looks like it for much more than the Game Slave 3." Daniel pointed out. "How'd you do it?"

"Uh… well, I just liked messing with things, so fixing and adding things to her Game Slave wasn't that big of a deal." Zim responded.

"Well, awesome job, dude!" Louis complimented.

"Thanks." Zim said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we should get going, we don't wanna hold up the line." Gaz said as she peered around Zim to notice that more people were waiting.

"Right, right. Before you go, have this." Daniel pulled out a copy of Vampire Piggy Hunter, but it wasn't the original.

"Vampire Piggy Hunter… Piggies Demise?" Gaz read the title. She raised an eyebrow at it, but she realized that it was the unreleased copy. "W-Wait a minute you're giving this to me for free?!"

"Shh! Just think of it as a thank you to your dad." Daniel said with a smile.

"Wow… thanks, really." Gaz thanked as she stared at the game.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you two! Have fun!" Louis said as they walked off. Zim and Gaz both waved back before they turned around and walked somewhere else.

"Wow… I still can't believe that they gave me this…" Gaz whispered as she grinned.

"Heh, treasure it while you can." Zim spoke. They walked by a stand where people were playing a game and Zim saw three people in cloaks that looked oddly suspicious. They were huddled in a group and talking amongst themselves. Zim didn't directly look at them and kept on walking with Gaz, he could feel their eyes on him and knew they were trouble. He looked in their general vicinity and used his Fiery-Eyes Golden-Gaze. All three of them were highlighted red.

_Great… we didn't even get to explore the building and there's beasts here… _Zim thought as he turned to look at Gaz.

"Gaz." He whispered to her.

"What's up?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"We have beasts here." Zim told her.

"... Are you serious?" She asked, sounding a bit pissed.

"Sadly, yes…" Zim answered with a sigh.

"Great, the first gaming convention I go to is going to be ruined by beasts!" Gaz angrily whispered.

"Let's get rid of them quickly… we don't want them to possibly harm anyone." Zim said.

"Yeah okay, but how?" Gaz wondered.

"You see that fire alarm near that pillar?" Zim asked as he pointed to a pillar. Gaz nodded. "I want you to run over there and pull it, during the confusion, I'll transform and try to fight them."

"You better kill them." Gaz said as she turned and ran for the alarm.

Zim cracked his neck as he readied himself. "Of course."

Gaz made it to the fire alarm and yanked it down. As the fire alarm sounded, everyone in the building looked confused.

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT! THERE'S A FIRE!" Gaz yelled, making everyone scream and try to run to the exit. Some even trampled each other just to get out safely. "Jeez… what a bunch of animals…"

As people were running past Zim, he was able to transform without any trouble. He kept the three suspicious beasts in his eyesight as more people cut in between them.

A few minutes passed before the wave of people ended and it was just Zim, Gaz, and the three cloaked beasts.

They all turned around with glowing, green eyes and threw off their cloaks to reveal figures made out of wood.

"Interesting…" Zim commented as he spun Ruyi around. "So, what are you guys?"

"We are the creations of Boetan." The beast in the middle answered.

"Boetan? Who's that?" Zim asked.

"Boetan is our master who sided with Khisa." The one on the left answered. "Show some respect!"

"Respect my ass. If Boetan is siding with Khisa, that means he's a beast that I have to kill." Zim stated. "Now… enough talk, let's go."

"Have it your way!" The one on the right yelled as he rushed forward. He jumped and swiped at Zim, who spun to avoid the attack. Zim brought Ruyi around and smacked the back of the wooden beast's head. He slammed into the ground and bounced back up, Zim did a crescent kick and slammed him again into the ground.

"Trenj!" The wooden beast on the left screamed. He gritted his teeth as he was about to charge, only to be stopped by the one in the middle.

"Lefki, calm down, we have to work together on this." The one in the middle told.

Lefki calmed down a bit. "You're right, Barzid… How should we go about this?"

"Go for the girl. If you do, it'll buy me enough time to land a hit on him." Barzid answered. Lefki nodded before he crouched.

"Get ready, cause I'm comin' for ya!" Lefki exclaimed as he took off. Zim was about to hit Lefki, but he suddenly changed directions and went for Gaz.

_No! _Zim thought as he turned to look at Lefki.

"Pay attention, boy." Barzid said as he was now directly in front of Zim. Zim turned to see Barzid, but couldn't do anything as Barzid slashes at his chest.

"GYAH!" Zim yelled as he was launched into the wall.

_How did he cut through my armor…? _Zim wondered as he was now bleeding badly. He held where Barzid cut him and used the wall to support himself up.

"If you're wondering how I cut through that armor, I used a move called Precision Claw. It allows me to bypass any armor and strike my target directly." Barzid explained as he flexed a wooden claw. Zim glanced over and saw the wooden beast he slammed into the ground slowly get up. He looked at Lefki and saw that he was in front of Gaz, cornering her.

"Heheh… man don't you look like an easy target." Lefki commented with a menacing grin.

Gaz's eye twitched. "Easy target…? _That's _what you think of me?" She asked as she felt something behind her and grabbed it. It felt like a figurine.

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I think." Lefki confirmed. "Now, just let me-"

"Well, guess what? I won't _let _myself be an easy target!" Gaz exclaimed as she hit the side of Lefki's face with the figurine. It was the Vampire Piggy Hunter protagonist… although it should've been at the stand instead of where Gaz was.

"OW! YOU BITCH!" Lefki yelled as he held his cheek. Gaz stood up and forcefully kicked his crotch area. "OOO FUCK!" Gaz then kneed his face and kicked it. He fell backwards, covering his face and crotch area while rolling around in pain.

"Take _that, freak!" _Gaz yelled at him. He slowly got up and glared at Gaz with a pissed expression. Her eyes widened as he fully stood up. "Well shit…"

As Barzid and the other beast looked at their fight, Zim used his blood to form another Ruyi.

_Fuck… I can't use my blood anymore, it hurts too much… _Zim thought as he spun Ruyi. He let it go and forcefully kicked the secondary rod.

"Railgun." He whispered as the rod went flying towards Lefki.

Lefki didn't notice until the pole went through his midsection. The rod cut him in half and he lost his angry expression to a shocked one. As Lefki's two-piece body was falling down, it got electrocuted.

"LEFKI!" Barzid yelled. He whipped his head at Zim in anger, as well as the other beast. "You'll pay for that!"

_Damnit… how am I supposed to use my cloning ability when I can't use my blood…? _Zim wondered as he huffed. He looked around before catching sight of his tail. _That's right! My tail is made of hair! _

"Are you ready, Trenj?" Barzid asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Trenj responded with a death glare.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Barzid exclaimed as they put their hands together.

"Boetan's Energy Ball!" They exclaimed as their arms glew a bright green. Their hands pulled away as a green ball formed in between them, growing exponentially in size. Zim brought his tail up as he stopped covering the wound and picked a hair off his tail. He looked from the small hair to the ball of green light.

"TRY TO DODGE THIS!" Barzid and Trenj both yelled as they put their arms back and brought them forward with force. The ball flew towards Zim at an incredible speed.

"King's Shield." Zim whispered as the hair transformed into a regular sized shield played with all sorts of gems and lined with gold. The ball hit the shield and Zim resisted as it pushed him back. He stood his ground and they were at a standstill.

"HYAH!" Zim yelled as he shoved the ball away. It went flying into the ceiling and exploded, causing some debris to fall.

"What?! He was able to block that?!" Barzid asked in bafflement.

Zim chuckled slightly as he picked another hair off. "Clone."

A second Zim appeared next to him and looked at the original Zim.

"Don't worry about me… you got two enemies in front of you… kindly take care of them, please?" Zim requested as he sat down.

"On it." The clone accepted with a head nod. He put his hand out towards where Lefki was and the secondary Ruyi flew to him. He grabbed it and spun it before slamming it onto the ground, causing an earthquake.

Gaz rushed towards Zim and kneeled to his level. "Holy shit, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah… I just… need to stay awake and watch this… or else he'll disappear." Zim answered as he took off his chest plate, revealing the wound. Gaz nearly threw up as she saw this.

"Zim, you are _not _fine! You'll bleed out at this point!" Gaz exclaimed worriedly.

"Heh… I've… been through worse…" Zim said.

Gaz clenched her teeth as she was struggling on how to fix Zim's wound.

"What?! He can even _summon _a duplicate of himself?!" Barzid shouted. The clone looked back at Zim and Gaz, his eyes narrowed. He touched Ruyi with another hand and closed his eyes.

"Monkey Song, Zhú Yáolánqǔ." The clone whispered. The secondary Ruyi started to glow a bright green and transformed into bamboo. He threw the bamboo and it went straight through Zim's chest. This got a surprise reaction from everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Gaz yelled at the clone. "I'LL KILL YOU F-"

"Gaz." Zim spoke. Gaz looked at Zim and saw that he was smiling. "I'm… alright… my wound feels like it's healing."

"W-what…?" Gaz whispered as her eyes widened.

"Yeah… I'm feeling better by the second." Zim told her. The bamboo was getting smaller and pieces were disappearing.

"What the hell was that? You trying to kill your master?" Trenj asked.

"If I killed my master then I would disappear. I want to live a little bit." The clone spoke. Zim's eyes widened.

_My clone wants to live…? _He asked. The clone got into an offensive position and so did Barzid and Trenj.

"Let's waste no time the-" Barzid didn't finish his sentence as Zim's clone appeared in front of him with a flaming fist.

"Yeah, let's waste no time. Fire Punch!" The clone yelled as he slammed his fist into Barzid's face. He flew back and crashed into many vendors.

"Barzid!" Trenj shouted. He turned around pissed, but soon was shocked when Zim's clone did a vertical slash with his hand.

"Wind Cutter." He spoke. A large cut was made around Trenj's shoulder and the slash continued and went through anything in its past. Zim's eyes widened as the slash looked similar.

"ARGH!" Twiglug cried out as he gripped his shoulder. "Damn you!"

"And damn you too." The clone said back as both of his hands were on fire. "Damned to Hell." He said as he appeared in front of the downed Twiglug and clapped his hands against Trenj's head.

"W-Wait, what is thi-" Trenj was cut off as he began screaming in pain. His head was caught on fire and soon the rest of his body was as well. Soon, Trenj turned to ash and the clone flexed his fingers.

Barzid rolled off of a vendor and slowly stood up. He looked back and saw Zim's clone standing there, menacingly.

_Shit! I have to-_

"Where do you think you're going?" The clone asked as it was now in front of Barzid.

"W-Wait… how did you get there…?" Barzid wondered as he shook in place.

"Good question." The clone said as he touched Barzid's forehead. "Electrocution."

Barzid began yelling as his whole body was electrified. The clone backed away as Barzid's body twitched with smoke coming off of him.

"Well that was surely brutal…" Zim commented. The bamboo fully disappeared and his wounds were closed up. The clone walked up to the two and kneeled in front of Zim.

"Master, I did the task you bestowed upon me." The clone reported.

"Uh… a job well done, but don't be as brutal next time." Zim commended.

Zim's clone shot his eyes open as he looked at Zim. "Next time?"

"Yeah, I might summon you again when I need you." Zim explained.

"Wow… thank you, but… how will you know it's me?" The clone wondered.

"I'll give you a name and you'll report it to me when I ask." Zim responded.

"What shall my name be?"

"Hm… how about Zig?" Zim suggested.

"Zig… I like that… thank you, Master." Zim thanked as he put his head down.

"Yeah, no problem… uh, how do I-"

"Say disappear." Zig told his master.

"Oh okay. Disappear." Zim said. The clone and the shield soon turned into swirling particles and dispersed into the air.

"You really named your clone?" Gaz asked as she raised her brow at Zim.

"Gaz… that clone wanted to live…" Zim told her.

"Since when did clones have self-awareness?"

"I… have no idea… but we should get home before the cops come." Zim suggested as he stood up. He offered his hand to Gaz and she accepted it.

"Yeah, you're right…" Gaz agreed.

"Nice job fending that beast off." Zim complimented. "You looked badass."

Gaz slightly blushed as she looked away. "D-Dont mention it…"

"Haha! Let's go now." Zim said. He took a step forward and something fell on top of his head. "W-what the he-" he spun around before he fell face first.

"Zim?! Oh god damnit!" Gaz cursed as she tried to shake him awake. She looked at his face and knew what to do. "Sorry Zim… but I hope this works."

She reeled her arm back and sent it flying towards Zim's cheek. Her open palm made contact and a loud slap echoed throughout the building.

"Ouch!" Zim shouted as he jolted awake and rubbed his cheek.

"Ah! Sorry Zim…" Gaz apologized.

"It's okay… what hit me?" Zim asked as he looked around. He saw a brown bottle on the ground and picked it up. "What is this…?"

"Hm… I feel like I've seen it before." Gaz said as she inspected it.

"Was it in one of your games?" Zim guessed.

"Possibly… oh wait a minute, that's a Gourd Bottle!" Gaz remembered.

"A Gourd Bottle?"

"Yeah, it has the ability to suck in anything! It has its own space inside the bottle where you can't get out unless the person holding it wants you free." Gaz explained.

"Who had this?"

"Sun Wukong I believe." Gaz answered.

"Hah, then we _really _have to go." Zim said as he got up. Gaz got up as well and they made their way out of the building.

* * *

**Shin: So, me and Gan have a pretty cool story idea, but don't worry it won't be made anytime soon. At least not until ZtK is finished. Until then hopefully you liked the chapter! We'll see you in the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shin: Hello! I went back and fixed up all the grammar mistakes in the first 3 chapters, still got some more to fix. Also, in the last chapter, Twiglug's name was supposed to be Trenj so I went back to fix that. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Gan: You need to reread your work, smh.**

**Shin: Why don't you do it since you seem to not do much?**

**Gan: I have a story to write as well ya know!"**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Demigoddesses**

Seina was asleep in her purple bed. She was smiling as she was having a good dream.

A few minutes passed and her closet opened. A zombie came out of the shadows and slowly limped towards Seina's bed. The zombie lowly grumbled and stepped on a creaky spot in the floor. Seina fluttered her eyes open and sat up to look at the zombie. Her eyes widened as she saw it clearly.

Seina screeched and the zombie instantly started to get encased in ice before it was destroyed, dismembering all of the zombie's body parts.

Laura busted through her door with an angry expression on her face. She was in a blue tank top with black shorts on and black socks. Her hair was a mess as she just woke up due to Seina's screaming.

"Seina! What the hell are you screaming for?! You sound like a damn banshee!" Laura grilled.

"Laura! Th-there was a zombie in my room just now!" Seina told her younger sister. Laura raised an eyebrow and looked around the room before seeing the zombie's frozen body parts.

"What the hell?!" Laura exclaimed and jumped back. "Why is there a zombie on your floor?!"

"How the fuck am _I _supposed to know?!" Seina shouted.

"Good morning, children!" Galara voiced and swung around the doorframe with a wide smile.

"Mom! There's a _zombie _on my floor!" Seina yelled and pointed to the floor. Galara looked and giggled.

"Why are you laughing?! Zombies shouldn't even be a real thing!" Laura exclaimed.

"Oh children, _I _was the one who summoned that zombie!" Galara announced.

"Huh?" Both Laura and Seina asked dumbfounded.

"Mhm! Watch!" Galara said and held her hand out. The frozen zombie parts came back together to form the encased frozen zombie. The ice broke off and the zombie stood there.

"MOM WHAT THE FUCK?!" Laura and Seina shouted in shock.

"Children, there's something I need to tell you, I've kept it for _years _and I feel like _now _should be a good time to tell you." Galara stated.

"What?! Tell us that you're a fuckin' wizard?!" Laura guessed.

Galara sighed and left the doorframe. "Come downstairs."

Laura looked at Seina, and Seina looked at Laura, then they looked at the zombie.

"If you don't come downstairs that zombie will eat you!" Galara warned and the zombie grew a devilish smile.

"GO GO GO!" Seina shouted as she leaped out of bed and ran out of her room with Laura already being by the stairs. The zombie ran after them.

Laura ran down the stairs and jumped off of them midway. A loud crash was heard as she rolled and ran into the living room. As Seina was running down the stairs, the zombie touched her neck and she screeched. She too, jumped off the stairs and rolled. Seina ran into the kitchen and fell forward. Her sister was on the couch, trying to catch her breath.

"Mom… explain, now." Laura demanded.

Galara giggled. "Well kids, to put it simply, I'm a goddess."

"Mom, you're not high, right? Cause that's what it sounds like." Seina told Galara.

"If I wanted to pretend to be a goddess I'd do LSD… but that's not the point! The point is, I'm really a goddess, look, I'm so old that I could be everyone's great grandmother times 10 and up." Galara explained in a serious tone

Laura and Seina's eyes widened. "Wait… so then what goddess are you?"

"You girls probably never heard of her, but I'm the goddess Hel." Galara answered.

"Isn't she from Norse mythology?" Laura guessed with a raised eyebrow.

Galara smiled and clapped happily. "So you _do _know! How awesome!"

"Yeah, I remember seeing her in some game." Laura added while scratching her chin. Galara's smile turned into a pissed off grin as one of her eyes twitched.

"Not the response I was expecting… but anyways, I lived on this Earth for many years." Galara said and calmed down a bit.

"Did Dad know?" Seina wondered as she sat up.

Galara shook her head. "I couldn't imagine what that man would do if he knew…"

"Thank god he doesn't, cause I know he'd stay for obvious reasons." Laura voiced, resting against the couch.

"Wait… so, if you're a goddess, why are you _here_?" Seina asked.

"Well, the place that I attend is kinda boring. There's practically no one there and the people who _are _there are my two brothers."

"What are they like?" Laura asked.

"Jackasses, that's what they're like." Galara responded with a glare.

"So, why tell us this?" Seina asked.

Galara took a deep breath. "As you may know, there are beasts roaming around on Earth and more are appearing."

"How do you know that?!" Seina asked in shock.

"Seina… I'm a _goddess_… I oversee the Earth, plus, the news is helpful." Galara answered with a deadpan expression.

"Dumbass." Laura whispered, making Seina glare at her.

"So, if you knew, why didn't you do anything about it, or warn us?" Seina asked.

"Well, for one, Zim was there to stop the ones that were in the city. Two, only major disasters catch our eyes. For example, say a giant tornado went through a whole state, _that _would be a problem, other than that, we just chill in our Heavenly Realm. Three, if _I _were to kill the beasts, not _only_ would I get in trouble for interfering with human problems, but I'd _also _stand out too much because of the way I handle things. Also, people would know who I am and stuff and it would be crazy." Galara explained.

"Why would you get in trouble for interfering with human problems?" Laura wondered.

"It's a rule that gods can't interfere with human problems, at least, it's a rule for the preexisting gods." Galara responded.

"Preexisting gods…? So then, who're the new gods?" Seina asked.

"Who do you think?"

Seina and Laura both thought about it for a moment. "Wait… is _Zim _a god…?"

Galar nodded. "Yes, he is."

"That makes sense… apparently he's Sun Wukong or something and everyone else knew but us." Laura remembered.

"Jeez… I'm surprised… never knew an alien could be a god." Seina said as she rubbed her head.

"Well… Sun Wukong was already an alien." Galara added with a slight chuckle.

"Eh?" Both Seina and Laura voiced as they looked at their mom with a confused look.

"Yep, he was an Irken, just like Zim."

"Now this is getting complicated…" Seina commented.

"Argh… is there anything _else _you wanna tell us that might blow our minds?" Laura wondered.

"Yes, actually… you two both have powers." Galara told with a serious look.

"Really?" Seina checked.

"Yeah, that's mainly the reason I told you. I want you two to harness the power that I gave you to defend yourselves against the beasts in case no one else can." Galara expanded.

"Wow… that's…wow." Laura whispered as she tried to process it.

"And what other way to practice your powers than have Zim help!" Galara added. "Hopefully he's not doing anything!"

**XXX**

Zim was in his lab with Gaz as they were researching the gourd battle. When they got home, they saw a girl in a white dress they'd never seen before. It was Manna and she explained to them that Grin was fighting an alien beast so she switched bodies to carry him over and yeah, you guys know.

Anyways, in the large screen, it displayed an image of the gourd bottle and a description on what it looked like and what material it was made of.

"Ugh, no one cares about what it's made of!" Gaz voiced in annoyment.

Zim continued reading and his eyes widened. "So… this gourd bottle is a defensive weapon… it can hold 10,000 people…"

Gaz soon found where he was reading and her eyes widened as well.

"Jee, that sounds like a neat weapon to have." Gaz commented.

"Yeah, it sure is. This'll surely make it easy to transport people or capture any beasts if need be." Zim agreed with a slight nod.

Gaz smirked. "So, what now? It sucked that we couldn't fully enjoy the gaming convention…"

Zim sighed as he recalled the events. "Yeah… but maybe next time, and honestly, I don't really know."

"Well, how about we-" Gaz stopped as Zim suddenly disappeared. "-what…"

**XXX**

Zim was teleported in someone's house and he looked around. The first thing he noticed was Seina, second was Laura, and third was Galara. Seina and Laura had shocked faces and Zim realized he was sitting next to Galara.

"Wait… how'd I get here…?" Zim wondered.

"I summoned you!" Galara responded with a wide smile.

"You can do that?!" Zim asked bewildered.

"All gods can!" Galara said.

"I wanna try! I summon, Hel!" Zim spoke. Galara disappeared and appeared in Zim's lap.

"Interesting, I don't think this was supposed to happen." Galara noticed with a giggle.

Zim was embarrassed as he wondered why she was sitting on him instead of next to him.

"M-MOM!" Seina shouted in embarrassment.

"What? Not _my _fault it worked like this." Galara defended.

"You could _at least _get off of him." Laura suggested.

"But what if I don't want to?" Galara challenged.

"Oh god…" Laura responded as she facepalmed.

"Mom… that's not appropriate." Seina pointed out with a sigh.

"Oh? And you think that some of your undergarments are appropriate?" Galara wondered with a raised eyebrow. Seina quickly blushed while Laura and Zim's eyes were wide open.

"MOM!" Seina shouted.

Zim fake coughed loudly, making everyone look at him. "Why did you calm me here, Miss?"

"Ah right! I called you here because I need you to help me teach Seina and Laura about spellcasting!" Galara answered.

"What for?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you this, but they have powers."

"Wait they do?! That's awesome!"

"Mhm! They're basically demigod...essess… demigoddesses? Yeah, I think that's right…"

Zim smiled at hearing this. "Well this sure is exciting news!"

"What _exactly _are our powers?" Laura wondered.

"We'll have to train you to find out." Galara answered as she hopped out of Zim's lap. "Come on, let's go to the woods so we can practice."

"First let's get dressed." Laura said as she got off the couch. Seina stood up, but didn't move.

"The zombie's gone, right?" Seina asked as she pointed toward the stairs. Galara nodded and Seina sighed in relief before she made her way up the stairs followed by her sister.

After they got dressed and were in the living room, Zim and Galara got up and walked out of the house. Zim pulled out his phone and quickly texted Gaz.

**Zim: **Sorry that I left you, Gaz! Seina and Laura's mom teleported me to their house and now I have to help them out with their powers.

**Gaz: **wait… since when was seina's mom able to teleport people? also, seina and laura have powers? that's bullshit

**Zim: **I know, it happened pretty quickly, also their mom has always been able to do that. every god has the ability to summon another god.

**Gaz: **ugh, that kinda ticks me off

**Zim: **Are you mad because they have powers and you don't?

**Gaz: **basically yeah

**Zim: **Don't worry Gaz, it ain't all that bad.

**Gaz: **if you say so

**Zim: **Anyways, I gotta go now, I'll see you later.

**Gaz: **yeah, ciao

"Who ya textin'?" Seina wondered as she peered over Zim's shoulder.

"Texting Gaz about the sudden teleportation and whatnot." Zim responded as he pocketed his phone.

"She's mad, isn't she?" Seina asked with a cat-like smirk.

Zim breathed out air and nodded. "Yep, she's mad."

"I would be too, but I'm not!" Seina said with a content smile on her face. Zim looked at her questioningly before shaking his head.

The group soon made it to a spot far away from the city so that no one could hear them.

"Alright children!" Galara spoke as she turned around. "First lesson will be to transform into demigoddess forms."

"We can do that?" Laura asked.

Galara nodded. "Zim, let's show them." Zim nodded and stood next to Galara.

Galara closed her eyes and spreaded her arms out. Black and white swirls circled around her body before making it impossible to see her. The swirls dispersed into little particles and revealed Galara's Hel form.

Zim took out Ruyi and a fire began to circle around him before it swirled around his body and fully covered him. The fire exploded into tiny sparks and flares and revealed Zim in his Sun Wukong form.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Laura commented.

"You can do it too." Galara pointed out.

"How?" Seina asked.

"First things first, close your eyes." Galara told her kids. They both closed their eyes. "Good, now, put your hands together like you're praying."

Seina and Laura both put their hands together.

"Okay, now focus and keep a clear mind. What you're going to see is a black or white orb. Do not do anything and let it come towards you. Don't freak out if you see anything else." Galara instructed them. They slightly nodded as their faces furrowed as they concentrated on trying to keep a clear mind. Zim and Galara witnessed as Seina started to get enveloped in a dark aura. The aura covered her whole body slowly before it all went into a set of dark and feathery wings that were now in Seina's back. She was now wearing a pitch black dress and black boots. The left side of her face was half black and was glaring. There was a small horn on the top of her head that had dark energy swirling around it slowly. A small tail drooped from her back.

Laura was surrounded in a light tornado. It soon exploded and revealed Laura in lightweight armor. It was silver and bordered by gold. She had on a silver mini skirt with gold frills. She had silver boots that went up to her knees. There were little wings in the back of them, and she also had light feathery wings on her back. Half of a mask rested on the right side of her face, and so did a half-completed, golden halo.

"After the orb has disappeared, open your eyes." Galara told them.

Seina and Laura opened their eyes. Seina's left eye was completely black with a red circle. Laura's left eye was white and had a flat yellow circle.

Seina looked at Laura, and Laura looked back. They both shared a shocked expression as they checked each other out.

"What the hell?! You look so… demonic! It's cool!" Laura complemented.

"And you look so angelic it makes me feel safe…" Seina complemented back.

"You both look awesome! These forms will definitely help you guys out, _and _I think it fits your style." Zim voiced as he inspected both of them.

"Why does Seina get the demonic form and I get… _this?" _Laura asked as she gestured to her armor.

"It fits your style, that's why. You'll see whenever you use it more." Galara answered.

"Wait, how did Seina and Laura get dark and light powers? I thought that you only had ice, disease, necromancy, and death." Zim said.

"If I told you I had both dark and light, you'd probably tell me to use them when we fought, and if I did, you'd absolutely be destroyed." Galara responded.

Zim looked to the side and considered if what she was saying was possibly true. Most likely since Galara's a goddess.

"Now, let's see you summon a weapon. Seina, close both of your fists and hold them out, make sure they're touching." Galara instructed as she put her closed fists together and held them out. Seina did the same.

"Great, now, take your right fist and move it away from your left fist, open the right fist and curve it down." Galara told Seina. Galara moves her right fist away and opened it, she moved her opened hand in a downward curve.

Seina did the same and as she was doing it, a black substance was forming where she was moving her hand. Seina opened her hand and curved it down. After she did that, she made a black scythe that was swirling with purple energy.

"Holy shit!" Seina exclaimed as she looked at the black scythe in surprise. Laura and Zim also looked at the scythe in surprise too.

"Mom! Do _I _get a cool weapon like Seina?!" Laura wondered.

Galara giggled. "Yes, you do. Now, Laura, I want you to put one closed fist over the other."

Laura instantly did what she was told and had both of her closed fists on top of another.

"Good. Now, move the bottom one down and as you see your weapon form, keep going until you see it's finished, after that, raise the sword high." Galara said.

Laura moved her hand down, and a sword was forming, Laura finished the sword and raised it high. It glowed bright and was shining before it died down. Laura brought it to her face and looked disappointed.

It almost looked like a regular silver sword. The hilt was gold and on the blade there were golden arrowheads on it.

"This looks like any other sword!" Laura exclaimed with anger while Seina laughed.

"Mm… nope! Flick it down." Galara told Laura. Laura sighed and flicked it down. The arrowheads extended, and made the sword look even longer.

"Woah!" Laura shouted and looked at her extended sword.

"Now, quickly flick the sword at a tree."

Laura looked for a tree and quickly flicked the sword in the direction of the tree. The sword extended and struck the tree.

"Woah! How long can this thing extend for?!" Laura asked in amazement.

"It can extend quite far." Galara answered with a smirk.

Laura pulled the sword towards her and the blades started coming back to her. The blade turned to normal and Laura gave it a twirl.

"Alright, let's get this training started, shall we?" Galara challenged.

"Wait, we don't even know how to cast spells!" Laura spoke.

Galara looked at Zim and Zim looked at Galara, they both shared a devilish smirk.

"That sure does suck, huh? Hey, dodge this." Galara told as she stomped on the ground. Ice started to form and it rushed towards Seina and Laura.

"Move!" Seina shouted. She shoved Laura out of the way and quickly jumped away from the ice. As the ice got to the spot where the two sisters were originally standing, it bursted out into giant icicles.

"Are you _trying _to kill your children?!" Laura grilled at her mom.

"Kids, you have to learn something, we're playing as the villains right now, and villains…"

"... Don't play fair." Zim finished as he slammed Ruyi on the ground, creating an earthquake. Seina and Laura lost their balance and fell down. Galara our both of her hands on the ground and ice started to form. The ice darted towards Seina and Laura.

"Laura run!" Seina shouted as she got up and ran off. Laura got up too and ran in a different direction. The ice attack missed and struck the trees.

"Ah, they know how to run, great." Galara whispered malevolently.

"Should we go hard on them?" Zim asked as he looked down at Galara.

"Nah, we'd kill them. Go easy medium-ish, if you know what I mean." Galara responded.

Zim smirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Have any ideas on how we should find them?"

Zim put a hand to his chin in thought. His eyes widened a bit as he got an idea.

"Yeah, I do." Zim said as he kneeled down. "You better encase yourself in ice."

Galara looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and making a small cube of ice.

"Jindouyun." He whispered as he pushed off of the ground. Zim was flying up and was soon high enough in the air to see the whole forest.

"Fei Yun, Transport!" Zim called. Parts of a nearby cloud darted at Zim and soon swirled under his feet. The parts of the cloud made a miniature cloud that Zim was able to stand on. Zim raised Ruyi to the sky.

"Fei Yun, Thunderbolt!" Zim shouted. The clouds in the air began to swirl together and started turning a dark grey as electricity was gathered in the clouds. A giant thunderbolt came striking down and hit Ruyi. Ruyi gathered all of the electricity that Fei Yun dispersed and the red rod was crawling with electricity. Zim then stuck Ruyi in the miniature cloud.

"RAIJIN'S THUNDER WRATH!" Zim shouted. All of the electricity in Ruyi went into the cloud and the cloud turned dark grey. The miniature Fei Yun was pulsating with electricity, then it released all of that built up electricity on the forest in all directions.

The electricity now turned into thunder destroyed the trees it touched. The trees that didn't get hit caught on fire because of how close the thunder was.

Galara saw this and her mouth gaped at the sight. Easy to say, she was easily impressed.

"Zim… if that's easy medium-ish, then what the hell is hard…?" Galara wondered.

A thunderbolt struck her ice cube and the part that it hit melted.

"Ah shit…" Galara cursed. She got up and sprinted away from her spot.

Seina was sprinting away through the forest and occasionally flapped her wings.

"Those guys are crazy!" Seina yelled as she found a tree and hid behind it.

A wild thunderbolt struck a tree in front of her and was incinerated. Seina looked with wide eyes.

"Holy shit… they're crazy." Seina whispered. The tree she was at caught on fire and some electricity coursed down the tree. It slightly shocked her neck and she jumped away.

"Ouch!"

Zim whipped his head in the general direction that Seina was.

"Found you." Zim said as he spun Ruyi. "Sonic Boom."

Seina was about to walk away, when Ruyi split the tree she was hiding behind and landed in front of her. She stared at the rod with surprise.

"How did he find me…?" She asked herself. Suddenly, the ground and the tree where Ruyi hit exploded, causing her to fly back. Seina went through a couple of trees and tumbled across the ground. Her back hit a tree and she laid there.

"Damnit… this sucks…" Seina said as she slowly got up. "I need to find Laura…"

Laura was running through the woods and wasn't looking back. She soon stopped at a tree and tried to catch her breath.

"Damn… what the hell was that?!" Laura grilled at nothing. Five thunderbolts crashed near her and she jumped. The electricity from the thunderbolts crawled near her and shocked her.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

Zim turned his head in the direction Laura was. He made a finger gun and pointed it in Laura's general direction.

"Ukko's Thunder Snipe." Zim said as his fingers started to get wrapped in electricity. He fired and all of the electricity on his hand went zooming in a straight line towards Laura.

Laura looked around and walked, when a tree in front of her got struck by Zim's thunder. The tree exploded and sent out electricity in the form of small sparks. The sparks flew everywhere and some landed on Laura. She tried to sweep them away, but soon got electrocuted badly. Laura fell to the ground and tried to get up, but she'd get electrocuted slightly causing her to fall back down.

"What… the hell…" She whispered, crawling away.

"Zim!" Galara shouted from behind a tree. Zim heard her and started floating down with Fei Yun. He reached the ground and hovered over to where Galara was hiding.

"Heya." Zim greeted with a wave.

"Zim, what the hell was that?! Are you _trying _to kill my children?!" Galara grilled.

"Of course not, I didn't directly hit any of them." Zim answered nonchalantly.

"But why use so much power? You really could've hurt them."

"I only used that much power so that they could get away from us. They need a plan since they're new, if they chose to fight us head on it wouldn't last long." Zim explained.

"Ohh, so _that's _why you almost tried to kill them!" Galara said as she understood.

"I didn't try to kill them! I was just scaring them!" Zim defended. He sat down on the cloud and sighed.

"So what now?"

"Well, we wait for them to come to us." Zim responded.

**XXX**

Seina limped through the forest and was rapidly checking her surroundings.

_Where could she be? _Seina wondered. She soon saw her sister resting up against a tree.

"Laura!" Seina called to her sister. Laura looked up and saw Seina limping towards her.

"Seina…" Laura whispered. Seina made it to her sister and crouched to her level.

"Holy shit… are you okay?" Seina asked and checked her sister for any major injuries.

"Heh… I could be better… but they really meant it when they said villains don't play fair…" Laura said with a slight chuckle.

"They didn't have to do all of _this_ though…" Seina pointed out.

"I guess they're trying to have us know that these beasts won't wait for us to get ready." Laura added.

"Mm… but how are we supposed to beat _Zim? _He's been fighting these beasts since like day one! And our _mom _is fighting too, who knows how long she's been fighting for." Seina posed.

"I think we need to catch them off guard, but first we need to learn how to use spells." Laura said and she sat up.

"We could try meditating. That might help us." Seina suggested.

"Hm… alright, let's try it." Laura agreed. Seina day down and they both put their hands together. They concentrated hard and Seina could only see white. Laura, on the other hand, could see black, but there was a white swirl. It grew bigger and it had a gross green and a light blue. The swirl soon covered the blackness and there were three orbs. One had ice, another had a heart with a pulse, and the last one was just a black outlined white circle.

Seina grew frustrated as she just saw white, she opened her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"I'm not getting anything!" She complained. Laura soon opened her eyes.

"How? I got something." Laura told.

"What?! What'd you get?!"

"I got three orbs. One was ice, another had a heart with a pulse, and the last one was blank." Laura answered.

Seina glared at her. "Well that's just stupid…"

Laura shrugged. "Well, I dunno what to tell ya, sis, but you better figure it out soon."

Seina put her head on her hand and looked in another direction. She had her scythe in her back and took it off. She stared at it, wondering how she was going to cast spells.

Laura stood up and looked at a tree, she aimed her sword at it.

"Uh… Blank Attack?" Laura said. Her sword shot a small, white beam at the tree and as it hit the tree, it made a giant hole in it. "Woah!"

Seina looked and grew wide eyes. "What?! You can already cast spells?!"

Laura grinned and hopped around. "Aw hell yeah!"

Seina turned around and stared harder at her scythe. She gre angry and stood up.

"Damn this!" She shouted and slashed with her scythe. A purple blade appeared and flew into a tree, slicing it vertically. The tree fell, causing a loud crash and Laura to look at her sister.

"The hell did you do?!" Laura questioned.

Seina stared with wide eyes. "I… I don't know…"

"Did you just cut down that tree with your scythe?" Laura guessed.

"I think so…" Seina replied.

"Heh, seems like we're learning quick. We should practice while we have the chance." Laura suggested.

"Yeah, couldn't have said it better."

**XXX**

It had been two hours since Seina and Laura split off. Zim and Galara were resting by a tree.

"You think they just gave up?" Zim asked.

"Nah, they're not the kind of people to just give up." Galara denied.

"Hell, I hope so." Zim said. He was laying down on his cloud and was alerted by something. "They're here."

A blade went flying at Zim and he jumped over it. He grabbed the blade and landed on it, before running down it. A white beam was shit from the shadows and he jumped, but realized that was a mistake as Seina came out from the trees and slashed at him with her scythe. Zim went flying into another tree and crashed, while Seina landed cleanly. The blade was retracted and Galara shot up.

"Ice Storm!" She shouted and threw her hands out. Many icicles formed in front of her and launched at Seina. Seina spun the scythe around, creating a miniature vortex.

"Mystic Vortex!" She shouted as the vortex grew bigger and swallowed all of the icicles. Galara grinned nervously.

_I'd never expect my children to grow so fast… _Galara thought. The vortex grew smaller and Seina stopped spinning her scythe.

Seina grew a cocky grin. "How'd you like _that, _Mom?!"

"It was impressive, daughter, but you should pay attention." Galara warned. Seina looked confused but saw in the corner of her eye that Zim was in the air. She only had time to turn around before Zim smacked her with Ruyi, sending her gliding across the ground.

"AHH!" Laura yelled as she jumped out from the shadows and was about to slash at Zim, but a dark beam overtook her and sent her back.

Seina got up instantly and used her wings to cover the distance between her and Zim. She swung at Zim, but he blocked it with Ruyi. He pushed her back and she landed on her feet before he appeared in front of her and spun. He tried hitting her head, but she blocked it.

Seina pushed him back and tried to swing at him from the top. Zim jumped back and easily avoided it. Seina got it stuck in the ground and yanked it out before rushing him. She let go of the scythe with one hand and tried to side slash him, but he easily blocked it with Ruyi.

Zim twisted the scythe and struck Seina's chest with the other end of Ruyi. She stumbled backwards and jumped back after regaining her footing.

"Seina, you're using the scythe like a sword. The scythe isn't a sword, so don't use it like one. It's a big object and is usually not used in combat, but if you know how to use it properly then it becomes a big problem. Don't do vertical swings like you did before, do diagonal swings. If you swing with the scythe and you miss don't try to instantly change directions, go with where the scythe is going and use your arms to switch directions when it feels right." Zim told her. Seina thought about it and nodded as she understood.

"Now, try again." Zim challenged.

Laura was sneaking behind the trees and had her eyes on Galara.

"Nonexistent Slash." She whispered as she reverse gripped her sword and brought it up to her face. Laura slashed down and a white slash appeared before disappearing. Galara suddenly leaned backward and the invisible slash went past her. It went through a tree and cut it in half. The top half of the tree slid off and tipped over. As it fell, Galara looked at Laura from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Nice one." Galara complemented before putting her right arm up. She flexed her fingers in, then flexed them out. "Kokinoct of the Dead."

The ground rumbled before a large, deceased, and dark bluish hand appeared from behind Laura. She looked behind her to see the hand slam on the ground fire a head popped up. It had ghostly white eyes, no hair, green and yellow rotting teeth and half a tongue. It pushed more of its head out of the ground before its other hand appeared. It pushed its whole body out of the ground and stood up. It was easily twelve feet tall and loomed over Laura.

"Oh… oh shit." She cursed.

Galara smirked and pointed a finger at Laura. "Death's Abode."

Laura flinched and couldn't move as her eyes went fully white.

_Fuck! I can't move! _Laura thought as she only saw darkness.

Soon, she could see… a living room? It looked nice and clean. There were paintings of catastrophes that seemed to happen in the early years. She looked around and was really confused.

Soon, a figure in a dark cloth appeared from a door and carried a bowl of cereal. They looked up and noticed Laura. She looked at his face and noticed it was a skull with red eyes

"Who the hell are you?" The thing asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Laura returned.

The thing sighed. "You kids and your damn smart mouths… fine, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Death."

Laura's eyes widened. "Wait, _you're _Death?!"

"I _just _said that…" Death said.

"Does that mean… Am I _dead?!" _Laura exclaimed.

Death shook his head. "Nope, you just left your body for a moment, if you turn around and walk out that door, you _should _be able to return."

Laura whipped around and saw a door closed. "Oh… okay then… thanks dude!"

Death watched as Laura bursted the door open. "And of course she doesn't open the door like a normal person… I need a break…"

Laura's eyes regained their color and she looked to see a fist flying at her. She quickly put her sword up and scored back as the sword took in the impact. Laura extended the sword and it dug into the ground. She quickly ran to the side and it extended more. As Laura was out of the way of the fist, she pulled as hard as she could and the sword was pulled from the ground. Laura swung it around and the sword cut off the zombie's head and the upper half of a tree. The zombie's body fell back and Laura looked at her mom.

"Good job, sweetie!" Galara complemented.

Laura glared and retracted her sword. She took off and appeared in front of Galara's face. Galara jumped back and summoned an ice wall. Laura swung and destroyed it. Laura turned the sword and tried to jab at Galara, but she spun out of the way.

"Now it seems like _you're _trying to kill me!" Galara pointed out and swung her open palm in front of Laura's face, creating a black cloud. Laura coughed and jumped back.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Laura asked and kept on coughing.

"A disease that'll soon clog up your lungs if you don't defeat me." Galara answered with an evil smirk.

"What?! How long do I have?!"

"Why would I tell you? If I did, you'd rush and make mistakes." Galara said.

Laura growled before she rushed Galara and started swinging. Galara danced around the randomly thrown swings and soon put her arms in a weird position. A hammer made of light was formed and Galara swung down in the ground, sending Laura flying back and hitting a tree. Laura fell to her knees and started coughing up blood. Her eyes quivered as she covered her mouth and kept on coughing.

"Sweetie, you know how to use healing spells, right?" Galara asked a bit worried.

Laura shook her head and Galara rushed over to her side.

"Ah, sorry! I must've gone overboard." Galara apologized. Laura smirked before reverse gripping her sword and smacking Galara's face with it. Galara stood and tried to regain her steps, but Laura got up and punched Galara in the gut, sending her flying into a nearby tree. She slid down the tree and coughed. Laura stood over her with the sword pointed at Galara.

"Ah… you cheeky child…" Galara whispered.

Laura smirked confidently. "Heh, thanks, now remove this disease please." Laura requested as she coughed. Galara nodded and raised her hand at Laura. The black smoke that was inside Laura, went out threw her ears, nostrils, and mouth. As all of it was removed from Laura's lungs, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry I smacked you, Mom." Laura apologized.

"Don't apologize, it was a part of the training. I'm impressed though, I never thought you would grow so quickly." Galara told.

Laura chuckled. "Yeah, I dunno how it happened."

Galara and Laura both turned their heads to watch Zim and Seina fight.

Seina has better control of her scythe as more of her swings were on point. Zim blocked all of them and retaliated with a jab, but Seina blocked it with the handle.

"Impressive!" Zim complimented.

"Void Slash!" Seina shouted as she made an upward diagonal slash with her scythe. A giant and purple blade rushed towards Zim.

"Expand!" Zim shouted. Ruyi expanded and took the hit, but as Ruyi went back to normal, Zim saw Seina rush him and jumped in the air. She came down on him, and he barely blocked it. Zim shoved her away and she did a backflip in the air before swinging her scythe horizontally.

"Void Slash!" The slash once again rushed Zim, but he jumped out of the way instead of blocking it. Seina landed and spun the scythe around before slamming it into the ground.

"Dark Sprout." She said. Purple lights started shining from the ground and a giant one was underneath Zim's feet. All he could do was look as a giant beam was shit from the ground where he stood.

After the beam ended, Zim stood there, motionless, and just to make sure he wasn't faking it, Seina ran up to him and kicked him over to where Galara was. He skidded across the floor before hitting the tree.

Seina walked over to the two defeated gods and smirked.

"Hah, seems like we win." Seina declared. Galara smirked and giggled, making Seina and Laura adopt confused looks.

"Yeah, if only that were true." Galara said. Both Seina and Laura raised an eyebrow, but out of nowhere Zim came up from behind them and smacked Seina in the back of the head, sending her straight down.

Laura looked at him and tried to swing, but Zim used Ruyi to parry the swing and smacked Laura with the other end. She twirled before she fell down. Seina looked up at the Zim laying on the ground and the Zim that was standing near Laura.

"I… thought that I knocked you out…?" Seina said.

"I made a clone of myself." Zim said as the Zim that was next to the tree disappeared.

"Oh… how?" Seina asked.

"When I made Ruyi bigger, I made a clone and went behind a tree before you could see me." Zim answered.

"Well shit…" Seina cursed.

"You did really good though. I thought it'd take you longer to understand your powers, but I guess not." Zim complemented. Seina smiled at him.

"We should go to your house, Miss." Zim suggested.

Galara sighed as she got up and stretched. "Yeah alright." Zim picked up Laura and Seina and followed Galara out of the forest. They all transformed back to their normal selves.

* * *

The group of four soon made it to Galara's house and she opened the door.

"Take them to their rooms please." Galara said as she sat on the couch. Zim nodded and made his way upstairs.

"Zim…" Seina spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today, even though you almost killed us." Seina thanked with a small smile.

"I missed you on purpose, why would I kill you? It was training not a death match."

"Eh, good point, but how'd you find us?" Seina wondered.

"Electricity." Zim answered.

"So, when I got shocked, you knew where I was?" Seina guessed.

"Yup."

Seina sighed. "I guess you pressuring us made us learn how to use our powers more quickly."

"Good, it would've been troublesome if it took you awhile to figure it out." Zim said. He arrived at Seina's room first and entered.

"This place is really clean." Zim commented as he set Seina down in her bed.

"Thanks, but please get out, it's kinda embarrassing just having you in my room." Seina kindly told Zim.

Zim laughed. "Yeah, no problem, I'll see ya later Seina."

Zim left and closed the door before walking to Laura's room. He opened the door and set her down on her bed. She looked to be knocked out.

"I guess I hit her harder than I thought…" Zim said to himself. He looked around and noticed all of the pop star posters she had hung up on her wall. He walked over to her dresser and saw a pink notebook along with some fashion products. He picked up the notebook and saw her name in cursive. He opened it and it said 'Diary.'

"Diary? Who still uses a diary?" Zim wondered and began to read through it. As he read through it, he began to notice that Laura's writing sounded like a _kid. _She used incomplete sentences, a bunch of ands here and there, and used a lot of exclamation points. Zim continued reading and soon got to a section called 'Zim.'

The section was at least around five pages or more. Zim was really surprised at how much Laura could possibly write. Most of it was how Zim was amazing, a god, and other nice things. He smiled at that, but as he got to the end he lost his smile.

"Zim is like a big teddy bear. He keeps me safe when I'm with him, and he protects me from all the bad things that try to hurt me. I'm not scared of anything when I'm with him! Even though we haven't spent much time together, I want him to stay. I don't think I can do this by myself…" Zim read quietly. He slowly looked at Laura, then back at the diary.

"I'm happy I'm able to be with someone I feel like I can count on. I know I have my family… but I wanted someone that wasn't a part of my family to care about me. To actually know that I matter. And thankfully Zim was there to care for me, even if it was for a moment. I don't want Zim to leave me… I need him here…" Zim finished reading the section and put the diary down. He stood there with worried eyes. He couldn't find a reason as to why she acted like this, and the only way to know was from Galara.

Zim walked down the stairs and saw Galara resting on the couch. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Zim." She greeted.

"Hello, Miss." Zim greeted back. "Um… is there… anything wrong with Laura?"

Galara darted her eyes at Zim. "What do you mean?"

"I… I looked in her diary and the way that she writes… it doesn't go with the way that she acts." Zim responded.

Galara sat up. "You looked in her diary?"

"I was curious… I'm sorry…" Zim apologized.

Galara stared at him before sighing. "Yes, there is something wrong with her. Y'know, Laura was a bright child. She was happy all the time, was energetic, had a huge smile on her face, and was overall a joy to have around. But when she was in 2nd grade, she got bullied a lot. Maybe it was because she was so energetic? I still don't know to this day… but, as she kept on getting bullied, she first ignored it and as she went up the grades, she couldn't ignore it anymore and it soon affected her. One time, in 5th grade, I don't know what happened, but she came home covered in blood and she was dirty. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were shaking, and there were a bunch of bruises and cuts on her… she was traumatized and after that day Laura didn't say a single word to anyone. Someone would try and greet her, but she wouldn't even look at them nor even make a sound. She wouldn't even look at me _or _Seina… it was horrible…

"A few years passed and she began to talk again, but she was so different. Her voice was lower, she began taking a liking to more dark things, and all around was just the complete opposite of who she used to be… the girl you see now isn't even her true self… her true self is in her diaries…" Galara told with a heavy sigh.

Zim looked down with closed eyes. "I… I didn't even know… gosh, I'm so sorry, Miss, I didn-"

"No, it's fine. I mean, from what I've recently read you make her happy to be alive right now, and honestly I couldn't ask more. Of course, I wish that she'd go back to the way she really is… but one step at a time." Galara interrupted.

"So… why'd she turn out like this?" Zim asked.

"No one told me anything about what happened to her… but I'm guessing that whatever happened was so traumatic, that she forced herself to change and suppressed her real self, of course, I don't know if that's true, but I'm just going off of that." Galara answered.

Zim rubbed his head. "I see… well, I'm glad I'm making your daughter happy. I should be going, I'll see you later." Zim spoke as he got up.

"Oh, before you go, can you promise me something?" Galara wondered.

"What is it?"

"Can you… please, protect Laura if you can… I know it sounds troubling, but she needs you." Galara requested.

Zim smiled. "Of course I can!"

"Thank you, Zim, it really means a lot…" Galara thanked.

"Yeah no problem, have a good rest of your day, Miss Galara!" Zim said as he walked out of the house.

Galara smiled and laid back down, happy to know that both of her daughters were in good hands and she could sleep peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Speed of Shadows**

Leivy was sitting on top of a building, wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood up and black joggers. Ura was standing next to him, wearing the same thing.

The two beasts were watching the people of the city doing their own things. It was late too, meaning there weren't many people outside.

"What are we doing again, Ura?" Leivy asked his companion.

"We're supposed to watch the humans go about the rest of their night," Ura responded.

"That's it? Just stand on guard duty?" Leivy asked, slightly irritated by the response.

Ura sighed and shook his head, "No dumbass, we're supposed to stir up trouble to lure Zim out, try to impair him, and report back to Khisa… You need to listen to what Khisa says or else he might kill you."

Leivy scoffed and looked further down the left side of the street. "And what if he _doesn't _come out?"

"Then we'll just simply cause even more damage till the sun comes up, to leave a message," Ura answered.

Leivy cracked a smirk, "Heheh… I can _easily _do that."

"You can _also _stalk a random girl and piss our enemy off even _more_, which really didn't help us at the time," Ura added, making Leivy's eyes widen.

"S-SHUT UP!" Leivy shouted at Ura as he looked up at him with baring teeth.

"Not _my _fault you're creepiness and horniness badly affected us," Ura said with a glare.

"Whatever!" Leivy yelled and put his chin on his hand.

"So, what _did _happen after your brawl with Zim?" Ura wondered as he turned his head at Leivy.

Leivy sighed heavily before speaking, "He punched me, threw me over his shoulder and slammed me into the ground. I got up, he punched me again, sending me flying through his door, I tried to grab the girl, his stick went through my arm, I was thrown outside, and Moragov saved me."

"So you got your ass kicked badly is what I'm hearing?" Ura guessed with a sly smirk.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Leivy told Ura.

"You'll have a chance to redeem yourself again… once you use your powers, that is," Ura said. "Actually… what _is _your power, Leivy? You've never used it before."

"I have, actually," Leivy quickly corrected, "I've used it plenty of times, it's just that none of you guys notice."

"So what? You're just not gonna tell me about your power?" Ura asked with a raised brow.

"You'll see," Leivy answered indirectly, making Ura growl lowly.

"You don't need to be so secretive of your powers, Leivy. It would help us a lot if you told us. Plus, I'm pretty sure it's better than mine… I have speed, and that's it," Ura told.

Leivy stayed quiet for a minute. "Speed isn't that bad. You're the fastest thing alive aren't you?"

"I guess… but I had to learn how to fight if I wanted to be offensive with it," Ura answered as he flexed his claw. "It was a pain in the ass…"

"Mm… how long do we have to wait?"

"It's around 11:30… we have to wait 30 more minutes."

Leivy loudly cursed as he laid on his back. "Yo, do you know how we were born?"

Ura took a seat on the ledge and looked at Leivy questioningly. "Why ask such a strange question?"

"I dunno, just curious is all. Like, I was just… _born_. I didn't have a… _childhood_ or biological parents, I was just made from random body parts…" Leivy said as he looked at his claws.

"Well, I'm not the best person to ask about that. I too, don't know how we were born. All I remember is seeing Khisa, Krinlea, Gargon, and some child standing in front of me," Ura said, looking up at the night sky and seeing the stars shine above the city, illuminating the skies. "If anyone were to know, I'd say it be either Krinlea or Khisa."

"Speaking of Krinlea, where has she been?" Leivy wondered as he sat up quickly.

"Good question. No one's seen her for days. Khisa says she's trying to store up power, being a succubus and all, but… I feel like that's not true…"

"True. She should've been at her peak performance by now, and even _if _she was storing up extra power she should've already been done with that," Leivy added.

Ura cracked his neck, "We'll just have to ask her what _really _happened when we get the chance to, get ready though, Leivy, time's almost up."

15 minutes passed and both Ura and Leivy stood up. People were still walking the streets and cars were driving along the road.

"Ladies first," Ura spoke as he bowed and took a step back. Leivy whipped his head and growled at Ura before calming down.

"Fine," Leivy spoke and took a step forward on the ledge. He looked down and watched the people walk to their destinations. Leivy stuck his foot out before leaning forward and was soon falling off the building. He did a flip before straightening out his body, and before he reached the ground, a black spot formed where he would land and he went into the black hole. It instantly closed and there was no trace of Leivy anywhere. No one seemed to notice and Ura looked down in curiosity and surprise.

"Where the hell did he go…?" Ura whispered to himself as he looked around.

Leivy walked out and it looked as if he phased out of a wall. He looked around before lifting a claw up to his face. A medium-sized black ball formed as he threw it at a building on the other side of the street. It made a loud boom and partially destroyed the wall that it hit, revealing the inside of a random person's room. The person looked shocked and stood still. The other civilians near the area looked at Leivy scaredly. Cars began to floor it and drive away, making the other civilians scream and run.

Leivy smirked and made another medium-sized ball in the palm of his claw. A car was speeding towards his direction and he threw the ball at the car, making it explode. The person who was driving it flew out and landed roughly on the asphalt, splattering blood across it.

"Why're you poor humans running? I'm just tryin' to have some fun!" Leivy exclaimed as he threw more black balls at random buildings, causing mass amounts of destruction.

Ura witnessed Leivy causing destruction, trying to figure out what his power could possibly be.

_Does he have dark powers? That's most likely the case since he's using black balls to destroy buildings… but those aren't pitch black… could it be shadow powers? Hm… that's more probable than dark pow-_

"Hey Ura! Come down here!" Leivy shouted from the street.

Ura glared at Leivy as he had interrupted Ura's thinking.

"Hold on…" Ura whispered and stood on the ledge. He disappeared and reappeared next to Leivy in a millisecond.

"Show me what your speed can do," Leivy said.

Ura cracked both his hands and stretched his legs. He put one of his feet back and reeled one of his arms back. In a second, he punched the air, sending a mass amount of wind rushing forward. Leivy looked at the wind and saw it was going towards a car. The wind went straight through it and completely destroyed it without any problems. The wind also hit a building and destroyed a part of it.

Leivy smiled brightly at what Ura did. "Wow! That was awesome, Ura!" Leivy exclaimed as he clapped.

"It's still not enough to get Zim out here. We need to do more damage," Ura said.

"You're right, so let's get started!"

* * *

Zim was sleeping in his room, when he heard a loud boom from outside. The boom was loud enough to make him open his eyes slightly. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Computer… what woke me up?" Zim asked with a yawn.

"There appears to be some trouble outside in the city," Computer responded.

Zim groaned and checked his phone. "At 1:35 in the morning?! This is outrageous!"

"It's serious, Zim, there are two beasts in the city," Computer asserted.

Zim sighed before he stretched and got out of bed. He quickly threw on some clothes and put on his disguise before rushing down the stairs and out the door. As Zim was jogging in the center of the cul-de-sac, he looked at the sky and noticed smoke. He frowned and began to run towards the city.

Zim walked into the city and saw buildings destroyed, car parts scattered, cars destroyed, and people lying on the ground either unconscious or dead. He looked at one building and saw text that looked to be drawn from the people's blood.

"Come on out, Zim…" Zim read in a whisper. He looked to his right and saw a couple cop cars parked with cops behind them. Zim took out Ruyi and quickly transformed into his Sun Wukong form. He began walking towards the cops and could hear them shouting.

"Stop what you're doing and put your hands up!" One of the cops shouted.

"Or what?" A voice that didn't sound like the cops asked challengingly.

"We'll shoot you if you don't!" Another cop responded.

"You can't even touch us, so what's the point?" The voice asked.

"You leave us no choice then!" A cop was about to pull the trigger, but then a person with a black hoodie and black pants appeared next to the cop who was about to shoot.

Zim watched as the person kicked the cops head, making it explode. Zim's eyes widened and the other cops looked shocked. The person then teleported to a different cop and forcefully kicked his chest. The cop flew against the building and bounced off the wall, gobbing up a large amount of blood.

The cop landed on the asphalt and laid there motionless. Zim watched in shock as the last remaining cops were kicked into a nearby building.

The person who killed the cops stared at Zim with a glare. Another person hopped on the police car and looked at Zim with an evil grin.

"Ah, look who it is! Our beloved Zim!" The person on the cop car spoke, sounding very familiar. "Sorry to have awoken you so early in the morning, but we don't care about your needs."

Zim's shocked face turned into one of anger as he finally realized why that person's voice sounded familiar.

"Aren't you the beast who was stalking Gaz?" Zim asked.

The beast looked surprised, "Oh? I thought you would've forgotten."

"How could I? It was the first time I've ever seen Gaz scared, I could _never _forget," Zim stated with a fierce glare.

He sat down on the cop car with a leg up. "Isn't that so sweet. Maybe I should do that to one of your other friends and see what would happen."

Zim's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would. It may be frowned upon by my friends, but I can stoop way lower than that," the beast said, regaining his evil grin.

Zim was about to run up to him, but the other beast appeared in front of Zim out of nowhere and kicked the side of his face. Zim went flying into the side of a building and rolled onto the floor of a random room before hitting a wall hard.

"Nice job, Ura!" The beast on the car praised while clapping annoyingly.

"Don't celebrate too early, Leivy, he's hard to beat," Ura told the beast on the cop car.

"I know," Leivy responded in a serious tone.

Zim got up slowly and coughed before wiping his mouth.

_Did that beast just teleport? _Zim asked himself. _Damnit… it's going to be hard to fight a beast who can teleport..._

Zim walked out of the hole in the building and glared at the two beasts.

The two beasts were about to move, but couldn't.

"Eh? I can't move!" Leivy exclaimed as he tried to move his feet.

Zim took this chance and ran up to Ura. He smacked Ura away with Ruyi into a cop car, sending both flying back. Zim dashed towards Leivy and once he was close enough, hit him into a side of a building. Zim landed on the cop car and rested Ruyi on his shoulder.

Ura got up and shook his head, he looked at Zim and frowned. Leivy walked out from the building and held his head which was slightly bleeding. His hood had fallen, showing his face.

Ura and Leivy walked towards each other and faced Zim once they were standing next to each other.

"You can take him out with your speed, right?" Leivy wondered.

Ura nodded, "Of course. He won't be able to freeze us if he can't see me."

"Good, I'll try and see if I can hurt him badly."

Ura nodded before disappearing from Leivy's side. Zim couldn't process it, as Ura appeared in front of him and kicked him back. Zim flew back and skidded against the asphalt until he came to a stop. He tried to get up, but Ura kicked his face, making him twirl and landing on the asphalt again. This happened repeatedly for two minutes, only Zim was taking longer to get up, and on top of that, he couldn't track Ura with how tired he was and how fast Ura was.

Ura stomped onto Zim's head and made his face go through the street. He yanked Zim's head back and punched his face, sending Zim flying only a couple feet away. Zim sat up as fast as he he and saw Ura appear with a pole in his hands. Ura was flying towards Zim and was aiming for one of his eyes.

Luckily for Zim, he had enough time to freeze Ura, but the pole was still flying forward. Zim rolled out of the way and got a deep gash near his left eye. The pole crashed into the street and was stuck. Zim was rapidly breathing as he stared at the pole in shock.

A black fist came out of nowhere and punched Zim. He rolled across the street and hit a lying body on the sidewalk. Ura stopped himself as he was able to move again and got into an offensive position.

Zim struggled to get up and was only able to get on his hands and knees. He looked up to see only Ura standing there.

"Calm down, Ura, we're only here to permanently damage him, not _kill_ him," Leivy told as he walked out from behind Ura.

"I'm well aware of that, Leivy. If he's knocked out, it would be much easier to disable him."

"Good point."

_If only… I had enough strength… I'd be able to get his legs… _Zim thought with clenched teeth. His eyes started to shutter as he was losing consciousness. _No… come on, stay in there!_ Zim brought his tail up to his arm and plucked a hair off.

"Zi-"

Ura appeared in front of Zim and kicked his arm, breaking it entirely. Zim's eyes widened as he looked at his broken arm. Ura kicked Zim's face and jumped out of the way.

"Shadow Claw!" Leivy yelled as he threw his claw forward. From the building behind him, a giant and black claw shot out and was flying towards Zim. Zim watched as he saw the claw rush towards him.

Unknowingly, his PAK legs activated and forced him away from his spot. The claw clamped down on nothing and retracted. Zim skidded across the street and rolled. Leivy looked at Zim with amusement.

"Well that's interesting, you still have a bit of fight left in you, try and dodge this." Leivy pointed a finger at Ura and a giant black beam was shot at the beast. Ura spun himself with a powerful kick, making the beam spin around him.

Ura stopped for a moment and was aimed at Zim. "Speed of Shadows Kick."

Ura kicked towards Zim and sent the black beam farting towards the downed alien. The beam seemed to move too fast for Zim to do anything, and all he could do was just stare.

Zim closed his eyes and was prepared to get hurt, but after a moment passed, nothing happened. Zim opened his eyes to see a green woman in a white shirt and blue shorts in front of him, blocking the attack with both of her arms.

"K-Kinla…?" Zim weakly asked. The woman in front of him turned her head and grinned at the Irken.

"Yeah, it's me, Grin's here as well," Kinla answered. And as soon as she did, Grin jumped over the two of them with his Leech form and pointed his claws at Ura and Leivy.

"Split Beams!" Grin yelled and his claws shot out two large, blue beams. Ura quickly disappeared while Leivy was yanked away. The beams hit the street, leaving two large craters.

"W-How did you guys know to come here…?" Zim asked. Grin jumped back and was guarding Zim with Kinla.

"Well, we heard some loud noises outside and came to check it out, you also didn't respond to us calling your name a bunch of times, so we figured you went to go check out the ruckus," Kinla explained.

"And look where it got you, a broken arm and you _look_ like you're about to die," Grin added.

Zim sighed with a smile, "I thank you both."

"For now, find a way to fix that arm of yours, we'll try to hold these guys off," Kinla said.

"Right, but I must warn you, the beast with the white tiger head… I don't know what kind of power he has, but I think it deals with shadows. The other beast can teleport. I don't know if he's going super fast, or if he can just do it, but it'll be hard to track him," Zim informed. Both Grin and Kinla nodded.

"Damnit… this just became more worrisome…" Leivy whispered to himself. He looked around and found Ura standing on the side of a building. Ura looked at Leivy who looked back and they both nodded.

Zim plucked a hair out from his tail and summoned his clone.

"Hey, Zig, can you heal my broken arm, please?"

Zim requested with a sheepish smile.

Zig looked at Zim with a deadpan stare. "Master… not to be rude, but you can do that yourself…"

"I didn't have Ruyi at the time, it seems I must've dropped it somewhere…" Zim said.

Zig sighed while rubbing his face. "Fine… Ruyi."

From the sky, Ruyi was spinning and soon landed in the hands of Zig.

"Monkey Song, Zhu Yaolanqu," Zig spoke. Ruyi transformed into a bamboo and Zig stabbed it in Zim's broken arm, making him cringe.

Both Kinla and Grin looked shocked at this.

"The hell are you doing?!" Kinla exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're not making the situation any better by stabbing him!" Grin added.

"Oh shut it. I know _exactly _what I'm doing," Zig told the other two. "For now, let's focus on the beasts that are in front of us."

Grin and Kinla looked at each other before looking at Zig, who looked back at the both of them. Grin and Kinla sighed before nodding and facing Ura and Leivy.

"How do we stop the super fast beast?" Grin asked.

"We obviously have to take his legs out," Zig responded.

"Yeah, but _how, _genius?"

Ura disappeared and reappeared behind Zig in the air. Ura kicked, but Zig ducked under it and did a handstand. Zig forcefully kicked up, and hit Ura's leg.

Ura let out a yelp and disappeared. He appeared beside Leivy and held his leg.

Leivy looked at Ura in surprise. "He actually hit you?"

"I don't know how he did…" Ura whispered.

Kinla and Grin both looked at Zig in surprise.

"How did you dodge that?" Kinla wondered.

Zig shrugged. "I dunno. Once he disappeared, I just ducked in case he was going for me."

"Yeah but… he's moving so fast, how did you have time to duck?" Grin asked.

"I used a spell to force myself to duck fast," Zig answered.

"Interesting…" Kinla said. "Are you able to repeatedly do it?"

"No clue. It was just a lucky guess, I can't track his movements with how quick he is," Zig responded. "Screw the leg plan, I think it's hardly possible at this point, let's try to think of something else."

Grin put a claw to his chin and tried to think of a way to defeat Ura.

"I have an idea, but I need you guys to try and grab him," Grin spoke.

"What do you plan on doing after that?" Kinla wondered.

"I'm going to touch him. I have an ability that'll be able to track his movements," Grin answered.

"Could've told us this before, but it's whatever…" Zig said with a head shake.

"Oh shut up. Just try to find a way to grab him," Grin told the clone.

Zig sighed before he touched the side of his head with two fingers. "Monkey Song Finger Technique, Chaoguo x5."

A pulse was heard and the ground shook beneath Zig's feet. He got in an offensive position and was ready to battle Ura.

"Be careful, Ura, I think he did something to his body," Leivy spoke.

Ura simply nodded and stood up straight. Ura teleported above Zig's head and was going to ace kick it, but Zig blocked it with his arm.

Ura's eyes widened a bit and he jumped back. He skidded to a halt and Zig was the one who teleported. Zig appeared in front of Ura and kicked, only for it to be blocked by both of Ura's arms. Zig spun counterclockwise with the same foot and swept Ura's legs. Zig spun around again with the same foot and kicked Ura towards Zim.

Zim had Ruyi out and ready to hit Ura, but Ura saw this and did a backflip over Zim.

"Extend," Zim whispered and Ruyi extended straight through Ura's chest. Ura coughed up blood onto the rod and Grin dashed towards him.

Grin touched him with one claw and tried to dig his other claw into Ura's side, but Ura disappeared, making Grin miss.

Ura teleported next to Leivy and kneeled.

"Did you do it, Grin?" Kinla asked.

"Yeah!" Grin responded as his pupil was outlined with orange.

Zig jumped back and stood next to Kinla. Zim walked up and stood next to Zig.

"Shit… we're in trouble, Leivy…" Ura noticed.

"I know… luckily for me, this place is just full of shadows," Leivy whispered as he put his hand up. Behind Leivy, something giant was forming behind him. The only thing that was visible was two yellow eyes.

"Is that… a beast?" Zig asked as he tried to make out what that thing was.

"Yeah, but it's made of shadows," Zim answered.

Leivy put his arm out forward, "ATTACK!"

The group jumped out of the way as a fist crashed at the spot they were standing at.

"If he's using shadows… then we have to counter it with light," Zim said as he watched the fist lift up.

"Yo! Do any of you guys have light attacks?!" Zig shouted at Kinla and Grin.

Grin nodded and ran to the middle of the street. He put his arms up and opened his palms.

"Sunrah's Shining Light!" Grin called out. A ball full of light formed above his hands and rose up in the sky. It began to expand, shining light in the area. The giant shadow beast screeched and backed up, covering its eyes from the light.

Leivy grinned menacingly. "You fool! If there's even a _slight _shadow I can still use it!"

A black spike came out from behind Grin and stabbed him in his gut. Another spike darted towards the giant ball of light and went straight through it. The spike flexed and more black spikes came out, stabbing the ball from all angles.

The spikes tore apart the ball of light and soon, the area was back to its original, dark lighting. The shadow beast looked angry and opened its mouth. A giant beam of blackness was headed towards Grin's way.

Both Kinla and Zim dashed towards Grin. Kinla stood in front of him and blocked the beam. She was slightly getting pushed back while Zim took out Ruyi and slashed at the spike that stabbed Grin's stomach. Zim picked Grin up and jumped away. Kinla did the same and let the beam crash into the ground. Zim hid behind a crashed car and set Grin down gently.

"Okay… this does _not _look good…" Zim noticed as he started sweating.

"Pfft… no shit…" Grin said with a slight chuckle, but soon regretted it as his stomach started hurting.

"Alright, take it easy, dude. I'm gonna try and forcefully punch it," Zim said while cracking his knuckles.

Grin's eyes widened, "Are you crazy?! Why would you _punch_ the spike out?!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Zim asked. Grin said nothing. "That's what I thought."

Zim reeled his arm back and sent it flying at the spike. He stopped himself as soon as his fist slightly touched the spike. The spike was launched out of Grin the way it came in and went through the car. Grin coughed up blood and hurled over.

"Alright, calm down." Zim put Ruyi where his wound was. "Monkey Song, Zhu Yaolanqu."

The healing process began to start and Zim stood up.

"Rest easily till you're able to fight again," Zim said and jumped where Kinla was.

"Hey, Zim," Kinla greeted the Irken.

"Hello, Kinla," Zim greeted back. "Have any idea as to how to defeat that shadow beast?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna transform into my original form and fight it head on," Kinla responded.

Zim's eyes widened, "Are you serious?!"

"What else can we do? As far as I know, that beast can still use the shadows to fight us _and _control that beast. We can't get distracted by two things at the same time," Kinla said with a determined face. "You and your clone should fight that beast head on, I'll take care of the shadow beast."

Zim thought about it before nodding. "Alright, be careful Kinla."

"You as well."

Zim ran away from Kinla and made his way towards Zig. He jumped and avoided random shadow attacks and successfully made it to Zig.

"So, Master, what are we to do?" Zig asked.

"We're gonna go for Leivy, the one who's controlling the shadow beast, and Ura, the speedy one," Zim answered.

"What about the shadow beast itself?" Zig wondered.

"Kinla will take care of that," Zim replied with a smirk.

"That green woman's gonna take out the shadow beast? I think you're putting a bit _too _much trust in her, Master," Zig told honestly.

"Just watch, Zig."

The two Irkens watched as Kinla stared at the shadow beast. A large, green swirl circled around Kinla and soon she was covered in it. The swirl began to expand and grow bigger, then it disappeared, revealing Kinla in her Triveraraptor form. Kinla let out a fearsome roar before flapping her wings and darting towards the shadow beast. Kinla tackled the beast and they both rolled before she kicked the shadow beast in the chest.

Zim looked at Zig with a smirk. "Told ya."

"Let's just hurry up and finish this," Zig said as he walked towards the middle of the street.

"You know that I'm right," Zim said as he followed his clone.

The two stared dead at Ura and Leivy.

"Damn… this is troubling…" Leivy said, slightly freaking out.

"Fuck… this damn hole in my chest…" Ura whispered. He took his claw away and looked at it. Ura's claw was covered in blood. He put his claw back over his wound and struggled to stand up.

"I'll go after Leivy, you can take Ura," Zim said. Zig nodded and they both took off. Zim jumped up and was about to axe kick Leivy's head, but the beast blocked it with a black spike. Zim jumped off of it and pointed an open palm towards Leivy's back.

"Fire Ball!" Zim yelled as a ball of fire quickly formed and shot towards Leivy. A black hand came out from the ground and caught the fire ball. The hand crushed the ball, only leaving flares to rise up.

Zim landed and rolled back. "Damn…"

Leivy turned around and a giant, black snake with yellow eyes formed behind him. Leivy pointed towards Zim and the snake launched forward. Zim ducked under the snake and ran towards Leivy. The snake turned around and followed Zim. As soon as Zim was close to Leivy, he jumped up. The snake jerked upwards, almost attacking Leivy and continued to follow Zim. He looked at the snake as his hands were covered in fire.

Zim pointed both of his hands at the snake. "Flamethrower!"

The snake continued to charge at Zim, but screeched and stopped once the fire touched it. Zim stopped his attack and ran down the snake's body. Zim jumped off the snake and was about to hit Leivy, but Leivy turned around and kicked with a black leg.

Zim blocked the attack and was sent flying towards a building. He quickly repositioned himself and landed on the side of the building. He pushed off of it and sent himself flying towards Leivy. The black snake stood in front of Leivy and Zim did a horizontal spin kick. The kick cut the snake's top half off and Zim used the momentum of the kick to make himself spin faster. Leivy quickly put up a wall, but once Zim's foot made contact with it, the wall broke and he did a diagonal slash with his foot.

From Leivy's right shoulder down to his left hip, a giant slash appeared and splurged out blood. Leivy screamed and kneeled, holding his whole body. Zim landed and was about to kick Leivy again, but Leivy let out a giant burst of power, sending Zim flying a few feet.

"Shadow Embodiment, Shadow King!" Leivy yelled. Black energy darted towards Leivy and swirled around him, completely covering him from sight. A few seconds later and the energy went away, revealing a slightly taller Leivy. He was all black and had yellow eyes. He had two horns that were flat against his head, spikes that ran along his back and arms, his claws were larger and longer, and his tail was spiky.

Leivy opened his mouth to reveal it was all black except for the really sharp teeth.

Leivy wasted no time and took off. Zim barely dodged a punch that Leivy threw once he was close enough. He ran away and stopped once he was far enough away from Leivy. Leivy looked at where Zim was and grew a devilish grin.

_That is _way _too creepy… _Zim thought as he reeled back. Leivy fully turned around and dashed towards Zim.

_Shit! _

* * *

Zig was about to kick Ura, but the beast leaned back just in time for Zig to miss. Zig jumped with his other leg and forcefully kicked Ura's face. Ura spiraled into a building on the other side of the street.

Ura quickly got out from the hole and coughed. He looked up to see Zig running at him. Ura waited for Zig to make a move. Zig's hands were covered in electricity and Ura noticed.

Zig brought his hands up and was about to clasp Ura's head, but Ura disappeared. He appeared behind Zig and punched Zig's back, making him crash through the whole building and hit another one. Ura took a moment to try and relax himself, but he heard someone behind him and turned to see what it was. Grin was behind Ura, stretching his arms out.

"You must be the boy who can take powers," Ura spoke.

"Sure am, and I plan on taking yours too!" Grin declared as he got into an offensive stance.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Ura warned and closed his eyes. "Speed Healing!"

Grin watched as Ura a white and flashy aura appeared around Ura and the hole in his chest healed quickly.

"You can't hit me now, _boy," _Ura told.

Grin laughed, "I can track all of your movements, dude, just _try _and lose me."

Ura frowned and took off. He appeared in the air and was about to kick Grin's face, but Grin already had his arm up protecting it.

Ura was surprised as he landed the kick and a gust of wind swirled around the impact. Ura jumped back and Grin smirked.

"I have the ability Tracer, which not only allows me to track moves to the sender, but I can also track someone's whole body by touching them. Not to mention, I can see your footprints too," Grin explained.

"Well aren't you annoying…" Ura remarked rudely.

"Just get ready to get beat, _beast." _

Ura furrowed his brow before Grin took off and jumped. He brought his claw back and slashed, but Ura blocked it. Ura shoved Grin back in the air before jumping and aiming to knee Grin's face. Grin dodged the knee and grabbed Ura's leg. Grin spun around before forcefully throwing Ura near the ground.

Ura did a back handspring and skidded to a stop before throwing himself out of the way of a stray thunderbolt that came behind him. The beast looked behind him to find Zig in the hole that he made.

"Damnit… now there's two of you…" Ura whispered and silently cursed.

"It's over for you now, beast, you can't take on both of us at once," Zig stated.

Ura laughed as he stood up, "Ah… that's funny…" Ura threw his arms out before yelling at the top of his lungs. A fierce and white aura surrounded him and flared uncontrollably. "Light Speed!"

A giant burst of energy came off of him as the aura died down a bit. Ura's fur was now white and his eyes were purely white.

Ura grinned widely, "Come at me."

* * *

Kinla and the shadow beast stared at each other. Kinla ran forward and tackled the beast to the ground. She started punching its face and it tried to block but couldn't. The shadow kicked her high in the air and she flapped her wings to regain her balance before firing a yellow beam. The beast split itself and avoided the beam as it made a giant crater in the street.

_Are you shitting me?! _Kinla thought as she clenched her teeth. The shadow beast pulled itself together and started giggling.

_Oh I'll give you something else to laugh at! _Kinla exclaimed in her head and dove towards the beast. The beast rolled away and got up, but Kinla jerked herself forward and was now heading straight for the beast.

The beast's eyes widened before it split itself in two again. Kinla zoomed past it and the beast giggled as it came back together and turned to look at Kinla. Kinla leaned forward and she was now upside down. She opened her mouth and fired a bigger beam. The beast didn't expect this and couldn't do anything as it got hit and was sent flying back.

Kinla twisted herself and landed on the ground cleanly while the beast crashed into the street. She ran closer as the beast was getting up and she jumped. The beast was unaware as Kinla landed on it and bit its neck.

The shadow beast let out a painful shout as Kinla was digging her teeth further in its neck. Kinla stopped for a brief moment and pulled her head back before widening her mouth and chomping down on the shadow beast's head. She bit as hard as she could and soon ripped its head off.

Kinla quickly began to chew in case the head forced itself out of her mouth. Kinla swallowed and her eyes widened.

_That was surprisingly good… _She thought with a blush. _No I just ate a beast's head what am I thinking?! _Kinla shook her head violently before stopping and letting out a breath of air. She noticed that her breath was dark and shadowy. She stepped back in surprise as she watched her breath disperse in the air.

_What the hell?! What's going on with my breath?! _Kinla questioned. The body twitched and she looked at it questioningly. It twitched more and tried to feel fore it's head before realizing there wasn't one.

The body violently shook and seemed to have a tantrum. It began smashing random things before its head regrew and it stopped.

Kinla lowly growled as her face furrowed. _Damn… it can regrow its head… _

The shadow beast looked at Kinla and just stared blankly at her. It didn't move at all. Kinla lost her original expression to one of confusion. She took a step forward and it didn't react.

Kinla was close enough to the body where she leaned down and had her face in its face. The beast suddenly hugged her neck and dragged her down to the ground.

"Ack! H-Hey! Get your damn claws off of me!" Kinla demanded as she tried to pull away.

After a few minutes of struggling, Kinla was finally able to pull away and she jumped back. She tried to catch her breath and puffs of black air could be seen. The shadow beast smiled as pointed at Kinla's breath repeatedly.

Kinla looked confused as she pointed to her mouth and let out a stream of black air. The shadow beast nodded and quickly got up. It ran towards Kinla and stopped in front of her. The shadow beast sucked up the stream of air that Kinla was producing and puffed his cheeks out. It raised its head and let out a powerful gust of black air. Kinla looked and was slightly impressed.

"Uh… why aren't you attacking me?" Kinla wondered as she lowered her head. The shadow beast giggled for a little before flashing her a sweet smile.

"... I am so confused as to what's going on right now…" Kinla admitted and sat down. The shadow beast followed and the two gargantuan beasts just sat in the middle of the street.

_If it won't attack, I guess I'll just watch it just in case it tries something. _Kinla thought. _I hope the others are okay. _

* * *

No one made a move on Zig and Grin's side. Ura looked between the two and was growing impatient.

"What the hell are you two waiting for?!" Ura grilled with bared teeth.

"I'm deciding what Chaoguo level would make us even," Zig answered.

"Pfft, like that's even possible. I'm as fast as the speed of light, maybe even faster! There's no way you can keep up with me!" Ura stated.

"Ah, here we go," Zig said, completely ignoring Ura. "Monkey Song Finger Technique, Chaoguo x20."

A large burst of energy came off of Zig, it seemed to be stronger than Ura's when he transformed. Giant cracks formed under Zig, almost breaking the ground.

"You ready, Grin?" Zig asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Grin responded with a cocky smirk.

"Good, now, I'll go after you first!" Ura shouted as he pointed at Zig and disappeared. Zig disappeared to and all that Grin could see was random air explosions happening in seconds. He could hear them fighting, but it was impossible to see.

Grin had a nervous smirk now. _How am I supposed to help a clone when I can't even see the damn thing?! _Grin thought. He quickly stepped to the side as he saw something crash into the building behind him. Not even a second later and the whole building was destroyed.

Grin's eyes widened as he looked behind him to just see rubble, a blank space, and buildings on the next block. He turned back around to see Zig standing there with his hands crossed and looking unimpressed.

"You could've killed me!" Grin exclaimed at Zig.

"Oh calm down, you dodged it, right?" Zim asked. Grin just made random noises, trying to convey words, but couldn't. "Exactly, so stop complaining and pay attention."

"Pay attention to _what? _I can't even see you guys fight!" Grin shouted.

"Hm… maybe using x20 was slightly better than him using Light Speed…" Zig said to himself, ignoring what Grin said.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Grin yelled at Zig. A sound was made where the building was destroyed and both Grin and Zig looked at it.

Ura got out from the destroyed building and aggressively coughed.

"H-How… how were you able to beat me…?" Ura asked.

Zig shrugged, "Monkey Song, that's how."

"Damnit… a fucking _clone _defeated me in my Light Speed form… how embarrassing," Ura said.

"Don't blame yourself, Zim's just powerful is all. Also, you're trying to fight a developing god… _not _a good idea," Zig mentioned.

"What do you mean?! That's a brilliant idea! If you fight a developing god they don't understand their powers yet, meaning it's an easy kill!" Ura argued.

"Developing or not, they're still a god," Zig pointed out with a shrug.

"Alright, enough chit chat, time to take your power now," Grin interrupted as he walked towards Ura.

Ura smirked, "I think not!"

Ura quickly kicked Grin's chin. Grin held it as he leaned back before power stomping forward, shaking the ground.

"You damn beast!" Grin shouted as he grabbed Ura's leg and threw it up before slamming it down. Ura bounced off the street before Grin powerfully punched him out of anger. Ura flew down the street and rolled across it till he hit a sign with a loud ring.

"Nice job, Grin, you basically just threw him away," Zig commented with a deadpan expression.

"Not _my _fault he decided to hit me!" Grin defended. Zig sighed before shaking his head.

"Whatever," he whispered.

"So, what was that move you kept on using?" Grin wondered.

"You mean Chaoguo?" Zig guessed. Grin nodded in confirmation. "Mm… it's basically just a move that powers you up, you know? It makes you faster, stronger, and whatnot."

"How many times can it go up to?" Grin asked.

"I don't know."

"Can you teach it to me?"

"Hell no."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because-" Zig was cut off as loud cracks and snaps could be heard. Zig fell to his knees and clenched his teeth as he tried to hold in a scream. "It causes immense recoil and pain…"

"So just like randomly using Monkey Song moves without learning them?" Grin guessed.

"_Much _worse than that…" Zig responded.

"Jeez… how intense is Monkey Song anyway?"

"Very intense…" Zig answered.

Grin nodded before he sat down. "Guess I'll just wait for you to be able to move again."

* * *

Zim repeatedly dodged the attacks that Leivy widely threw. He dodged a punch and kicked the side of Leivy's head before kicking his stomach. Leivy backed up and Zim ran forward, throwing a flaming fist at his stomach. Leivy flew back and hit a building. Leivy clenched his teeth before opening his mouth and letting out a large beam.

Zim quickly ducked and put both of his hands on the ground.

"Rolling Thunder!" Zim called out. Electricity quickly courses through his arms and hands before rolling across the ground and dashing towards Leivy. It traveled up the wall and when it came into contact, intensely shocked the beast.

Leivy screamed before a bunch of shadows from different places swarmed him and developed a giant ball before it exploded. Leivy fell down from the whole and landed on his feet. Zim stood up and got ready for any attack Leivy would throw.

_If only I knew a light attack… the closest thing that I know is fire… but it's not enough for Leivy's Shadow King form… _Zim looked around before looking at the moon. _That's right! I could use the moon as light… but how? I won't have enough time to actually do it, unless… _

"Fei Yun!" Zim called out, a small cloud zipped beside him. "I need you to make it intensely foggy, to the point where you can't see anything."

The cloud zoomed up into the sky and began to slowly expand.

Zim looked at Leivy with a glare. _And now… I just have to distract him long enough for it to work. _

Leivy growled before zooming towards Zim. He put a claw up and a line of shadows was following. Zim was about to counter, but then he dodged as a spike from the ground tried to pierce him.

Zim was now in an awkward position as he couldn't move without getting hit.

As Leivy was about to strike Zim, a thunderbolt came down and quickly electrocuted Leivy, making him stop. Zim looked up at Fei Yun and smiled before looking back at Leivy. He ran towards the beast and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Monkey Song, San Dian Banma Ti," Zim whispered. He kicked the right side of Leivy's face with the heel of his foot, before kicking Leivy's left side with the front, then Zim spun behind him and jump kicked the back of Leivy's head, making a fissure in the ground and made a giant crack in the building in front of them. Zim backed up and Leivy was disoriented.

Zim watched as the beast tried to regain his balance, but couldn't. Leivy stumbled all over the place and tried to fire a ball of shadows, but completely missed Zim.

Zim noticed as the air was growing thick and was getting hard to see by the minute. Leivy looked at Zim to see double of him and he held his head. He stood still, but then both Zim's disappeared.

Leivy looked around and started firing random shots, hoping to get rid of the fog, but to no avail did it work. His vision cleared and he was pissed.

"Damnit! Where the hell did that annoying alien go?!" Leivy grilled as he looked around. He heard something to his right and looked, but didn't see anything. Then, out of nowhere, Zim was flying behind him and punched straight through his stomach with a mystified glowing fist.

"Break of Midnight!" Zim shouted. Leivy's shadow armor broke off and fell to the ground, slowly disappearing. Zim retracted his fist and Leivy fell to his knees before falling to the ground. The fog disappeared and it was dead silent.

Zim looked around to find the chaos that happened on this street.

_This is gonna be a pain in the ass for the construction workers… _Zim thought as he slightly cringed, but got rid of the thought. He looked around some more and saw Zig and Grin sitting next to each other. He walked up to the two.

"Did you guys beat Ura?" Zim asked.

"Yes, we did, Master," Zig responded. Grin sighed deeply and put his head on his knees.

"Huzon… who knew those beasts would be so powerful…?" Grin asked.

"At least we beat them, did you take Ura's power, Grin?" Zim asked.

"Nah… I accidentally punched him away from us," Grin answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Good job, by the way," Zig added rudely.

"Oh shut up…" Grin said.

"It's whatever, let's kill them quickly before they recover," Zim suggested. Zig was barely able to stand up, but Grin helped him. Zig used him as a support as they walked towards Leivy, who was the closest one.

As they made it towards Leivy, Zim brought out Ruyi and aimed it at Leivy's neck.

"Alright, here we go." As Zim was about to slash, a random light blinded him and he backed up. "Argh!"

Something kicked Zim into a building, and it also kicked Zig and Grin away. It picked up Leivy before teleporting to where Ura was. It picked Ura up and teleported out of sight.

Zim got out from the building and looked around, noticing that Leivy wasn't there.

"Damnit…" Zim silently cursed. He picked up Ruyi and made his way towards where Zig and Grin were. "You two okay?"

"Yeag, it wasn't that powerful of a kick, but I think your clone is knocked out…" Grin told Zim.

"Disappear," Zim spoke and Zig turned into swirling particles before disappearing.

Zim held his hand out to Grin who accepted it and got up.

"What happened to him?" Grin wondered.

"He's somewhere, but he's not dead, so don't worry," Zim answered.

"Oh, okay… let's find Kinla and go home… I'm super tired," Grin suggested.

"Sounds good."

Zim and Grin easily founded Kinla as she was sitting in front of the shadow beast.

"Uh… Kinla…? What are you doing?" Zim asked in confusion.

"I'm watching this shadow beast. After I ate its head it started acting weird and hasn't fought me since," Kinla responded while remaining eye contact with the beast.

"Wait, you _ate _it's head?!" Grin exclaimed.

"Yes… I couldn't think of anything else at the time."

"Uh… we're going home now, by the way, the fight's over," Zim informed. Kinla looked down at Zim with surprised eyes.

"Oh really? That's great! We won, right?" Kinla asked as she transformed into her human form.

"We sure did," Zim answered with a happy smile. He looked behind Kinla and noticed that the beast was gone. He looked around before finding it on Kinla's shoulder.

"Well that's interesting…" Grin spoke as he saw the beast.

"What is?" Kinla asked. Grin pointed to her shoulder and she looked. "Oh sweet Usudon…"

"I guess you have a pet now," Zim said with a slight chuckle.

Kinla sighed longingly before facepalming. "One child is enough… I don't need another…"

"We'll deal with it another day, for now, let's just get going," Zim said as he turned to leave, followed by Grin and Kinla.

**XXX**

On two different tables laid Ura and Leivy. Khisa, Jelial, Boetan, Moragov, and Pepito looked at the two.

"They got beaten up pretty badly…" Boetan spoke in a sad tone.

"Damnit… how powerful is Zim anyways?" Jelial asked. Khisa turned to leave and everyone looked at him.

"Where are you going, señor jefe hombre?" Pepito asked.

"I'm going to find Krinlea." Khisa responded as he walked towards a tunnel.

_I think it's about time our sweet succubus joins us for this meeting…_

* * *

**Gan will be taking a break for some time. His poor little heart got broken :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gan: Dialogue heavy chapter you're about to read :) Also hiiiii, olaenman-ieyo! I jang-eul ilgneun geos-eul jeulgisigi balabnida! Yeobun-ui dan-eoleul singyeong sseuji masibsio!**

**Shin: Still not enough.**

**Gan: Ah shit! **

**Shin: Stop bein such a damn gobshite and let's get on with this chapter already!**

**Gan: No! Not yet! We still need more!**

**Shin: No we don't! Get away from the keyboard and work in Demonized!**

**Gan! Not yet! Almost there!**

**Shin: Go!**

**Gan: YES! WE DID IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Meeting**

Seina and Kayla were with Rina and Morgan. The four girls were walking around the park, chatting about random things. The girls were in the mall, having a blast fooling around before they had to leave as it was really late. _3:15AM_ late.

"Oo it feels good to have our original group back!" Rina exclaimed in a high pitched voice as she hopped around. Seina and Kayla smiled at her preppiness.

"It sure does, god it feels like forever, what have you two clowns been up to after all this time?" Morgan asked coolly.

Seina and Kayla shared a look before looking at Rina and Morgan.

"Uh… we just got caught up in a lot of crazy things," Seina responded as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, we had to deal with family things, we're sorry for not hanging out with you guys as much," Kayla apologized.

"Ah, it's fine and understandable. Families can be a pain in the ass," Morgan waved off.

"Still can't believe your dad did that to you though, what an a-hole!" Rina exclaimed with a huff.

Seina and Kayla leaned to look at Morgan.

"What'd he do this time?" Seina asked.

Morgan sighed deeply, "He took away my damn TV for no reason! He also took most of my shit besides my phone. It sucks living with him."

"Aw, you should just move out, Morgan," Kayla suggested.

"Psh, easier said than done, Kayla," Morgan scoffed at the idea. "For one, I barely have any money cause he just takes most of it! I can't do jackshit with him breathing down my neck!"

Kayla looked at her friend worriedly. She was right, moving out was indeed easier said than done.

"You could move in with me," Seina offered.

Morgan quickly looked at Seina with a bewildered look. "Are you for real? Would your mom allow that?"

"Yeah, she's a pretty chill mom," Seina responded, "even though she flirts with Zim…" she muttered.

Morgan thought about the offer and smiled brightly. "Alright then, Seina, I'll take you up on that then, hopefully you don't mind someone like me hangin' around."

Seina chuckled, "as long as you can get along with my little sister, I think you're good."

"What, is she the boss around the house or somethin?"

"No, she's just a bitch," Seina responded. The group laughed as they continued walking.

The group of girls soon left the park and were walking around the outskirts of the city. It was pretty late outside as well.

Kayla was listening to Rina rambling on about something, when she felt that something was near and she knew exactly what it was.

"Seina!" Kayla whispered.

Said girl whipped her head at Kayla with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Put on your hood," Kayla told her.

"Um… okay…" Seina complied and put her hood up. The girls passed by a group of trees and Kayla could see two orangish-red eyes that glowed in the dark and watched as she walked with her friends. Kayla knew that those eyes belonged to Khisa and they told her to get over to where the eyes were.

Kayla sighed and turned back to her friends.

"Yo, girls, I'm gonna head home now, I'll see you guys later," Kayla spoke as she disbanded from the other three. They all said bye as they watched Kayla hurriedly walk away before turning around and continuing their night walk.

Kayla arrived at where the eyes were and she instantly changed to her Krynlea form, not caring if anyone saw her change.

"Yes, Khisa?" Krynlea asked as she stood in front of the tall beast man.

"We're having a meeting, Jelial and Boetan are there as well," Khisa informed.

"Alright… What's the occasion?" Krynlea asked.

"Well, since we're all here, might as well have a meeting on how we're gonna stop Zim," Khisa answered, "not to mention… but Ura and Leivy are seriously injured." He added as he narrowed his eyes at Krynlea, who took a tiny step back.

"H-How?"

"Zim and his friends. Moragov was lucky enough to retrieve them before Zim killed them off."

Krynlea looked at the ground in thought.

_Okay… this is going well for Zim, and bad for Khisa… now I'm getting roped back into this… _fuck. Krynlea thought.

She heard Khisa sigh and looked up at him facepalming.

"This is what I get for not having a healer…" Khisa cursed himself and shook his head.

"Isn't Boetan a healer though?" Krynlea pointed out.

"He _can _be a healer, but he's mostly a fighter. He can heal wounds, but he can't heal all of them. It's most likely Ura and Leivy are gonna have scars, we'll, Leivy's gonna have some sort of scar," Khisa replied before turning around. "Come on, let's go."

Inside a certain room in Khisa's base, Ura and Leivy were on different tables as Boetan inspected them. He healed Ura's wounds pretty easily with a tiny tree that rested in a pot next to Ura. It looked like a bonsai tree. Leivy on the other hand was taking a while due to the hole in his chest.

Boetan at first, freaked the hell out and didn't know what to do. But then, he remembered that he had a plant that could regrow a living being's body part, but it took awhile. This plant was in the spot where Leivy's hole was and was slowly connecting to Leivy's body.

Now, the plant had covered Leivy's hole and was just a green circle. It was beginning the process of molding itself into the body parts Leivy originally had and was changing color to match the skin as well as the fur.

The door to the room opened and he turned around to see Khisa and Krynlea walk in.

"Ah, hello Khisa," Boetan greeted before looking at Krynlea. "Krynlea! Long time no see!"

"Yes, same to you, Boetan," Krynlea said back as Boetan hugged her. She hugged back and they disbanded the hug.

"How are Ura and Leivy?" Khisa wondered as he glanced at the two resting beasts.

"They're doing fine. Leivy's hole is almost done being patched up," Boetan informed.

"That's great to hear. We'll leave you to it then. Meet us in the meeting room when you're done, we have to discuss our next plan," Khisa said as he turned around to leave with Krynlea. The two beasts made it to the main room and walked past it, going into a different room. As they walked in, they saw a giant table that was dark brown with chairs surrounding it, one for each beast.

Jelial was already sitting in one. It looked like he was resting as both Khisa and Krynlea could hear quiet snoring. Moragov was also in a chair, but he had his head down.

"Moragov?" Khisa quietly called. The beast picked his head up and he looked beyond tired. Moragov's face looked to be a black honey badger's and his eyes were purely white.

"Huh?" Moragov asked.

"Where's Pepito?" Khisa asked.

"Ah… that demon… he's eating," Moragov answered as he put his head down.

"_Eating? _Eating where?"

"In the kitchen, where else?" Moragov responded with a sarcastic question. Khisa glared at the groggy beast.

"Do we even have _food _in the kitchen? Also, when the hell did we get a kitchen?!" Khisa demanded and continued to glare at Leivy.

"I don't fuckin know man, maybe it was Leivy… or Pepito… As for the food…" Moragov drifted off and Khisa waited a few seconds for him to finish.

"What about the food?" Khisa asked, growing slightly impatient. Moragov snored as a response and Khisa sighed in annoyance.

"Ah! Hola a todos, jefe!" A voice with a Spanish accent greeted from behind Krynlea and Khisa. They turned around only to find no one behind them, but once they turned back around, they saw Pepito eating chips in a chair.

Khisa glared even further at the demon as he munched on his chips ever so happily.

"When did we get a kitchen?" Khisa asked in a serious tone.

"Hm? Oh! We had an empty room and I thought it'd be a good idea to turn it into a kitchen! Pretty awesome, cierto, amigo?"

Khisa's glare slowly turned into confused anger. He took a deep breath before letting it out and taking a seat next to Pepito, Krynlea took a seat next to Khisa.

"Whatever…" Khisa muttered as he put his head in his hand and sighed.

"Could any of you guys be _any _louder?" Jelial asked as he leaned forward and yawned.

"Oh, _genial,_ Cranky's up," Pepito said sarcastically, "you sleep well?"

"Would've been better if you hadn't opened your mouth…" Jelial responded rudely.

"Yikes, I was only answering Señor Khisa's question, burro," Pepito retorted and continued to eat his chips with a glare.

"Enough, you two," Khisa interrupted the bickering, "now's not the time to be getting at each other's throats for no reason. We have to discuss our next plan, since both Ura and Leivy are badly injured by Zim."

"Yeah, you hear that, _Jelial?"_ Pepito asked with a sly grin.

Khisa glared at Pepito, who instantly froze up. "Goes for you too, _demon."_

"Uh… _Antichrist, _actually," Pepito quietly corrected.

Khisa only furthered his glare. "I don't care what you are to yourself, but to me, you're a demon, understand?" Pepito nodded in response and Khisa stopped glaring at him.

"Good."

"Oh, hey there Krynlea, didn't realize you were here," Jelial greeted, "say, why _are_ you here?"

"Well, like Khisa said, Ura and Leivy are badly injured and we need to discuss our next move against Zim. It was only right for me to come here to help," Krynlea responded.

"Makes sense. But, where were you those other times, like when me and Boetan first got here?" Jelial interrogated.

"I was looking for ways to restore my power. The people here aren't that willing to give their bodies' up… maybe because I'm posing as a Hi Skool student…" Krynlea answered, but muttered the last part to herself.

Jelial inspected her before noticing that she was full of power. His eyes slightly widened at seeing this.

"Wow, that's impressive, I only thought you could get powers from sex," Jelial admitted.

"Well, most succubus can, but there _are _other ways to get them," Krynlea informed, "it's just that none of them have tried, since ya know, having sex is pretty easy for them."

Jelial nodded in understanding. "I see, I see…"

Boetan soon walked into the room with a red and blue plant, and took a seat next in between Moragov and Jelial.

"Hello everyone," Boetan kindly greeted as he set down the plant.

"What's the plant for?" Jelial wondered as he stared at it. The plant had leaves that were mixed with blue, green, and pink.

"Oh this? This is a Xurin plant, it's so that the atmosphere in this room gives off a relaxing vibe, so that we can think clearly and hopefully not fight," Boetan answered with a small smile.

Khisa smiled at the gesture. "Great thinking, Boetan, this will definitely help us with our discussion." Boetan's smile grew wider at Khisa's complement.

"Hey, Boetan, how long will it take for Ura and Leivy to wake up?" Pepito asked the plantsman.

"Hm? Well, it should take approximately 10 minutes," Boetan responded.

Pepito let out a sigh and leaned back slightly. "This is gonna take foreeeveeeerrrr!"

"Calm down, ya damn child, it's only 10 minutes," Jelial told.

"_It's only 10 minutes," _mocked Pepito with his hand.

"You little shi-"

"So, Khisa, who's Gargon? I've heard you talk about him before, but I dunno who exactly he is," Pepito asked, ignoring Jelial entirely.

Khisa looked at Pepito before looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Gargon is our creator, besides Krynlea," Khisa answered.

"As in… he physically made you?" Pepito guessed.

Khisa nodded in confirmation before continuing. "Gargon is… well, he's something. He always has a cloak on and you can't see his face at all, no matter where he is, what time of day it is, there's always a shadow covering his face. But, his hands are grey and his right hand is severely burnt. He also has a kid. She's small and has long, wavy purple hair that fades into magenta. She has a single horn in the right side of her forehead that curls back and it's purple. Her eyes are magenta and instead of having a black iris, she has a white one."

"She sounds interesting. I'd like to meet this child of Gargon's," Pepito said.

Jelial visibly shivered after Khisa's explanation. "She's so… _weird. _I saw her once when she was standing next to Gargon and as soon as I looked at her she looked at me instantly. I was nowhere near her yet she still found out where I was… She also doesn't talk at all, and intensely stares at you if you look at her for more than a second…"

"I've played with her before, and she doesn't seem all that bad," Boetan added with a happy smile.

Jelial looked at his best friend in confusion. "What'd ya mean 'she doesn't seem that bad,' she _is _that bad!"

Boetan looked back at his best friend with a 'really?' look. "She's lovely and quiet, _Jelial, _whenever I took her out to see my garden, she was amazed by it. She even told me herself that she loved it and would visit when she could."

"And how many times has she visited exactly?"

"A lot! I always made makeshift beasts for her to play with and I've never seen her more happy! She even calls me Brother Boe!"

"Brother Boe?" Jelial restated, not quite believing it.

"Ah yes, she was always fond of Boetan," Khisa interjected.

"Really?" Jelial asked with a raised brow.

Khisa nodded, "quite so. She even gives him hugs whenever she sees him."

Jelial looked at Boetan, who smiled at him, then he looked back at Khisa, who _also _smiled at him, before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Guess that she has favorites," Moragov spoke as he raised his head.

"What about you, Moragov? What was your experience with her?" Khisa wondered.

Moragov shrugged, "she's alright. I've sat with her before and we just looked at the sky as it was becoming dark. Didn't even say anything to one another, we just looked at the sky together. I saw her smile as we looked at it, thought it was nice."

"That sounds pleasant," Krynlea commented.

"Yeah, but she kinda looks like a younger _you,_ Kryn," Moragov said as he pointed at the succubus.

Krynlea raised an eyebrow and slightly leaned back. "Really?"

"Now that I think of it… she _does _resemble a lot like Krynlea," Khisa agreed with Moragov.

"Oh! She really does," Boetan agreed.

"O-Oh… I didn't even realize…" Krynlea said with a nervous chuckle.

"Anyways, would Gargon ever come here or no?" Pepito asked.

"No. He has things to do on Vurdin," Khisa answered.

"Darn… i was hoping to meet him sometime," Pepito cursed.

"You can meet him and Ena after we are done with our mission," Khisa told the little demon.

"Ena? That's her name?" Pepito asked.

"Yes, she's our sister, technically," Khisa answered.

"Ooo, that's a nice name," Pepito complemented, "one more question, what exactly is Gargon's power?"

"I have no clue. All I know is that he can create beasts," Khisa shrugged.

"Damn…"

"His power is life creation, and I _think _power absorption," Krynlea voiced.

Khisa instantly looked at Krynlea with a raised brow. "How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking about it," Krynlea replied with a shrug. Khisa's confused face turned into a soft glare before he turned around and looked at the table.

The door to the meeting room opened and Ura and Leivy walked in.

"Ah, if it isn't Speedy and Pervy, welcome!" Jelial greeted with a cocky grin.

"Shut the hell up, Jelial…" Leivy responded as he took a seat next to Krynlea. Ura took a seat next to Moragov.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Boetan asked the two new beasts.

"Sorta…" Leivy answered.

"Could've been better," Ura added. Boetan took out two plants from thin air and set them on the table. He slid one to both Ura and Leivy. The plants were bright green and radiated the same color aura around its leaves.

"What's this?" Leivy asked as he poked the plant.

"Something to help you feel better," Boetan replied with a warm smile.

Leivy looked from the plant up to Boetan. "Thanks, dude."

"Well, now that we're all here, we should get started with the meeting on how we should defeat Zim, and what to do," Khisa told everyone. They all nodded in agreement.

"So, let's get the facts straight before we discuss a plan… one, Zim isn't actually Sun Wukong. Two, Zim has the _abilities _of Sun Wukong… What exactly does that make him? I guess a demigod in this case. Three, Zim has many different spells and moves that we don't know of, so we should be extra careful. Four, Zim's friend, Grin, has the power to steal other people or beast's power. Five, Zim' other friend, Kinla, is a powerful Triveraraptor. She might even be the descendant of Toov, anything else?" Khisa asked after he finished stating what he knew.

"Yeah, Zim has a clone named Zig who's very powerful, and the clone said that Zim was a developing god… so Zim might not be a demigod, but an actual god himself," Ura added, making Khisa groan.

"This just makes things harder…" Khisa muttered to himself.

"Also, Grin isn't _that_ smart of a person, so he should be easy to take out," Leivy inputted.

"Also, who's Toov?" Pepito wondered with his hand raised.

"Toov was a legendary Triveraraptor who ascended past the Triveraraptor's known limits. He dominated the species' predators with ease and was easily named the fifth king of Gingwan," Khisa answered.

"Jeez, they must've really seen Toov as a really powerful creature," Pepito commented in thought.

"He proved it well. He was unexpectedly one of the five powerful creatures on Gingwan until he died."

"Mm… I see."

"Yeah, that beast blocked two of my attacks with her bare arms!" Leivy added in shock.

"That further proves my theory… but anyways, we should move on to a game plan of sorts. We haven't been really utilizing the beasts that are surrounding the planet as of lately, we should cause some sort of distraction for Zim," Khisa suggested.

"Let's have the more powerful beasts go on rampages and destroy the countries that don't matter, Zim _has _to respond to that, right?" Jelial suggested.

"Yeah, but what would we do in the meantime?" Moragov wondered.

"Training, of course. We may have a strategy for defeating Zim, but we don't have the necessary power to do so. Remember, Ura said that Zim's clone said that Zim is a developing god. If that's true, we need the power to kill one. A god is still a god, whether he's weak or strong," Khisa pointed out.

"You're right, but what's the necessary power for defeating a god like Zim?" Boetan asked.

"Well, we know that he has Sun Wukong's power, and has some extra spells and moves that he didn't, so let's just go by the guidelines of what could defeat Wukong," Khisa replied, bringing up a good point.

"And what are those guidelines?" Krynlea asked.

"Sun is a stone monkey. So that means he can't fight well underwater. His eyes are also vulnerable to smoke, and if I remember correctly, if he overexerts himself, his crown becomes smaller and smaller to prevent him from using any more power."

"So, what you're saying is that we should either try to fight him underwater, play dirty, quite literally, or overpower him?" Jelial assumed with the information.

"I guess so, but yet again… this isn't a Sun Wukong replicate, nor do we have many options to go for…" Khisa thought. He soon gritted his teeth and groaned.

Jelial's eyes widened suddenly, "wait, we could just go for his friends first! If he rages, then he can't control his power, and if that happens the crown will get smaller and will soon restrict him of using any more-"

"-meaning that we can go in for the easy kill!" Boetan finished. Everyone else, besides Krynlea, agreed on the idea. Khisa pondered on it for a short moment before smiling slightly.

"That sounds like a pretty great plan," Khisa complemented.

"And if we can't do that, I can trap him in a time-locked space so he could suffer in there, while we rain hell out here," Jelial added.

"Don't forget, we also have the beasts. We could distract him with those and kill him when he's not paying attention," Moragov mentioned.

"And when that happens… well, we could just leave and have the beasts take over," Khisa suggested with a shrug.

"But what about his other friends, Grin and the Triveraraptor?" Pepito wondered.

"As long as we don't allow Grin to touch us, we should be fine. He might be too focused on trying to take our powers to think of a different plan to stop us," Ura responded.

"But then there's the Triveraraptor… what do we do about her?" Leivy asked.

"A Triveraraptor is quite strong, even stronger when there's a group of them. But, to deal with a Triveraraptor, you simply have to overpower it with something that matches their size, or kill their child. Their child is their ultimate weak point. Without the kid, the parent is broken, feels like a failure, will die right away when they know their child's dead," Khisa informed.

"So we just find the child and kill it?" Pepito guessed.

"But how do we even know if that Triveraraptor _has _a child?" Boetan pointed out.

"Ah… you're right… the Triveraraptor would most likely hide it somewhere else…" Khisa said.

"Well, the only place it'll hide its child is Zim's base right? And Leivy is really the only one who's physically been inside the base, so he could secretly go in there and kill the child," Jelial planned out as he rested back.

"That sounds perfect! Also, don't worry about bringing the child back. The Triveraraptor will know _instantly _that the child's dead, or you could bring it back as a way to rub it in their face," Khisa suggested to Leivy.

"Yeah… but I dunno how I feel about carrying back a dead kid…" Leivy admitted.

"Psh. You're saying you're fine with stalking a sophomore girl days on end, but won't carry a dead thing for at least five minutes?" Moragov asked with a sneer.

"That's completely different!" Leivy defended himself.

"Yeah, it is, one is unnecessary and doesn't help us at all, also it's morally wrong, and the other is basically taking out the trash," Moragov compared.

Leivy only glared at Moragov before leaning back in his chair. Jelial quietly snickered at the little argument.

"Enough. Leivy, you'll sneak into Zim's base and kill the child, then come back," Khisa told. Leivy nodded at that.

"Is that all?" Boetan wondered as he looked around.

"Not really. Zim is most likely gonna have a clone during our fight, how do we deal with that?" Ura asked.

"Well, if it's a clone, it should be weaker than the original," Pepito answrred.

"Yeah, but _how _weak are we talking? That clone knows a finger technique that beat Ura's Light Speed form!" Leivy told, making everyone gasp.

"_What?" _Jelial asked in disbelief.

"That's impossible! Ura's Light Speed form is the fastest thing possibly alive!" Boetan pointed out.

"Yeah, but that _clone _somehow beat it. If we can't overpower a clone when Zim is at his weakest, then I don't even wanna know what fighting Zim is like at his strongest…" Leivy said as he shook his head.

"Hm… well this is certainly troubling…" Khisa commented as he thought about the current predicament. "It's still not as strong as Zim though. We just need to train so that we can overpower both the clone and Zim."

"Yeah, but overpowering seems a bit tough to do though…" Pepito spoke.

"Of course it does. It requires tough, rigorous, and extreme training to overpower an opponent who overpowered you," Khisa replied.

"Eh… yeah, I guess so."

"So, since we basically have a plan figured out for defeating Zim and his friends, what about this training that we're gonna do?" Jelial asked.

Khisa smirked, but Krynlea spoke first. "Gargon told me there was a training regime for you guys to become true beasts."

"True beasts?" Boetan asked with a puzzled look in his face, followed by everyone else.

"Yes. What I mean by true beasts is your True Forms," Krynlea simplified.

"We have True Forms?" Leivy asked.

"Gargon made sure you guys had a secret power in case there was an opponent too hard to beat. These True Forms are dangerously powerful and it can cause you guys to lose control and turn on each other if not controlled well," Krynlea answered, "even _you_ have a True Form, Khisa and so does Pepito."

"Huh… that's… interesting… why didn't Gargon tell _me _that…?" Khisa wondered.

"Gargon simply didn't want you to use it so early, since it _is _extremely dangerous," Khisa responded.

"Wait, how do _I _have a True Form? I'm not like you guys," Pepito pointed out.

"It's your species of demon. You being the son of Satan, who is an Earth demon, is lucky enough to have a True Form."

"So, my dad has one as well?"

"Yep," Krynlea confirmed.

Pepito grinned widely before he celebrated in joy. "Oh diablos si! ¡Este régimen de entrenamiento será muy divertido! HAHA!"

"I agree. I can't wait to see what my True Form looks like," Boetan said as he began imagining what his transformation would be.

"Hopefully Leivy can keep his perv instincts under control," Moragov fired with a sly grin.

"Shut up!" Leivy shouted at Moragov who only chuckled.

"Man, we'd be really powerful with these, huh? Especially since Gargon only told Krynlea," Jelial assumed.

"I guess so, but why tell Krynlea?" Ura asked.

"Because I don't have a True Form. I'm not a real succubus, just a Dentrolian girl turned into one," Krynlea replied with a shrug.

"Ah, well that's surely interesting," Boetan commented.

"Guess so, but I was fine _not _being one," Krynlea stated, shooting a glare Khisa's way.

"Not my fault you were just there," Khisa muttered as he looked away.

"You came up to _ME!" _Krynlea shouted as she gestured to herself.

"Like I said, you were just there," Khisa restated. Krynlea looked at Khisa in bewilderment before she audibly sighed and slouched in her chair. "Also, how could you _live _on that planet? Most of it was black and red with a green sky."

"It was fine! That planet was doing just fine!"

"I think I did you a favor."

"Nah, ya didn't!"

"You get to be a succubus! What's there to complain about?"

"I'm a sex-driven monster! What do you mean there's nothing to complain about?!"

"Duh, free sex? No?"

"I'M A FUCKIN HI SKOOL STUDENT!"

"Isn't that where most of the dirty shit happens anyways?"

"I'm not gonna be labeled as a fuckin Hi Skool whore, _Khisa, _if I'm gonna play my part, I at least wanna do it professionally."

"The fuck is professional about a succubus? They only have sex with things that are weak-minded, if ya wanna do it professionally, you wouldn't care who you were doing it with."

"I could go to _jail _for pedophilia on this planet, no, now that I think about it… I could go to jail on _a bunch _of different planets for pedophilia, _Khisa!" _

"Psh, I could give a rat's ass about pedophilia, _Krynlea."_

"Of course you wouldn't. You don't even know how old you are."

"Yes I do! Gargon's told me plenty of times!"

"Then what is it?"

"… Alright, I think that we should call off the meeting, it went well-"

"NO! You're gonna answer my question!"

"Fine, Two, ya happy now?!"

"Not in the slightest! You just said a random number!"

"WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW OLD I AM!"

"YOU'RE SIX HUNDRED DAMNIT!"

"How does Krynlea know that, but not Khisa himself?" Moragov asked with a grin.

"Guess he's too old to remember," Jelial answered.

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Khisa shouted at the two.

"For someone whose six hundred, I'd expect them to know how bad pedophilia is, unless…" Pepito stopped himself and got up from his chair. Everyone else looked at Pepito questioningly before Leivy caught on.

"Oh… oh no…" Leivy whispered as he too got up and slowly made his way to the door. The next one was Moragov and he lost his grin as it was now a shocked face.

"Oh great Gargon… what have you _done…?" _Jelial asked as he, Ura, and Boetan got up.

Pepito, Leivy, Moragov, Jelial, Ura, and Boetan were by the door. Pepito's hand was in the handle, ready to run out at any moment.

Krynlea stared at Khisa with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised. Khisa looked at everyone and was seriously confused.

"What?! What's the matter?!" Khisa asked. After he finished that, Pepito opened the door and the group that was by it ran out, Krynlea shot up from her chair and bolted, slamming the door behind her.

"What…? What just happened…?" Khisa wondered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Peace on Both Sides**

Zim opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a vacant field and it was dark out. He looked at the sky to see no moon, but a star-filled sky. He sat down and touched the grass, but couldn't physically feel it.

Zim opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, then realization hit him, he couldn't breathe.

Zim closed his mouth and looked around rapidly, trying to find anything that could help him breathe again. But, to his misfortune, there was nothing around. Zim tried using his PAK, only to realize he didn't have it on.

After realizing there was nothing to help him, he closed his eyes and waited for his death.

A few moments passed before he could hear muffled yelling. He cracked an eye open, but there was no one around. Confused as to why he wasn't dead yet and where the screaming was coming from, he began to walk forward aimlessly.

Zim looked at the sky as he walked, admiring the many stars that illuminated it.

Out of nowhere, the ground disappeared and something grabbed Zim's leg from the abyss. He looked down in worry before being yanked into it.

Zim instantly shot up and gasped. His eyes were wide as he tried to get some air. He looked around to see that he was in his living room and was on the couch. Standing next to him was Kinla who seemed to be disciplining someone. Zim looked at her to see that she was holding the shadow beast from last night.

He relaxed a bit as he sighed in relief. "Mornin', Kinla."

Kinla stopped her yelling and looked at Zim. "Oh! You're alright!"

"Yeah, thankfully… what happened?" Zim asked.

"_Smog _tried to suffocate you. He was laying on your face while you were sleeping," Kinla explained as she shot a glare at the shadow beast who grinned widely.

"Smog? That's his name?"

"Yes."

"Pretty cool," Zim commented. He turned his attention to Smog who stared at Zim. "Is there something you need?"

Smog slowly disappeared into a black fog of smoke before reforming on the ground. Kinla looked from him to her hands a couple of times before looking at Smog with a confused face.

Smog sat down before his stomach opened up, revealing what looked to be a galaxy of its own. Zim stared at it in amazement before a black appendage shot out from it and wrapped around his neck.

"Huh?!" Both Kinla and Zim shouted. Zim was forcefully pulled off the couch and was being dragged towards Smog. The shadow creature grew in size as to accommodate Zim's head.

"W-Wait! What're you doing?!" Zim asked worriedly.

"Smog! Stop it!" Kinla demanded, but Smog only shook his head. As soon as Zim's head was inside Smog's galaxy, his stomach closed.

Zim opened his eyes to see that he was in the same place as before. Zim looked around in worry, knowing that there wasn't a way out.

Suddenly, Smog popped out from the grass with a smile. Zim looked at the shadow creature with a glare.

"Stop holding your breath, dummy, you'll die," Smog spoke with a high-pitched, scratchy voice. Zim looked at the shadow creature with a puzzled expression.

"You can talk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah, but only in my personal space," Smog answered.

"So then, why bring _me _here?"

"Well, _Sun Wukong's duplicate, _I need you to train Kinla."

Zim took a step back, "How do you know that?! Also, I'm not a duplicate!"

"I came from Leivy, _duh," _Smog said with a glare.

"I… guess that makes sense," Zim said as he accepted that answer.

"Yeah, anyways, I need you to train Kinla, she recently got the power to control shadows, but she doesn't know that yet," Smog explained.

"And _you _couldn't have told her that?"

"I could, but how can _I _train her? I'm a shadow beast!" Smog pointed out.

"Shadow beast or not, you can still train someone," Zim countered as he folded his arms.

"But you're powerful. You have a lot of experience with spells and whatnot, so I thought you might be a better teacher than I am."

"Mm… I see now."

"Oh, and to answer your question from before: she ate my head," Smog added.

"She _what?!" _Zim shouted.

"She bit my head off. I guess it was the only way to stop me at the time," Smog restated with a shrug.

"And she… gained shadow powers from it…?"

"Yeah. It sounds bizarre, I know, but it happened."

"Uh… alright, I guess… I can train Kinla."

"Thanks, it-"

"But wait, why are you helping us? Aren't you Leivy's pet?" Zim asked with a skeptical look.

"Technically I'm a part of Leivy's _power, _but sure. When Kinla ate my head, I saw it as a sign of overpowerment and my loyalty now goes to her," Smog responded nonchalantly.

"That easily, huh? So, if _I _bit your head off, would you have become loyal to me?"

"Well, you have to be strong too. I'm not just gonna become loyal to anyone."

"That explains why you were loyal to Leivy," Zim added.

"Yep. As much as I hated Leivy, I couldn't leave him. He'd just drag me right back to him."

"Yeesh. That sounds horrible."

"Yeah, but enough about me, let's get you back, I'm pretty sure Kinla's having a heart attack right now."

The grassy plains disappeared and the two beings fell into the void.

Smog's stomach opened up and Zim pulled his head out. He shook it as Smog closed his stomach and started shrinking down to his regular size. They looked at each other before looking around, noticing that Kinla was gone.

"Uh… where's Kinla?" Zim asked.

"In the bathroom bawling her eyes out," Computer responded.

Both Zim and Smog cringed at that. They decided to wait in the living room until she came out.

"Where's Grin at?" Zim asked the ceiling.

"In your training room," Computer answered. Zim nodded and sat against the couch. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away as Smog jumped on the couch and laid there, doing the same.

Zim's mind wandered to a couple days ago, back at the gaming convention with Gaz. He rethought of the events that worried him the most, and that was when that wood beast almost killed her.

_If I hadn't kicked Ruyi when I did… she could've died, _Zim thought, _I'm lucky those other two were distracted… but… I can't let that happen again. _Zim narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a way to prevent Gaz from getting hurt if he wasn't there to protect her. She was going to run into a beast by herself, it was inevitable given that they're everywhere. So, in order for her to protect herself when that happens, he should make something for her.

And that's when it hit him.

Zim shot up with a wide smile as he got the perfect idea. Smog cracked open an eye at the sudden movement. He saw Zim turn to him and opened his other eye.

"Hey Smog, I'm gonna be down in my lab. If Kinla comes back, tell her that I'm there," Zim said to the shadow beast. Smog gave a thumbs up and Zim dashed towards his trash can.

Zim made it down to his lab and cracked his knuckles as he made it to a table that prompted itself up in the middle of the room.

"Computer, Inventor Mode: Activate," Zim spoke to the ceiling. A hole opened up and two metal arms came down holding a glass container that was bigger than Zim. The container covered Zim and instantly filled with a white mist.

A second later, the glass container rose back up to the ceiling, revealing a Zim with steampunk goggles resting on his forehead, a blank tank top, and black baggy pants that were stuffed into large red boots. He also had a different pair of gloves on that were a dark brown instead of his usual black.

"Perfect," Zim commented as he inspected himself. He looked at the table as he stuck his tongue out in deep thought. From the corner of his eye, he saw the gourd bottle as it rested near his controls for his large screen computer.

More ideas piled into Zim's mind as he looked around. He saw what looked to be a purple folding fan on top of some other junk. His face contorted into uncertainty as he stared at it. Next to the fan was a hilt of an unfinished sword he made god knows how long ago.

Zim walked over to the hilt and picked it up. It was black and had white diamonds on it going down vertically. He inspected it as he turned the blade around to see all of it from different angles. He looked to the side as more and more ideas popped into his mind until one stood out. He smiled brightly as he rushed back to the table and set the hilt down. He grabbed some drawing paper, a pencil, and began to sketch out a design.

Smog was trying to relax, but was worried for Kinla. He probably could've done it another way, since he _did _almost suffocate Zim earlier this morning. He heard a door open and instantly got up. He peered over the arm of the couch as Kinla left the bathroom.

Smog made an alerting noise, causing Kinla to shoot her head up at him. She glared at him before looking around, noticing Zim was gone.

"Where's Zim?!" Kinla questioned the shadow beast, panic growing in her. Smog pointed downwards, indicating that he was in his lab. It took Kinla a second to get it, but when she did, she relaxed.

Kinla took a seat on the couch and glared at Smog. "You need a stern talking to, Mister! You shouldn't be suffocating random people!"

Smog's face turned into a glare and a frown as he looked off to the side, letting Kinla scold him. He was slowly regretting not going to where Zim was, but, it would probably be futile if he did that. She'd just scold him there as well.

Smog let off an unnoticed sigh as he turned back to Kinla yelling at him.

_Fuck. Me._

* * *

Krynlea was in the training room with the other beasts. She was currently sitting on the ground, building a stim pistol.

"What's that for?" A voice that sounded like Jelial asked the succubus.

Krynlea raised her head and smiled as she finished building it quickly. "It's just a stim pistol. It's for whenever you guys go berserk."

"You're gonna shoot us with a pistol when we go berserk?" Jelial restated with uncertainty. Krynlea nodded. "But… aren't we gonna be, ya know, _stronger _than you?"

"Yeah, I get your concern, but this is for _me. _I inject this into me, I get faster, then I use special claws to stab you, and I suck up all of the extra power from you guys, turning it into the liquid I use to get faster," Krynlea explained as she closed her eyes and puffed out her chest.

Jelial stared at her for a moment, taking that in. He slowly nodded as he understood what she was saying.

"Alright, I think I get it now," Jelial said.

Krynlea clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Now, let's get you guys started." She put her stim pistol in a suitcase that Jelial just now noticed and she grabbed it. The two beasts walked over to where the other beasts were. Jelial got their attention and pointed at Krynlea.

"Alright everyone, the first thing that you're gonna do is tap into your powered up forms. Ura actually has already done it before, so it should be easy for him." As she finished that sentence, Ura quickly transformed into his powered up form. The other beasts looked at him and admired his form.

"Everyone, Ura's Light Speed form!" Krynlea introduced. Ura smirked as he looked at the others.

"Wait, doesn't my Shadow King form count?!" Leivy asked with a worried expression.

"Nope!" Krynlea replied without a second thought. "I mean, I can see _why _you'd think it counts, but it doesn't. Shadow Embodiment is just a part of your skills, nothing more."

"Oh…" Leivy said in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Leivy, your Level One will be _much _cooler than your Shadow King form," Krynlea told the saddened beast. "Plus, it'll be easier for you since Shadow Embodiment is like reaching another level."

"HAHA!" Leivy shouted as he pumped his arms up.

"Alright then. Ura, since you're already in Level One, I'll tell you how to get to level two," Krynlea told, "now, what you wanna do is just put more power and concentration on getting stronger. A simple concept, but one stray thought could mess you up and hurt you, so, do _not _think of anything else." Ura nodded, albeit they were quite nervous.

"I wonder what Ura will look like at Level Two," Moragov spoke. The others agreed, starting to converse on how different he'd look.

"Please, don't say anything to or about Ura while he's trying to get to Level Two. If a single thought that isn't about concentration or using more power gets into his mind, it's downhill from there," Krynlea warned. The others stayed quiet as Krynlea gave the go-to for Ura to start.

Ura closed his eyes as he cleared his mind. He slowly started using more power and kept his mind blank.

Ura's mind quickly converted to darkness and he shot open his eyes, only to realize no one was there with him. He looked around, confused as to what happened. Then, a figure appeared before him. It looked like him, but it was slightly taller than he was.

The figure was half light blue and half white and it's eyes had fuzzy black pupils. The figure's arms were purely white and particles were slowly rotating around the arms. It's legs weren't like Ura's, they looked like a honey badger's legs, but it was difficult to tell.

Ura noticed that there were pitch black swirly lines that seemed to radiate their own energy on the figure's body. The ears looked to be slightly smaller and thinner than Ura's

The figure put it's paw out to Ura. He hesitated as he looked at the beast questioningly.

"Take my paw, Ura. This is the way to your Level Two," the figure spoke. Ura nodded as he slowly reached out to the figure's paw. Once he was barely touching it, they clasped down and a blinding light formed. Ura closed and shielded his eyes from the light, but they instantly opened back up.

Ura gasped as he looked around, finding that his fellow beasts were still there. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at himself.

"Not gonna lie… that looks like a downgrade," Jelial spoke. The others nodded in agreement as they looked at Ura confused.

Krynlea shook her head with a smile on her face. "That's Ura's Level Two: Zero Mass!"

"Zero Mass…?" Boetan asked.

"Mhm!" Krynlea confirmed, "Ura take a step over here."

"Uh… alright…" Ura lifted his foot up and as soon as he tried to step forward, he was right next to Krynlea and almost tripped. "WOAH!"

"Huh?!" Jelial and Leivy asked in bewilderment.

"Woah, are you sure that was a step?" Pepito asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't trying to teleport," Ura responded as he looked at his legs.

"Great job Ura! Now, you six, to get to Level One you just have to power up!" Krynlea exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Easier said than done," Jelial scoffed.

"It's not even that hard. You just have to gather all of your power and let it out," Krynlea elaborated.

"Hm… alright, that sounds pretty easy," Boetan said as he thought about it. He then closed his eyes and focused on collecting all of his power at his core.

It took a minute, but after Boetan had his power in one spot, he shot his eyes open and let it burst out. The sudden burst of power created a green, flaring aura around Boetan as his eyes were purely white.

His aura swirled around him and soon covered him up. The aura then exploded, revealing a newly formed Boetan. His hair was down to the middle of his back and some of it rested over its shoulder. Half of it was a lighter shade than his original hair color.

Boetan had three green overlapping triangles with a circle in the middle as a symbol on his forehead, while his cheeks had a green circle with a line through one end blocking the circle from being completed. His ears were pointy and bigger and could be seen emerging from his hair.

From Boetan's right hip up to his left shoulder, was dark wood. His whole left arm was also dark wood while his right arm had a bunch of red markings on it. He wore green cloth around his waist that draped down to the middle of his thighs. Boetan also had brown foot wraps on that ended at the top of his ankle.

An additional feature was a wooden staff that had some leaves hanging off of it with a green crystal floating in the middle. The staff had its own green aura to it as it was strapped to Boetan's back.

The other beasts looked at Boetan in fascination as he looked at himself.

"Wow… this is pretty cool," Boetan commented with a smile.

"My turn!" Moragov spoke as he spread his legs out. He squatted and closed his eyes as he started focusing his power to his core. He let his power explode and it flared into a violent aura. It covered him for a few seconds before revealing his transformation.

The top half of Moragov's body was white and faded into black. His eyes were now purely black and he had a small white horn that faded to green on the right side of his forehead.

Moragov's waist swirled with a dark and white aura and his legs had white stripes. The tips of his fingers were black while his toes were white. His tail was bushier and was a grey rainbow.

Leivy went next and as his aura went away, his head was covered in a black aura that was blowing back, making it look like fire. He had on a skull that had a faint and yellow glow in its eyes and there were four horns that grew off the front with black tips.

The rest of Leivy's body was black and had flares of aura coming off of it. His arms had spikes that jutted out from the forearms. There was also a black spiral hovering near his back that swirled slowly. It looked like a black hole.

Pepito started his level up after Leivy was done. His hair grew longer and changed from black to a mixture of orange and yellow. His eyes became fully yellow and red as black circles appeared around his eyes.

Pepito's shirt disappeared, revealing his chest that also had markings on it. His arms were covered in black armor that went up to his elbows. He had black armored pants as well. A small flame circled around the ankles of the boots. Pepito had a pointy tail that was also on fire to complete the transformation.

Jelial went next. After his power up was done, Jelial's good and scarf disappeared, showing his face. It originally looked like a great horned owl's face, but now, it was white and the eyes were black with white pupils. The tufts grew bigger and became slightly harder. There were extra feathers in his forehead that were slicked back.

Jelial's cloak turned into a small cape as he now had black armor under it. He had on black pants accompanied with boots. The feathers on his arms became harder as well and on his palms there were clocks that were fully functional.

Khisa was last as he stood there and slowly did it. The whole room shook as he let out his power. Everyone else stood away from Khisa as his power flared wildly. Khisa's power was surrounding him as if he was in a bubble.

"Wow… that is _big," _Jelial commented. Everyone else agreed with him as Khisa's power up was taking place inside his dark aura.

Khisa's aura switched from black to a dark red and died down a bit. The only thing that changed about Khisa was his color, he was now red.

"We have: Natural Druid Boetan, Darklight Moragov, Death Shadow Leivy, Ifrit Pepito, Time Keeper Jelial, Red Khisa, and Zero Mass Ura!" Krynlea announced with a grin.

"Huh… I expected it to be more… _flashy," _Pepito stated as he observed Khisa in slight disappointment.

"Remember, this is only Level One," Krynlea added.

"This is a bit much for Level One… dontcha think?" Jelial spoke as he looked at himself.

"Well, you guys are powerful beasts. It only makes sense that you guys would have powerful Level Ones," Krynlea pointed out.

"Alright, well if that's the case, let's get to Level Two!" Leivy exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Krynlea interjected as she waved her hands around. "Ya can't just get to Level Two without trying out your powers first! Let's train for like an hour or so before we get the six of you to Level Two."

A collective sigh was heard as Leivy, Boetan, Jelial, Moragov, Pepito, and Khisa drooped their shoulders, but agreed to train.

* * *

Gaz was on her way to Zim's house. She got a random text from him saying that he had something for her. She thought to herself what that alien could possibly have for her and why as she made her way to his house.

She knocked on the door and it instantly opened. She was surprised to see Grin there and not Gir or Zim.

"Oh, hey Grin," Gaz greeted.

"Hey there Gaz!" Grin greeted ecstatically. The Yupolarian was sweating a lot and his hair looked like it was drenched in water.

"Uh… what exactly were you doing?" Gaz asked as she indicated towards the sweat.

"Oh, me? I was training," Grin answered with a proud grin.

"Oh. Is Zim here? He asked me to come here," Gaz told.

"Yeah, he's in his lab," Grin replied as he moved out of the way for Gaz to come in. She walked in and noticed Kinla was on the couch with a beast that wasn't her child.

"Where's your child? Also, what's that?" Gaz wondered.

"Viv is playing with Gir and the robot moose. Also, this is a shadow beast, his name is Smog. I obtained him through a fight yesterday night," Kinla answered as she petted the glaring shadow beast.

"What happened yesterday night?"

"Me, Grin, and Zim got in a fight with one of the beasts from Khisa's team."

"Who was it?"

"I think it was Leivy and Ura," Kinla recalled. Gaz's eyes opened in fear.

"L-Leivy's the one with the white tiger face, right…?" Gaz asked quietly.

"Yep! Him and Ura were the beasts we were fighting against," Grin joined. Gaz's eyes widened more as she recalled the horrible time he stalked her.

"D-Did you beat him…?"

"Yeah, we beat them both, but a third one appeared out of nowhere and got them before we could finish them off," Grin explained.

"O-Oh okay… I'm gonna go to where Zim is now…" Gaz said as she made her way to the trash can.

Kinla and Grin both watched her go, each questioning Gaz's sudden change in behavior.

"You noticed it too, right?" Kinla spoke up after Gaz was completely gone.

"Mhm," Grin hummed as he nodded. "Seems like she encountered Leivy before."

"That's… not good…" Kinla commented with a sigh.

"Mm… I hope it didn't scar her for good."

"Well, we can only hope."

Gaz made it to Zim's lab and was slightly shaken. Knowing the beast that stalked her resurface again scared her more than anything. She was glad he didn't come after her again, or else she might break.

She saw Zim lying on the table and walked up to him.

"Yo," She greeted. Zim did a kip-up off the table with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello there, Little Gaz!" He greeted with a wave.

"So, why'd you tell me to come here?" Gaz asked, getting straight to the point.

Zim opened his palm and in it was a purple metallic bracelet.

"A… _bracelet?" _Gaz said in disappointment.

"Put in on."

Gaz looked at him, then the bracelet a couple of times before she took it. She put it on and it was bigger than her wrist, until it configured itself to fit snugly there.

Gaz's interest peaked a bit as she looked at the bracelet questioningly. It then glowed before small holes opened and released some sort of light purple energy. It quickly covered her entire body and she inspected herself.

"Uh… Zim? What's going on?" Gaz asked as she looked at him.

"Just wait," He said. The energy then swirled around her, covering her from being seen and after a few seconds, it was all sucked back into the bracelet which was now transformed into a small, black, rectangular device on a black arm guard that stopped at her elbow.

Gaz was now wearing a flat, black conical hat and had on small earrings that were waves. She had three black lines on her cheeks and there was a black cloth draped over her shoulders that went down to her elbows.

Gaz was wearing black gauze wrap over her chest and had on black armor beneath it. Her left arm was covered in a black arm sleeve and had purple swirls on it. Her back had two katanas with purple edges.

There was cloth wrapped around her waist that draped to her knees and had on black baggy pants that were tucked into socks. She had dark purple shin guards and black sandals.

Zim pulled out a mirror and Gaz looked at herself through it.

"Wow… this is… amazing…" Gaz whispered in astonishment.

"Yeah, since you basically got yourself wrapped in all of this beast business, I thought I'd give you something to help you fight off those monsters," Zim spoke.

"Thanks a lot, Zim… This looks amazing!"

Zim chuckled a bit as he put the mirror away. "You can call this Oriental."

"I like Oriental already."

"You also have a special ability called Overdrive. It boosts your abilities and you're able to fight faster and strike harder," Zim added.

"Can I try it?!" Gaz asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Zim clapped his hands and the table plus everything close to them was either moved back or went into the ground. Three dummies appeared in front of the two, waiting.

"Alright Gaz, try it out," Zim said as he backed away from her.

Gaz nodded as she looked at the three dummies. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Overdrive," She whispered. A humming sound was heard as a faint purple energy swirled over her and her eyes glew purple. She withdrew her katanas and the dark purple edges started glowing purple. "Come at me."

The front dummy responded by crouching then taking off. It went for a punch at Gaz's face, but she blocked it with her arm guard. Gaz shoved it away before reverse gripping her blade and dashing past the dummy.

It recoiled back as a slash appeared horizontally in the middle of its chest. A second later and it was cut in half, that's when Gaz continued her assault and did an upwards slash on the next unsuspecting dummy. Right after, she appeared before the last one and jumped in the air. She began doing a barrel roll with her arms spreaded out. To Zim, it looked like a purple sawblade as she started cutting through the dummy starting from its head.

The dummy was being forced back as Gaz continued to cut through it until she was on her knees and her left blade was inches from the ground. A second later and both the dummies were cut from where Gaz slashed them. The dummies' parts fell on the floor as Gaz stood up and sheathed both her katanas.

That only took her three seconds to do all of that. Zim was impressed.

"That was awesome!" Zim complemented as he walked up to her. Everything was being put back to place as the two met. Gaz's eyes turned back to normal and the energy went away.

"Really?" Gaz asked.

"Yes really! Three seconds of awesomeness just occurred and you did that!" Zim added on, making Gaz slightly blush.

"It all happened in slow motion for me, it felt like at least ten seconds for me," Gaz said with a shrug. A purple swirl covered Zim from seeing her as she transformed back.

"Either way, you destroyed those dummies," Zim said. Gaz nodded as she looked at her bracelet. She gave Zim a surprise hug.

"You didn't have to do this…" Gaz whispered.

"How else are you supposed to protect yourself against these beasts?" Zim asked with a grin.

"I'm a tough girl! I can fight, plus, I strike fear in people by just _looking _at them," Gaz replied.

Zim patted her head. "I know that, but these are giant alien creatures, completely different."

"I guess you have a point…" Gaz agreed, "God, I just want this to be over…"

"It will be, soon," Zim said. Gaz stopped hugging him and stepped away. She gave him a small smile as she walked past him.

"I hope so. We still have Skool by the way," Gaz added.

"Really? Man, they really just want us to die, huh?" Zim jokingly asked as he walked behind Gaz.

Gaz giggled at that, "If they wanted us to die they should've done it themselves. Not like anyone would bat an eye to it."

"This city sure has some wonderful people, huh?"

"This place deserves to be wiped off the map, I mean, we have a _cesspool… A cesspool! _What other place has that?!" Gaz pointed out.

Zim laughed. "If one thing is here, it's surely in another place."

"Psh, I'd _love _to see another city cesspool," Gaz said sarcastically.

"We can find it somewhere on this damned planet."

"I'd rather not."

The two laughed at each other's jokes as they made their way to the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

**windchaosdemon: ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Chapter 18: Busy Day**

A few hours passed since Zim gave Gaz her bracelet. He took a nap in his room and after, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. After he grabbed a granola bar, he popped his head in the living room to find Kinla playing with her daughter while Smog was laying flat on the couch with Gir and Grin, who was sleeping. He took a glance at the TV and saw that the news was on.

"Recently, there have been giant beasts around different parts of the Earth. No one knows how or why they are here, but they've caused serious damage," the news anchor reported. They put up a picture of a village being destroyed and unrecognizable.

"They have caused a small village in rural Japan to be completely destroyed. This was Shirakawa, but now, it's nothing more than a wasteland," the news anchor added, "The people of this village have never seen a monster like that before, it wasn't even mentioned in their traditions either."

It then cut to a woman with a microphone, on the border of Shirakawa, with one of its residents next to her. It was a man with short, black hair in a traditional black kimono with white flowers on it.

"We have never seen anything like this before… it was… giant, purple… and huge… almost like, Godzilla! We were very scared when we first saw it. At first, we thought it was one of our gods walking among us… but then, when it looked directly at us, we were wrong. It opened its mouth and a purple beam came out, and completely decimated three houses at once! We were lucky to have gotten everyone out of there alive… but now, our home is destroyed…" The man described as he started to tear up. It then cut back to the original news anchor.

"And not only has there been a monster sighting in Japan, but there have been many more all over the world. The United Nations and many other world leaders are trying to figure out a way to stop them… but there seems to be too many and they're too powerful. Bullets, nor missiles work on these things… If we can't keep these beasts under control soon, what will happen to us?" The news anchor asked, "Anyways, that's gonna be it for the news, see you guys later."

Zim chewed on his granola bar as he heard the news report. He looked at Smog, who was looking up at him with a certain look in his eyes. Zim seemed to understand as he finished the snack and walked over to Kinla.

"Hey, Kinla?" Zim spoke. Kinla looked up at her, as well as Viv.

"Hey Zim, what's up?" Kinla asked.

"Can we go down to the training room? I need to talk to you," Zim answered.

"Uh… sure," Kinla agreed with a raised brow. She got up and looked at Grin.

"Grin!" Kinla shouted.

"Huh?!" Grin asked as he jolted awake.

"Watch over Viv please, I'll be down in the training room," Kinla told him.

"Mm… okay, sure," Grin complied as he rested his head back down.

Zim and Kinla then walked over to the trash can, while Smog hopped on the ground and slipped into Zim's shadow. The two of them got in and went down to the training room.

Zim was standing in front of Kinla.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Kinla asked as she put a hand to her hip.

"It's about your new shadow powers. I'm going to teach you how to use them," Zim answered.

Kinla's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, really? Well, thanks!"

"No problem, but, I'm only gonna run you through the basics for now," Zim added. Kinla nodded as Smog popped up next to him.

"Smog?! What are you doing here?!" Kinkanquestioned as she glared at the shadow beast. The shadow beast groaned but a smirk appeared on his face as his whole body twisted and swirled and grew bigger until a black figure that looked like Zim appeared. This surprised both Zim and Kinla.

"I'm here to help you as well," The figure spoke. It sounded like Zim, but slightly distorted.

"Alright, alright. First thing's first: we need you to draw out the shadow that's in you," Zim stated.

"Right!" Kinla said eagerly as she got into a ready position. A few seconds passed as no one moved. Zim and Smog were waiting for Kinla to breathe out a shadow, but Kinla didn't know how to do that and she was too scared to say it.

"I'm going to assume you _don't _know how to draw out the shadow…?" Zim guessed with a cocked brow.

Kinla slightly blushed as she stood up and grabbed her arm. "Uh… y-yeah… I was hoping you would tell me…"

Zim sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, the first thing you wanna do is close your eyes and relax your body."

Kinla nodded and relaxed her muscles. She closed her eyes as she began to take deep breaths and cleared her mind.

"Okay, next thing to do: feel around your body for that unrecognizable energy and try to see if you can manipulate it to move it to your chest," Zim instructed. Kinla was confused at first, but slowly started feeling around her body.

"I found it!" She informed.

"Okay good, now move it to your chest," Zim told her. Kinla had a bit of a hard time trying to move the energy from her feet to her chest. Her face kept contorting Everytime she tried to grab it.

"Don't try to actually grab it… you have to lead it."

Kinla took a deep breath and tried to _lead _the energy to her chest.

_Could I… make a path leading to my chest? _She asked herself. She soon made a path from her feet to her chest and the energy began to follow along it.

The Triveraraptor almost squealed in excitement, but kept her composure. Soon, the energy was resting in her chest.

"I did it!" Kinla announced. Both Zim and Smog chuckled at Kinla's excitement.

"Okay, now you have to distribute that energy across your whole body," Zim said.

"Wait, couldn't I have just done that earlier?!" Kinla grilled.

"No, you had to get used to leading energy to one point of your body first," Zim responded with an eye roll.

"Wow, okay. So, I just lead the energy to every part of my body?" Kinla assumed. Zim nodded and Kinla closed her eyes as she made paths throughout her entire body. It took around two minutes for the energy to get to every point.

"Alright, I want you to put your arm out and say, 'Shadow Blast,'" Zim told. Kinla nodded as she put her arm out.

"Shadow Blast," She said as a dark ball formed in front of her palm, before shooting it. The ball whizzed by Smog as it continued its path past him. Kinla looked surprised as she used her first shadow spell.

"Oh my god… ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Kinla squealed. She couldn't believe that she used a shadow move for the first time.

"Uh… you okay?" Smog asked her with a cocked brow. Kinla only nodded as she began to hyperventilate.

After Kinla took a moment to calm herself, Smog began teaching her more about shadows. She got the hang of the basics in a short amount of time.

**XXX**

Zim was in his room, staring at the ceiling. He went to bed early just for this moment. He got out of the bed, dressed in a black sweatshirt and black joggers. Zim put on his boots and went downstairs. He walked into the living room, seeing Kinla and Grin sleeping on the couch with Smog and Viv. He looked at a clock and it read, '12:00AM.'

Zim continued his sneaking towards the door and made it out successfully. He walked over to Tak's house, and when he made it there, he knocked three times.

Zim waited at the door for about five minutes before it opened up, revealing a very tired Tak.

"Zim…? The hell are you doing here…?" Tak asked as she wiped her eyes.

Zim smirked, "I need you to help me with something."

"Can't it wait until later…?" Tak asked.

"Nope, it has to be now," Zim denied as he shook his head.

Tak sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

"I need you to give me your whistle and to help me locate some of the beasts that are around the world," Zim answered.

"Wait, you mean the whistle that calls beasts?" Tak assumed with wide eyes. Zim nodded. "But, why would you need that? And there's no way you're going around the world to kill beasts."

"Yes, _that _whistle, and yeah, I am. The beasts that are around the world are destroying people's homes and they can't do anything to stop it. Not even _the military _can do anything about it," Zim explained to his Irken friend.

Tak gave it a thought, but sighed. "Alright, fine, just give me a minute."

**XXX**

Zim was sitting on Fei Yun in his Sun Wukong form and was flying over a body of water, to be more specific, he was flying over the Pacific Ocean.

"Can you hear me?" A voice in Zim's ear asked.

"Loud and clear, Tak," Zim responded with a smile.

"Good. The first beast you'll be facing is one called a Munst. These things are giant, serpent-like creatures that kinda look like a water dragon. It doesn't have any limbs but it can use water as a form of attack," Tak described.

"And how will it show itself?" Zim asked.

"It lurks underwater until the right moment. Then, it pops out of the water and shoots off a beam of water to hopefully catch its prey off guard and fall into the water," Tak replied.

"Mm… I see…" Zim said as he observed the water below him, trying to find any trace of the Munst.

A few minutes later, a giant, blue, serpent-like head emerged from the water slowly, watching all of Zim's movements. It raised itself up a little and opened its mouth. Water slowly began to collect in front of it, forming a large orb.

When the monster was ready, it fired the orb, heading straight for Zim's back.

"Hey Zim… I think-"

Zim instantly dodged the orb that was aimed right to him. "-that the Munst is right behind me?"

"... Yeah…"

Zim looked over his shoulder to find the Munst's head out of the water. The beast was glaring at him with yellow eyes.

Zim took out Ruyi and charged it with electricity. He smirked as he spun it in the air and put his foot back.

"Oh Zim, I forgot to tell you. Just because he's big doesn't mean he's-"

"Railgun!" Zim shouted, interrupting Tak as he kicked Ruyi at the Munst. The water beast instantly moved to the side as Ruyi crashed into the water.

"-slow…" Tak finishes with a sigh, "Damnit Zim! Can you at least let me finish what I'm saying first?!"

"Uh… sorry, Tak…" Zim apologized. He stared at the Munst in disbelief. "Ruyi!"

The rod stopped itself underwater and was coming back up. It soon breached it, and flew into Zim's awaiting hand.

"Alright, different approach…" Zim said.

"This is gonna be difficult…" Tak said as she was shaking her head.

"How so?"

"It's only weakness is its ass," Tak responded.

"EH?!" Zim asked, disgusted, "Why would it be that?!"

"Well… it just is…"

"If you say it's like a water dragon, _keyword: dragon_, shouldn't the weakness be the eyes?!" Zim questioned.

"Ah but you see, I said it looks _like _a water dragon, keyword is _like _here, not that it _is _a water dragon!" Tak shouted.

"Alright, alright! But, how am I supposed to get its ass?"

"That's the problem. You'll need to go underwater to do that, but you might have trouble doing that since you're like Wukong."

"Damn… you're right…" Zim realized with a sigh, "Is there another way I could beat this thing?"

"If you can get it out of water, you'd definitely have a chance, but the Munst refuses to leave the water," Tak answered.

Zim thought hard while looking at the Munst. The Munst glared back at Zim, waiting for him to do something. But when nothing happened for the next three minutes, the Munst got antsy and dipped underwater.

Zim's eyes widened at the speed of the Munst going under the water, but then it breached the water right underneath Zim and was aiming to eat him.

Zim saw this and quickly back flipped off of Fei Yun and out of the Munst's range. The Munst chomped down on the cloud, but when it didn't feel Zim in its mouth it looked around until it spotted him falling.

The Munst lunged for Zim, but right before Zim could hit the water, a cloud formed under him and he zipped away before the Munst could snatch him up.

"Hey Tak."

"Hm?"

"Would the Munst jump out of water just to eat me?"

"It's a possibility, why?"

"Cause I might have a plan," Zim responded as he flew high up in the air. He sat down on the cloud and watched the Munst, waiting to see what it would do.

The Munst sunk into the water slowly, concealing itself from sight. It was gone for five minutes and Zim was wondering when it would strike.

Another few minutes passed as Zim was now lying on Fei Yun, getting kind of tired of waiting. But out of nowhere, he heard the Munst breach the water and come at him.

Zim grabbed Ruyi and waited for the right moment. He peeked over the edge and saw the Munst get closer by every second. And right when the Munst was about to touch Fei Yun, Zim smacked Ruyi on the cloud.

"Fei Yun, Deep Freezing Mist!" Zim commanded. Fei Yun began to shake as it changed to a dark blue color. Dark blue mist started spraying out of the cloud and freezing the Munst solid once it touched the beast. The mist began to float down at a slow pace, but it was freezing the beast as well.

Once the mist hit the surface of the ocean, it began to freeze that part of it, but it only stopped there. Fei Yun stopped shaking, and returned back to its original color.

Zim looked at the frozen statue of the Munst. He floated away from the mouth and looked at the whole thing from the side. He didn't realize it, but the thing was huge. Zim was at least ten kilometers in the air, and the beast's tail looked to be just out of the water as well.

"Hey Tak… you there?" Zim asked. It was quiet for a few seconds before he got a snore as a response. Zim smirked at that, but then floated down near the tail. He had a hard time wondering how he should kill this thing.

"Is this thing on?" Someone asked in Zim's ear.

"Mimi?" Zim asked.

"Oh, hey Zim!" Mimi greeted from the other end.

"What are you doing in the ear piece?" Zim wondered.

"I saw Tak asleep and was going to get her to bed, but then I saw the screen and that she was talking to you and was also looking at the Pacific Ocean, and wow that is a giant beast." Mimi rambled.

"Yeah, it's called a Munst. Have any idea on how to kill it?"

"Uh… let's see here…" Mimi whispered, "Ah, yeah! All you have to do is explode it."

"How?"

"Explode it from its ass."

"Can't I just throw one down it's mouth?"

"That thing will have no problem digesting the explosive with ease," Mimi answered.

"Oh damnit all…" Zim whispered in disgust, "I can't just destroy it while it's frozen?"

"You only froze its shell and made it _think _that it's frozen. Once it realizes that, it'll most likely find a way to unfreeze itself," Mimi explained. Zim audibly sighed, not wanting to go near the beast's butt, but he had to do so if he wanted to kill it.

"This is gonna be gross…"

**XXX**

After Zim blew up the Munst, he traveled west some more.

"Do you know where the next beast is?" Zim asked.

"Mhm! There's a beast in Japan that's resting at the moment. It's in Aokigahara Forest," Mimi replied.

"Tell me, how did you guys even get giant beasts transported to this planet? There's no way they all fit in one thing."

"We shrunk them so that they would fit."

"Oh… well that's pretty simple."

"Mhm. It wasn't that hard given they were knocked out," Mimi added, "So, what exactly are you doing on the other side of the world?"

"Well, I just thought that I should kill some of these beasts around the world since no one else can," Zim answered.

"But how are you gonna kill all of the beasts? There's so many of them!" Mimi told.

"I'm gonna kill the big ones first then I'll use the whistle that calls all the beasts to one location and eradicate them before fighting Khisa," Zim responded.

"Hm… alright, seems easy enough."

"I hope so."

**XXX**

Zim was now in the Aokigahara Forest. He was walking around, looking at all of the trees that were clustered together.

_This place looks nice. _Zim thought as he admired the forest.

"Zim, you're coming closer to the beast," Mimi informed.

"Do you know what it's name is? Also, how far is it away from me?" Zim asked.

"From the description you gave me… it seems to be a Freygorr, and it's approximately one hundred twenty feet away."

"... Shouldn't I be able to see it then?"

"I mean… yeah? But yet again, this forest _is _called the Sea of Trees… _and _the suicide forest… plus, it's pretty dark…" Mimi responded. Zim remained silent as he tried to concentrate on finding this Freygorr.

"Damn… I can't see past these trees at all!" Zim shouted. He pushed past some trees and almost bumped into something purple. Zim instantly froze as he could make it out to be a snout.

"Zim… I think that's the Freygorr…" Mimi pointed out.

"No shit…" Zim whispered. He began walking back as slowly as he could, hoping to not step on a twig. Once he was far enough, he let out a sigh and let go of the trees he was holding open.

The trees made a large smack sound which reverberated throughout the forest. Zim's eyes widened as he looked up from the snout to find two purple eyes staring at him. Zim began to back up some more as the beast in front of him slowly rose up.

The beast stood at the height of the trees and looked down at Zim. It's scales barely glistened due to how dark it was.

The beast opened its mouth, and sparkly purple smoke flooded out of it. It's eyes began to glow a light purple and Zim could feel an attack about to come his way.

The beast's mouth started to glow the same purple like it's eyes and a purple beam shot out at Zim. The Irken jumped away and the spot he was at was burnt to a crisp. Some of the ground got eradicated as well.

"Is there any way I can kill this beast, Mimi?" Zim asked the SIR Unit on the other end.

"Uh… I don't see anything, but I'll see if I can find a way, just try not to die," Mimi responded as rapid typing could be heard.

"Easier said than done," Zim muttered before jumping away from another beam attack. He put his hand out and fire began to cover it.

"Fire Ball!" Zim shouted as a medium-sized ball of fire shot from his hand and headed straight for the Freygorr's stomach.

Once the ball hit its stomach, it simply disappeared, not making a scratch on it.

"Just as I thought…" Zim said lowly. The beast's claws started glowing a light purple and crouched down. It went for a slash at Zim, but he backflipped away. "Damn… it has claw attacks as well?!"

The beast then slashed the air in Zim's direction and five purple claw marks materialized before heading straight for Zim.

"Ruyi!" Zim shouted as he threw the staff at the marks. Ruyi then expanded and completely covered Zim from the marks.

The beast's attack hit the enlarged staff, but did nothing to it. The Freygorr's brow furrowed as it did nothing to Ruyi. It let out a large roar that shook the ground before running full speed at Ruyi.

The Freygorr began slashing wildly at the staff, trying to either destroy it or move it. It was doing this for a couple seconds before it gave up and went for a punch. The punch reverberated throughout the staff and shook the ground, but it remained rooted in its position. It growled again before going for another punch.

"Ruyi!" Zim shouted. The staff went back to normal and the Freygorr missed. It's eyes widened as it didn't register that the staff shrunk.

Zim caught the staff and quickly aimed it at the Freygorr's chest.

"Ruyi!" Zim three the staff up and it enlarged, hitting the Freygorr square in the chest and launching it back. The Freygorr flew back into the many trees, breaking them all. Zim easily caught Ruyi with one hand.

The beast sat up and shook itself off any debris. It glared at Zim with a killing intent as it's scales began to glow a brighter purple. It then suddenly disappeared from Zim's eyesight.

"Huh?!" Zim shouted in confusion. He felt something behind him and quickly dodged it before it could get him. He rolled away and popped up on his feet to see the Freygorr that was behind him a second ago.

"You didn't tell me they could teleport!" Zim yelled at Mimi.

"How was _I _supposed to know?!"

"You captured these damn things!"

"No we didn't! We just transported them!"

"Shouldn't you have gotten some sort of reading on them, like out of curiosity?!"

"Well… they _did_ have Tak run a scan on each one to check if they were alive."

"... Oh my god…" Zim said with a sigh of frustration.

"Zim, you don't have the time to pick a fight with me!" Mimi told. Zim jolted his head up to see the Freygorr was gone. He looked behind him, but it wasn't there.

"Uh… where the hell did it go..?" Zim asked. Just then, he felt something above him and he looked up to find a glowing, purple, _thing _come at him.

"Holy shit!" He yelled as he jumped away. The Freygorr crashed into the ground, creating a large crater where Zim originally stood.

Zim took the chance and spun Ruyi in the air. "Sonic Boom!" Zim shouted as he kicked Ruyi.

The rod flew at supersonic speed towards the Freygorr, who was trying to recover from its miss. Ruyi hit the Freygorr's arm and it made the entire beast recoil to one side.

The Freygorr shouted in agony as it was flung into a set of trees while Ruyi flew back to Zim.

"How do you like _that, _huh?" Zim rhetorically asked with a smirk as he caught Ruyi.

The beast struggled to get up, but it eventually did. It glared at Zim as it opened its mouth, charging up a beam attack. Zim readied himself for the attack, but the beast disappeared and appeared behind him.

Zim barely moved out of the way from the attack and it managed to scratch his right shoulder. The beast continued its beam attack and moved its head at Zim. Zim jumped over the beam as it made a burnt line wherever it went.

"Let's try something new…" Zim murmured, "Ruyi, Conversion: Guandao." Ruyi began to swirl with a fiery red aura and it grew a bit longer. The aura disappeared and Ruyi was now different. It was now a red guandao and the blade was golden. "Monkey Song, Guandao Dan Mu."

Zim spun Ruyi once before taking off. He jumped high in the air and instantly began slashing at the Freygorr's chest. As Zim kept up the barrage of slashes, the Freygorr was getting pushed back, not being able to handle all of the slashes.

For the final slash, Zim did a three-sixty spin and slashed diagonally at the beast's chest. The slash went through it and destroyed some of the trees that were behind the beast. Zim landed on the ground and instantly rolled back. A second later and where Zim slashed the beast, blood splurged out from there. The Freygorr yelled in pain as it tried to cover up the slash.

"Zim! I found it!" Mimi told.

"Really? What is it?"

"Just beat his ass!"

"Is it that simple?"

"Yeah! If you do enough damage, you'll eventually be able to kill it."

"Alright, that's what I like to hear," Zim said with a grin, "Monkey Song, Hé Jiangjun Yiyang Kuai!" Zim started glowing a faint white aura as well as Ruyi.

"_**Power Booster…" **_The beast spoke in a deep and grumbly voice, catching Zim off guard a bit. It started developing a dark purple aura around itself.

"It can talk?" Zim asked.

"I… guess so..?" Mimi assumed. The Freygorr put its claws in an 'o' shape and put it over its snout. It took a deep breath, before blowing hard. The beast created a purple whirlwind that was spiraling towards Zim, but the Irken twisted on his right foot and avoided it.

Zim then spun in his other foot and ran towards the Freygorr. He jumped high in the air and was about to slash at it, but the Freygorr quickly moved out of the way. Zim missed his slash and twirled in the air to avoid a purple beam.

He landed on a tree and instantly pushed off of it. Zim did barrel rolls and started becoming a white drill. He was aiming for the Freygorr's head, but the beast clamped down on the handle of Ruyi. Zim smirked as he let go of Ruyi and the beast instantly fell forward.

As the beast was struggling to get up, Zim landed safely. "Ruyi!" The guandao grew bigger and stabbed right through the top of the Freygorr's head, rendering it dead.

"Come back," Zim said as the guandao Ruyi shrunk to its normal size and flew into Zim's hand. Zim sighed as he fell in his back, exhausted from the fight. The aura went away as well.

"What time is it, Mimi?" Zim asked.

"It's 1:50AM, Zim," She responded.

"I think I can get done with this by later tonight."

"You traveled to Japan pretty quickly, I'd say you'll get done by 6:30PM."

"Heh, well there's no rest for the weary… hyup!" Zim did a kip up and stretched. "Revert back, Ruyi," Zim told the staff. Ruyi swirled with a red aura and it dispersed in the air, revealing that Ruyi transformed back.

"Alright, your next location is: Brunei!" Mimi announced.

"Brunei? What's in Brunei?" Zim wondered.

"The beast or like… what's _actually _in Brunei?"

"Both."

"Alright, well, the beast that's in Brunei seems to be a Witzernaq. They're about the size of an average human child at the age of ten, but they're fast and quick-witted. This one was last seen in Bandar Seri Bagawan, destroying many cars, buildings, and even robbing people."

"Fei Yun, Transport!" Zim commanded as a piece of a cloud came down from the sky, "What's it look like?"

"Well, it's dark brown, with two black horns that curl back, black eyes, large and pointy ears, carries a brown potato sack around, has sharp claws, kinda thin, from its waist to its thighs is a dark green, and has a small tail," Mimi described.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Zim said as he hopped on Fei Yun, "We're goin' to Bandar Seri Bagawan in Brunei, Fei Yun." And just like that, Zim was off to Brunei.

**XXX**

It had been three hours since Zim swiftly arrived at Bandar Seri Bagawan and took out the Witzernaq. He also took care of some other lingering beasts in the towns and countries bordering Brunei.

Zim was now on his way to Russia. There had been a giant light blue and black bear that was spotted near Oymyakon. Mimi told him that the bear thrives on cold weather and uses it as a power source. Since Oymyakon is the coldest place in Russia, it has caused major damage to the town and everyone to evacuate.

"You have a coat, right?" Mimi asked.

"Nope, but I should be able to raise my temperature up, if it were to ever drop," Zim responded.

"Alright, just try not to freeze to death."

"Oh please! This is the almighty _Zim_ we're talking about!"

"That narcissism will get you killed," Mimi stated. Zim chuckled at that.

It took around a half an hour, but Zim finally made it to Oymyakon.

"Jeez… it's hard to see…" Zim pointed out.

"Maybe cause it's so cold."

"This'll be a pain in the ass… I'll never be able to find the bear like this…" Zim whined.

"Maybe you could attract the bear to you," Mimi suggested.

"And how do I do that?"

"Destroy a building, but make it extremely loud."

"… Alright then." Zim got off the cloud and walked up to a random house. He spun Ruyi before putting his leg back.

"Sonic Boom!" Zim yelled as he kicked Ruyi. The rod went straight through the house with a loud boom and made it explode into pieces. The sound could be heard echoing throughout the distance.

"Ruyi!" Zim commanded. The rod flew back to Zim and he caught it.

"Now it's time to wait," Mimi said. Zim sighed as he fell back and Fei Yun caught him.

A couple of minutes passed before Zim could hear heavy footsteps in the snow. He peered an eye open and could see a large figure walking towards him.

"You've finally arrived… took you long enough," Zim spoke as he got off of Fei Yun. The figure responded with a low growl. Zim smirked as he lit his hands on fire.

When the figure was visible, Zim could see its features. It was a bear standing on its hind legs and its fur was light blue. Its left arm was black and so was the right side of its face. It's eyes were glowing a light blue as well.

The bear let out a fearsome roar and was about to attack Zim as it sucked in the cold air.

"Alright let's go!" Zim shouted with a smirk as he ran towards the beast. "Fire Wave!"

Zim threw his hands up in an arch, making waves of fire come out of the ground and rushing towards the bear. The bear in-turn, puffed out its cheeks and soon blew as hard as it could on the upcoming flames.

By doing so, the air that was being blown by its mouth froze the fire completely.

"Huh?! It froze my flames?!" Zim questioned in bewilderment.

"How is that possible?" Mimi asked. The bear then shot its black arm up, but Zim jumped out of the way as a black ice spike came up from the ground.

Zim dodged another black ice spike that came out from the ground. He continued to do this, but it was beginning to wear him out.

"Zim! If you keep this up, you'll be too exhausted to do anything!" Mimi warned the Irken.

"I know… but I can't use fire against him!"

"Then try something else!"

Zim did a back handspring and immediately rushed the bear with Ruyi in hand. He dodged multiple ice spike attacks and once he was close enough, he went for a swing to the bear's head. But right before Zim could connect it, the rod stopped. Zim looked at Ruyi with a puzzled expression, then at the bear, who smirked at him.

Ruyi began to start freezing from the top near the bear's head. Zim noticed this and quickly jumped back. He looked at the freezing end of Ruyi and noticed that the ice continued to spread its way down the rod.

"Damnit! How'd that thing start to freeze Ruyi?!"

"Maybe it's surrounded by a force field of some sorts…" Mimi said. Zim scowled as he set Ruyi down, trying to think of what else to do.

His body began crawling with electricity as he planned to electrocute the bear.

Zim put his hands on the ground, "Rolling Thunder!" The electricity from his arms traveled to the ground and began to race over at the bear.

The bear put its arm up and the cold air swirled down into its palm, forming a bit of snow. The bear lazily threw the snow at the rushing electricity, and once it touched, it began to freeze.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU _FREEZE _ELECTRICITY?!" Zim questioned as he put his hands to his head. The beast swiped its left arm and some snow on the ground formed into a small fist that punched Zim into the side of a house. He crashed into some furniture as he stopped in the living room.

"Shit… whatever I use that beast will just freeze it! How is that possible?" Zim asked himself as he stood up.

"It's in a pretty cold environment and that's boosting its power up by a lot. You're lucky you didn't go to Antarctica, or else you'd probably have no chance against it," Mimi replied. Zim grit his teeth at that. The beast looked like it was barely trying against the Irken, which pissed him off slightly.

"Even though you're not in its actual home territory… you're in its home territory," Mimi added.

"Well, do you have any ideas on how to beat it?" Zim asked.

"Not at the moment, try to survive and I'll see what I can find."

"Great…" Zim murmured. The bear appeared in front of the hole Zim made and opened its mouth. Zim's eyes widened and plucked a hair from his tail.

"Ruyi!" Zim shouted as the hair turned into the rod. Zim quickly kicked the rod and made a new hole that led to the outside. Before the beast could use its attack, Zim jumped through the hole and quickly grabbed Ruyi. Zim ran and made it to a street. As he got there, he tried to locate the beast.

Suddenly, the house he was just in started freezing and soon it became encased in ice, then exploded into a million pieces. Zim could see the bear walking towards him with a smirk. He slowly backed up, but realized that would be pointless with all of the snow around.

The bear put up its right arm and something started to form behind him. Zim could only watch as a creature made from black ice formed. The creature screeched, making Zim cover his antennae, then it sprinted at Zim at full throttle.

"Sonic Boom!" Zim screamed in panic as he quickly kicked Ruyi. The fake rod zoomed by the creature as it broke the sound barrier. A second later and half of the creature's face exploded. It screeched and held the side of the face that was missing. This surprised both Zim and the bear.

"Zim! I think I found a way to beat it!" Mimi spoke.

"What is it?"

"It's sound!"

"What?"

"Since the bear freezes everything, you can just shatter the ice that forms with a loud enough sound!" Mimi clarified.

"I could actually do that?"

"Yes!"

"But I can't use sound!" Zim admitted. The creature then glared at Zim with its white eyes as it let out a low growl.

"You better figure it out soon!" Mimi told. The creature opened its mouth and a wave of ice came flying from it. Zim quickly ran and avoided them. The creature followed Zim's path, trying to catch up with his running.

"Rocket Blast!" Zim shouted as his boots quickly engulfed in fire. Zim jumped and was flying in the air at high speeds. He called for Ruyi and the fake rod flew into his hand. Zim looked at the creature that screeched up at him.

"Heh, take this you damn creature," Zim said as he prepared for another Sonic Boom. "Sonic Boom!"

The creature couldn't do anything as the rod suddenly went through its forehead. The head soon exploded and small fragments of black ice fell to the snow-covered ground. The bear looked at its destroyed creation in shock. It then watched as Zim landed safely on the ground. The bear turned its shocked expression into an angry one.

_If I could somehow get sound energy, I could easily use that to attack… but _how…? Zim asked himself. His eyes widened as he instantly knew the answer.

"Mimi."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to talk to me."

"Talk to you as in… what?"

"Just start talking to me, it doesn't have to make sense. Just act like Gir."

"Act like Gir?! Are you crazy?!" Mimi asked.

"No, just do it!" Zim ordered her.

"Alright, alright…" Mimi said, agreeing to the weird request. "Uh… tacos are great…? They're fun to eat and I _looove _tacos… I could have them all day, EHEHEHEHEHE! Ooo, let's sing the _Doom Song! _Doom doom doom doom doom…"

Zim began to ignore Mimi as she started saying random things. He closed his eyes and focused on the vibrations of her voice and the sound of it. Zim made an energy path throughout his body and soon the sound and vibrations of Mimi's voice was following the path.

The bear stared at Zim, waiting for him to make a move. But when it saw that Zim wasn't doing anything, it took the opportunity to attack.

The bear put its black arm back and threw it forward. Out of nowhere, six black ice spikes came out of the ground and were going at Zim at a high speed.

Zim shot open his eyes. "Sound Barrier!"

Right before the black spikes could strike Zim, he opened his mouth and screamed. The ice spikes crashed into an invisible barrier and couldn't go further. They tried to push past it, but soon started cracking and eventually broke from the tip down to the base.

The bear was taken back. Zim closed his mouth and smirked at the bear.

"You seem surprised," Zim noticed. The bear growled in anger and got into an offensive position.

"Tired of playing Spellcaster, eh?" Zim taunted, "About time."

The bear's paws became encased in ice, then it ran towards Zim. The bear jumped up and was going for an aerial slash. Zim rolled under the bear and jumped back as it missed its attack.

"Ruyi… come on, come to me…" Zim whispered as he held his hand back. The bear turned around and shot its paw at Zim. A beam of ice came out, but Zim rolled to the side. The bear summoned an axe made of ice and charged Zim with what seemed to be a battle cry.

As the bear swung down on Zim, he blocked it with Ruyi.

"Expand!" Zim shouted, and the fake Ruyi did just that, shoving the bear away. Zim quickly got on his feat and still held his hand back, waiting for the original Ruyi to fly into his hand.

The bear summoned another axe in its other paw, but it was smaller than its other one. The bear threw the smaller one high into the air, before charging at Zim. The bear jumped on Ruyi and hopped off, now behind Zim.

"Shrink!" Zim commanded. As the bear was about to slash Zim, Ruyi shrunk back to normal and Zim barely blocked it. The two clashed and the bear grinned maliciously. Zim gritted his teeth as he stared at the beast. The beast then relaxed a bit, letting push it back, but then the beast shoved back with an unexpected burst of strength. Zim tumbled back and was about to charge back in, but he sensed something was coming from behind him. He turned his head up and saw the smaller axe was coming straight for him.

Zim tried to raise Ruyi up, but couldn't. He looked down to see that it was frozen and so was a part of his hand. He panicked and didn't have enough time to move out of the way.

"RUYI!" He screamed in hopes that his original staff would come.

Zim put his arm up to block it and waited for pain to course through his body… but it didn't. He peeled an eye open to see that the axe was gone. He looked around, confused, and saw another Ruyi planted in the ground with ice covering it. Zim wasted no time in grabbing the original Ruyi.

"Ruyi, Conversion: Hot Rod," Zim said. The real Ruyi began to swirl with a bright orange aura, then it disappeared to show a bright orange staff.

Zim placed the staff over his frozen hand and it began to melt away the ice. After he was done with that, he dropped the fake Ruyi and it disappeared into particles.

"Alright… Sound Infusion!" Ruyi began to develop a thin transparent aura around itself.

The bear let off a mighty roar before shoving its paws in the snow. The ground shook and Zim twirled as two giant ice spikes shot up from where he stood.

"Hun Xiang!" Zim shouted as he hit one of the ice spikes with Ruyi. The ice spike shook violently and so did the ground. Soon, the bear also shook and its face contorted in disgust. It then roared in pain as it took its paws out from the ground and covered its ears.

"Alright let's go! Sound Infused Zhu Bagong!" Zim rushed the bear and as soon as he was close, he quickly struck the bear's three vital points. As the bear stumbled back and gripped its chest, Zim went for the next move.

"Sound Infused Zhu Jian!" Zim struck the bear in the chest and hit it up in the air. He began slashing the air and soon took a step back. The slashes materialized and made a lot of cuts in the bear, before it fell to the snowy floor.

The bear struggled to get up as the pain courses throughout its body. It was finally able to stand up, but Zim took the liberty of using that to do his final move.

"And lastly… Sound Infused Zhu Fa, Quan Zhang." Zim set Ruyi horizontally and placed an open palm on it as he closed his eyes. The staff began glowing a light green, and shortly, Zim opened his eyes to show that they were light green too. He immediately rushed the bear after.

The bear coughed up blood as it just stared at Zim rushing it. The bear went for a weak punch, but Zim spun around it and hit the bear in the back of the head, sending it forward. Zim quickly spun Ruyi around and struck the bear downward, but before it could hit the ground, Zim struck the bear in the stomach and made it fly upward. He quickly planted Ruyi down, and the staff instantly bursted into a glowing giant bamboo, stabbing the bear straight through the chest and created a boom that was insanely loud.

"Nice job Zim! You killed it!" Mimi applauded.

"Thanks… but that was tiring…" Zim said as Ruyi turned back to normal. The bear fell to the ground with a soft thud. "What time is it…?"

"It's 9:02AM," Mimi responded.

"Damn… if that stupid little goblin hadn't taken three hours just to kill, this might've been faster…"

"Don't sweat it, it's still pretty early," Mimi added in reassurance.

"Thanks, but how many more beasts do we need to kill?"

"Hm… let's see here… around sixty," Mimi told.

"Oh no…" Zim sighed with a facepalm, "This will take longer than I imagined…"

* * *

Grin, Kinla, and Smog both woke up at the sound of a loud boom.

"Uh… what was that…?" Grin asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have no idea… but it was really loud…" Kinla said.

"That was an unnatural boom," Computer joined in.

"How so?" Grin asked.

"It just… sounded man-made… I don't know who could've made such a loud noise, but it doesn't sound good," Computer replied.

"Maybe Zim knows," Kinla suggested.

"Oh, Zim's gone," Computer said nonchalantly.

"Huh? Where?"

"Beats me. He left during the middle of the night."

"That's strange…" Grin commented. "I don't think he'd just up and leave out of nowhere unless something bad's going on." Kinla agreed to that.

A knock on the door was heard and Grin got up to answer it. Once he opened the door, he saw Gaz, Dib, Seina, and Laura at the entrance.

"Yo," Grin greeted.

"You heard the boom too, right?" Gaz asked, getting straight to the point.

Grin nodded his head. "It's what woke me and Kinla up."

"Yeah, same here…" Laura voiced.

"Anyway, we were wondering if Zim was here. We thought he might have an idea what that was," Gaz stated.

"Yeah, the problem with that is… Zim's gone," Grin said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh?!" The three girls asked.

"Where could he have gone?!" Seina asked.

"We don't know. He just up and left," Grin answered as he put his hands up.

"Let's ask Tak, she might know where he is," Dib suggested, turning to leave for Tak's house. The others nodded and got up to go to Tak's house.

The group arrived at Tak's house and Dib knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" A voice that sounded like Mimi told.

"Mimi? That's a surprise," Gaz commented. A moment later and the door opened up, revealing Mimi not in her disguise.

"Shouldn't you be in your disguise? What if it wasn't us?" Dib asked concerningly.

"Oh it's nothing, I saw you guys at the front porch, so no worries," She waved off.

"Anyways, let's get to the point. Do you know where Zim is?" Gaz asked.

"Of course, right now he's heading to Bratsk!" Mimi replied with a smile.

"... Bratsk…?" Kinla asked with the tilt of her head.

"Wait… THAT'S IN RUSSIA!" Laura exclaimed.

"Huh?! What the hell is he doing in Russia?!" Seina questioned.

"Uh… what's Russia…?" Grin asked for both him and Kinla.

"Russia is a transcontinental country. The country lies in both Europe and Asia… also it's on the other side of the world," Dib explained, "Plus, it's giant."

"Wait… so you're saying that Zim just casually traveled across the world?! Without us knowing?!" Kinla asked.

"Calm down everyone… he has a good reason for this…" Tak said as she appeared behind Mimi.

"And what's the reason?" Gaz asked.

"Follow me…" Tak said and turned to go down stairs to her lab. Mimi happily followed her while everyone else just looked at each other.

"She seems pretty tired," Laura noticed.

"Yeah, wonder what happened earlier," Kinla whispered.

"Come on people, let's follow Tak already," Gaz voiced as she followed Mimi and Tak. The others shrugged at each other before following them.

* * *

Zim was cruising in the air, resting on Fei Yun without a care in the world.

"Hello, Zim?" Mimi greeted.

"Oh, hey Mimi, what's going on?" Zim asked.

"Oh nothin' much. You kill that Gyurin?"

"Yeah. That thing was pretty annoying to deal with, but in the end, it was easy to kill it."

"Awesome! Your friends are here to talk to you by the way," Mimi informed.

"Cool, cool-wait what?" Zim asked as he shot up.

"WHAT THE HELL, ZIM?! HOW COULD YOU JUST UP AND LEAVE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF US?!" Seina grilled, making Zim cringe.

"Look, I had to take care of a beast problem! Plus, if I _did _tell you, you'd probably want to join in, and in no way, shape, or form I'm letting you go to another continent just like that," Zim responded.

"What, you think we can't handle ourselves or something?" Grin challenged with a grin.

"Not at all. I think you guys would do fine, but I just thought it'd be faster and easier to do this on my own."

"Psh. How long will it take you?" Gaz wondered.

"I dunno. Mimi and I thought it'd take me at least till 6:30PM to finish this, but due to some uncertain circumstances, it may take longer than that."

"Great… that'll take forever…" Seina said with a sigh.

"You better come back safely, Zim," Laura voiced, "I still have some things I wanna do with you."

Zim smirked, "Oh trust me, I wouldn't dare die. Not while there's beasts around."

"Then promise me you'll return soon, dummy," Laura told.

"I promise that the almighty Zim shall not die, and will return to you safely," Zim promised.

"Anyways, Tak and I will call you back soon. Try not to stir up any trouble while we're away for a bit," Mimi said.

Zim slightly chuckled, "Alrighty, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Mimi ended the call.

"Alright, I'm satisfied," Laura said as she turned to leave.

"Just like that you're gonna leave?" Gaz asked with a raised brow.

"Yep! I don't think Zim's the one to break promises, so I'll trust him on this," Laura responded. Gaz looked down as she thought back to when Zim was at his lowest and how he promised her that he'd live. So far, he hasn't broken that promise yet, which brought a smile to her face.

"Mm… you're right, he isn't the one to break promises," Gaz said. Seina agreed to that, and they got up to leave.

"We'll see you later, Tak and Mimi!" Seina announces as the three went upstairs.

"I guess we should take our leave as well," Dib said and turned to leave.

"Yep, let's get going, see ya," Grin said as the remainder of the group left.

"Alright, back to business," Tak spoke after a minute of silence.

* * *

It had been about twenty hours of nonstop fighting for Zim. It was the next day, and was around 5:10AM. He was exhausted as he was on Fei Yun, flying out from Dublin, Ireland.

"... Where's the last beast…?" Zim asked.

"In Iceland, near Seljalandsfoss," Tak replied.

"Alright…"

"It might just be me… but I think you should take a break," Tak suggested.

"No… I have to kill these beasts first… _then, _I'll rest…" Zim denied the suggestion, determined on doing his task.

"Alright, suit yourself, but you're gonna be outta commission for a couple of days," Tak told him.

"Irkens don't _need _sleep, Tak…"

"You're not proving that, Zim. I can just _hear _the sleepiness in your voice."

"No way… I'm not tired or sleepy at all…"

"Keep in telling yourself that, Zim, but I think the humans and this planet are affecting us majorly," Tak theorized.

"Heh, what makes you say that?"

"Well I mean… look at you. You're tired. _I _was tired when you first came to me for assistance."

"If you say so… but that doesn't change the fact that I have to do this."

"Hey, you're gonna crash before you can fight any beasts."

"... Whatever…

**XXX **

Zim made it near the Seljalandsfoss Waterfall and looked around, trying to find the beast.

"Hey Tak, I don't see the beast anywhere," Zim told his Irken companion.

"That's because you flew over it," Mimi responded.

"Huh? How?"

"Look behind you."

Zim turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the beast. It was pale, gigantic, and probably about as tall as the Freygorr. It had eyes around its head, all looking at different things at once. Zim hopped off of Ruyi and got ready to hit it with a Sonic Boom.

"Zim, wait-"

"Don't worry, Tak, I'll finish it in one kick!" Zim declared as he threw Ruyi up. "Sonic Boom!" Zim kicked the rod and it zoomed at the giant beast's head. But it leaned its head down and avoided the attack.

Zim looked at the beast in shock.

"H-How did it…"

"This is why you let me finish talking…" Tak muttered angrily, "What I was _going _to say was: you don't have to kill that beast because it doesn't attack anything or anyone. It simply likes to walk around and pick at flowers, watch butterflies, birdwatch, anything that's peaceful, it'll do just that."

"You couldn't have told me that _before?!" _Zim shouted at her.

"Maybe if you didn't rush to action and _listened _for once, I was going to tell you that!" Tak shouted back.

"Ugh, whatever… why am I here again?" Zim asked as he called Ruyi back.

"You have to blow the whistle in case we missed any beasts," Tak answered. Zim sighed and dug in his pockets for the whistle. After he found it, he blew on it.

"You should sit back and wait. Who knows where these beasts are," Mimi suggested. Zim nodded and fell on Fei Yun.

_What I'd do to just go back home and rest for a day or two… _

**XXX**

Zim opened his eyes as he could hear a lot of footsteps on the ground, and could sense a bunch of different energies coming near him at the same time.

"Hey Zim, you might wanna hide somewhere," Mimi advised.

"Huh? Okay…" Zim mumbled, "Fei Yun, Cloud Capsule."

The cloud became a bit bigger and Zim started sinking into the cloud. After he was fully submerged, Fei Yun flew higher up in the sky.

After a minute, a bunch of different beasts were surrounding the spot where Zim was. They all looked at it confusingly, then at each other. One beast growled at another and the hostility between the beasts rose quickly. After a beast fired a shot, an all out battle commenced.

Zim spectated from inside Fei Yun, and watched in surprise.

"Didn't know there were that many beasts left…" Zim whispered.

"Yikes…" Tak spoke as she watched the beasts tear each other apart.

A beast standing on two legs, lanky, and was all black except for the white mask on his face, attacked Zim with a random black appendage that came out from its back. Fei Yun barely dodged the attack, and more appendages came out to attack the cloud.

Zim maneuvered away from the appendages with a bit of difficulty, but he was soon getting fed up with it.

"THIS IS SO ANNOYING!" Zim shouted and grabbed Ruyi. The rod began producing a lot of electricity as Zim was running a bit of a short fuse.

"Have a taste of this you sons of bitches! ZEUS' JUDGEMENT!" Zim yelled as he stabbed Ruyi into Fei Yun. The cloud became black and crawled with electricity across its form. Then, Fei Yun releases high volts of electricity across all of the beasts below him.

He kept this up as all of the beast started writhing and screeching in pain. Zim didn't stop until he could see black.

After about five minutes of really intense shock therapy, Zim let off the attack. The ground below him became scorched as there were a bunch of electrocuted beasts burnt.

"It's safe to assume that they're all dead…" Tak said with a bit of surprise.

"Good… tell the others I'm coming back…"

* * *

Zim made it back to his cul-de-sac, safe and sound and with no other beasts to interrupt it. He landed at his front porch and he transformed back into his original form. Fei Yun disappeared and Zim opened the door to his home.

The first thing he was greeted with was Laura jumping in him.

"You're back! I knew you wouldn't break your promise!" Laura said as she hugged him.

"Woah!" Zim yelped in surprise, "Well of course not. I wouldn't dare to."

Laura stopped the hug and led him into his house, where everyone else was waiting. They all greeted the Irken with praises and compliments. Gir came out of nowhere and stuck to his neck.

"MASTER! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVA!" Gir exclaimed as he cried his eyes out.

"I know, I know. But hey, I'm back now," Zim said as he petted his robotic companion.

"Well dude, what's next?" Grin asked.

"Good question… but I…" Zim trailed off as he fell to the ground, "I'm going to get some rest…"

The others laughed at this, and soon got him on the couch to rest.

"Hey, why don't we throw a little party? Since we're all here," Seina suggested.

"Hell yeah, I'm down for it," Gaz agreed.

"Party on a Sunday? Sure thing," Laura said with a shrug.

"Let's not just have us, why not invite Seina's friends as well? And we also should invite the others," Dib proposed.

"Sure, but who're the others?" Laura asked.

"Keef, Melvin, Gretchen, and Todd. The people that allowed us to sit at their table when our table seats broke cause of some jackass," Dib answered.

"Well then he'll yeah, the more the merrier!" Laura yelled with a fist pump.

"Let's try to be considerably quiet though. We don't wanna wake Zim up," Seina said as she gestured to the sleeping Irken.

"Trust me, he'll most likely sleep through most of the noise we make," Tak said with a smirk.

"I say we keep this party going until he wakes up," Gaz suggested. The others also agreed and Seina got out her phone to shoot her friends a text. Gaz texted the others and they began to set up the party. No one noticed, but Zim slightly smiled as he could slightly hear what his friends were doing.

_What a time to be alive…  
_

* * *

**Shin: This is the longest chapter in the story, hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm **

Zim felt the back of his head laying on something soft. He heard some loud noises, but couldn't make out what they were. He opened his eyes and saw Kayla looking at him.

"Hey there, sleepyhead! Glad you finally woke up!" Kayla greeted with a smile. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking around.

"Am I…"

"Laying on my lap? Yes. The couch looked a bit uncomfortable, and I wanted you to sleep peacefully," Kayla finished.

"I see…" Zim muttered.

"You enjoying it?"

"Much softer than the couch… so yes, I am," Zim replied as he closed his eyes. Kayla lightly blushed and giggled at the compliment.

"You know there's a party going on… that's for you, right? Kayla informed and pointed a thumb towards the kitchen where the loud noises were coming from.

"A party or a soft place to sleep? Decisions, decisions… I'd rather choose the place to sleep," Zim responded and relaxed his muscles. Kayla was slightly taken back.

"Jeez… now you're making _me_ want to stay here…"

Zim looked at Kayla with a devilish smile. Kayla sighed before looking at him with a serious face.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About Khisa's plan to kill you and your friends."

"Alright… then tell me his plan."

"First, do you know what everyone on Khisa's does? There's seven of them, excluding me," Kayla told him.

"I only know what four of them could do," Zim answered.

"Okay… I'll just tell you what everyone does, just to make sure," Kayla said. "Boetan: can use plants. Jelial: can use time. Leivy: can use shadows. Moragov: can use light. Pepito: can use fire and demon powers. Ura: can use speed."

"What about Khisa?"

"That's a tough one, because Khisa doesn't just have one power," Kayla answered. "He has multiple. His main power is Beast, where he uses the power of any beast and multiplies it to his fitting. I don't know about his other powers though…"

"Damn… that complicates things…"

"Yeah, and they also have powered up forms…"

"They do?" Zim asked.

"Yes. They have a Level One, Level Two, and then their True Forms."

"Oh great… now we're gonna have an even harder time fighting them…"

"I'm sorry…" Kayla apologized as she closed her eyes.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I… told them how to use them and I was training them…"

"It's better that we know _now _than when we're in the middle of a fight and they pull that out of nowhere," Zim said.

"Yeah but-"

"But it's okay. We just have to figure out how to overpower them."

"... Are you sure you can just… _overpower _them?" Kayla asked concerningly.

"We can outsmart them. I'm pretty sure they have some sort of plan in mind, and you know it, right?" Zim checked with a raised brow.

"Yeah… their overall plan is to make you rage so that you'll lose control of your power and either one: have the crown on your head hurt you and restrict you from using your power. Or two: have you locked in a time-locked space," Kayla replied.

"I see… so they want me out of the picture early on? Or…?"

"Yeah, that's basically it. The way they want to do that is by targeting Grin and Kinla first. For Grin, they're going to stay out of reach from him. And for Kinla, they're going to kill Viv before they kill her."

Zim's eyes widened and he shot up. "Why?!"

Kayla slowly pushed his head back down on her lap. "Because when a Triveraraptor's child dies, they're broken. They've failed at protecting their child and will die after knowing this."

"... Jeez… that's horrifying… how do we prevent Viv from getting targeted?"

"We simply put her somewhere else."

"But where?"

"At someone else's house. Like, I dunno, maybe the Membrane's?" Kayla suggested.

"Not a bad idea, succubus," Zim said as he nodded his head.

Kayla sighed with a smile. "Ouch."

"Take it with pride, Kayla."

"Whatever…"

"Heheh… anything else?"

"Yes. There's still the issue that if they ever make you go out of control, you'll be an open target."

"... That's true… but how can I prevent that from happening?" Zim wondered.

"I have no idea… the only thing I can think of is: you have to keep your composure when fighting them, no matter what happens."

"Easier said than done. Who knows what those beasts will pull when we fight…"

"They're very strong and now that they have new forms, they'll be unpredictable."

"We'll discuss a plan with the others after the party. Right now, we should just enjoy ourselves," Zim told as he sat up. "Thanks for a pillow to lay on, can I lay here again?"

"We'll see," Kayla responded with a smirk. Zim got off the couch and entered the kitchen where everyone else was. They all turned to him and greeted him.

"Heya Zim! 'Bout time you woke up!" Siena greeted.

"Now we can _finally_ get this party started…" Gaz said.

"Why are all of you guys crammed in here? Go to the living room or something," Zim asked and gestured to the living room with his thumb.

"Psh, we didn't wanna disturb 'sleeping beauty'," Laura replied with air quotes, making the others laugh.

"Well, 'sleeping beauty' is awake now, so get out," Zim ordered. Everyone walked out the kitchen and filed into the living room. Keef walked up to Zim with a bright smile on his face.

"Heya Keef, how's it hanging?" Zim asked the ginger.

"It's going awesome now that we threw this party! But, what exactly is it for?" Keef asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"It's the party for joining your table at lunch," Zim answered.

"Awesome!" Keef walked past Zim and into the living room where he could hear music start to play. Zim fully walked into the kitchen and went over to the counter where there was a cake sitting there, unopened.

"Is this… chocolate…?" Zim asked himself as he took off the cover. He sniffed it and took a moment to figure out what it was.

"It's red velvet… you dummy," A voice told. He whipped his head at the voice and saw Laura standing there with her arms crossed. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with jean shorts, knee-high black socks and white shoes.

"Red velvet…? I don't think I've had it before," Zim admitted and put the plastic cover back on the cake. "Also, your outfit looks cute."

Laura blushed a little. "Thanks for the compliment… but it's not really my style."

"Why not?" Zim asked as he looked around the counter. He noticed an opened box of pizza and grabbed a slice.

"Because, I like hoodies. Long sleeve shirts are just… uncomfortable. They feel tight around my skin," Laura explained as she pinched her sleeve.

"Then why wear it?"

"Well… I figured this was a special occasion, ya know? I didn't wanna look shabby."

"I wouldn't exactly call this a 'special occasion' Laura. This is just a small party, right?"

"You dummy, this _is _a special occasion! You just got back from killing a bunch of beasts _from around the world_ in a matter of what, two days? That's a special occasion to me."

Zim ate his pizza as he thought about it. "Mmm… I guess so, yeah."

Laura sighed before grabbing Zim's pizza and plate.

"W-Hey! That's my pizza!" Zim exclaimed.

Laura began eating the pizza with a smug smirk. "This is what you get for making me worry, _marionette," _Laura told him with a giggle. Zim glared at her, but sighed and grabbed another slice of pizza. He was about to eat it, but it got snatched away from him.

"Huh?!" He asked. He looked at Laura and was dumbfounded to know that she was already eating the pizza. He didn't even get close to finishing his _first_ pizza halfway… how did Laura already finish that pizza so quickly?

Laura looked up at Zim with a raised eyebrow. "What? Oh, sorry, did you want this?"

Zim's dumbfounded expression turned into a deadpan expression. "And _Seina's _the piggy?"

Laura's eyes widened. "Of course she is! She's chubby! I'm not!" Zim walked up to her before poking her stomach.

"Hey! Stop that!" Laura exclaimed and backed away.

"You're not chubby, huh?" Zim asked and lifted her shirt up a bit. "Then explain this."

Laura became reddened as she looked at her own stomach and it indeed was chubby, but there were a bunch of scars on it. She quickly looked up at Zim who looked down at her with a knowing smirk.

He patted her head and walked by her. "My chubby marionettist."

Laura full-on blushed at those words. He stopped patting her and made it to the entrance of the kitchen before turning around.

"Make sure you don't eat the whole cake before we cut it, chubby!" Zim called to her before entering the living room.

Laura stood in the kitchen before continuing to eat the remaining pizza. _My chubby marionettist… I like that. _She thought with a small smile.

Zim looked at everyone partying and dancing. He smiled as they were enjoying themselves and took a seat on the couch. Zim slouched as he sighed, he was still kind of tired from his self-assigned mission.

"Zim, why're you just slouching on the couch? You should come and join us!" A voice called to him. He looked to his right and saw Grin and Kinla dancing with Seina and Kayla's other friends.

"Yeah, just give me a minute!" He said and got up.

"_**Wait," **_a voice in his head told him. He stopped himself just as he was about to stand up and sat back down on the couch.

_Who the hell was that? _Zim asked as he looked around.

"_**It's me, Manna, Grin's ghost friend," **_the voice answered.

_Manna? I didn't know you could enter other people's minds… _

"_**I can't. I'm telepathically speaking to you right now."**_

_Oh… anyways, what's up? _

Zim could hear Manna sigh heavily. "_**This is going to be a lot… okay, Zim… I'm going to die soon."**_

"Huh?!" Zim shouted. He quickly shut his mouth and looked around in case anyone heard him. Thankfully, no one did.

_W-What?! What are you talking about?! _Zim questioned.

"_**Can we talk outside…? It'll be **_**much **_**easier," **_Manna asked.

_Sure… _Zim got off the couch and walked to the door.

"Where ya goin', Zim?" Rina asked.

"To get some fresh air. I'll be back don't worry!" Zim left the house and walked down his porch. Suddenly, a small tornado was formed in front of him and dispersed, showing Manna radiating a blue aura.

"Much better," Manna said and shook her head. "It's exhausting telepathically speaking to people…"

"... So… what did you mean by 'I'm going to die soon?'" Zim asked with a worried look.

Manna sighed again. "It's just like I said. You remember the story Grin told you about when we first got here?"

"Yeah…"

"And remember the part where I said that I'm withering away and the only way to keep me alive is through other people's powers?" Manna recalled.

"Yeah…"

"Well… that was _partially _true…" Manna revealed and rubbed her arm.

"... What part of it wasn't true…?"

"Stealing people's powers to keep me alive isn't true… when I died and met the man in Pringo… he told me that if I became a ghost, I'd instantly start to wither away. He said that I had approximately three days to be a ghost before I completely died… but he was generous and gave me five years to be with Grin… today's the day I die for good…"

"What… so… you lied to Grin about your withering situation…? But why…?"

"Because, if I didn't lie to him… he wouldn't have done anything. I wanted him to get out of Yupolaria, become stronger, and explore the universe. Yupolaria is a horrible planet. The people there only care about what power you have, but if it's something remotely weird, you're shunned for life. I didn't want Grin to live in that kind of environment, so that's why I lied to him about the situation," Manna explained.

"... But why tell me?" Zim wondered.

"Because… I want you to keep Grin going. If I told him the real situation all those years ago, he'd kill himself just to be with me. I didn't want Grin to die young like I did, so I lied to him…"

"I see…" Zim said and looked at the ground. He thought about it, and nodded. "Alright. You have my word, I'll make sure Grin doesn't do anything drastic."

"Thank you…" Manna thanked him with a heavy sigh. "I'll tell him sometime tonight… _after _the party's over. Zim nodded to that.

"Well, this is gonna be the last goodbye. Thanks for everything, Zim, even though we didn't talk that much."

"Don't sweat it, Manna. I'm glad I met you when I did."

Manna nodded with a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"I hope you go to Yunner when you pass, Manna." She smiled wider and nodded before disappearing from sight. Zim sighed before looking up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly along with the plentiful amount of stars.

"A lot has happened since coming here…" Zim stated. He smiled and turned to go back into his house.

When Zim entered, he went over to where Kinla, Grin, and Seina and Kayla's friends were.

"There's the man of the hour!" Grin said and made room for Zim to join.

"Oh shut up," Zim retorted as he started dancing with them.

"Here you go," Kinla said and passed him a soda. He thanked her as he took it. Zim opened the soda and began drinking it. After he stopped, he continued dancing, but when he went for another sip, it wasn't in his hands anymore.

"What the… where did my drink go?!" He questioned and looked around. He looked at the couch to see Laura drinking his soda. He glared and sighed as he turned back to the group.

"Sorry, but I think I'm done dancing for now, enjoy yourselves," Zim told the group and departed. They all told him goodbye and he went over to the couch where Laura was sitting.

"And now you're gonna drink all the soda… is there anything you're _not _gonna consume?" Zim asked her.

"You want it?" Laura asked and shook the can.

"I'd _like _it, please," Zim said and put his hand out.

"Come and get it," Laura challenged and put the soda in her shirt. Zim looked at her flabbergasted.

"What the hell?!"

"Come on, marionette, come get your drink," Laura said and stuck her tongue out teasingly. Zim sighed longingly and activated his PAK legs.

_Thankfully I have these… _He thought and moved them closer to Laura.

She shook her head and pushed the cab further down. "No using your weird PAK things. You have to get it _yourself_."

Zim groaned and quickly retreated his PAK legs. He longingly stared at Laura before contemplating whether he should really do it or not.

He stared at the soda before closing his eyes. He quickly lifted her shirt up above her stomach and caught the soda before it spilled over her shorts. Zim drank the remainder of what was left in the soda.

Laura looked at him in slight shock. "Didn't expect you to do that to be honest."

"I'll always find a way," Zim said.

"Well that's no fun…" Laura pouted and slightly sunk into the couch.

"I'm just smarter than you are, Laura. It's okay though, we all strive to be something we simply can't be," Zim fired with a smirk.

"You dick! I'm way smarter than you a-" Laura stopped as Zim started petting her head.

"Continue, with what you were gonna say," Zim said as he continued petting her. Laura didn't know what to do as a deep blush formed on her face. "To me, it seems the roles are reversed, dontcha think?"

Laura remained silent, she didn't want to interrupt his petting. She closed her eyes as she was conflicted on what to do.

"Hey, Zim, hey- what the hell are you doing?" Gaz's voice asked. Her eyes shot open as she looked at the Membrane sibling and her own sibling was next to her. They were both confused as to what Zim was doing.

"Oh, hello Gaz and Seina. I was just proving a point to Laura here," Zim answered with a smile.

"And what point was that…?" Seina asked.

"It was nothing, no need to worry about it. Anyways, did you need something?" Zim wondered.

"We just wanted to hang out with you for a bit," Gaz replied.

"And we wanna know what you saw when you went around the world," Seina added.

"Heh, alright then, I'll tell you." Zim sat on the couch, followed by the others. He sat against one of the arms and motioned for Laura to come closer. She did so and he positioned her in his lap.

"Zim! The hell's the meaning of this?!" Laura quietly grilled.

"To prove that I'm the one in control, so far it's working," Zim whispered. She grit her teeth, but then he put his hand on her head and started rubbing. Laura looked away and seemed to calm down as she let this happen. "You're a kid at heart, huh, Laura?"

She didn't respond as she continued to look at the floor and her blush softened.

Gaz and Seina both looked at each other before looking back at Zim and Laura.

"You think they're dating or something?" Gaz asked Seina.

"Like hell they are! Let's be honest, _I'd _be the one who'd date Zim, not my little sis," Seina responded in a bragging manner.

"Oh please, that would be me," Gaz said with a smirk.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Seina insulted with a grin.

"Laura… you alright?" Zim asked her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye for a minute before smiling and closing them.

"I want to be my older self again…" Laura whispered.

"Huh?" Zim asked. _Well this surely came out of nowhere… _

"You heard me… I'm starting to get tired of this major persona that I've forced on myself for so many years… simply because I was too happy…" Laura further explained.

"... What happened?" Zim asked.

"I was bullied ever since I was in the second grade. It's because of who I was that got me bullied… and it never stopped, but in the fifth grade… after a day at school, these girls threatened to blackmail me if I didn't meet them in an alleyway… so I went there and there were many more than I thought would show up. Maybe ten of them? I couldn't tell. Anyways, the three girls who organized it all said some horrible things, but then the other girls joined in and started degrading me. I started crying my heart out, and then that's when they pulled out knives of different shapes and sizes… they each took turns giving me a seriously bad cut. There was a lot on my arms and back, some even went for my stomach. I was surprised when you didn't say anything about them…"

"I didn't want to bring it up."

"Thanks… anyways, about an hour or so of torture, I went home, traumatized by it all. I had to do a lot of horrible things just so that they wouldn't blackmail me by saying I was cutting myself and I was suicidal. I didn't want to worry Mom or Seina, so I kept it to myself… Mom wanted to tell me everything after what happened, but I couldn't. After all of that fiasco, I forced myself to change so I wouldn't go through that again. I hated it so much… but I still went through it. Took me three years, but I successfully changed for the worse…" Laura revealed with a sad smile. Zim remained silent as he stared at her hair. "But… thanks to you and your way of caring for me… I'm urging to want to change how I actually am."

"So then… is there something you're waiting for…?" Zim asked. She looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"Yes. I just need a little push," She responded and started kissing Zim.

"You hippo!" Gaz insulted with bared teeth.

"I'm not a hippo, you damn- Laura?!" Seina stopped herself as she looked past Gaz and saw her sister kissing Zim. Gaz also looked and was shocked. Laura soon stopped the kiss and smiled sweetly at Zim.

"Thank you, Zim," Laura thanked in a really soft and much higher voice than her other one. His eyes widened as he heard Laura's new voice.

"Woah… your actual voice is super cute…" Zim complimented. Laura blushes and nervously giggled.

"T-Thanks…" She whispered sheepishly. She put her head down in embarrassment.

"Wait… Laura…" Seina said as she walked over to her.

"What's up?" Laura asked.

"Holy shit… no way…" Seina whispered. She backed away a bit and tried to understand what she just heard.

"Is… something wrong, Seina?" Gaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'll be right back…" Seina said and left the living room.

"What was that about?" Gaz wondered and scooted closer to the two.

"Beats me…" Laura responded. "I hope Sis isn't sick or something…"

Gaz perked up as she whipped her head at Laura. "Did your… voice change?"

Laura smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Yep!"

"The hell happened? Are you trying to be an anime voice actor? Cause if you are, I'm pretty sure you got the part," Gaz asked.

Laura glared and poured at Gaz as she crossed her arms. "I'm not an anime voice actor! This is my actual voice!"

"No it's not! Your voice is deeper and almost sounds like Seina's voice!" Gaz argued. "Aren't I right, Zim?" She looked at Zim who was smiling the entire time.

"Her fake voice sounded almost like Seina's, but this _is_ her actual voice," Zim said.

"See! I told you!" Laura added.

"What… but… why did you sound like _that _then…?" Gaz asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Laura answered and looked at the floor.

"Oh…" Gaz leaned back and sat on the couch. Just then, Seina came back with a smile plastered on her face.

"Laura!" She exclaimed and gave her sister a bear hug.

"Woah! Seina, what's with the super-tight hug?" Laura asked as she tried to return it.

"You're back… you're actually back…"

Seina soon stopped hugging and backed away. "How did you…"

"It was thanks to Zim. By caring for me in a different way, I slowly started to want to be who I actually am. It took some time, but… well, I'm back!" Laura explained with a bright smile.

"... I'm glad…" Seina said with a happy sigh. "Man, I owe you big time, Zim…"

"No problem at all." Seina sat on the couch and relaxed her body.

"So, explain to us what you saw while traveling around the world," Gaz said.

"Ah, right! Well for starters…"

**XXX**

The party was going great. After Zim told the three girls about his exploration, they all started dancing together and shortly after, they cut the red velvet cake. They all enjoyed themselves as they partied hard.

But, the party had to stop at a point. Kayla and Seina's friends left, plus Melvin, Keef, Todd, and Gretchen. The rest got into a circle in the living room to discuss their plan on how to stop Khisa and his gang. But first…

"Before we start discussing a plan… Kayla would like to tell you all something," Zim said and gestures to Kayla who stood up. She closed her eyes and transformed into Krynlea. The others were in a state of shock besides Zim and Dib, who've seen it before.

"I… am a succubus. I'm a part of Khisa's gang," Kayla told as she looked at everyone.

"Wait… so, you _weren't _a human at all?" Seina asked.

"Well… on my home planet, I was a normal girl. But then Khisa came along and turned me into a succubus, so I have to work for him," Kayla answered.

"Thankfully for Kayla, she's working as a double agent for us so that we know how to counter Khisa's plan," Zim said and stood next to Kayla.

"Okay… but what _is _Khisa's plan?" Kinla asked.

"Khisa's overall plan is to kill Zim and leave the beasts to destroy this planet. Thankfully, Zim ruined the second part of their plan, but the first part is still in effect. The first part of that plan is to have Zim rage so that he loses control of his power and the crown on his head shrinks and restricts him from using power, or lock him in a time-locked space," Kayla answered. "The way he'll do that is by targeting Grin and Kinla first."

"They're going to target Kinla by killing Viv," Zim said. Everyone gasped at that, Kinla looked horrified. "They know that a Triveraraptor's weakness is its child. If the child dies, so do the parents. And they're going to target Grin by simply keeping their distance. They're counting on you not having a plan and trying to get their powers. They're underestimating you, Grin. Show them that that's a mistake waiting to happen and use your brain, don't just rush in there with the simple plan of taking their powers." Grin nodded to that.

"Now, here's what we'll do. We're going to move Viv in a different place," Kayla said.

"And what place is that?" Grin asked.

"The Membrane's house. You guys can do that, right?" Kayla checked.

"We sure can. Viv can stay in my room. I have defensive robots just in case," Gaz answered with a confident look.

"Okay good, but the person they're going to send to do that is Leivy. He's a beast that uses shadows," Kayla added. Gaz's eyes widened and she shivered. "Does anyone wanna stay back and guard this house? Leivy won't know that someone will be guarding it since he thinks me, Zim, Grin, and Kinla are the only ones fighting. It'll throw him off."

_Calm down Gaz… you're stronger now thanks to Zim. Believe in his gadget and yourself. _Gaz told herself and she raised her hand.

Zim looked at her in shock. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes. I personally wanna beat the shit out of him," Gaz stated with a scary glare. Zim smirked and nodded to that.

"Very well then. You'll be guarding the house and Computer will give you backup if needed," Zim said.

"Good. Now here's the thing. These beasts aren't something to mess with. They have three powered-up forms: Level One, Level Two, and True Form. They'll most likely start with Level One once they start fighting, so be careful," Kayla told them. "There's a total of seven of them, excluding myself."

"And there's a total of eight of us…" Zim added. "We're equal if Kayla fights."

"But… you can make clones, right?" Grin checked with the tilt of his head.

"Yeah, I can," Zim confirmed with a head nod.

"So we have the advantage in terms of people with Zim's clones… but do we have the _strength_ to accommodate for it?" Kayla asked as she looked at Zim.

"I think we do. Kinla and Grin are very powerful as it is, Seina and Laura are demigoddesses and are pretty strong. Gaz is strong herself, but with the gadget I gave her, she's even stronger," Zim said. "The problem lies with Dib and Tak… I don't know what they're bringing to the fight."

Tak remained silent as she thought about what she could do. She bit her lip and soon sighed.

"I'm gonna need to make something to make up for my lack of strength…" Tak admitted.

"Yeah, same here," Dib added with a raised hand.

Zim nodded at the both of them before taking off his PAK. He tossed it to Tak, who caught it. She looked at it in surprise.

"W-Are you sure you want to give this to me…?" Tak asked.

"I don't have a use for it anymore. So go ahead and use it for whatever," Zim answered. "And Dib, if you need to, you can use my workshop for whatever. I have a bunch of things in there you might find useful."

"Thanks a lot, Zim," Dib thanked with a smile.

"No problem… but we should discuss what the beasts do," Zim said.

"Right. I'll do it," Kayla volunteered. "So, the first one is Leivy. His power is using shadows and his weakness is light. But the problem with using light is that it can create shadows which can backfire."

"So then… how do we stop that?" Grin asked.

"Easy. We just need a light source that's directly above us. If it's above us, it can create any shadows unless there's an overhang somewhere," Kayla answered.

"But the hard part is getting something that huge that can be right above us," Zim pointed out.

"And don't forget, it has to be directly over _the Earth, _not just over the place we'll be fighting," Kayla added.

"The only thing I can think of is somehow duplicating the size of the sun, but not have it be as hot…" Dib said.

"So like… the moon, but the size of the sun," Tak summarized.

"Right…but there's _also _a problem with that…"

"It can block the path of the sun," Zim said.

"Yeah… unless it's a transparent ball of light… but how could _that _work…?" Dib wondered.

"My ball of light can work… but I don't think I can make it as big as the sun…" Grin said.

"We just need to be able to get the ball _bigger, _but how?" Kayla asked.

"What if we _don't _use a light source…?" Laura suggested. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "Well, think about it… if we have something as big as the sun, that's also transparent, over us, won't it take too much power and too long to set up?"

"... That _is _true… but what else can we do?"

"We just fight him how he is," Laura answered.

"But… then it'll become harder to fight him," Kinla pointed out.

"Yes, but it's even harder to maintain a gigantic ball that's transparent and emits a mass amount of light at the same time. Someone would have to maintain that _and also_ avoid getting hit by the beasts. That's too much risk, and we'd also be down a person. If Zim were to be able to do that, then that would be perfect. His clones could take care of that task and guard each other while doing it, but he can't because he has a limit. It's too risky," Laura countered.

"She's right… if I used that much power and tried to fight the beasts… I'd be at my limit before you know it," Zim agreed with a sigh.

"I'll find a way to beat him," Gaz voiced.

"Are you sure? I could take him on, shadow versus shadow," Kinla pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'd rather fight him myself. I want to get over my fear of him…" Gaz stated with determination.

"Alright, if you think you can handle it, we'll leave it to you… now the next one, Moragov, he uses light."

"Sweet, he seems like a match for me!" Seina shouted with a fist bump.

"But here's the thing… he can use dark as well in his Level One form," Kayla added. Seina slightly deflated at that.

"Oh…" She said.

"Me and Seina will take him on," Laura said.

"Are you sure?" Seina asked her.

"Yes. If he uses light and dark, you'd either need another person who can do that, or two people that use either power," Laura elaborated.

"Alright then. Next is Pepito. He uses demon and fire powers. He's an arrogant demon who will most likely depend on his powers," Kayla told everyone.

"I'll take him on," Grin said with a raised hand.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. If he depends on his power, take it away and he's nothing."

"Alright then… now is Ura. He uses speed… can anyone outmatch that?" Kayla asked

"How fast are we talking?" Tak asked.

"Lightspeed and more," Kayla responded.

"Is that even possible?" Dib wondered.

"It's not humanly possible… but he's a beast, so it _is_ possible."

"Hm… my clone might be able to take him on," Zim voiced with a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Zig beat him before, he can _definitely _beat him again!" Grin agreed with a wide grin.

"Alright good, Zim's clone will take on Ura. Next is Jelial. He uses time… he can control it greatly… can anyone take him on?"

"... How could you beat someone who can control time?" Gaz asked.

"Either have someone who can control it, or go faster than what they can control…" Laura replied.

"That's tough… Zim's clone is already fighting someone who can go fast…" Grin pointed out.

"Right… we'll come back to him," Kayla said, dismissing a counter for Jelial. "Now, Boetan… he uses plants. Anyone have fire or ice to combat that?"

"... I could make something to use both fire and ice," Dib volunteered.

"Great." Kayla said with a nod. "Now… Khisa. Zim will take him on."

Zim nodded to that. "I'll also take on Jelial."

"What…?!" Kayla exclaimed. Everyone now looked at _him _as if he was crazy.

"You heard me. I'll take on the both of them."

"But-"

"Let's be honest. They might be the two most powerful on the team. It would be best if I took them both on. No one else can come close to their power," Zim explained as he looked at Kayla from the corner of his eye.

"I… guess so…" Kayla agreed. She thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Fine… you'll take them both on."

"What?! But _how?!" _Gaz grilled.

"I'll simply just overpower them," Zim answered with a calm grin.

"I-" Seina sighed and sat back. "It's probably best if he did fight them both."

"Now, the last one is me. Tak, you'll be facing me," Kayla told the Irken girl. She nodded and Kayla smirked. "Don't go easy on me, cause I'm not going easy on you."

"I wouldn't dream of going easy. It's not my style," Tak said confidently.

"Right, now that we have everything down-"

"But what do we do _after _we kill them?" Laura asked.

"Well, I planned on exploring the universe, to keep my friend alive," Grin answered. Zim slightly cringed at that, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Yeah, I plan to go home with Viv and Smog too," Kinla said.

"Smog? Who's Smog?" Gaz asked. A screech was heard and she whipped her head at the head of the couch. Smog was laying on it comfortably.

"That's Smog," Zim answered with a smirk.

"Woah… he looks _cool," _Gaz commented.

"Agreed…" Seina said.

"Well, I plan on going to the source of the problems: Gargon," Zim said.

"Is he the one who made Khisa and his gang?" Grin asked.

"Yeah, and I plan on killing him to stop him from making anymore creatures, then I'll go to Irk so I can pay them a visit…" Zim responded.

"You're gonna go back to Irk…?" Tak asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah… I need to kill someone…" Zim said as he glared at the floor.

"We'll go with you," Gaz stated.

Zim's eyes widened as he whipped his head at Gaz. "_WHAT?!"_

"You heard me, dumbass," Gaz said with a smirk.

"You are _not _coming with me!" Zim declared. "It is _way _too dangerous!"

"We're still going," Seina said.

"I-... ugh, _fine…" _Zim whispered with a deep sigh. They cheered at Zim's decision. _I'll just have to sabotage it after this is over… _

"Alright! That concludes that! Everyone get some sleep and make what you have to make. The fight will take place in a week and I'll make sure of it, so be prepared," Kayla told everyone and transformed back into her original form.

That concluded the rest of the party as everyone else left. Kinla took the liberty of falling asleep first, but Grin still sat on the floor, staring at the ground and lost in thought. He soon got up.

"I'm gonna take a minute outside," Grin told Zim. He nodded and Grin left the house. Zim walked up to the wall next to the door and stood against it. He could hear everything Grin and Manna were saying. And soon… it got quiet. Zim pushed off the wall and quietly opened the front door. He saw Grin crying on the steps and he sat next to him.

Zim put his arm around Grin and comforted him as he balled his eyes out.

"Hey man… just live on and remember her. Don't throw everything you two did together because she died… she wouldn't want that. Instead, live on and enjoy what you can _while _you can… that's what Manna would have wanted," Zim whispered to Grin.

"Y-Yeah… t-that's what s-she would've w-wanted…!" Grin agreed as he continued to cry. Zim comforted him until he passed out. He carried him back into the house and set him on the couch in his usual spot.

Zim went to his room and saw Gir sleeping in his bed. He laid down and pulled Gir close to him. Before the major fight went down, he wanted to spend some time with his SIR Unit and Minimoose, in case something bad happened.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: It's Time (Gaz vs. Leivy)**

A week had passed. Dib and Tak spent most of it down in Zim's lab, making armor, weapons, and anything they needed to beat the opposing beasts. Gaz had also come by to fine tune Oriental for better use and Grin trained a lot in his Reformed Kung Fu and better use of the other powers he has.

Kinla spent a lot of time with Viv and also trained hard to better use her shadow powers. Seina and Laura trained with Galara to understand more about their demigoddess powers, and Zim spent all week playing with his robots and doing a bit of practice here and there.

But now… it was time.

Zim was already in his Sun Wukong form and so was Zig. Grin was standing next to the clone with his Leech Form activated, Laura was in her light form, Seina was in her dark form, Dib was wearing a suit of dark blue cybernetic armor with a one-way black visor, and Tak was wearing purple armor that covered everything. Kinla was on top of a building, wearing a fur-covered crop top with ripped up leather pants and had foot wrapping on.

* * *

_**Flashback three days before today**_

"Do we remember who we're taking on?" Kayla asked the group.

"Uh… I don't have anyone to take on," Kinla noticed with a hand raised.

Kayla looked at her in slight shock.

"Oh… I must have forgot… sorry," Kayla apologizes as she scratched the back of her head.

"No worries, but I wouldn't mind being support, in case any unwanted beasts try to interfere," Kinla said.

"Alrighty then. If someone needs help or if any beasts come out of nowhere, you'll handle them," Kayla said with a smile. Kinla nodded with a determined smirk.

Kinla turned to Smog. "Guard Viv please, in case something slips by Gaz."

The black beast laying on the couch nodded.

"Is that all? Great, I think we're ready for this battle."

* * *

_**Present**_

The group was standing in the middle of the street and waited for their opponents to show up. Just then, something crashed into the street in front of the group, they were unfazed by it, already knowing who it was.

The smoke cleared up and standing there was Khisa, Boetan, Jelial, Ura, Pepito, Moragov, and Krynlea.

Khisa grinned devilishly as he looked at the people standing in front of him.

"Zim… how I've been waiting for this day!" Khisa exclaimed with a laugh.

"Can't say I'd say the same, _Khisa," _Zim said with a glare.

"What's with the look? We just met and it seems you already hate me… Well, I guess I should hate you as well, you damn Sun Wukong duplicate," Khisa insulted as he grew serious.

Zim put his hand out. "Ruyi." The rod came up from the ground and spun in the air before Zim grabbed it. "Where's your master? Shouldn't he keep track of his pets?"

Khisa growled at the insult and bit his thumb, making it bleed. He rubbed his hands together to smear the blood across them and crouched to the ground. He slammed his hands in the concrete.

"Beast Summons!" Khisa called out. The ground tumbled and behind the beasts, a bunch of different beasts shot up from the ground and were ready to attack. This surprised the group.

"Hey! I'll handle the beasts, you guys just focus on the real threat!" Kinla shouted from the building she was perched on. The group looked up at Kinla and nodded. The Triveraraptor transformed and flew down to attack the recently spawned beasts.

"Hm… it seems you brought along a pet of your own. And it's a Triveraraptor that can transform into a human form as well… really interesting… too bad her child's gonna die soon… and you know what happens when that happens," Khisa commented with a devilish grin.

"Too bad that's not gonna happen," Zim replied.

"You sure about that? We know where you're hiding the child, Zim," Khisa told the Irken.

"Enlighten me, please."

"You're hiding the child somewhere other than your base, aren't you?" Khisa guessed. The others silently gasped while Zim kept his composure.

"Okay, yeah, you got me. But… if it's not at my base… then where is it?" Zim asked with a devilish grin of his own.

"At the blue cybernetic kid's home."

"Wrong."

Khisa looked surprised. "What? But we spied on your conversation and heard that you were going to hide the child at the Membrane's house."

"Yeah, we did say that… but you should've spied on us longer. Now Leivy has to search the whole city if he wants to find Viv," Zim stated with a smug smile

Khisa became angered as he got outsmarted by Zim. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Zim responded with a shrug. The other beasts were surprised like Zim's group was. They were all certain that Viv was going to hide in Dib and Gaz's home… but now they're not sure where the child is.

"So then… if the child isn't there then who is?" Moragov asked.

"The girl Leivy was stalking," Zim answered. "Gaz isn't going to hold anything back against him and I didn't want them to potentially harm the child if any houses get destroyed."

"Enough of this!" Khisa shouted and released a lot of energy as his form changed.

"Level One already? Alright then!" Pepito shouted in excitement as he powered up as well. The group of beasts simultaneously leveled up while Ura went to level two. Everyone on Zim's side got ready.

"Everyone get your beast!" Zim commanded.

"Right!" They all responded.

"Chaoguo x25!" Zig shouted and touched the side of his head. Gusts of wind were blowing furiously around Zig and the ground below him cracked. He disappeared and went to kick Ura, who blocked it, but was sent sliding back.

"I'm surprised you were able to push me back," Ura stated and put his arms down.

"Seems you've got a new form, but is it faster than Chaoguo?" Zig asked with a glare.

"Who knows? I guess we'll just have to find out."

Seina ran towards Moragov and Laura was right next to her. Seina jumped in the air and spun her scythe before slicing down at Moragov. The beast quickly summoned a blade made of light and blocked the scythe. Laura appeared to his left and he put his arm up as she forcefully kicked it, which sent him flying through a building and crashed into the one on the next street. Seina and Laura quickly ran through the hole that Laura created and made it to where Moragov was.

The beast coughed up saliva as he got out of the hole. He glared at the two girls that stood before him.

"You are _so _gonna get it now," Moragov threatened.

"We'd like to see you try," Seina retorted with a smirk.

Grin grinned as he stared at Pepito. The demon raised an eyebrow at the Yupolarian.

"Reformed Kung Fu, Doushi Jingshen," Grin said as a purple aura formed around him. He jumped forward and stomped on the ground. The ground rumbled before a bunch of spikes shot up and were heading towards Pepito. The demon jumped back, but that was what Grin was hoping for.

"Reformed Kung Fu, Air Walker!" Grin shouted as he ran forward and jumped. He jumped on the tip of a spike and hopped on the next one. He continued doing this until he was close enough to Pepito. The demon was surprised to see Grin reach him so fast.

Pepito put his arms up as Grin roundhouse kicked him, which sent him flying towards the ground.

"Devil's Feet!" Pepito shouted. His feet were on fire and he was able to correct himself before sliding across the ground. Grin landed on the ground and cracked his knuckles.

"Get ready, Pepito. I'm not holding anything back," Grin warned.

Dib instantly ran towards Boetan. He cocked his right fist back and Boetan was going to block it, but Dib instead aimed for the ground.

"Fire Geyser!" Dib shouted as the ground under Boetan's feet cracked instantly. Suddenly, a geyser of fire shot up from under Boetan which sent him flying in the air in pain. Dib crouched down and jumped high in the air to meet Boetan.

Dib grabbed one of Boetan's arms. "Vital Throw!" He threw Boetan towards a building at high speeds. The beast crashed through the building and into the ground. Dib pointed his left arm at the top of the building Boetan went through and a grappling hook shot out of the top as it attached to the ledge. Dib was then pulled to the building's ledge and landed. He looked down to see where Boetan was and the beast was slowly getting out of the small crater that was made. He shook off any rubble that was on him and Boetan glared at where Dib was.

Krynlea made her move and ran towards Tak. The Irken female could only block as Krynlea was too fast. The succubus sent a powerful kick at Tak's block and made her fly back. Krynlea went after Tak, leaving Jelial, Khisa, and Zim left.

"Who's gonna fight me then?" Jelial asked as he looked around.

"Me," Zim answered. "I'm fighting the both of you."

"That's not a wise decision, _Zim," _Khisa stated. "We're way stronger than you are."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

**XXX**

Leivy was standing in front of the Membrane's house. Thanks to Leivy's shadow abilities, he was able to listen in on the group's conversation. And thanks to Kayla for being a double agent, they were able to make a counter plan. Who knew she was talking to the enemy all this time?

"Now… how do I get in without making a ruckus…?" Leivy asked as he got into a thinking position.

"You don't," A voice responded. Leivy whipped his head back to see Gaz sitting on top of a house. The Membrane sibling was glaring down at the beast.

"Oh, if it isn't Gaz. How nice to see you again," Leivy greeted as he fully turned around.

"I can't say the same," Gaz said as she jumped down and landed. She activated her gadget and readied her katanas. "I hope you're ready to fight me, cause I'm not holding anything back against you."

Leivy grinned. "Oh really? Well unfortunately for _you, _Gaz… I'm not fighting you. See ya!" Leivy said as he disappeared. In place of where Leivy was, Moragov was there.

All of the beasts besides Jelial and Khisa were swapped out with each other. This was unexpected on Zim's part since he didn't realize they would do this… but he actually did.

"Heh… hopefully your teammates can fight unexpected matches," Khisa spoke with a cocky smirk.

"I figured you'd do something like this," Zim said with a sigh, which surprised both Jelial and Khisa.

"... What do you mean…?" Khisa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I _mean _I knew that you were gonna switch out your teammates to catch us off guard… so I took the liberty of making a device that automatically teleports my teammates to their respected matches. The only thing that's changing is the location," Zim elaborated with a smirk. Khisa angrily growled while Jelial was taken back.

"Jeez… who knew he was this smart?" Jelial asked.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're much stronger than your team, Zim," Khisa waved off.

"Yeah, with your True Forms it'll be a difficult fight, but I have faith that my team will get by," Zim said.

**XXX**

Leivy smirked as he looked up at Dib. "Didn't expect this one now, did ya?! How are you gonna fight me now?!"

Dib just stared at Leivy. Leivy then lost his smirk. He was confused as to why Dib wasn't reacting to his taunts.

Suddenly, Dib teleported and was replaced with Gaz. Leivy looked at her in shock.

"W-WHAT?!" Leivy exclaimed in confusion.

"You thought that you could get away from me? Try again," Gaz spoke and threw one of her katanas at Leivy. The beast jumped back, but Gaz suddenly appeared by the katana she threw and picked it up. She ran at Leivy and began swinging her swords, making sure that Leivy couldn't use any moves and it was working. The beast was too busy trying to avoid the fast-swinging katanas to do anything else. Gaz threw a katana which landed in between Leivy's legs and she teleported on the handle as Leivy jumped back. She jumped high in the air and did a couple of slow flips.

"Wyvern Descent!" Gaz shouted as her blade was glowing a bright purple. Before Leivy could react, Gaz was crouching behind him and her arms were crossed over each other. A visible cut was seen on the right side of Leivy's waist and blood splurged out from it.

"Fuck!" He shouted and took a knee as he covered the wound. He turned his head and glared at Gaz, but she disappeared, surprising him. He turned his head back around to see Gaz pluck her second katana from the ground.

"Level One!" Leivy shouted and powered up. His wound healed quickly and he stood up. Gaz looked at Leivy's new form, but didn't react to it which slightly angered Leivy.

"Is that really your new form? Looks kind of lame to me," Gaz commented.

"WHAT?! You're supposed to be scared! This form is way more powerful than you think!" Leivy defended himself.

"I don't care. Whether it's a new powerful form or not, I'm still going to kill you for what you did to me. I will not let you live knowing you stalked me and may still have pictures of me naked," Gaz stated with a glare.

"Good thing I have a photogenic memory," Leivy said with a chuckle.

"Even more of a reason I should kill you."

"Gaz darling, I'm simply just stronger than you. I have _three _forms including this one. I don't think you can handle them all. I suggest you give up and be our prisoner or something. We can take you back to Gorgan safe and sound," Leivy offered.

"Sounds like something Zim would say back in his Invader Days… and if I were to choose between you or him, I'd choose him without question," Gaz commented, denying the offer.

Leivy grit his teeth. "Why him?"

"Simply because he doesn't take pictures of me when I'm nude, he doesn't stalk me, he doesn't threaten me, he's nice to me, he protects me, he encourages me, and he's more powerful than you," Gaz listed. "I could keep on going if you want me to."

"Oh yeah, cause that lowlife alien is definitely better-" Leivy was cut off as he barely dodged a materialized purple slash.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you," Gaz threatened. "You simply can't compare to Zim so don't even think about it. And if you're not going to try and kill me then you shouldn't be fighting me."

Leivy lowly growled. "Fine then, I'll barely keep you alive, how about that?"

Leivy's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. Gaz was behind him with one of her katanas up.

"Still not good enough."

Leivy fell to the ground and covered his wound. He glared at Gaz who glared back at him.

"Damn it… fine, have it your way… but you asked for this," Leivy said and began to sink into the ground.

"You don't know how strong I am," Gaz said as she looked around.

"You're not strong enough!" Leivy shouted. A black spike shot out from the bulding's shadows and was aiming for Gaz's back. Gaz quickly reverse gripped her katana and slightly tilted it up. The spike hit the blade and rebounded up.

A black beam shot out from in front of her and she quickly spun her katana in the path of the beam. As the blade spun faster, it created a purple vortex. The beam hit the vortex and got sucked in. As the attack was successfully sucked in, Gaz quickly grabbed the katana and spun around before spinning the katana again. The blade shot out the black beam attack, now purple, at a random building. The beam destroyed the building as well as black spikes that were about to come at her. After the blade was done spinning, Gaz grabbed it.

It became silent as she looked around to find where Leivy was or where he was going to attack next.

"Shadow Trap!" Leivy shouted. Black tendrils shot out from Gaz's shadow and wrapped themselves tightly around her. She didn't react as she looked at the tendrils.

"Purple Thorns," Gaz said as her shadow glowed a bright purple and thorns grew from it. The thorns were smaller and easily slipped in between the black tendrils. Once the thrones were set, they expanded and broke the tendrils from Gaz. Her shadow stopped glowing as the thorns quickly retracted into the shadow.

Leivy jumped out from a nearby shadow. Nothing he did was working so far, so he decided to go for a frontal assault.

"Shadow Crows!" Leivy shouted. Crows started to fly out from his body, and soon the whole area was covered with wild crows flying all over the place. The crows started speaking nonsense to make it so that Gaz couldn't hear Leivy. She avoided random spikes that came out of nowhere and did some back handsprings to get away from that specific area.

_Thankfully I have a move for this, _she thought. Gaz threw one of her katanas in the air and it sliced some of the crows while it was ascending into the sky.

"Monkey Song Gaz Style: Extermination," she said before disappearing. All of a sudden, the crows stopped speaking and moving as Gaz reappeared in her previous spot. All of the crows got sliced in half simultaneously and disappeared in the air.

Leivy was behind her with wide eyes. "H-How the hell…"

"Monkey Song is an extremely difficult martial art that if used without training, can damage the person due to the immense recoil… Thankfully, Zim taught me a way to bypass it by using the same moves, but in my own style," Gaz spoke with a smirk.

"What… but… wasn't that specifically made for Zim…?" Leivy asked.

"You can think of it like that," Gaz responded. Her other katana was coming down fast, and she grabbed it. She spun around to face Leivy. "Momentum!"

Leivy sidestepped out of the way, but his right arm was cut off.

"GAH!" Leivy shouted and jumped into the shadows. Gaz appeared behind where he stood and looked around.

"It's funny. I thought I was going to have to use Overdrive, but it seems I don't have to," Gaz said with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't underestimate me!" Leivy yelled. "Shadow Clones!" In front of Gaz, multiple of Leivys rose from the ground. Gaz didn't react to the many Leivys that were in front of her.

"Haha! How are you going to defeat so many of me? They're the same strength as me and there's at least fifty of me here!" Leivy told.

"Simple Solution," Gaz responded.

"Eh?" All of the Leivys asked with confused expressions. Gaz sheathed her katanas before unsheathing them and disappearing. Purple, visible slashed could be seen in the crowd of Leivys. Each one struck a Leivy before Gaz returned to her position.

A second later and all of the Leivys were split in half. The clones disappeared and Leivy grew pissed.

"Are you still trying to capture me? Cause this is pathetic if you are," Gaz asked with a bored expression on her face.

"Shadow Monsters!" The shadows around Leivy grew darker as various black monsters with glowing yellow eyes rose up from the ground. After all of them were behind Leivy, they all roared, shaking the ground. "Attack!"

A small monster jumped in front of Leivy and dashed towards Gaz. The monster went for a punch, but Gaz easily blocked it with the blade of her katana. She shoved the monster back and appeared behind it, slicing it in half. The other monsters charged ahead of Leivy and rushed Gaz. She put her katanas away as a monster tried to slice her with a claw. Gaz jumped back and ran at the monster. She threw a flurry of punches at it and did a back handspring kick, but once she was on her hands and connected the kick, she began kicking the monster while hand crawling towards it. She pushed off the ground and forcefully kicked the monster's chest, making it fly past the other monsters.

Gaz landed and smirked at the other monsters that stood there. Another monster ran forward and went for a claw attack, but Gaz kicked the side of its head, disorienting it. She then ran up to it and jumped. She grabbed the monster's head and spun, breaking the monster's neck. She landed behind the monster and looked at it confusingly.

"I didn't know shadow monsters' necks could be broken…" Gaz said to herself. She turned to the front where there were still a bunch of monsters standing. "Yo, Leivy! Your monsters suck!"

Leivy bared his teeth in anger. "Shut up! Don't just stand there you dumbasses, attack her!"

The monsters jumped and shook their heads. One of them opened its mouth and shot a beam of darkness at Gaz. She did a back handspring and avoided the beam. As soon as she landed, she suddenly appeared in front of the monster that was still shooting its beam. Gaz sidestepped and jumped on its shoulders. She grabbed its head and twisted it behind her. She directed the monster's beam to strike the other shadow monsters.

After the shadow monster destroyed its companions, Gaz brought out her katana and sliced its head off. She landed on the ground as the shadow monster's head hit the ground too.

"You have three forms, right?" Gaz recalled. "You might want to get to the second one."

"I don't need it…" Leivy said with a glare. "Black Force." Leivy stuck his hands out and the shadows around him started coming towards his arms. In front of him, a black orb started to form and it grew bigger by the second. The ball grew insanely large as it was barely able to fit on the street. Leivy pushed forward and the black ball blasted towards Gaz.

Gaz only glared at it as she got one of her katanas ready.

"Gaz Style: Planet Splitter," Gaz said. As the ball was about to make contact with her, Gaz diagonally slashed at it and the ball split into two. The two pieces flew past her and exploded, causing massive gusts of wind to blow everywhere. Leivy dodged the slash as it went past the ball, but it still cut a part of his cheek.

"Damnit!" Leivy silently cursed. He shoved his hands into the ground. "Shadow Crawler!"

The ground rumbled as Gaz could see small waves of darkness rush at her.

"Hm… I think I get it now," Gaz said as she threw a katana up in the air. "You're the weakest one out of your friends, aren't you?!" Gaz guessed as she teleported in the air and grabbed her katana.

"I'm not!" Leivy denied.

"That's what it seems like to me!" Gaz said. "Gaz Style: Cannongaz!"

Gaz tucked into her legs and began doing front flips. A purple aura started rapidly forming over her as she gained more velocity. She came crashing down and shattered the ground, destroying Leivy's move in the process.

Leivy made two shadow balls in each hand and threw them at where Gaz was. He continued making balls and throwing them, forming a barrage of shadow balls. He did this for a solid minute before calming down and trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Gaz appeared in front of him and was about to swing down at him. Leivy panicked and put his arm up, but she suddenly stopped. Leivy then looked down at Gaz and noticed she was about to slash Leivy in half from his waist.

Leivy let off a terrified scream, but as he blinked, Gaz wasn't there. His eyes were wide as he looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He tried to look behind him, but his head got cut off. As his head rolled against the ground, he saw Gaz glaring at her.

Leivy then screamed at the top of his lungs. He was on his knees and his hands were at his neck, feeling if what happened actually happened. He slightly calmed down once he realized that he was fine and it was an illusion of sorts. He looked at where he threw his barrage of shadow balls and saw that Gaz was standing there, trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell did you do?!" Leivy grilled.

"I put you under an illusion so I could catch my breath," Gaz responded. "Are you _that _scared of me that you'd have to throw so many attacks at me at once?"

Leivy gritted his teeth as he's had enough. He released a lot of energy and was going to power up.

"Level Two!" Leivy shouted. Darkness covered him up before exploding and showing a new Leivy. This Leivy has a black cloak on and a shadow that covers his face besides his glowing white eyes. The cloak stopped at his waist and the black spiral on his back became lighter and swirled faster. More spikes appeared on his arms and some appeared on his back. This was Leivy's Level Two: Shadow Weaver

"That's Level Two? It doesn't look like much," Gaz commented.

"I can finally use this thing…" Leivy said as he grabbed the black spiral on his back. He quickly threw it and Gaz tilted her head out of the way of it. She also ducked as the spiral appeared where her head was. She jumped back and the spiral kept on appearing where a certain body part was. She almost lost her limbs, but the portal eventually returned to Leivy.

"Black Spiral, Devour," Leivy said. The black swirl grew a bit in size and became an orb. It opened its mouth that had sharp teeth and charged at Gaz. Gaz ducked as the orb tried to bite her, but it kept on missing as she kept on dodging. She jumped out of the way and the orb bit a light post. That part of the post disappeared instantly and Gaz's eyes widened.

_I can't let that thing touch me! _She thought as she continued to dodge it. She twirled out of the way and sliced its back. The orb went flying before it did a multitude of flips and stopped. It faced Gaz and grew angry as it started making a bunch of incoherent noises. The orb charged at Gaz once again.

"Black Spiral, Expand," Leivy said. The orb grew as big as Leivy's Black Force attack.

"Gaz Stye: Planet Splitter!" Gaz shouted and sliced at Black Spiral. The giant orb was cut in half and stopped. It teleported back to Leivy in its original form. As the slash was coming towards Leivy, he grabbed it and made it crack before it disintegrated.

"Black Spiral, Expand," Leivy commanded. The spiral slightly expanded and Leivy put his hand in it. He grabbed something and pulled his hand out. Leivy has a sword equipped, but the blade was black and black fire was coming off of it.

"Hellish Blade, Black Storm." Leivy lazily slashed horizontally and gusts of black wind shot out at Gaz. She put her arms up and was slightly getting pushed back. She felt something cut her cheek and was surprised by it.

_This wind must be cutting me… _Gaz realized and she tried to guard herself, but she was getting cuts in unguarded spots like her right arm and legs.

"Carry Flames." Soon, the black gusts of wind were on fire and it seemed to blow even harder. Gaz was sliding back and her cuts started to burn.

"GAH!" She helped in pain as different spots in her body started burning and hurting a lot.

"Let's finish this," Leivy spoke as he twirled the blade around and the wind stopped. "Hellishly Painful Slash."

Leivy slightly bent his knees and took off. He appeared in front of Gaz and her eyes widened as she saw the blade coming down at her.

Everything was in slow motion for Gaz as she didn't know what to do. She didn't have the time to dodge and she couldn't dodge because of the cuts in her legs.

The blade was getting closer to Gaz and Leivy looked her dead in the eyes. Leivy suddenly gasped as he saw Gaz's eyes glow a bright purple before they swiftly changed. Leivy was trying to stop himself, but it was too late. Gaz released a sudden burst of power that sent Leivy flying back.

Gaz was in shock. She didn't know what happened, but all she knew was that she was safe from dying.

Gaz's hair was longer, it stopped at her shoulders, and was flowing freely behind her. Her eyes changed as well. The irises disappeared and her brown eyes changed to pink flowers that slowly rotated clockwise. A pink, Chinese, good luck symbol in the form of a flower was on the middle of her forehead and the three marks on her cheeks changed to a light purple.

Gaz's clothes also changed. Her conical hat disappeared and instead has two purple flowers on both sides of her head. Her cloth from her shoulders disappeared and she had two pink arm sleeves. She had a tiny gauze wrapped around her neck with a purple flower on it to keep it closed, her black armor was slimmer and the gauze disappeared from her chest. Instead, there was a short, purple kimono that went to her waist that she was wearing, but her back was exposed and on the sides of her waist were three pink flowers that were strapped to the kimono belt. A pink flower bursted out of her back and looked like a set of wings. This was Gaz's Flower Oriental Form.

Gaz looked at herself and wondered how she transformed. She soon smiled as she figured out why.

_Zim must've put some sort of safety mechanic on so that I can unlock more power… I owe him for that, _Gaz thought. Her smile faded when she glared at Leivy who was just now getting up.

"So you can transform too, huh? Well that's annoying…" Leivy commented once he fully got up.

"Unfortunately this fight is going to last a bit longer," Gaz said and touched her three purple marks. She swiped them and in her hands were three purple throwing knives. Leivy readied his blade.

Gaz made the first move by running towards Leivy. She threw three of the throwing knives from her right hand.

Leivy blocked them, but then they exploded, sending purple flower petals everywhere. Leivy then slashed his sword and started burning the petals. Once he cleared his vision of most of them, Gaz wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked around but couldn't find her anywhere.

Three more knives were flying at Leivy from behind him and he turned around to block them all. Those also exploded into many flower petals that obstructed his vision.

"Damn flower petals! Black Spiral, Devour!" The black spiral turned into an orb and opened its mouth. It sucked up all the flowers, but then it tried to cough them back up. "Huh? What's wrong, Black Spiral?"

Suddenly, flower petals began stabbing through the orb from the inside of its mouth. Leivy backed up as he was confused on what was happening to Black Spiral. The orb soon exploded into pieces and a large pink flower took its place. The flower then turned up and a small tornado of flowers appeared on the yellow floral disc. Gaz was soon seen in the middle of the tornado and it dispersed.

"The hell did you do to Black Spiral?" Leivy questioned.

"I simply grew a large flower inside of it," Gaz answered.

"How?!"

"There were enough petals to make one."

Leivy growled and was about to attack, but Gaz beat him to it.

She unsheathed her two katanas that were now pink and had a floral design on the handle, the edges remained the same. She threw one in the air and Leivy prepared for her to teleport to it and do a Wyvern Descent or Cannongaz.

But she didn't teleport.

"Flower Katana Style: Flower Dragon Body!" Gaz shouted. A bunch of small petals that made up the flower Gaz was standing on flew to the katana that was in the air.

The petals swirled around the katana until it wasn't visible and formed a small flower dragon. The dragon was pink and had flower stems as horns, flowers as eyes, flower petals as wings, had a yellow underbelly, and its tail had a flower at the end of it.

"Flower Dragon Body: Pistil Bullet!" Gaz commanded. The flower dragon opened its mouth and fired a thin bullet made out of the pistil petals from Gaz's flower. The bullet was so fast Leivy barely had enough time to react. He moved out of the way, but a piece of the left side of his midsection was gone. His eyes widened and he slid across the ground.

He looked at the missing chunk. "What the fuck…"

"Pistil Bullet!" Gaz commanded again. Leivy prematurely jumped and got his foot blown off.

"Fuck!" Leivy cried out as he skidded across the ground, holding his leg. He quickly looked at the shadows and reached his hand out. The shadows quickly crawled over to his arm and it became enlarged.

"Enlarged Shadow Claw," Leivy screamed and rolled over. He swiped his claw down at Gaz, hoping to strike her. The floral disc quickly opened up and Gaz fell through it. The disc closed and the petals flipped down. When the claw hit the floral disc, it shattered, causing great pain to Leivy as the shadows that formed the claw quickly dispersed. Leivy held his claw close to him as he glared at Gaz. The flower's petals flipped back to their position and the flower started spinning. It lowered itself and Gaz got back on it.

The shadows started to come to Leivy and repair his missing body parts.

"Flower Trampoline!" Gaz shouted. She jumped up and once she landed on the floral disc, it acted like a trampoline and made her fly high. Gaz reached where the Flower Dragon was and prepared her other katana.

"Flower Style: Double Flower Katana Tornado!" The dragon put its head back before shooting out the other katana while Gaz threw hers. The dragon quickly disappeared and the petals formed a platform for Gaz to stand on.

As the two katanas flew towards Leivy, they started spinning around each other and formed a large flower tornado. Leivy couldn't do anything as his other leg wasn't fully healed.

"True Form!" He shouted as he got stabbed by the two katanas. His eyes widened as blood shot out from his mouth. As he was falling backwards, he exploded. Gaz was a bit surprised by this, but then she saw that a figure was being formed. Gaz watched as the figure looked to be a pure shadow with red eyes.

"Yo, is that you, Leivy?" Gaz asked as her katanas came back to her and she descended to the giant flower. The shadow formed a creepy grin as a response. "I'll take that as a yes…"

Gaz jumped up as a black spike suddenly shot through her flower, and more spikes stabbed the same spot out of nowhere. Her eyes widened as she realized that could've been her.

_I guess he said screw the capture plan… _Gaz thought when she landed. She tried to move, but her foot was stuck. She looked at her right foot to see that it was stuck in the shadow.

"Ah damnit…" Gaz cursed when she got picked up and flung against a building. Usher crashed through it and appeared on the other side. She rolled across the street and slowly got up. When she did, something came up behind her and grabbed her arms from under her.

"Let go, jackass!" Gaz shouted as she jumped off the ground and did a backflip. As she was doing it, she kicked whoever grabbed her from behind and finished the backflip. She jumped away as more things tried to grab her from the shadows. She jumped from the ground to the building and back, all to avoid whatever was trying to grab her.

"Damn this is annoying!" Gaz landed and looked at her shadow. "Replace!" She held out her hand and her shadow was replaced with a flower. She heard something hit the flower from underneath and screeched in pain.

When she saw Leivy appear from the ground she grabbed her two katanas. She rushed him and began slashing at him. Leivy didn't move as Gaz kept on trying to slash him.

_What the hell?! He's not even flinching, neither is this working! _Gaz realized. She went for a jab at where she thought his heart was and he grabbed the katana.

"Uh oh…" Gaz whispered. Leivy punched her and she was sent flying back. She rolled on her back before popping up and stabbing her katanas into the ground, stopping herself from sliding further back

Gaz jumped up and was upside down as two large spikes came out of nowhere to try and stab her. She did a flip and landed on the spikes. She then jumped off the spikes and grabbed the flower on her back.

"Flower Style: Sawblade!" Gaz shouted, then threw the flower forward like a knife and it began spinning fast towards Leivy. Leivy's eyes widened and dodged the flower attack. Gaz quickly grabbed two of the flowers on her waist and threw them at Leivy. He didn't have time to dodge them as they hit his chest, which hurt a lot. He tried plucking them off, but they wouldn't budge. Gaz smirked as her Sawblade attack curved up before coming back at Leivy.

Leivy sidestepped out of the way a second too late as his right arm was cut off. He looked at it in shock, not expecting the attack to actually connect. Gaz caught the flower and put it back on her back.

Something wrong, Leivy?" Gaz asked. Leivy just glared at her and growled. His arm regenerated and a giant shadow ball formed in that same arm. He quickly threw it at her.

"Gaz Style: Slice!" Gaz sliced the attack horizontally in two pieces and it went past her before blowing up. Gaz rushed Leivy and threw both of her katanas before her. She grabbed two flowers from her waist and they formed into short pieces of rope. She ran past her katanas and stuck her hands behind her. The flower rope wrapped itself around both of the handles and Gaz clenched down on the rope. She slid to a stop before swinging one of her katanas at Leivy. He ducked under it, but then the next one came a bit too fast. He jumped up and the first one was coming down at him. He put his arm back and a shadow grabbed it before pulling him that way. Gaz missed and she retracted both of the katanas, as she grabbed them, she watched Leivy retreat.

"Flower Bomb!" Gaz shouted and she grabbed a flower from her waist. She threw it at Leivy and he barely managed to jump back, but the explosion still got him. The explosion stuck a bunch of pedals in his body and the middle of his stomach was gone. Gaz could see something barely visible just above the missing stomach.

_Is that his core…? _Gaz wondered and squinted, but the shadows covered it as Leivy was regenerating.

Leivy suddenly disappeared into many shadows and quickly appeared next to Gaz. He tried to slash at her, but she blocked it with a katana.

"I thought that shadows would be a powerful power… but I guess I'm wrong since it seems you can't use 'em properly," Gaz insulted with a shrug. Leivy growled and backed up. Black snakes came out from Gaz's right and she jumped away to avoid it. She also noticed that something was coming from behind her.

"Flower Shield!" The flower on her back expanded and the petals flipped back. The attack hit the hardened floral disc and retreated. The flower went back to normal as Gaz landed.

Multiple black beams came out from different directions and were aimed for Gaz. She quickly closed her eyes before opening them and the flowers in her eyes stopped moving.

"Sprout!" Gaz shouted. Multiple flowers surrounded Gaz as they sprouted and blocked the attacks. The flowers in her eyes began to spin counterclockwise as the flowers around Gaz retreated back to the ground once the attack went away. Her eyes began to spin clockwise again as she looked around to find Leivy. She found him in front of her and he had his hand out. Shadow animals came out from his shadow and charged at her. While that was happening, the shadows from around him gathered and started to make a giant. More flowers bloomed in her waist as she grabbed two of them.

"Flower Bombs!" She threw the two bombs and they got two of the many animals. "Flower Style: Pistil Needles!" The pistils of the two flowers split up into many pieces and started spinning. The petals formed around them to create big needles. The needles began stabbing the shadow animals, stopping them from advancing further.

The petals and pistils split up before retreating back to Gaz. They formed the two flowers that Gaz used.

Gaz looked at Leivy as he was now a bigger beast.

"This is going to be a pain…" Gaz whispered with a sigh. Leivy began firing multiple shots at Gaz who dodged them. She began to do some back handsprings to get some more space between them before combing her two katanas. A slightly bigger katana was formed with the blade and edge being made of flowers and the handle was green and smooth like a stem.

"Hm… I'll call you… Middlemist," Gaz said to the katana. She spun it around before sheathing it. "I have to find the core before I use you, so just wait a bit."

Gaz grabbed three of the flowers on her waist in each hand and threw them all at Leivy's face. Right before they connected, they exploded and blinded him. Leivy tried swatting them away, but they wouldn't go anywhere.

Gaz got the flower off of her back and pointed it at Leivy.

"Sunshine Beam!" The floral disc glowed a bright yellow before shooting off a massive beam at Leivy's chest. The petals near it moved out of the way and struck Leivy. The shadow beast screeched and stumbled back. Gaz could see a red core that was on the right side of his chest. "Alright, sweet! I found it!"

Leivy began shooting beams of shadows at the petals randomly, but to no avail would they go away. He tried reappearing in a different spot, but they were always there.

"You're marked, dumbass!" Gaz shouted at him. "No matter where you go they'll always find you!"

Gaz took out Middlemist and readied the blade. "Overdrive!" The flower on her back started spinning fast as a purple aura surrounded Gaz. _Just to make sure that if I miss, I'll still do enough damage to possibly kill him._

Gaz took a deep breath. "Flower Style Secret Move: Middlemist Slash!" Gaz swung the flower katana diagonally and a gigantic, light pink slash was created coming at Leivy at high speeds. All of the flower petals dispersed and Leivy was too disoriented to notice the slash coming before it was too late.

The slash cut through Leivy and his core and continued to go until it hit a building, slicing it into two cleanly. Leivy stopped moving and his True Form quickly went away, making him fall to the ground hard. All of the petals floated towards Gaz and went into the flower on her back.

Gaz's Overdrive went away and the flower stopped spinning. Gaz sighed, walking over to Leivy. Once she got to him, she looked at the stalker and poked him a couple of times. He didn't react.

Gaz then leaned down and tried to find a heartbeat or if he was breathing, which he wasn't. She let out a sigh of relief and deactivated Oriental, returning to her normal form. She sat by a building and rested there.

_I did it guys… I faced my fear and killed him! I hope you guys win your battles as well..._

* * *

**Shin: It will be a while before we see Zim fight, but don't worry, these over fights will be just as exciting!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Demigoddess Sisters! (Seina & Laura vs. Moragov)**

Seina and Laura were having a stare down with Moragov, who stood in front of the Membrane's house.

"Well, seems like Khisa's plan failed," Moragov muttered with a sigh.

Not wanting to waste time, Laura looked at Seina and she returned the look. They both nodded and Seina rushed Moragov first. Seina threw her scythe at Moragov, and as the weapon spun, it started turning darker and darker.

Moragov scoffed at the attack and pointed his hand at the incoming weapon. "Dark Barrier."

Moragov's fingers shot out darkness before it connected and formed a small barrier. The weapon hit the barrier and grinded against it, but didn't do anything to it.

Laura ran up before stopping and swinging her blade. It extended out and went around the shield. Moragov was slightly shocked, but then grabbed onto the aura that was swirling around his waist and threw some of it at the blade.

Once bits of the aura hit Laura's blade, it exploded and made the blade recoil back. Laura retracted it and Moragov shoved the scythe back to Seina. Seina swung her arm out and caught the blade before it went past her.

"Let's try something else, Sis," Seina spoke as she kept her eyes on Moragov.

"What do you suggest?" Laura asked.

"Hm… follow my lead," Seina responded and rushed Leivy.

"W-Hey!" Laura called out before sighing in annoyance and chasing after her sister.

Moragov sucked in the barrier and quickly shot his arms up in an ark. A dark beam erupted where Seina was, but she stopped before it could consume her. She went around the beam and swung at Moragov, but he ducked. Moragov then shot towards Seina and tried punching her stomach, but he then had to barrel roll as a light beam was aimed at him. He looked at Seina to see her spin around with her scythe.

Moragov quickly formed a small ball of light in his left palm and threw it up as Seina's face came to view.

"Flashbang!" Moragov shouted. Seina yelped and dropped her scythe as she tried to rub her eyes. Moragov reeled back and punched her stomach, sending her flying away. He quickly landed as Laura was coming from above. He formed a small ball of darkness in his right palm and threw it up.

"Inkbang!" The ball exploded and sent some ink flying into Laura's face, getting in her eyes.

"Ow! Shit!" Laura cursed as she furiously rubbed her eyes, hoping to be able to see again. Moragov took the opportunity to kick his right leg towards Laura. A beam of light shot out of the ground and hit Laura, sending her into a house.

"I expected to be overwhelmed… but so far I feel like I'm overpowering you," Moragov spoke.

"Oh quiet! We just started fighting!" Seina shouted as she was able to see again, albeit her eyes burning.

"You… DAMN BEAST!" Laura yelled from within the house. Both Moragov and Seina turned to look at where Laura was and saw her standing in the whole that was made. She looked to be drenched in water as her armor and hair were dripping wet. Seina cocked an eyebrow at her sister being angry about getting wet.

"Uh… Laura, why are you angry…?" Seina asked.

"My hair is wet! Why else would I be angry?!" Laura grilled as she shot a look at Seina that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Well… I mean… you wouldn't really _care _about that…" Seina responded.

"I'm a different person, Seina! I'm not the old me anymore, I actually _care _about my hair! And this beast ruined it! Not to mention, my wings feel gross now!" Laura stated as she glared at Moragov and moved her wings a bit for emphasis.

"It's just hair and clothes. Get over it or else I'll kill you easily," Moragov said with a shrug.

"Flash Figure!" Laura screamed. Moragov's eyes widened as Laura was now in his face. He wanted to react, but couldn't as he felt something behind him. Laura did a three-sixty slash at Moragov's back and sent him flying through the house she went through, but the bottom floor.

Laura quickly put her hands together and closed them. She sensed that there was no one in the house and quickly opened her eyes.

"Appel D'Épée Géante!" Laura swung her arm down and out of nowhere a giant sword rammed into the house Moragov was in, destroying it completely.

Seina looked on in shock. She quickly looked at her sister and saw that her eyes were flaring yellow.

Laura put her other arm on her chest. "Armor Change: Lightweight Pioneer." Laura's armor disappeared as different armor replaced it. Laura's mask was now gone, showing her whole face and she had on a white shirt with slim, brown overalls and black boots. Her sword was replaced with a sabre that had a light handle. She instantly set it horizontally as something hit it. Moragov and his fist were stuck in a stalemate against Laura and her sabre.

"I see you switched out your armor to be more versatile, but you risk your defense by doing that," Moragov deduced as he prepared an Inkbang in his other hand.

"You talk when you don't need to, you know that, right?" Laura noticed. In one quick motion, she let go of her sabre and spun around, grabbing it with her other hand and continued to spin, stabbing the Inkbang while simultaneously getting out of Moragov's path.

The dark and light beast flew past her and crashed into the ground. Moragov quickly whipped around and shot a beam of darkness at Laura.

The girl waited as the Inkbang slowly slid off of her sabre. Once it did, the beam consumed Laura. Moragov let the attack off after being sure of hitting her. He sighed in relief and looked at Seina.

"Seems like your sister wasn't much, huh?" Moragov asked Seina as a look of despair crossed her face.

"I think the requirements have been met," a voice said from above that sounded a bit different. Both Moragov and Seina looked up to see Laura in the sky, flapping her wings. "Deceive a cocky beast while taking some of his power? Check."

Laura put her right hand out and was carrying a black ball in it. "Now, the next step is to use the beast's attack against them as your own… I'm about to do that right now."

Laura put the ball to her mouth and took a bite out of it. She quickly chewed and swallowed the piece as her right eye looked like Seina's. She crushed the remainder of the ball before pointing her sabre at Moragov.

"Shining Gloom!" Laura's sabre began developing a dark aura and she spun around before throwing her sword at the beast.

Moragov rolled to the left, but it stabbed through the back of his left shoulder. Moragov grit his teeth in pain before he grabbed the blade of the sword and ripped it out of his shoulder. He rolled over and glared at Laura before standing up. He was about to move, but then stopped as his left arm turned black. Moragov looked at his arm in concern before it began glowing and blew up, making him fly towards Seina.

Seina saw the opportunity and quickly picked up her scythe and slashed his chest. Moragov flew back before rolling across the ground and stopping.

"Now the final part… Pioneer to Pirate Captain!" Laura recalled her sabre before a bright light surrounded her. It went on for a minute before it died down and Laura's outfit changed.

Laura was wearing a white tri-cornered hat with two black, outlined wings on the front of the hat. She also had a white bandana wrapped around her forehead and her hair became longer.

Laura's hair fell down to the middle of her back and was more wavy. Her pink highlights weren't highlights anymore and actually became a part of her hair.

Laura was now wearing a blue t-shirt with a white vest overtop of it and had a couple of belts strapped over her stomach. She also had on an open, high-collared white coat outlined with yellow and had on a small, frill skirt that was white that faded to light gray. She was also wearing gloves and she had on black breeches with black boots overtop of them.

Her sabre turned into a cutlass with a blade made of light and a white handle. Hanging on the left side of her chest was a white dagger while the other side carried a white flintlock pistol.

Moragov coughed up some blood before turning towards Laura. She pointed her cutlass at the downed Moragov.

"Canons de Lumière: Bombardment!" A mass amount of light portals appeared behind Laura and opened up. The barrels of white, glowing cannons appeared and started charging up.

Moragov could only watch with wide eyes as all of the cannons fired at once.

There was a loud scream and loud explosion as the cannons hit their target. Laura lowered her cutlass and the cannons retreated back to their portals. Laura watched the smoke carefully in case Moragov was still alive as her right eye began to change back.

"Laura! I think you did i-" Seina's cheery expression quickly turned to horror as a beam of darkness came out from the smoke and stabbed straight through Laura's stomach. The smoke cleared up and Moragov's right hand was out, a dark beam protruding from it.

The beast was barely able to stand. His left arm was gone and so was his left leg from the knee down. His black eyes were filled with relief after nearly dying and a grin was plastered on his face.

"Heh… heh… haha… wow, I didn't expect that to actually work," Moragov stated as the beam retreated back to his palm and Laura fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"LAURA!" Seina shouted as she ran to her sister, almost tripping a couple of times. Once she got to her sister, she tried to wake her up, but only silence responded to her.

A weird form of blood was seeping from the corners of her mouth as her eyes were lifeless. Seina cried for her sister while Moragov began recovering.

"Light Recovery," he whispered to himself as he held his right arm over his missing limbs.

It took a moment for him to fully recover his limbs, but after he'd done that, he stood up and formed a beam of light in his left hand. He grabbed it and walked up to Seina who's crying now became muffled.

"One sister down, another one to go!" Moragov shouted as he tried to stab Seina in the back of the head.

Unexpectedly, Seina grabbed the light beam before it could reach her head. She moved it out of the way and turned her head slowly to look at Moragov.

The beast shuddered and backed up as he stared at Seina's eyes. Her right pupil was replaced with the Norse symbol for death, which was what looked to be an upside down Y. Her tear streaks were darkened as she stood up fully. Her other eye's sclera was black and the pupil and iris were red.

Seina grit her teeth and released a mass amount of dark energy that made the area shake as a violently massive and flaring aura surrounded her.

"**Ekte Mørke Gudinne,"** Seina whispered in a low voice. The aura flaring around her stopped and instead started covering her from sight. The aura flares outwards before being sucked back into Seina, revealing her changed form.

Seina's hair grew longer and rested near her waist and her purple fade began swaying. She also had four horns that protruded from her forehead and had a small, black tiara on her head with black rings around her eyes. Her face was now normal and her dress disappeared. Her arms had on black markings and she had pitch black gauze wrapped around her chest. She now had black, baggy pants and her boots disappeared. Darkness was now wrapped around her feet.

Seina recalled her scythe and as it touched her hand she dispelled it.

… _Shit… _Moragov thought as he backed up with wide eyes.

"Why are you backing up…?" Seina asked as she put her hand out. "You wanted to kill me, right? So finish the _**fucking job." **_

Out of nowhere, Moragov stopped in his place. He looked at his legs and saw that his shadow was pitch black and appendages were keeping him in place.

"Come here, _**Moragov," **_Seina demanded as he was forcefully pulled towards Seina. Once his neck was in her grasp, she began squeezing hard with no mercy. "Look into my left eye."

Moragov tried to get her hand off of him but she wouldn't budge and was forced to look at her left eye as the red pupil changed into a red face that laughed at Moragov, mocking him.

Moragov's eyes widened as his vision went dark for a moment before it returned. He looked around himself and couldn't see anything.

He turned around and could see Seina standing there.

"What the hell did you do?!" Moragov asked as he ran up to her and punched her, but she exploded in a black mist and covered his right arm. Moragov tried to pull back, but his arm wouldn't budge. Soon, he heard a terrible crunching sound and he let off a scream of pain as his arm had been severely broken.

The mist went away and his arm went limp by his side, mangled. He felt something drape over him and he visibly shuddered. He didn't dare look at what was over his shoulder.

"_**So, your worst nightmare is having your bones broken? What a pathetic fear from a beast like you," **_the being whispered as it stopped hanging over his shoulder. Moragov still stood there and just stared forward, scared for his life.

Out of nowhere, his upper arm was shattered. He yelled again. Then, it happened to his other arm but much more slowly.

After a few minutes of his bones being broken, Moragov was sweating and tears were freely flowing from his eyes.

"L-Level Two…!" Moragov screamed out as a dark and white aura quickly surrounded him before exploding, showing a white and glowing Moragov with black eyes.

A bit away from Seina and a now light Moragov, another one popped into existence. This one was all black and had white eyes. These two were Moragov's Level Two: Void and Star… or Voidstar.

The black Moragov, or Void, rushed Seina. She looked at him before throwing Star at the black Moragov.

She threw him so fast he only had time to catch him. Once he did, a slim beam of darkness shot out towards the two and Void jumped out of the way just in time.

"You're **slow," **Seina noticed as she followed the two with her eyes, her left eye returning to a red circle.

"Voidshot!" Void shouted and pointed a palm at her. A pitch black ball started to form in his palm before shooting off a dark beam.

Right as the beam was about to touch Seina, she caught it with her hands. Seina squeezed the beam without trying and it started cracking before it shattered.

Void looked surprised then quickly looked at Star who seemed to still be recovering from Seina's earlier attack.

"Damnit, wake up, Star!" The black Moragov shouted as he snapped his fingers, which seemed to work. Star's eyes fluttered before he shook his head and looked around.

"A-Am I back…?" He asked.

"Yes!" Void responded and set his other half down, only for him to shove him out of the way as another slim beam almost touched them. "We can't worry about that now! That girl is insanely strong!"

Star looked at Seina and a shiver was sent down his spine as he remembered what he went through.

"I think I have an idea, Void," Star spoke as he looked at his other half. Void looked at him and they nodded. Void ran towards Seina and began close-quarter combat with her. The black Moragov was throwing punches and kicks, but Seina was either blocking, deflecting, or dodging them all.

Void tried to kick the side of her head, but she blocked it with her arms. She then shoved the leg away and began her assault.

She punched him in the gut, then punched his face, making him fly back. Before Void could touch the ground, something hit his gut again and made him crash into the ground, making a giant crater.

Void coughed up white blood as he couldn't register what hit him. He tried to get up but everything cracked and popped.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he fell in his back. He looked into the sky to see Seina flying there with what looked to be a sword

Seina had a completely black longsword prepared to stab straight through Void in her hands, but she then turned around to see Star behind her. Her wings folded inwards and blocked a ball of light.

"Basic attacks won't do anything to me," Seina stated as she disappeared and reappeared behind Star while the sword remained in the air.

Seina used her wings to throw the ball of light at Star and as it touched him, it exploded, sending him crashing next to Void. Star coughed up a bit of blood and tried to get up.

"Void… let's do our portal move…"

"Alright…" Void sat up and Star fully stood up. Void quickly put his hands in the air. "Void Portal!"

Star jumped in it and Seina put her arm up as a portal opened next to her and a white fist came out of it.

It went back into the portal and she put her arm up above her head as another fist popped out.

Two portals opened up on both sides of her and she simply put both of her arms out as two giant beams shot out of them.

Void grit his teeth as none of their attacks were working. Seina then teleported back and both of the beams collided with each other before making a massive explosion of light.

Seina saw a small ball of light come at her. "Flashbang!"

Seina recoiled back slightly as a flash of light went off in front of her face.

Star flew towards her and quickly formed a sword in his hand. "Majestic Light Sword: Lumination!"

Star swung down, but Seina grabbed the blade.

"I told you, basic attacks won't do anything to me," Seina restated. Star's eyes widened and he quickly backed up. He smirked and the sword glowed before exploding. He flew back down next to Void, smirk still on his face.

"You think we got her?" Void asked.

"Obviously. There's no way that she…" Star trailed off as he lost his smirk. The smoke cleared up and revealed a giant, black shield.

The shield went away and showed Seina wearing a different outfit. She had on a full set of pitch black armor and her crown remained on top of the helmet. She had a red scarf that was tied to her waist and her black longsword, that was meant for Void, was now surrounded by a black aura that was going around it like a chainsaw. The sword was pointed downwards and Seina rested her two hands on the pommel.

"What the hell is she…?" Void asked as he looked at her in awe.

"It doesn't matter what she is, we can take her!" Star responded with a glare. "Greyscale: White Honey Badger!"

"Greyscale: Black Honey Badger!" Void shouted. The two of them put their hands together and a white and black aura flared up around them respectively. They pushed their hands outwards and two giant honey badgers shot out towards Seina. The two badgers screeched as they opened their mouths and shot out large beams at Seina.

She put her arm up. "Deus Clypeus." A giant, black shield quickly formed in front of her and the two beams hit it, but the shield didn't budge.

Seina dispersed the shield and saw the two badgers were about to attack her. She closed her eyes and opened them, both of her pupils were now red crux symbols. Two black crosses formed in front of her and both of the badgers slammed into them. The crosses didn't move from the attack, but instead, they moved and attached themselves to the honey badgers' backs. The crosses then went to Seina's sides, showing the two Moragovs' physical attacks crucified.

Both Star and Void were shocked.

"How the hell is she able to do that…?" Void asked.

Star grit his teeth. "Damnit! What the hell can we do?!"

"Condemnabitur," Seina spoke. The crosses then sucked themselves into each other and disappeared from sight. Seina's eyes went back to normal as she stared at the Moragovs.

"Should we use our True Form? It might be the only way…"

"No! We can definitely hit her, we just need to find an attack that works," Star replied.

"We don't exactly have the option of testing out attacks, ya know!" Void pointed out.

"Let me try something out," Star said and disappeared. He reappeared behind Seina and was about to punch her.

"Deus Clypeus." The black shield formed behind her and Star punched the shield, hurting him. "Convertere: Scuto Leo." Star couldn't teleport away as the shield now has a lion's face on it. "Nigrum Sol Leo Iecit."

The mouth of the lion opened up and quickly shot a black ball at Star. He could feel the immense heat the ball gave off and could feel the intense burning as it hit him.

The ball exploded and Star was sent crashing into the ground, a couple black flames on his body that never left.

"Shit! Star!" Void called out. He quickly made a portal under his other half and teleported Star to him. He tried to wake up Star, but it seemed that the explosion got him good.

"Rex Gladio: Divina Poena." Seina teleported to the ground before pointing her sword at Void. He threw Star away as Seina came at him in a flash. She was behind him in a downward slash position and the dark Moragov was sliced in half.

The black Moragov stood still for a minute before moving his arm, which was a mistake. It instantly sent pain throughout his body and he couldn't help but scream which caused a chain reaction and his other body parts began to burn with searing pain.

"Deam Forma," Seina said as she stood up. Her armor disappeared and was replaced with a small, black dress. Her horns were smaller and she now had arm sleeves. Her boots were replaced with darkness as they covered her feet once again. Her crown remained the same as her right pupil turned into the yr symbol, Norse symbol for death.

Seina peered over her shoulder and looked at Void, then at the unconscious Star. She was about to move, but then Star woke up.

"Shit… what happened…?"

"Star! Use our True Form!" Void shouted at the light Moragov.

"Huh? W-" Star stopped himself as he saw a line perfectly down the middle of his other half. "Alright!"

"True Form!" They both shouted. The two of them got sucked into each other and formed a small tornado before it went away and revealed a new Moragov. His right side was black with a white eye while his left was white with a black eye. His tail remained the same.

"Seems like you gave my two halves a bit of trouble, but it ends now," Moragov declared as he opened his mouth.

Seina's eyes widened, but then she heard a clang right in front of her. A white cutlass appeared in front of her face, blocking her from Moragov's near-invisible attack. She looked to her left and saw Laura in her Pirate Captain form, trying to catch her breath.

"L-Laura?!" Seina asked as she fully turned to her sister.

"Your one and only sister," Laura said in her new voice.

"W-I thought that you _died!" _

"Psh, if only you waited a bit," Laura's old voice spoke from Seina's right. She whipped her head to her right to see another Laura standing there, but her eyes were dull, flat, and yellow unlike the other Laura's flaring yellow.

"W-Wait… there's… _two _of you?!"

"Yep!" The left Laura responded.

"B-But how?!" Seina asked, completely baffled.

"Well, during the time I got blasted through the whole in the house, I noticed that I had the ability to make my old self into an actual person, so I did that. I pretended to be mad so that I could have enough time to actually form the body so my other self could have it," Laura explained.

"So then… that was your old self that got stabbed through the stomach…?"

"Yep," the other Laura replied.

"Then… why didn't you get up sooner?!"

"Well, I _was _but then you came over and started crying, and when you got that weird eye it scared the shit out of me. There was no way I was gonna interrupt you looking like _that," _the other Laura answered.

"Oh… so then… where were you?" Seina asked the original Laura.

"I was hiding and was waiting for an opening… but it seemed like you had it under control," Laura responded. Seina sighed as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Jeez… don't scare me like that again!"

"Enough with the bickering," Moragov interrupted with an annoyed look.

Both of the Lauras and Seina glared at him.

"Let's finish this, yeah?" The old Laura suggested with the tilt of her head. The other two nodded.

The old Laura walked behind and touched the original Laura's shoulder. The two infused and became one.

"Bonny: Quick Draw!" Laura drew her flintlock pistol and shot it at Moragov at a speed no one could see.

Moragov stood there as the bullet stopped right before his face. It dropped and Laura narrowed her eyes.

"Pirate Crew: Raid Party!" A bunch of portals opened behind Seina and Laura as a bunch of glowing, white pirates walked out of them. "We attack now!"

Laura pointed her cutlass at Moragov and the pirates rushed past her. The pirates at the frontline swung at Moragov once they got close, but their blades hit something and caused them to recoil back. Moragov then swiped his right hand horizontally and a black appendage cut the pirates in the frontline in half.

Seina squinted as she tried to see what was blocking the pirates from hitting him.

The pirates that stayed back a bit pulled out their pistols and began firing. Moragov held his left hand out and a white square appeared before him. The bullets hit the square and bounced off of it. He then closed his hand and the square disappeared. He reopened it and quickly swiped horizontally as a white beam shot out of his palm.

The pirates that were shooting got evaporated by the white beam and only a few pirates remained. Laura grit her teeth at this.

"Bonny: Musket!" Laura's flintlock pistol quickly converted into a musket and she shot it at Moragov's foot. The bullet hit something and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Is it my turn to attack now?" Moragov asked as his tail became more puffy. "Greyscale: Grey Honey Badger."

A giant, grey rainbow Honey Badger formed behind Moragov with glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey, Laura," Seina spoke.

"What's up?" Laura asked as she turned to her sister.

"Can you make a distraction? I wanna try something."

"Sure thing," Laura responded. "Pirates, raid's over." The pirates looked at her before nodding and jumping back into light portals. She sighed before putting her flintlock pistol and cutlass away.

"Formulaire de Chasseur de Monstres!" Laura shouted as she raised her fist in the air. A bright light showered over her before hiding her from sight. The light went away and Laura's outfit changed.

Laura now had white antlers on the side of her head and a white crown on her forehead. Her hair was now in four pigtail braids and had black streaks on her cheeks. She had on black armor outlined in white that stopped below her waist. She had a patch of white fur that hid her right shoulder plate. Laura had two giant, white, fur covered arm warmers with black fingerless gloves on both arms and had on shorts that were barely visible past the armor.

She had a strap on her right thigh adorned with three throwing knives. She had white boots that just reached below her knee with fur covering the shin guard. Her weapon was a giant, white axe on her back that looked to be too heavy for her to carry.

"You can actually _carry _that thing?" Seina asked as she cocked an eyebrow at the giant axe.

"Of course I can! Now, let's get this started." Laura charged Moragov and he was about to retaliate, when she jumped over him and grabbed the handle of the large axe. She spun around and took the axe off of her back.

"Might!" She shouted as she swung at the honey badger. It threw a claw up and the axe hit it, now in a stalemate.

While Moragov was distracted with Laura, Seina focused on changing forms.

"Spøkelsesform," Seina whispered as she closed her eyes. Once she opened them, the pupils were now ghosts and her form changed. Her crown and horns disappeared and her hair was more straight. Her eyes had visible bags as her tear marks went away. Her arm sleeves disappeared and her dress was replaced with a torn up one.

"Existential Dread," Seina whispered as she slowly jumped back and created a clone of herself. Seina turned into a ghost as her clone became more solid. Seina spread the air apart and looked into a different world of nothingness. She entered the dark world and saw in front of her thick strings. She looked at her right hand and it turned into a claw. Seina quickly flew over to the strings and cut them all down.

"Out of Body Switch."

The clone in the real world switched places with the real Seina. Moragov turned his attention back to Seina and had a confused face.

"Combat Form," Seina whispered. She went invisible before reappearing in her first form when she got angry.

Seina instantly took off and appeared right in front of Moragov. The beast smirked, but it went as soon as it came once Seina roundhouse kicked him in the cheek, making him slide into the ground.

Seina closed her eyes and opened them. Her pupils were now two swords crossed over each other.

Moragov quickly pulled his head out of the ground and shook it.

"How the hell did you hit me?" He asked as he turned to look at Seina.

"Your strings are useless now, I cut them all down," Seina responded.

_She knew about them?! _Moragov thought with gritted teeth. "Whatever, I have other things I can use against you."

"Voidstar Sword!" Moragov held his hand out and a sword quickly formed in his hand. The sword was half black and half white as it radiated a grey aura.

Moragov teleported and appeared behind Seina. He was in the air and was about to stab her in the back of the head, but she tilted her head to the left and he missed. Seina quickly grabbed the blade and yanked it out of Moragov's hand.

In one fluid motion, Seina let the blade go, grabbed the handle, and reverse grabbed it, making the blade stab through Moragov. He coughed up grey blood and teleported away.

Moragov held his stomach as he looked at Seina. "You shouldn't be able to hold that sword! It only lets me hold it!"

Seina scoffed as she tossed the blade in the air. Once it came down, she punched through the blade and shattered the sword.

"It was shit anyways. Is this really your 'True Form' that I should be worried about?" Seina asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "Although… it should've been expected. You _are _fighting against demigoddess sisters."

Moragov grit his teeth as he stood up. "Light Recov-"

Seina appeared in front of him and punched his face, making him fly back and soon crashing into a house. She looked back at Laura to see that she was fending off against the honey badger well.

Laura did a backflip to avoid a claw attack. "Punishment: Uproot!" Laura jumped up and slammed her axe into the ground. A giant crack was made where she hit and it traveled towards the honey badger. After it got close, the ground shot up and uppercutted the honey badger making it fly back.

After the honey badger crashed into the ground, it got up and glared at Laura before opening its mouth. A grey ball was forming and after it manifested, a giant beam was sent her way from the orb.

Laura groaned as she planned out her next move. "This is going to be annoying."

"Punishment: Size Up!" The axe grew about as big as the honey badger and Laura lifted it up with a bit of trouble. "Punishment: Headhunter!" Laura then threw the axe forward.

The axe spun and as it met the beam, it had a small stalemate before simply going around the beam. The honey badger's eyes widened as the axe was still coming its way.

The honey badger canceled its attack, but it was too late as the axe stuck itself in between its eyes.

"Fist of Might!" Laura exclaimed as she jumped in the air and punched the beam from underneath, making it go upwards. A moment passed before the beam simply disappeared in the sky and Punishment returned to Laura in its original form.

Laura looked at Seina and saw that she was waiting for Moragov. She ran up to her sister and stood next to her.

"Let's finish this up, I'm getting hungry," Laura stated.

"Chubby."

"Only Zim gets to call me that, not you," Laura said as she shot a glare at Seina. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Fine, fine, but I agree let's finish this."

"Demigoddess Sisters!" They both shouted and touched hands. A light and black aura covered them up before exploding.

Laura now had a floating, flat crown around her forehead and her pupils were flat, yellow stars. She was wearing a black, slim, and sleeveless chestplate and had black arm sleeves that stopped at her elbow. She had a white cloth tied over her waist and draped down to her knees. She was wearing white armor leggings and white boots. Laura had a yellow staff in her right hand with a blue orb in the middle and caged with a small ring floating above the orb.

Seina practically had nothing on and was only covered by pitch black darkness. From her chest to the top of her belly button was covered by darkness and so was her left arm.

Seina's waist to the middle of her thigh was covered and her whole right leg was dark. Her eyes were pretty much the same except the pupils were a red cross with an infinity sign in the middle.

Laura looked at Seina with a cocked eyebrow. "... Seina…"

"Why are you looking at me as if I _deliberately_ wanted to be naked," Seina spoke before Laura could.

"I'd be surprised if your boobs don't flop around," Laura said with a chuckle.

"Shut it! They're in place and won't move, ya know!"

Laura just smirked. "I wonder…"

"We don't have _time_ for this, Laura!"

"Could you summon some clothes at least?" Laura asked. They didn't get to say anything else as two beams of light and dark shot out at them. They both sidestepped and easily avoided the beams.

"I don't know how any of this works, Laura. If I _could _summon clothes, I would," Seina continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

"You _are _a demigoddess right? Summoning clothes shouldn't be _that _hard. I mean… it's _clothes!" _Laura shot back as they both jumped in the air to avoid another beam.

"But, _how? _I'm not flashy and fancy like you are, Laura. I'm darkness, I'm supposed to be in the shadows and stuff and not care about my appearance."

"But still-" Laura moved back to avoid a black claw that came for her, "-it's not like you're isolated from society. You're still a human _and_ you're pretty much a social butterfly."

"Yeah, but-" Seina grabbed a ball of light before crushing it, "that still doesn't explain why I don't have clothes."

Moragov shouted in anger and blasted a giant beam of both dark and light at the two sisters.

Laura shrugged as she put her hand out and Seina did the same. They both easily stopped the beam. "Maybe it's just a dark type thing."

"Probably," Seina said with a sigh.

"Zim would get a nose bleed if he saw you like this," Laura pointed out with a chuckle.

Seina whipped her head at Laura with a slight blush. "W-Zim doesn't even _have _a nose!"

Laura put a hand to her chin in thought. "Oh yeah, you're right… What _would _he get then?

Moragov let his attack off and looked at the two in surprise before regaining his composure.

"Dark Catastrophe!" A black hole opened up below the two and a gigantic beam of darkness consumed the two as it rose to the sky.

Moragov smiled. _Looks like they were too cocky… _His smile didn't last long on his face as the darkness got sucked into something. Moragov's face was completely shocked as he saw the darkness and the hole get sucked into the air above Seina's palm.

All of that darkness formed a marble-sized ball and Seina flicked it towards Moragov without even looking.

"Maybe his antennae will do something?" Laura guessed.

"Maybe? Or he might just blush and look away," Seina said with a sigh.

"I mean… I don't think he can really see your curves with how black that darkness is," Laura pointed out.

Seina looked at herself and saw that she was right. The darkness was really black and it was hard to make out her body. "Damn… you're right."

"But for the better or for the worse?" Laura asked. Seina just shrugged in response.

The small ball of darkness hit Moragov's chest and it exploded into a large form of random darkness. Moragov screamed in pain as the darkness attacked him and soon pulled him into the void with it.

Laura and Seina both descended to the ground. "You look really cool with that outfit, Laura, and the staff makes it better."

"You think so? I dunno, I don't really like this shirt though. It's squeezing against my skin," Laura thought as she pulled on the sleeveless shirt.

"It's all for mobility. You need to be able to move fast to avoid attacks, right?" Seina said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what's the point of mobility if we don't have enemies," Laura said with a sigh. "Speaking of enemies… where's ours?"

Seina smirked as she closed her left eye and opened it. Her eye was glistening and Laura leaned in to see Moragov being mangled by a form of darkness.

"Oh, I see! That's pretty cool!" Laura commented as she leaned back. Seina blinked and her eye returned. She grinned in response.

A moment passed before Seina snapped her fingers and a portal opened up, shooting Moragov straight into the ground.

The two demigoddesses stared at Moragov before Seina turned to Laura.

"You want a go at him? I left him alive in case you wanted to try your powers on him," Seina asked.

"Oh yes please!" Laura responded with a grin. She walked over to Moragov before picking him up with her staff. She tossed him in the air and as he came down, she hit him in the air again. She spun her staff and threw it at Moragov.

The staff repeatedly hit the beast and made him fly higher. Laura teleported above him and grabbed her staff before hitting him straight down.

She teleported to the ground and hit him forward. She kept on redirecting him for a bit before she hit him into a light portal. She made a mirror and sent it towards Seina before going through a portal herself. Seina walked up to the yellow bordered mirror and looked into it. She was able to see Moragov lying on the ground, barely alive and Laura was next to him.

Laura waved at Seina and she waved back.

Laura then threw her staff up. "Light Divination!"

As the staff pointed down, the orb glowed and shit out a beam of light blue at Moragov. As it hit him he yelled in pain.

Seina visibly cringed as a lot of messy events happened to Moragov. She wondered if this was even supposed to be light attacks or something more sinister than dark.

After Laura had her fun with him, Moragov appeared at the brink of death on the ground. Laura appeared next to Seina, covered in grey blood.

"Something wrong?" Laura asked her sister who looked at her as if she was crazy.

"N-Nah…" Seina responded, looking at Moragov. "Let's just finish this off."

Laura nodded and Seina stomped on the ground. A dark beam shot up and made Moragov fly in the air.

"Oblivion!" They both called out as they raised a hand in the air.

Dark and light surrounded the aerial beast before it snapped to his body. More and more dark and light strapped to him and caused a giant ball of dark and light to float there. The ball soon closed in on itself and Moragov was crushed into oblivion.

The sisters waited a moment before reverting back to their original forms. They both sat down and tried to catch their breaths.

"Whew… that… was tiring," Seina stated and laid on the street.

"Well… at least Gaz and Dib's house didn't get destroyed…" Laura pointed out as she looked at the house.

"Yeah…" Seina looked at the house then at Laura and she shot up. "Laura!"

"W-What?! Is he back?!" Laura quizzed as she also shot up.

"N-No, it's your eyes! They've changed," Seina told as she looked at them.

"L-Let me see!" Seina frantically looked around before digging in her pocket and found her phone. She quickly opened the camera app and shoved the phone in Laura's face.

Laura cocked an eyebrow at her sister. "Why do you have your phone on you…?"

"Doesn't matter. Look!" Laura looked down at the camera and gasped as her eyes were now yellow instead of the light green. She looked at her hair and saw that the highlight was gone and there was a noticeable, yellow streak in her hair.

"Holy shit, my hair changed too!" Laura shouted. She looked at her sister and gasped. "Your eyes changed too!"

Seina quickly grabbed her phone and looked in the camera. Her eyes _did_ change.

Seina's pupils were now red and there was black along the sides of her eyes. "What the hell…"

"Mom's _definitely _gonna be surprised," Laura said.

"So will the others… but for now, I don't think I can walk…" Seina said as she fell back on the street. Laura followed suit and they both laid there.

"Demigoddess Sisters?" Laura asked as she looked at Seina.

Seina smirked and looked back at her sister and raised her fist. Laura touched her fist with hers.

"Demigoddess Sisters."

* * *

**Shin: Three more fights until Zim's big one (Kayla and Tak are really just having a sparring match, so that doesn't really count)!**


	22. Chapter 22

**KyuNaruto: Thanks!**

**Also: **'_**Seina's **__**pupils**_ _**were now red and there was black along the sides of her eyes.' **_**(Pupils** **were supposed to be ****irises****, 'pologies)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Tread Lightly (Dib + Kinla vs. Boetan)**

Dib followed Boetan as he ran towards the forest. The beast stopped and turned around, throwing an energy ball at the Membrane brother.

Dib's eyes widened before his right arm activated thrusters and forced him to glide out of the way.

"You aren't really strong, huh?" Boetan asked as he flexed his fingers. "You must be the weakest one out of your friends."

"So what if I am?" Dib asked, slightly growing irritated.

"You're a bad matchup for me, even _if_ you have the advantage. Leivy should've been your enemy, not me," Boetan answered as he clenched both of his fists.

The grass below Dib's feet protruded vines that quickly latched onto Dib and kept him locked in place.

"You know… if you underestimate me like that, you might die," Dib said as Boetan walked over to him.

"I'm not underestimating you, Dib. I just know that you won't be able to beat me, not with your strength." As Boetan got close, Dib's armor opened up and he jumped out of it before roundhouse kicking Boetan's cheek.

Dib landed on his armor and jumped away from the vines. He held his hand out and his armor shrunk itself. The armor made its way towards Dib and reattached itself to him.

Boetan rubbed his cheek as he looked at Dib. "Huh, I see."

Dib rushed Boetan and jumped in the air before doing an axe kick. Boetan took out his staff and blocked it. Dib pointed his hands at Boetan.

"Fire Palms!" Dib's hands heated up before shooting out a hot stream of fire. Boetan was forced to jump back to avoid any burns. As soon as Dib landed, he rushed the botanist.

"Ice Hands!" Dib's hands were now covered with frost and he engaged in a close quarter battle with Boetan. The beast dodged Dib's strikes to avoid possibly getting frozen if he ever got touched.

Dib swiped and Boetan ducked, but Dib used the momentum to swing around. He used his left leg to do a downwards kick and forced Boetan into the ground. He then brought up his palm and was about to slam the beasts back, but Boetan rolled out of the way. Dib instead, slammed the ground and a small part of it got covered in ice.

Boetan raised his staff at Dib. "Butterfly Field!" The staff started glowing a bright green and it shot out a bunch of butterflies that flew over to Dib. The butterflies then surrounded the boy and moved around frantically.

He looked around to see what he could do. "Heatwave!" His suit made an opening noise and quickly released a bunch of hot air. The air soon began melting the butterflies, and the area was clear again, but Boetan was out of sight.

Dib jumped out of the way as a vine shot up from under him. He began to jump from spot to spot as more came out of the ground.

"Tree of Hweshei!" He heard Boetan shout. Dib landed and looked around to see where Boetan was, but instead caught sight of a light brown tree that was larger than the other trees.

"Extensive Garden of Mela!" Dib could only watch as the ground below him grew and became lighter in color. He also noticed that random plants were growing in places and even on the normal trees.

"What the hell is this…?" Dib wondered as he stared at the foreign plants. "These aren't from here…"

The plants suddenly turned to Dib's direction and began producing different kinds of smoke and gases. Dib quickly activated a gas mask and blocked out any from entering. The only problem was that he couldn't see anything with the colorful mixture of gases.

Dib felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down to see he got stabbed in the stomach by a thick vine. He coughed up blood and quickly cut off the vine before getting on his knees.

_Shit… this isn't good… _He noticed as he tried to close the wound up. He looked around and tried to think about what to do to clear up the smoke. His suit couldn't produce air, so he simply couldn't blow the gases away…

"Arctic Chilling," Dib whispered. His suit made an opening sound again and this time, freezing air began to fill the area. He watched slowly as the gas and smoke began to liquify, but he rolled out of the way as a hand shot out from the ground.

"Smart thinking, Dib, but it's futile. You won't be able to find me after the smoke and gas clear up, I'm _everywhere," _Boetan stated. Dib has to move again as more hands shot up to where he was.

Dib began running away, unsure of where to go to stop and rest. He then thought of an idea and found a tree nearby. Dib ran up it and jumped off, now in the air.

Dib did a barrel roll to avoid some cluster of vines getting him. He looked below him and saw something rise up from the ground. His boot thrusters turned on and he was now flying towards the ground. The Membrane brother safely made it to the ground floor before looking at what grew.

Dib's eyes widened as a large Venus flytrap was made and looked at the boy hungrily. Dib jumped far away as the plant was surprisingly fast and almost chomped down on him.

"Forest of Living!" Dib had to stop in his tracks as glowing animals began taking shape and surrounded the boy. The animals were dangerous and they stared at Dib for a moment before charging.

"Ring of Fire!" Dib shouted as he punched the ground. The animals stopped as a fire ring protruded from the ground and surrounded Dib. He breathed a sigh of relief, but then the animals walked through the fire.

"These are spirits, Dib, _not_ burnable brings," Boetan informed. Dib looked at the flytrap and could see that it was staring at him.

"Ice Mist!" Dib's armor made a sound and generated mist. Dib spun around to cover the area faster. He jumped away and ran from the beasts.

_How is he able to find me so easily…? _Dib asked himself as he went behind a tree to try and catch his breath. He peered around the tree and could see a part of the light brown tree that suddenly grew. _He must be using that tree to find me, _Dib theorized as he stopped peeking. He took a deep breath and tried thinking of a way to cut that tree down.

Before he could think, something crashed into the tree in front of him, scaring him a bit. Kinla landed in front of the tree.

"Damn beast…" She muttered before turning around and seeing Dib. "Oh, hey Dib!"

"What the-Kinla?! What are you doing here?!" Dib questioned with wide eyes.

"Oh, I was just finishing up dealing with the head Khisa summoned," The Triveraraptor answered with a small smile.

"That easily, huh?"

"Yeah. You having trouble with yours?" Kinla asked. Dib sighed and nodded.

"Boetan is really strong… and we're basically in his domain now…" Dib informed.

"Well, you know a way of stopping him?"

"Maybe. We have to destroy the light brown tree that's behind me," Dib responded. Kinla leaned to Dib's left and could see a bit of the tree in the distance.

"That sounds easy, why can't you do it?" Kinla asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because, there are spirit animals and a giant Venus flytrap that's stopping me from doing so."

Kinla raised her head as she understood the problem. "Well, I'll just cause a distraction."

"You sure?" Kinla nodded. "Alright then… you'll find the flytrap easily, just be aware of the spirit animals."

"Got it!" Kinla jumped high in the air and transformed into her Triveraraptor form, flying away. Dib took another deep breath and quickly ran straight for the tree.

The boy jumped and slid under random branches that jutted out of the nearby trees unexpectedly. Once he made it to the tree, his fists frosted over.

He was about to touch the tree, but then Boetan emerged from it and grabbed Dib's arm. Don's eyes widened as he didn't expect Boetan to actually be in the tree.

"I think it's safe if I cut this off, right?" Boetan asked with a sinister grin. He brought his other arm up and was about to swing down, but then Dib got sucked into his shadow. Boetan missed and looked at where Dib stood confusingly.

"Shadow Cutter!" A voice shouted, causing Boetan to duck as a black blade went over his head. The beast whipped his head back and that his tree had been cut and was tipping over. His eyes widened as he looked at who cut the tree.

He saw a green woman standing next to Dib, her right hand was black and was protruding some sort of beam. It had to have been her who cut the tree.

"You, green woman. You're Kinla, right?" Boetan guessed as he stood up.

"Sure am," Kinla confirmed with a glare.

"Why'd you come over here then, don't you have beasts to kill?"

"I accidentally hit a beast over here and met Dib. I thought I'd give him some help, since you _do _need to die," Kinla replied.

"We'll see about that," Boetan said. "Level Two!"

"Already?!" Both Dib and Kinla asked.

Boetan was covered in a light green aura before it disappeared. His hair was now white mixed with light green and was shorter, it stopped at his shoulders. Boetan's symbols disappeared from his face and his eyes were normal, but the pupils were the Tree of Life symbols.

Boetan was now wearing a small, green robe and had black pants that stopped at his ankles. He still had the foot wrappings on, plus, his staff was gone and on his back was a tree trunk. From his wrists up were dark wood and so was his whole chest. There were also light green symbols on the wooden parts and they flowed.

This was Boetan's Level Two: Forest Sage.

"I'm not taking my chances fighting two opponents, so be ready, I'm coming for you now," Boetan warned as he put his arm up. The trees near Dib and Kinla began shaking before their branches shot out at the two. They both jumped back to avoid the branches and ran away.

All of the trees they came near tried to stab them with branches. It was becoming much harder to dodge and run away.

Dib and Kinla soon got to a clearing and stopped to try and catch their breath. Dib looked at his hands as he thought of something.

"We can't stay here for long, Dib. Who knows if he knows where we are or not," Kinla told the Mmebrane boy. Dib simply nodded as he clenched his fists.

"Just give me some time, I wanna try something," Dib said. Kinla nodded and he got up. They waited for any sign of Boetan.

Suddenly, a glowing bear ran at them and Kinla punched it with a shadow-covered fist, forcing it into the ground.

"Seems like he found us," Kinla spoke as she looked around. More beasts emerged from the bushes and they surrounded the two.

"We're moving, Dib," Kinla notified. Dib only nodded and Kinla inhaled deeply, before exhaling deeply, breathing out a dark and thick smoke. The beasts backed up as the smoke grew more and more. They were about to move to go search for Kinla and Dib, but then they all got stabbed by a black beam.

The smoke cleared up and Kinla was still there, beans coming out of her shadow-covered arms. Dib slowly opened his eyes as he looked around. His armor changed color to a light blue and it was highlighted a bright red.

A glowing light green snake shot out at Dib and was about to bite him, but Dib swiped his left arm in front of the snake.

"Flash Freeze." The snake froze on the spot and Dib grabbed it before crushing it. Kinla retracted her beams and the two felt the earth below them rumble. The two of them looked around until they saw Boetan come up to them riding what appeared to be a wooden golem.

"Wooden Golem, Earth Breaker!" Boetan ordered. The golem he was riding eyes lit up a bright green as it raised its fist and slammed it into the ground.

The ground below Kinla and Dib exploded and the pieces of earth began flying high into the air with them on the pieces.

"Holy shit!" Dib yelled as he tried to balance on a piece of Earth. Kinla quickly transformed and flew over to Dib. He quickly grabbed him with a claw and flew away as a giant light green beam almost hit them. Kinla flew upside down and threw Dib up in the air before barrel rolling and having him land on her back.

Kinla dodged the stray beams and also tried to keep Dib in her back.

"You got a plan, Dib?!" Kinla asked. Dib remained quiet for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, just get me high in the air!" Dib responded. Kinla jerked upwards and began ascending at a fast rate.

"Fire multiple beams, Golem!" Boetan commanded. The golem pointed its hands at Kinla and opened its mouth. It fired the beams straight at Kinla.

Dib saw this and his eyes widened. "Kinla, transform now!" Dib commanded as he jumped off her back.

Without questioning why, she transformed back to her human form and saw the three large beams that almost hit her.

As Dib was in the air, his right palm began producing a snowball. After the snowball was made, Dib cocked his arm back.

"Frosting Snowball!" Dib threw the snowball as hard as he could at the golem.

As the snowball was flying towards the golem, it began to grow bigger and bigger. Boetan saw this and glared as he realized his golem couldn't get away from the snowball in time.

Boetan jumped off of the golem and quickly threw a seed down. As soon as the seed hit the ground, a giant flower bloomed and Boetan landed on it.

He watched as the giant snowball, that was about as big as the golem, hit it and exploded, covering the forest in frost. He cursed as most of the flower's stem got covered in frost as well.

"Damn… I can't use the environment with this stupid frost in the way…" Boetan muttered. He tried to come up with a plan, but then a green energy beam was shot at his stem. He quickly jumped off the flower and slid against the frost-covered ground. He dodged a beam from Kinla and glared at the two who were now standing in front of him.

"We got ya now, didn't we?" Kinla asked with a cocky smirk.

Boetan's glare turned into a smirk. "Wipe that cocky smirk off of your face, Triveraraptor." Boetan then took the tree trunk off of his back and slammed it into the ground, breaking the frost.

"Trunk, Growth!" The tree trunk began growing exponentially and almost reached the same height as the Hweishei tree. "Spring Time!"

The ground rumbled as multiple trees and other plants sprouted from the ground, breaking the frost.

"Shit, this is bad!" Kinla stated as she tried to balance on her feet.

"No really?!"

They jumped away from a tree that sprouted below their feet and fell on their butts.

"Vine Entanglement!" Dib and Kinla quickly jumped on their feet and ran away from the vines that grew out of the ground and tried to trap them.

"Dib! I have an idea!" Kinla shouted as she tried to not fall.

"What is it?!" Dib asked. Kinla quickly grabbed him and opened her mouth as wide as she could, breathing a ton of black smoke. She pulled in Dib and spun around, enveloping the two in dark smoke which then took to the skies and formed the body of a shadow monster. Yellow eyes opened up and so did the mouth. The monster shot out a yellow beam that began destroying the growing plants and trees.

More eyes opened up on the chest and stomach area and so did the mouths. They all opened up and began firing yellow beams of destruction.

A beam struck the original trunk that Boetan placed down and burnt it. The plants and trees stopped growing as a result and the shadow monster floated to the ground as it began shrinking.

After the smoke shrunk a considerable amount, it was all sucked back into Kinla's mouth. She released Dib and he looked at her in amazement.

"We don't have time for compliments right now," Kinla reminded. Boetan picked up the remainder of his tree trunk and placed it on his back. He then clapped his hands together.

"Forest Support!" He began glowing a light green and he put his hands to his sides.

Boetan took off and as he got close to the two, he jumped in the air and slammed the ground. It started to break and exploded under Kinla and Dib's feet.

The two of them flew in the air and two large vines came out from the ground and trapped Dib and Kinla.

"Dib, find some way to use your fire and ice abilities, I'm going to face him one on one," Kinla said as she relaxed and her body became dark smoke. Kinla slipped out of the vines and reformed her body.

"I see. It'll be a pain to deal with you," Boetan spoke with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go," Kinla said as she charged Boetan. He also ran at her and when they met in the middle, they both threw a punch.

Kinla's shadow-covered fist connected with Boetan's glowing fist and made a resounding boom.

At first, it was even, but then Boetan started overpowering her. Kinla grit her teeth as her arm became black and it grew more in size as shadows began sticking to her arm.

Kinla made it even again and started overpowering Boetan. He then spun around and made Kinla lean forward before slamming in the side with his other fist.

Kinla flew away from him, but dug her shadow-covered arm into the ground and slowed down until she stopped. She coughed up some saliva as Boetan pointed a finger at her, she sensed danger from all directions and could see glowing green in her peripherals

Kinla tensed her body as black spikes shot out from her body, impaling whatever was going to attack her. She didn't get much time to see what it was when multiple, giant Venus flytraps popped up from the ground.

The Triveraraptor rolled out of the way as one of them tried to bite her. She then aimed a hand at its stem and fired a black-infused blue beam. The beam successfully cut the stem and the plant died. She jumped in the air as another plant tried to bite her.

_Damnit! I can't keep this up, there's too many! _She thought as she rolled out of the way and fired a beam. She quickly looked to where Dib was and saw that he was gone.

Kinla looked around the field and could see Dib running towards the flytraps from the back and froze them. She smirked and jumped in the air again as she stared at Boetan.

_Let's try something new… _Kinla thought as she breathed out a ton of smoke.

Boetan squinted his eyes at the large smoke cloud, but his attention was brought elsewhere as he realized his plants were dying. He looked and could see Dib freezing the stem before breaking it.

The beast grit his teeth and was about to stop the boy, but then he felt something appear behind him. He turned around and saw Kinla jump out of his shadow with a cocked fist. Kinla punched the beast and sent him flying.

Dib quickly glanced at Kinla and could see Boetan flying towards him. He stopped his running and his fist glowed orange. As Boetan was close enough, Dib punched the beast's chest and sent him into the ground. The boy jumped back and his right fist glowed orange while his left glowed a light blue.

As Dib landed, he pressed his hands to the ground. "Dry Ice: Blast Furnace Ice Cube Encasing!"

The ground below Boetan began to frost over and soon, the beast was trapped in a giant ice cube.

Kinla quickly rushed over to him. "You think that did it?!"

Dib looked at her then back at Boetan. "I don't know." They both stared at Boetan's body and it didn't move.

"I guess we did-" Dib stopped as the ground rumbled and large vines came out of the ground and began tearing up the ice cube.

The vines then went on to attack Kinla and Dib, but Dib planted his left hand on the ground. "Ice Wall!"

The wall of ice quickly shot up and successfully stopped the vines. The Membrane boy grit his teeth.

"Damnit! He's still alive!" He said as he put down the ice wall and saw that Boetan's body was gone. "Where is-"

Dib was interrupted when Kinla shoved him out of the way with her right hand. Dib whipped his head and saw something large come down.

He rolled across the ground before hitting a tree and looked as the thing went away. He gasped as he saw Kinla's arm was gone up until her deltoid muscle and blood was flowing out of the major wound.

The blood suddenly stopped flowing out as Dib saw something block it. He also noticed Kinla didn't react to it.

Kinla's sclera became black as her pupil disappeared. She then looked back to see a giant, wooden T-Rex and a person standing on the head of it.

It was Boetan, and he seemed to activate his True Form.

Boetan's hair was longer and wilder as the only source of clothing he had on was a green cloth around his waist. His body from the neck down was dark wood while his eyes were a glowing green.

"You don't seem to be fazed, Triveraraptor. Why is that?" Boetan asked.

"It rarely hurt, but I _am _pissed that you took my arm," Kinla responded as a smoke cloud emerged from her shadow and two, menacing eyes appeared. She then looked at Dib. "Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"How are you able to use fire and ice if you don't have any powers?" Kinla wondered as she slightly tilted her head.

"While making this suit, I used a bit of Dib's PAK. That thing has his DNA and I took some of it to make my suit but I could only incorporate barely an ice and fire energy into this thing, his other powers are too strong for this," Dib explained. "Uh… what about Boetan…?"

"Who, him?" Kinla asked as she looked at the beast. "Yeah, he's definitely dying right here and now. Come on Dib, help me out, yeah?" Dib nodded and got up. He walked over to the Triveraraptor and looked at the giant T-Rex.

"You think you can handle the T-Rex?" Kinla asked as she fully turned around.

"I have to. You focus on Boetan," Dib replied as his armor switched to be mainly red while the highlights glowed a light blue.

"Alright, let's go!" Kinla shouted. Dib's boots glowed a bright red before he took off, a trail of fire following him. Dib maneuvered through as random vines shot up from the ground to try and stop him.

He made it to the prehistoric animal's back right leg and held his palm out. A device quickly formed into his palm and he placed it on its thigh. As Dib flew away, the device exploded into flames, blasting off the leg and starting a fire near its tail.

Dib's boots stopped shooting out fire and he was left in the air. As he was falling, he leaned back and his left palm produced a small snowball.

"Frosting Snowball!" Dib shouted as he threw the snowball. It only got to a decent size before it hit the T-Rex's back left leg.

He pointed his right arm at it and a grappling hook shot out of it. It connected just above the frosted part and Dib zipped over to it.

Dib retracted the grappling hook and had his feet before him. He crashed through the ice and landed underneath the T-Rex. He looked behind him and saw the hole wasn't big enough to take out its leg, but it shifted its weight on it and it would soon collapse. He then looked at the leg he blew up and saw that it was growing back. He grit his teeth as he looked up.

Dib pointed his arm at the underbelly and grappled up to it. He placed his feet under the underbelly and was now sticking upside down. He planted a hand on it and put his other one over his head.

"Ice Wall: Breach!" Dib shouted and closed his hand before reopening it. The ground below the T-Rex tumbled before an ice wall came out of the ground and cut through the wooden beast.

Dib quickly jumped off of the underbelly and flipped before running away. He turned to see the beast fall over, but didn't catch that Boetan wasn't on it.

He realized a bit too late as something appeared behind him. He froze up but then heard an impact and nothing else. He turned around to find the back of a black hand that blocked the attacker from getting him. He looked at his shadow and saw that it came out from there, but he also saw that his shadow seemed to lead somewhere else. He followed the trail and it led to Kinla, her remaining hand was planted on the floor.

Dib jumped back as the hand disappeared and stared at Boetan. He stared back, but then turned over to Kinla who was staring at her left arm.

"Kinla, pay attention!" Dib yelled. Kinla _didn't _pay attention and seemed very invested in her arm.

"Here, since you seem so interested in that arm, let me take care of it for you!" Boetan declared as he took off and appeared in front of Kinla with what looked to be a sharp axe in his right hand. He swung down, but Kinla grabbed the blade with her left arm.

She slowly turned her head up at him as her pupils turned yellow. "I'll take yours, then."

Boetan's eyes widened as Kinla threw the axe behind her and grabbed Boetan's arm. She spun around, tearing off his wooden arm, and smacked him with it.

She then threw the arm away and punched Boetan's left cheek, making him barrel roll away. She stood up fully and began breathing out smoke that went around her neck and over her missing arm. The smoke slowly began expanding until it almost looked like her arm.

The black smoke then twirled before it moved away, revealing a black arm in place of her old one.

Kinla sucked in the floating smoke. "Triveraraptor's Brawn." She then took off.

Boetan rubbed his cheek, but as he looked up, he saw Kinla cock her fist back. Boetan could only block but she then opened her fist and grabbed his left arm. She shoved it down as her other hand formed a fist and punched Boetan's face. She let go of his arm and began relentlessly punching Boetan's face, forcing him to stumble back but she never let off her attack. She then punched his gut with her black arm before throwing him towards Dib.

The Membrane sibling charged up his fists and as Boetan was close enough, Dib punched his gut too with the orange fist. He heaved the beast up before rapidly punching his stomach in quick succession.

After Dib thought it was enough, he then reeled both of his arms back and slapped Boetan's stomach.

"Dry Ice: Subzero Blaze!" Dib then pressed his hands further down and Boetan screamed as two different kinds of pain hit him at the same time.

The right side of his body felt like a million spikes were being stabbed into him but he couldn't feel that part of his body, while the other half felt like he was being burned by the sun. Dib shoved him away and Kinla held her right hand out.

"Shadow Arm: Madiovalken!" Kinla shouted as her arm contracted and expanded before it formed into a head of some dog? Dib couldn't tell.

Her arm was now that of a shadow beast with malicious, red eyes. The beast opened its mouth and Kinla threw her arm forward when Boetan was close enough. The beast then chomped on Boetan's body and messily ate the beast's body until there was nothing left.

The arm returned back to normal and Kinla sighed as she put her arm down.

"That was… _something," _Dib commented as he walked up to the Triveraraptor.

"Yeah… but… we did it," Kinla responded with a small smile, a strand of black hair falling over her eye. "Stupid hair…"

Dib smiled as he deactivated his armor and fixed his own hair.

"I'm surprised. Your glasses didn't get destroyed at all," Kinla noticed.

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I'm just lucky," Dib said with a shrug.

"Man, I'm glad that's over."

"So uh… your arm…" Dib said as he stared at it.

"Oh this? Don't worry about it, it's now my new arm." Kinla smiled more as she moved her arm around and even disconnected it into pieces before it put itself back in place.

"Wow, you're so cool," Dib complimented. Kinla smirked at that.

"Alright, let's take a break here before we join the others… I'm beat," Kinla said as she laid down on the ground. Dib nodded and did the same. He stared at the sky with a smile still on his face before he closed his eyes and grinned.

_Aw hell yeah! I killed a beast!_

* * *

**Shin: Two more fights left. You guys ready?**

**Grin: It's gonna be awesome!**

**Shin: (I couldn't think of a better title than this, idek if it's related to the chapter and I'm too lazy to change it)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Fool (Zig vs. Ura) **

Two blurs were flying across the streets of the city. One of them stopped and it was Ura. The other one was Zig.

The two had a stare down with each other. Zig made the first move and took off, making large cracks into the ground. Ura instantly blocked his kick and shoved him away before he decided to attack.

Zig ducked under a punch and sent an uppercut, only for it to get blocked. The clone hopped up and roundhouse kicked Ura's stomach before teleporting away.

Zig plucked a hair from his tail and summoned Ruyi. He got in an offensive stance as he stared at Ura.

"It's a shame that your only power is being fast," Zig said as he appeared in front of Ura and began striking with Ruyi, but Ura was either dodging or blocking the attacks.

"You know, I'm not _only _fast," Ura said as he ducked under a swing and backflip kicked Zig's chin. The clone flew back before backflipping and sliding across the ground. He didn't have time to recover as he dodged a kick.

Zig was forced to go on the defensive as Ura kept on attacking him. The beast teleported in different directions, either sending out punches or kicks and Zig couldn't track his movements.

Zig put Ruyi in front of him as Ura sent a powerful kick, making him fly back. Zig looked behind him and could see parts of concrete levitating in his path.

_Shit. _Zig thought as he crashed through the concrete, then was instantly sent into the ground. Ura appeared a little bit away from the clone.

Zig slowly got up as he shook his head. He looked at Ura and slightly glared.

"You're able to move rocks?" Zig guessed.

"Psh. No. Anything I touch, I can change the mass of that object any way I like," Ura answered.

"How were you able to get the concrete out of the ground?"

"I made a cut out and simply lifted it up."

"I didn't see you do that at all…" Zig said.

"I created hyperrealistic afterimages that were able to pick up the concrete while I was fighting you," Ura told with a smirk. Zig narrowed his eyes and spun Ruyi around before taking off without warning. Ura moved his head to the left as Ruyi appeared next to him. The beast then ducked under a punch that was aimed for his head and jumped back.

"Your stupid 'Chaoguo' isn't gonna work against me! It's just inferior!" Ura told as he began dodging Zig's strikes with ease.

As the clone missed a jab, Ura ducked under it and quickly grabbed its neck. He began squeezing the clones neck hard, but he smirked as he pointed the staff downwards and it grew longer, making the clone higher up in the air.

Ura looked at it in confusion before he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw another staff stabbed right through him.

His eyes traveled down the staff and saw another clone holding it. He looked at the clone he was choking and it disappeared. Ura was even more shocked.

"You may have hyoerrealistic afterimages, but I have clones that are better," Zig said with a smirk. "Ruyi, Lightning Rod Shellshock!"

The staff began producing electricity around itself before it disappeared, then suddenly it began shocking Ura severely.

The beast screamed in pain before the rod was done and Ura went limp. Smoke could be seen rising from the body and Zig pulled the staff out, dropping Ura's body to the ground. He was getting ready to stab Ura again, but then pieces of two buildings from both his right and left came out of the wall and raced towards Zig's sides.

Zig's eyes widened, but then he set Ruyi horizontally. "Ruyi!" The staff grew bigger and stopped the two building pieces, but the staff seemed to have trouble keeping the rocks in place. Zig went under the staff and held it up.

"Ruyi!" The staff shrunk and the two pieces collided against each other, exploding into a million pieces. Zig jumped back and looked at Ura's burnt body to see it getting up.

"You think… that I only cut out one piece of concrete…? No, this whole place is cut out," Ura revealed as he cracked his bones. "That hurt, ya know… I'll pay you back so you know how it felt."

Zig got in a defensive stance as Ura began visibly shaking and the burn marks were gone. Zig's eyes widened as he quickly turned around, but got hit by his fist.

Zig flew forward and suddenly, a piece of concrete shot out from the ground and struck Zig's stomach, making him blurt out saliva.

As the piece of concrete fell down, Ura appeared above Zig and slammed his foot down on the clone's back, sending him straight down faster than the concrete was falling.

The piece of concrete slowed down a little, then it began falling fast, but Zig slammed into it and made the concrete fall faster.

As the concrete reached the ground, it exploded, sending the body of Zig into a nearby building. The clone smashed through many walls before crashing through a bed and slammed the wall. He peeled off of it and fell on his knees, coughing up a fit.

He plucked a hair off of his tail and it turned into another Ruyi as he planted the staff. "... Lightning Trap…"

The staff created some electricity before it traveled down and spread across the floor. The electricity expanded and covered the entirety of the rooms he passed through.

He used the staff to help himself up as Ura could be seen at the other end of the holes. The beast smirked as he took a step inside the ruined building, but then got electrocuted.

Zig spun the staff and let go of it. "Static Railgun!" Zig kicked the staff and it boomed through the holes, collecting the electricity that was surrounding the area.

Ruyi now looked like a stick of electricity as it made its way to Ura. The beast couldn't move and it was far too late as the staff went through his chest, making Ura fly back. He coughed up blood as he fell and his insides were being electrocuted too.

Zig ran out of the holes and jumped out of the building. He looked down and could see Ura almost reaching the ground.

Zig stretched his arms out. "Shu's Great Lion Wind!" He then threw his arms forward as fierce gusts of wind shot out in front of him.

The winds slammed into Ura and made him crash into the concrete. The winds kept him down as he heard a roar and looked up to see a giant lion made of wind with glowing green eyes. The lion then rushed towards Ura and opened its mouth. Once it reached Ura, it clamped down on him and exploded into more vigorous gusts, forcing the beast even farther into the ground. He couldn't scream as the wind was taken out of his lungs.

Zig landed on the ground and stabbed his chest with Ruyi. "Zhu Yaolanqu…" Zig began healing himself and felt better as he stared at the hole Ura was in.

Zig stopped and jumped back, but as he did that, he could feel something behind him. Without having enough time to turn around, Zig was sent flying forward and crashed into the ground. He quickly got up and rolled out of the way as a piece of a building crashed where he was.

Zig got up quickly and saw that Ura healed himself a little bit. He didn't have time to think of anything else as Ura rushed towards Zig. The clone also rushed towards Ura and they began throwing punches and kicks.

"Flaming Punch!" Zig shouted as he threw a punch coated in fire at Ura. The beast blocked it, but the fire went around his arms before exploding in his face.

Zig quickly did a backflip and avoided a low sweep from Ura. As soon as Zig landed, Ura pushed off the ground and tried to knee him, but he hit Ruyi instead. Zig grabbed the floating and shoved Ura's knee away before he began jabbing Ura's chest a countless number of times.

"Monkey Song, Tanglang Dan Mu!" Zig began jabbing the beast's chest again before spinning Ruyi and quickly striking the middle of it.

Ura's body was paralyzed and could only watch as Zig plucked a hair from his tail. "Ruyi, Conversion: Fu Tao." The staff began glowing a bright yellow before it changed its form and another glow appeared in Zig's other hand. The glow disappeared to show two golden hook swords with red handles.

Zig ran up to Ura and stabbed him in the chest with the swords. Ura coughed up blood as he stared at the clone.

Zig tried to move the swords outwards and hopefully open his chests up. With little difficulty, he was making progress.

Ura grit his teeth as a light blue aura surrounded him and soon, an explosion of air was let out around him. Zig flew back with his swords and rolled across the ground. Ura vomited a little bit before wiping his mouth and two light blue orbs formed in his hands.

Zig used the hook swords to get up, but jolted as he saw something appear in front of him. He could only look up as Ura was in front of him, one of his arms cocked back, and launched forward. The orb was sent straight into Zig's face and exploded, launching him away from the beast.

Zig flew and skipped across the ground a couple times before he rolled and soon crashed through a building. The clone hit a wall and fell on his stomach. He felt a familiar sense of deja vu, but ignored it and tried to get up, only to realize he was rubbing out of strength.

_If I keep getting hit like this, I'll disappear… _Zig thought as he tried to get up. _I need to get more energy to keep myself stable… but _where?

Zig didn't have time to think about that as he rolled out of the way, a light blue orb whizzing by him and exploding the wall behind him.

Zig closed his eyes as he thought hard about what to do. He felt like he was getting close to his limit. If he tried to heal himself, he'd activate the headband.

_Stupid headband! If only I could… _Zig's eyes widened as he realized something. It turned into a mischievous smirk as he stood up. He turned Ruyi into its normal form as he stood in the hole of the building.

Zig noticed that Ura got closer, but it didn't matter after what he was going to do. The clone took a deep breath.

_I hope this works… _he thought as he glared at Ura.

"It's over, clone, you're done for!" Ura shouted as the orbs in his hands got bigger. He disappeared and a large crash could be heard.

Ura ran into something invisible before he could reach Zig and his orbs disappeared. Zig smirked as what he planned worked.

_I need to try this out before I kill him, Zim needs to know about this. _Zig thought as he put Ruyi on his back. He cocked his fist back as it flowed a bright red.

"Extravagant Flame Punch!" He launched his fist forward and it connected with Ura's face. A fiery explosion occurred as Ura was launched backwards and rolled across the ground before stopping, his face feeling like it was burning.

The beast slowly got up and looked at Zig in confusion. "B-But how… what did I run into…?"

"Good question," A voice said behind Ura. He whipped his head back and saw Zig standing there casually.

"W-What?!" Ura shouted as he backed up. He bumped into something and looked behind him to see that it was only black. He turned back around and it was only black as well.

Zig looked around him to find that everything was black. "W-Where am I…?"

"Why are you here…?" A raspy voice spoke. Ura whipped his head back and saw a figure in a black cloak there, sitting on a throne with a child standing next to it. She was wearing a small, purple dress over a white long sleeve shirt with black boots. The child had long, wavy, purple hair that faded into magenta. She also had a horn on the right side of her head that was purple and curled back. Her iris-less, magenta eyes were staring at Ura, picking him a part one by one.

Ura realized where he was and looked around. He was inside of the throne room of Gargon. The walls and the floor were grey while there was a red carpet that went down the middle and led to the black and cracked throne of Gargon.

"Answer me, Ura… Why are you here…?" The figure repeated himself.

_How did I get here…_ Ura asked himself as he looked at his hands. He saw that they were his regular light blue instead of his Level Two form. _Wait… my arms… they're normal again…?_

"I-I don't know…" Ura replied. He flexed his paws and pinched himself, this was real… but where were the others. "Um… excuse me, Master, where are the others?"

"They're training right now…" Gargon replied.

"Oh okay…" Ura said as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay…?" Gargon asked.

"Y-Yeah… sort of… why do you ask?"

"Well… you walked in here and stared at us for a couple of minutes…" Gargon answered.

"I… I did…?" Ura looked at Gargon as he began sweating. _Was I sleepwalking…?_

"Yes, you did… were you sleepwalking…?"

"M-Maybe…" Ura answered. The man nodded.

"Go train with the others, you need strength to fight Sun Wukong," Gargon ordered. "And take Ena with you."

Ura nodded and the little girl walked up to Ura, still staring at him in a way that creeped him out. "Let's go, Ena."

The two of them walked out of the room and began walking to the training area.

Ura looked at Ena to see that the child was already looking at him. She looked forward.

"You know what you were made for, _right?" _Ena questioned.

"W-What? What are you talking about…?" Ura asked.

"You were made for one purpose, and one purpose only," Ena spoke. "You were made to be absorbed by me."

"W-WHAT?!" Ura shouted as he looked at the girl in confusion.

"You heard me. You were created to go to different planets, gain as much power as possible, come back, and get killed by me so I can absorb your power," Ena answered.

"But how do you know that's what Gargon wanted?!" Ura questioned.

"Because, when all of you were out doing whatever, me and Daddy went out to another planet and I accidentally absorbed a dead beast's power and soul." Ura looked at her for a minute, trying to process that. "Since you don't believe me, here's an example."

Ena's horn turned black as a black streak appeared in her hair. Her right eye turned black and a white slit appeared. Her right hand turned into a black claw as she pointed it at Ura and a punch of appendages came out, trapping Ura and constructing him of any movement.

Ura looked at her in shock. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I told you," Ena said before the appendages quickly retreated into her arm and her changes went away. Ura couldn't say anything. He had to digest the fact that he and his other beast partners were basically food for Ena.

The two walked in silence. Ena was looking straight ahead while Ura was looking at the floor, deep in thought. They passed by a hallway and something caught Ura's eye at the end of it. He jolted up and went back to see what was there, but once he looked, it wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Ena asked.

"You go on ahead, I need to check something out really quickly," Ura responded. Without waiting for a response, he used his powers and raced to the end of the hallway.

The hallway led to a cross-section of three other hallways. Ura looked down all of them, not remembering this being a part of the castle.

"You lost?" A voice asked behind Ura. He whipped his head around and saw Zig sitting in a chair in the middle of a room Ura didn't recall being there.

"You! How the hell are you in here?!" Ura grilled as he got ready to fight. Zig smiled as he pulled out a glass of wine from nowhere.

"That's a good question, isn't it?" Zig avoided as he took a sip of the wine. "Man, this is pretty good actually. You know, I didn't plan on actually drinking this. I was only going to swish this around in my hand and act professionally."

"Shut the hell up and answer my question, you damn alien!" Ura shouted.

"Damn, no chill with you at all, huh?" Zig asked as he took another sip. "So, you're afraid of Gargon and Ena, huh? I can understand, they don't seem like people you'd want to mess with."

"You don't know what I'm afraid of," Ura denied as he furthered his glare.

Zig stopped drinking his wine with a grin that creeped him out. "Oh? Okay then, let's see about that, _Ura."_

The wine in the glass began swirling around before it shot up out of the glass and splashed Ura in his face. He shouted in pain as he rubbed his stinging eyes.

Ura rubbed them until he thought they were fine and opened them to find that he was back in the throne room.

"Ura, you good?" A voice that sounded like Moragov asked.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked at the beast. He saw that Moragov was different. His right side was black with a white eye while his right side was white with a black eye. His tail was a grey rainbow. He was in his True Form…? But why…? Did he already master his True Forms?

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine…" Ura responded. He looked at his beast companions and saw that they were in their True Forms as well besides Krynlea. _Did we _all _master them…? _

He looked forward and saw Gargon stand up. He walked down the small set of stairs with Ena right next to him. Ura's mind instantly went to when Ena told him that they were only made to be absorbed by her. He shook his head at the thoughts and paid attention to his Master and his child.

"You've all done really well. You've grown really strong and even killed Wukong's little brother. I'm proud of all of you and here is your reward," Gargon praised the beasts. They all grinned and were curious as to what they're gift would be.

Ura's expression turned to surprise once he saw Ena transform into that state he saw before. He tried to move, but it was too late, he was trapped to the floor. The other beasts looked at the floor.

"Uh… what's all of this about, Master?" Jelial asked as he looked at his feet.

"Your reward… is to be absorbed by Ena," Gargon revealed as they could see a glowing pupil near his face.

"W-What?! This wasn't part of the deal, tipo!" Pepito shouted as he tried to break free of the constraints.

"We'll start with the new addition to the team," Gargon said as he turned his head at Ena. "Do it."

Ena nodded as she put her hand up and aimed it at Pepito's heart. Many black needles crawled off of her black arm and shot forward. The needles traced Pepito's heart.

Before anyone could say anything, an explosion was heard and the beasts looked at Pepito in shock and horror.

A part of Pepito's chest was blown off, showing his beating heart hanging in the air. Pepito looked at it and he began hyperventilating.

He let out a scream of horror and pain, but was quickly silenced when another needle stabbed his heart and began sucking everything out of him.

The other beasts watched as Pepito lost the color in his eyes and skin. After Ena was done, his constraints were released and he fell forward. Ena did Krynlea next, then Leivy, Moragov, Boetan, Jelial, and Khisa.

Ura looked at the ground in horror as his dead partners laid there in front of him, and he was unable to do anything. He looked up at Ena and she pointed her hand at his head.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you you were only made to be absorbed," She said before something black shot out of her hand and covered Ura's eyesight.

He felt pain reverberate throughout his body and he screamed out.

"Open your eyes, dumbass," Zig's voice told. Ura's eyes opened and he was back on the street. Zig was sitting down in front of him with closed eyes, not even paying attention to him.

Ura tried to catch his breath, but out of fear, he got up and dashed towards Zig. The clone was caught off guard and couldn't react as Ura stabbed him.

The clone's eyes widened as blood spilled from his mouth. Ura looked at him with crazed eyes and a crazed smile.

"You got cocky! Thinking that you could deceive me with your illusions! You should've paid more attention, _clone!" _Ura shouted. The beast lost his smile as Zig grew one of his own. The clone lowered his head and began chuckling, then it turned into laughter, then he threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

"W-Why are you laughing…?" Ura asked as he leaned back.

Zig's head rolled to the right before it stopped. Ura gasped as he saw Zig's eyes were pitch black.

"You might wanna get your hand out of my chest…" Zig suggested with a sinister grin. Ura pulled his arm out and jumped back as Zig melted into a black sludge. Ura took many steps back, but he stopped. He looked behind himself and could see endless darkness. As he looked down, he saw many eyes of different shapes and colors string back at him. He backed up, but hit something else and it was just black. He looked back at the darkness and the wall began pushing him towards the darkness.

Ura began trying to frantically save himself from the fall, but he couldn't. He soon fell and screamed as loud as his lungs could let him. As soon as he hit the darkness, it changed.

Ura blinked and he was back where he was, sitting on the concrete in the city. Zig was still in the building, sitting there and waiting. Ura took rapid breaths as he looked around, trying to see if anything else was an illusion.

Ura looked at Zig and grit his teeth. He got up and was preparing two orbs to attack. Zig opened his eyes at Ura and looked at the beast boredly.

He lifted his hand up and made a 'come here' gesture which pissed Ura off. He threw his orbs at the clone and Zig set Ruyi up horizontally before it expanded, covering the entrance of the building.

The orbs hit the staff and didn't do anything to it.

Ura disappeared and reappeared behind Zig. He went to kick him, but Zig ducked and pushed off of the floor. Zig planted his feet on Ruyi before using the staff to launch himself at Ura.

The beast covered himself, but he then got hit in the legs and he fell over. He looked up to see Zig holding Ruyi, ready to stab him.

"Goodbye, Ura!" Zig yelled as he brought the staff down.

"True Form!" Ura screamed. An explosion occurred around him and transformed the area into a place in space. Ura's eyes were completely white while he was a mixture of colors. From blue to purple, to pink, all swirled around his body and made it look like a multicolored universe.

Ura looked ahead and saw Zig slowly getting up. He raised his hand as Pluto was being formed in it.

"Take this!" Ura shouted as he threw the orb-sized dwarf planet at Zig. The clone could only watch as the orb flew into him.

The dwarf planet was fusing into him, and before he knew it, he was instantly covered in ice. Ura teleported over to him and punched through the clone's chest. He pulled his fist back and kept on breaking more of Zig until there was nothing left of him.

Ura stepped back before laughing. His laugh echoed throughout the universal space as he covered his eyes.

"Why… was I so worried…?" He asked himself as he calmed down.

"Maybe because you're afraid of me too," A voice answered behind him. His eyes widened as he looked back and saw Zig there, stretching.

"W-What…"

"You're a fool, Ura," Zig said with a grin. Ura backed up, then grit his teeth.

"No!" He denied as he raised both of his hands in the air. A large sun began forming above him and he threw it at Zig.

The clone simply pointed Ruyi at the sun and it extended, stabbing through the orb and making it stop.

Ura closed his hands and the sun exploded, shooting fire everywhere. The beast controlled the fire and made it so that it all went to where Zig was. He made the flames more intense, hoping to burn Zig into nothing.

But, that didn't happen as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, only to have it whip back where it was because of something hard hitting him.

Ura grabbed his left cheek as he stumbled forward. He grit his teeth and turned around, but nothing was there. He had a confused expression on his face, but he then felt something hit his stomach hard.

Ura coughed up some saliva as he covered his stomach. He looked around only to see that his space was empty. He quickly put his fingers together.

"Jupiter Smoke Ring." His body began producing a ton of smoke and it started covering up the entire space. He quietly got up and limped to somewhere else, hoping he wouldn't get hit.

"This smoke doesn't help you at all, you know," Zig's voice rang out, making Ura stop. "This only helps me more."

Ura felt the right side of his body hurt as he began flying. Something hit him and made him stop as he could feel his bones breaking. He fell to his knees as he tried to get up.

"Monkey Song, Lightning Circus!" Ura looked around, but couldn't find where Zig was, until he felt a pole hit his back.

He let out a shout of pain as he got electrocuted and sent forward. Zig appeared before him and smacked him upwards, sending him flying right before he got smacked down while being electrocuted by each hit.

Zig planted Ruyi down and used the staff to spin himself around before kicking Ura's face. The beast flew back and hit the ground, tumbling.

Ura stopped and tried to get up. He quickly cleared the smoke out before looking around, trying to find Zig.

He felt a presence behind him as his eyes widened.

"Earth Pillar," Ura said as he threw his arm back. A small pillar of earth shot up from the ground and audibly stabbed whoever was behind the beast. He turned around and saw Zig with Ruyi held above his head, the pillar through his chest.

Ura turned back around and quickly got up, his joints hurting like hell. He turned around to Zig and smirked.

"You were just about to finish me off too…" He said as he walked up to the clone. Zig smiled as he made a finger gun and, with some difficulty, pointed it at Ura. He looked at the clone confusingly as Zig flicked his wrist up.

Ura's eyes widened as he suddenly felt like a bullet went through his head. He fell back and as soon as he hit the ground, everything changed.

He blinked and he was back on the streets once again.

"W-" He was cut short by something stabbing straight through his chest. Blood leaked out of his mouth as he turned his head around to find Zim, holding Ruyi from a distance.

"See ya," he said before the staff expanded even more, splitting Ura in half.

Ruyi shrunk back to normal size as the two halves fell to the ground. Zig sighed as he looked towards Zim's direction and smirked.

"This'll be interesting."


End file.
